Love and obsession
by As mad as one can get
Summary: To a girl who wasn't used to get a second glance, Serena finds herself in a lot of trouble when she catshes the interest of a green eyed boy. See her strougle as she tries desperatly to stay herself in a world of lies and deceit.
1. 1 The attack

Harry Potter and Co., sadly, don't belong to me.

""Speech

_Thought_

Love and obsession

1 The attack

Serena looked attentively to her reflexion, intrigued by her appearance. With her heart shaped face that was framed by a cascade of golden locks, a perky nose and full red lips, the girl should be considered beautiful by anyone that saw her; so why didn't they? A pair of big green eyes revealed to Serena a great pain hidden beneath her long lashes as she blinked back the tears that threatened to escape.

She wouldn't cry, she would never cry again because of it. She had cried too much already and for what? None of her tears, not a single one in that sea of loneliness that she called life had ever changed anything, why would it make any difference now.

Brushing away a stray tress from her eyes Serena extended her hand to touch her reflection.

Sighing, the girl dropped her hand to her side.

_Who I'm I kidding?_

As much as she tried, her mind never waved too far from that matter. On the TV and on magazines she had seen pictures of girls just like her and she always heard the other girls in the orphanage saying how much they wanted to be like those pretty girls in the pictures. But to her dismay, in her case, they said exactly the opposite. She was ugly.

She wasn't stupid, she had thought about the possibility of the other girls being envious of her appearance, but having overheard, in more than just one occasion, many girls and staff members pitying her looks, she had resigned herself to the truth; she **was**ugly.

Maybe it was her porcelain skin the reason for her ugliness, her flawless skin that persisted in continuing being of a marble white tone in spite of all the time she spent out doors. Or could it be because of her roused cheeks, or even because of her hair's golden waves that she wore down her back?

She turned her face this way and that. Her skin continued to be too pale for her taste, why, she didn't know. After all she enjoyed to spend her days perched in the orphanage grounds' many trees reading any new book she could find in the little orphanage library (Serena wasn't very keen to think in the small room where the orphanage books were dumped as a library, the significantly small variety and quantity of books had already started to make her have to reread some of them).

As for her hair, as much as she tried, she wasn't able to find anything that could have made the other girls lash at her their nasty remarks.

She shook her wavy hair making the honey locks bounce around; Serena just wished she had been more the wiser about it when she had been younger.

When she had been of about four years or so, she had loved the way her gold ringlets cascaded all the way down her back as well as the way, when she walked, the tip of her hair lightly kissed her heels, but because of the teasing remarks of the other children about it resembling a rat hole she had locked herself up in one of the bathrooms and cut a great part of her hair with a pair of scissors crying desperately as she did so. She had loved her hair so much!

Serena watched as the usual bitter smile settle over the face reflecting back at her when the old memory skipped across her mind. She had been grounded for a month without being able to go outside. She still remembered very clearly the sting she felt when the orphanage headmistress slapped her across the face and called her a bothersome brat.

_It couldn't be because of my clothes, could it? After all I don't dress myself all that differently from the other girls, do I?_She mulled as she looked herself over.

With a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers she didn't appear to be any different from any other fifteen years old girl, not as interested in fashion as the majority of them but even so she didn't think that that could be the reason for her being shunned by everyone she'd ever known.

Shaking her head Serena turned her back to the store window that had been serving her as a mirror and closed her eyes as she raised her head to the sun to bask in its heated caress. It was a waste of time thinking about that matter.

_It's time to get back._ She didn't want anyone to take notice of her absence, not that that was likely to happen, after all, everyone in the orphanage just kept their distance. If anyone noticed she wasn't around they would probably think she'd had just took off around the orphanage grounds.

As she crossed the street, Serena noticed that there was hardly anyone in sight. Which wasn't all that surprising, due to the heat? This was being one of the hottest days she could recall.

_Maybe I can rest a little before I go back?_

She took a look around, trying to find a good spot to sit for a while. She found a small park two blocks from where she stood. The sight of the benches below, quite some big trees were more than just a little appealing to the overly hot girl.

_Just perfect!_She thought as she directed herself to that very same spot.

…...

Wiping the sweat from his brow Dudley sighed. Damn heat. This heat wave was probably one of those wizard freaks doings. They certainly weren't proper people. Wasn't his cousin's godfather a convicted felon? And convicted of murderer no less! And what does his freak of a cousin do when he becomes aware of that **little** fact? He acts as if it was Christmas! **That**wasn't normal.

_Freak!_

"Dudley let's just go to your house and play some video games. It's too hot to stay outside!"

"Yeah, lets."

"And if we get bored with the video games we always could boss your cousin around:"

His friends' interjection in his disturbed thoughts couldn't come at a worst time. He would love to kick the shit out of his cousin, but with his murderer godfather still at large he wasn't about to do something that could make the man interested in making him a visit one of this days.

Dudley had been able to keep his friends away from his cousin since he had found out how much of a freak he really was, that way avoiding his friends finding out the change in his cousin sleeping arrangements, among other things, and he sure as hell wasn't going to allow for that to be discovered now.

Before the boy could say anything about the matter that was occupying his mind at that time he forgot what they were talking about when he found himself caught off guard by an impressive vision.

Right in the other side of the street he and his gang were now passing thru, in the small park that adorned that street he saw the most gorgeous girl he had seen in the fifteen years of his life.

In one of the many dispersed benches that where located beneath a giant oak tree, the seemingly slumbering girl had seated herself, leaning against the majestic tree trunk.

If it weren't for her modern clothes he would think he had come face-to-face with one of the fairies of the stories his mother had read him about when he was younger.

The, just a little-too-large, t-shirt and worn down jeans she was wearing didn't hinder him from seeing the already womanly curves the girl possessed. Could she be the daughter of some new neighbors? His parents hadn't commented anything about it.

Not wanting to lose the opportunity of making himself friendly with the unknown girl he decided to silently follow towards her.

"Dudley do y..."

"Shush, you dick head, do you want to wake her up? Just stay here, all of you." He said as he glared at them.

Turning his back to them he resumed his course towards the sleeping beauty. They were his friends, but sometimes they were a nuisance.

…...

Serena was resting peacefully, completely unaware of the boy's increasing proximity until he had the very stupid idea of brushing one of her cheeks with his hand so he could feel if they were as soft as they looked.

Not accustomed with being touched and scared with the unexpected feeling as well as the, too close for comfort, unknown boy she reacted in a not at all exaggerated manner. She kicked him in the groin.

_Bloody hell!_

_Bloody hell!_

Although, the same thought passed thru both their minds, their reasons for it couldn't be more different. Serena was feeling guilty for the sick expression the boy was wearing and Dudley was using all of his might so he wouldn't just give up his though facade and just let himself fall to the floor crying like a new born baby.

After some very long, and awkward, moments in which they just stared each other silently, Dudley managed to collect himself (read – finally stopped from wanting to call for his mummy) and decided to have some balls (thankfully it seemed she hadn't caused permanent damage) and get right to the point.

"Sooo.. I don't think I've see you around her before. Did you just move?"

_Okay, now this it's getting weird. Did I just get transported to another dimension or is this guy hitting on me?_

Normally the boys didn't grant her a second glance and now this unknown boy was trying to flirt with her? She had never been hit on before, but by the way boys reacted around the other girls in the orphanage she was sure as hell this one was doing it.

Could it be he was just trying to make fun of her with his friends? Serena didn't fail to notice the other three teens that stood some distance away.

Narrowing her eyes to the boy she said sharply as she lifted herself up from the park bench,

"No I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going."

_No way am I going to let her leave like this!_

"Hey, wait! Dudley dodged towards her as he tried to reach the sprinting girl. Finally managing to catch up with her he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him again.

With an irate look, the girl didn't waste time in berating the insolent boy.

"Look here, I don't know who you are **nor**do I care, but I'm completely uninterested in whatever you want to say to me, **so**if you could detach your hand from me..."

As the boy did as she had 'asked', she thought he had finally understood that she wasn't interested. She turned to leave just to find her way blocked by the very same teens she had noticed earlier.

With a pang of fear creeping thru her she realized that she probably should have had more control over her temper.

_Oh boy!_

…_..._

Not far away from where Serena was confronting this unexpected dilemma, a boy thought about the recent events of a too complicated life for someone of merely fifteen years old.

The sleepless nights he had been enduring, were finally, taking its toll on him. The constant nightmares he had been having were preventing him from sleeping thru the night.

Sighing, the raven hair boy, passed a hand thru his always ruffled hair.

Many could think that the nightmares were because of the return of his parents' murderer, Voldemort, but that was only a part of the answer.

A great part of his nightmares were about his incapacity to do anything to save Cedric Diggory's life.

He hadn't been able to forget the other boy had only been present in that dammed graveyard, because of his stupid sense of right and wrong.

After all, if he hadn't decided to share the title with Cedric he would still be very much alive.

And the look in Mr. Diggory eyes when Dumbledore told him what had happened haunted him in every single nightmare. The wizard had said to be proud of his boy, but it wasn't a secret that he would have preferred to have his boy by his side when he said those words.

The wizard didn't blame him for what had happened, but he knew the man wouldn't see him the same way again.

Ron and Mione's silence had left him worried at first, but after a second thought he reached the conclusion that Dumbledore had asked them to not try to contact him in any way. One could never know who might get their hands on their friend's letters and switch their missives.

It wouldn't be very difficult for some mal-intentioned person to send to any of them a false message to lure them into a trap.

Raising his hand to feel the shape of his famous scar, Harry couldn't stop himself from wondering why it remained strangely painless. He had assumed that now that Voldemort had really returned he would have to deal with a continuous headache, but as if to make him fall into a feeling of false security, he hadn't felt anything.

The sound of close voices broke Harry's reverie

Paying close attention to the voices, that seemed to come from the other side of some bushes, he managed to identify one of the voices as belonging to his cousin Dudley. The others were probably of the couple of retards he called friends.

_I'm sure they're looking for some unlucky kid who they could beat up._

"Let go of me!"

_That isn't a boy?_

Not wasting any more time Harry hastily raised himself from the swing sprinting to where he thought the sound was coming from.

…...

"I already knew how much you like to beat up little kids, but it never crossed my mind you would be capable of forcing yourself on a girl."

The calm tone in which Harry had spoken was far from showing the inner turmoil the boy was feeling. He always knew that Dudley was a moron (especially because he had been his preferred target for a **very long** time), but not even in his worst moments had Harry thought his cousin could be capable of a thing like the one he was about to do.

Surprised with the unexpected appearance of his weirdo of a cousin and scared out of his mind with the look he saw in Harry's eyes, Dudley took a step back.

_What the hell is wrong with the freak!_

"Dudley what's wrong?"

"Yeah Dudley, what's up? Why are you backing out?"

"Dudley, are you afraid of that loony bin?"

His friends' inquiries made the gulping teen look to where they stood with the girl. The surprised looks on their faces were the only proof he needed to know they weren't just joking off. They really were starting to get suspicious of his attitude. Not wanting his buddies to see thru his facade he came to a solution:

_Fuck it!_

"What are you doing here you freak?" Dudley bit out.

Seeing thru Dudley's fake facade, Harry simply didn't pay him any attention and spoke directly to the unknown girl.

"Are you alright?"

Harry could see the tense posture in which the girl stood among the group of four teens. Her narrow eyes and pursed lips that formed a thin line were more than enough confirmation of her discomfort.

Serena, scared when first seeing the raven hair boy, thinking he was only one more member of the group of hooligans who was trying to intimidate her, felt surprised at hearing what kind of words the two teens launched at each other. She finally let herself relax a little; not only because of the kindness the boy was showing towards her but also because of the concern she noticed in his voice.

"I'm okay, thanks."

Without even knowing why, Harry found himself smiling at her.

Serena, confused with the boy actions, couldn't stop herself from blushing profusely.

Enraged by the easy way his cousin was making the girl open to him, Dudley decided to intervene and end whatever game his cousin was playing.

"Don't be fooled by his friendly appearance, he's nothing more than a trouble maker. He even goes to a boarding school for lost cases."

Taking a better look at the guy, who not so long ago seemed to have come to her rescue the first thing that caught her eyes was the boy's big beautiful eyes of a not so common tone of a deep forest green (not so different of her own). Not even a pair of glasses had managed to deprive them of their beauty. The second was his unruly midnight black hair. Lastly she surprised herself at noticing his hand me down clothes, that made his already slim body seem almost skeletal.

All in all, he was far from looking like any kind of hooligan (though, the same couldn't be said about the boys that had stopped her from returning to the orphanage).

Feeling uncomfortable with the girl scrutiny Harry averted his eyes from the girl to his second hand sneakers. He knew what she was seeing, a flimsy boy with second hand clothes (not the best sight in the world he was sure) nothing like his cousin's well keep and quality clothes. A trace of envy crossed Harry's mind at that thought. The girl would probably turn her back at him now.

Suddenly aware of his cousin, now, shy endeavor Dudley (feeling encouraged by Harry's sour expression) sniggered as he said to Harry.

"You should know your place by now, this doesn't concern you, you freak."

"SHUT UP!"

All boys founded themselves caught by surprise by the girl's outburst.

"Don't **ever** call him that again!" Serena practically roared to Dudley.

"You..." Before Dudley's friends could be able to give free ride to the rage Serena's words caused, all of them stopped in their tracks and looked around as a feeling of dread washed over them.

"Wha.., what's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Du...Dudley?"

Scared out of their wits, the three teens rapidly took off leaving Dudley behind.

Hurt because the boys he thought as friends had just left him alone with his insane cousin he turned his frustration in rage and confronted Harry.

"STOP THIS YOU FREAK!"

Harry turned his back at him and hissed.

"For once in your life do something useful and shut the hell up!" He needed to concentrate and Dudley rambling and complaining in his ear wasn't helping.

_This overwhelming sense of fear, it can mean only one thing..._

Desperately scanning the, increasingly darker, sky Harry wished with all his heart to be mistaken.

But, like always, life preferred to make the boy suffer. Harry saw his worst fears be confirmed as at least a half a dozen dementors started to appear thru the fog that seemed to have materialized from nowhere.

_No, no, no, no. NO. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Not here... Not__**now**__!_

_What is happening?_Dudley couldn't stop from asking himself as he desperately tried to stop shaking like a tree in the middle of a storm. What was his cousin trying to do? Was he going to do something against him? He couldn't do that, could he? Even not being proper people, the ones of his kind must have some kind of rules, shouldn't they?

"Stop it if you don't stop..."

"Dudley** now is not the time**!" Harry said without even looking at him, he needed to be full alert if he wanted to bare even a little chance in keeping them all alive.

From the place where she stood, behind the two boys, Serena tried with all her might to not let herself be vanquished by the fear wave that had washed over her. The girl could only guess the cause of the terrifying feeling was those 'things' sudden appearance.

She couldn't help from taking a step back as she noticed as they, almost imperceptive, started to close down on them. As those spectral figures came more and more close to them, Serena felt as the vice grip around her heart was squeezing making the feeling almost unbearable to her.

Closing her eyes tightly she fought the weakness that tried to make her black out; she couldn't let herself lose her senses now.

Concentrated in the dementors approach, Harry was incapable of defend himself from the punch his cousin thrown at him right before he took off into the dark fog.

"Dudley you're a moron!" Harry said overwhelm by his cousin stupidity, as he frantically searched the ground for his wand and glasses that had fallen when Dudley had attack him.

Serena holding on desperately to her remaining will power straightened herself and hiding her pain behind a mask of fear she rushed herself to the raven hair boy's side.

"A... are you alright?" She said as she helped him to get up.

"Yes." He needed to go after his cousin, the dementors were after him, but Harry was sure those things wouldn't deny themselves a free meal. Looking to his side he tried to ascertain the state of the girl. Although he knew he couldn't leave his cousin in the hands of those...beings he also knew the girl was probably too scared to even move, but he simply couldn't left her alone either.

_What do I do now?_He sighed as he looked to where his cousin had fled in a try to see him thru the fog.

Noticing to where the boy's gaze had wandered Serena took a decision.

"Let's go!"

"Wh... what?" Harry managed to mumble as he looked the girl in the eyes.

"That boy, the one that just took off, he's in danger, isn't he?"

"Yeah but..."

Shaking her head Serena cut him off before he managed to say another word.

"Them, let's go, now."

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked surprised.

"I never felt this afraid in my life." She said with a sour smile. "But we need to go...**now**!" Something told her they haven't much time.

When the two teens were about to dash foreword, Serena suddenly remembered something and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Wait."

"What's the matter?"

"Give me your hand."

"What. Why?"

"The fog, it wouldn't do us any good if we get separated."

"You're right." He said as he took her hand in his. "Let's go."

Before they got far, they heard a scream near them.

"Dudley hang on, we're coming."

Serena found herself overwhelmed by what she was seeing in front of her. One of those specters things were bending over that Dudley boy's face and seemed to be kissing him, but the terrified look in the boy's eyes was more than enough proof that whatever that thing was doing to him it was killing him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Yelled Harry desperately, aiming his wand to the dementor that was slowly killing his cousin. Dudley could be a jerk but he would never abandon him to such fate.

The strong spell not only destroyed the dementor that was feeding from Dudley but also two other that had lingered close to the visibly sick boy.

Serena rushed to the raven hair boy's side when he stumbled to his knees.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she tried to lift the boy up.

"I...I'm fine, I just...overdone myself a little. I just need to rest for a while"

Before any of them could say anything more another half a dozen dementors come flying their way, full speed.


	2. 2 Secrets

Harry Potter belongs exclusively to his creator, J.K. Rowling

""Speak

_Thought_

2 Secrets

Staring dumbfound to where the dementors had been until not so long ago, Harry felt the words 'it can't be possible' run around inside his head non stop. He had been sure that this was going to be his and the other two teens' ends; after all he had been completely exhausted when the last remaining dementors had charged.

_But the... The girl... THE GIRL!_

Remembering what had actually happened, Harry dashed forward towards the unknown girl that was unconscious on the pavement. Averting the golden locks from her closed eyes, he found himself scared as he noticed the sickly pale tone of her skin and the abundant amount of sweat in the girl's face and, as if that wasn't enough, in the moment he was going to check her temperature he got the shock of his life as his sweaty palm came in contact with her abnormal cold forehead.

_I have to get her off of here!_

As if on cue, in that very moment an old lady appeared from behind a bush as she turned the corner, when she sighted them she ran as much as her old legs could to their side.

"Harry Potter?"

At first Harry had felt relief when he recognized the muggle woman as Ms. Figg one of his neighbors, but remembering about the state in which his cousin and the girl were, a feeling of uneasiness take over him.

With the way he was seen by all his neighbors, because of the lies his family had spread about him and the way he behaved (they weren't going to aloud for him to get too friendly with the neighbors, what would they think if they ended up knowing how much of a blemish in the family name he really was), the old lady would probably think he had attacked his cousin and the girl and call the police or worse, his uncle and aunt.

"Ms., Ms. Figg... I...I can explain." Now how was he going to get out of that one? He couldn't simply tell her the truth; he had broken enough rules already when he had used magic out of Hogwarts and in the middle of a muggle street no less. "You see, I..."

"No need for explanations, I felt the dementors and come running, unfortunately my old legs aren't as they used to be, luckily however I wasn't too far."

The situation was quite serious, but even so, Ms. Figg couldn't stop from giving a little laugh when she noticed as Harry's eyes just turned as big as saucers.

"Did you say...?"

"Yes Harry, I know about dementors, magic and all that."

"But... how?"

"Because I'm a squib and I know you very well also, after all Albus had asked me to look over you ever since he left you with your family."

"How come I was not told about that?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a secret, but now I don't think that would really matter."

_What I'm I thinking, this isn't the time for this, the girl needs to be seen by a healer as soon as possible!_

"Ms. Figg, are you capable of calling someone this girl needs a healer."

"Oh dear Merlin, was she kissed?"

"No, but I think she could be suffering from exhaustion."

"Very well, I'll call an ambulance right away."

"**No**, she needs to see a healer. I doubt muggle medicine could do anything for her."

With a sad face the elderly woman said.

"As it may be Harry, you know we can't treat any muggles, it's against the law, even if she was hurt by a magical being."

Being reminded of a law he considered stupid, to say the least, only made he remember how much of an incompetent the Minister of magic really was.

"I know, but she's a witch not a muggle."

"What, but Albus didn't tell me you were going to receive a visit from one of yours Hogwarts friends!"

"Well actually...

Before Harry could have said anything more the noise of numerous pops signaled the arrival of a group of wizards. The sight of Mr. Wesley among them made Harry relax, but that changed when he sighted Mad-eye.

"Don't worry Harry, this is the real Mad-eye, I can assure you. But, are you okay? When Dumbledore was made aware his security wards had been breached he round us up and send us to help you. We had all assumed it was an attack from you-know-who."

Mr. Wesley said as he eyed the street.

"It wasn't the-one-that-must-not-be-named but, it was something equally terrifying. It was dementors, right here in Little Whining, in the middle of muggle London." Ms. Figg answered Arthur before Harry could say anything.

The mention of such creatures made all the grown wizards shiver in disgust.

"You-know-who is getting bolder with each passing day." A gray eyed wizard said in a murmur.

"You're right Meyer, but that isn't nothing that we haven't been already expecting. Both his strength and army grow more powerful and he is gaining supporters by the hour."

_If I hadn't left myself be captured and used by Couch Jr. last year Voldemort would still be nothing more than a mere shadow._

"The boy seems to be fine, maybe only a little shaken, but the girl seems to be suffering from a serious case of exhaustion."

The words of a witch not much older than himself made Harry snap out of his dark thoughts; it wasn't the time for self-loathing. He blinked at the crouched witch, was her hair turning pink?

"We have to get her to a healer." Harry said frantically, shoving away his questions for later. "If it wasn't for her..."

"But we..."

"She's a witch also." Intervened Ms. Figg before the wizard they called Meyer could end his thought.

"I thought Dumbledore had prohibited from anyone to contact Harry before he returned to Hogwarts for his own safety!" The unknown wizard exclaimed not understanding what was going on.

"She wasn't making me a visit, in fact, I think I never seen her before today's events."

"And you act as if there was nothing wrong about her simply appearing just when the dementors attacked? Are you dumb boy?" Moody asked bemused. "Didn't it even occur to you she could be a spy from you-know-who? We should simply go now and leave her."

"We can't do that, she needs help, she wouldn't be in this state in the first place if she hadn't help me." Harry cast the elder wizard's way, not wanting to believe what he just had suggested them to do.

"Calm down you two. Moody, if it was as Harry says we can't leave the girl by her own, especially if she is in such a serious state as Tonks believe she is. We will take her to Head Quarters and inform Dumbledore about what happened." Mr. Wesley said to calm down the tempers. "Meyer, do you mind to take Harry's cousin home?"

"No, I'll take care of it." The wizard said as he helped the boy, that was going in and out of conscience, up."

"Do you mind if I accompany you Meyer? All this tension is too much for my old heart. Bye Harry and good luck with your audience."

Before Harry could ask her what did she mean by that his attention was diverted elsewhere when Mr. Wesley instructed. "Let's apparate to Headquarters, Harry you will come with me."

"But... what do we do about her?" Harry asked, concern showing in his features.

"I'll take her." The witch with the, was it blue now, hair that had been looming around the girls form said as she carefully levitated her from the ground and seized her wrist.

"Very well Tonks. Is everyone ready?" Receiving affirmative nods from everyone as he looked around, Shacklebolt continued. "Let's go then."

…...

Stumbling in his first steps after the side-along apparition, Harry raised his eyes to Mr. Wesley who was retrieving a paper from one of his trousers pockets.

"Read it Harry."

Intrigued by the reasons why Ron's father had asked him to read whatever could be in the tiny piece of paper in a moment like this he nevertheless did as he was told. In the exact moment the words make sense to him he saw, surprised, as a new building started to appear between the two edifices in front of him.

"A fidelius charm, it serves to hide the headquarters location from non-wanted guests." Arthur Wesley offered to the astonished boy.

"We really should call someone to see to the girl, she's been out for a considerable amount of time, I'm starting to get worry."

"You're right Tonks, let's go."

…...

Directing himself to one of the many floo-linked fireplaces around the Ministry of Magic's entrance hall, Albus Dumbledore suppressed a tired sigh. Fudge was getting more and more paranoid by the minute about the possibility of being overthrown by him and needless to say even more decided in do everything in his power to hinder Albus requests or plans concerning Harry Potter. And the fact the boy had broken the law and used magic in the muggle word as well as being underage had been like a blessing to the Minister.

As soon as his wards had been breached he didn't waste time in sending some of his most trusted Order members to retrieve Harry and guide him to headquarters unharmed, but alas, something had to go wrong and Harry's rescuers hadn't been swift enough leaving the boy without any other alternative than to use his magic to defend himself. This lead the Ministry of Magic alarm bells to go off.

Fortunately, one of Albus contacts in the Ministry was able to inform him of what had transpired, but the harm had already been done. Knowing Fudge, without a doubt, would use this to arrest the boy at once; he had taken the floo-network to the Ministry in hopes of savaging what he could of the situation.

He wasn't one bit surprised when he saw that not only the wizard had summoned unspeakables to seize a teenage boy for using magic out of school, something that usually was deal by common aurors, as he had also prepared for the wizengamot to assemble hoping to convince them to condemn Harry to the maximum sentence to this kind of crime (having his wand broken and be forced to live in the muggle world) without even notify him or the boy for that matter.

At that time Albus couldn't contain a sad feeling at seeing one of his former students falling as low as that. Fudge had been prepared to destroy a boy's life when he thought he could lose a political position. The former professor couldn't stop from asking himself if this behavior could be somehow because he had failed as his professor.

The position Dumbledore occupied in the wizengamot had been the only thing stopping Fudge from going ahead with his plans, but even that the Minister had been able to take from him (1) as he had been informed at his arrival. His several years practicing in shadowing his true feelings from the outside word were the only thing making him maintain his compose facade facing this treason from some of the people he had done so much for.

But now wasn't the time for self-pity, he needed to be strong, to be a guidance for anyone who might seek him out, straitening himself the Order founder stepped away from the fireplace in his headquarters office.

Far was Albus from expecting to be received by a worry looking Arthur Wesley and an irate looking Mad-Eye-Moody.

"Did something happen to Harry?"

"No, actually..."

Before the Wesley patriarch could explain the situation, Mad-Eye intervened. "Fools, the lot of them. To bring a death-eater to headquarters and care for her no less."

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow to Ron's father, Hogwarts Headmaster asked. "What exactly is Moody talking about?"

"I think the best is for you to see for yourself Dumbledore." Saying this, Arthur took his wand from one of his robe's many pockets and pointing it to his temple he pulled a small silver wisp he promptly gone to put on a seemingly very large basin that was found on his desk.

Puzzled by Arthur's uncommon attitude the aged wizard followed to his side and immersed himself in the silvery liquid of the Pensive. Not even two minutes had passed until Dumbledore rushed off from the Pensive and sprinted to the door saying above his shoulder to the astonished men he just left behind.

"Get Poppy, **immediately**!"

…...

Speeding up towards the second floor bedroom he had just seen in Arthur's memories, Albus stopped himself at the room's door, with hope shining in his old eyes the powerful wizard opened the door and stepped inside the room.

The shadows covering the room prevented him from taking a good look to his surroundings, directing his attention to the room's window he waved his hand at it successfully shutting it up. It was too dark outside for the light coming from the window to help him seize his surroundings and the chilling air the night had bought wouldn't be good for her health he was sure. Next, switching his attention to the dyeing flames on the fireplace, he turned them into a blazing fire.

As the flames started to show him his surroundings he finally could see the sleeping girl's features.

The warmth spreading through his body now that he was sure she was her, his Serena, his beloved daughter was a balsam to his suffering spirit.

Conjuring a purple armchair to her bed side he seated himself and leaning forward he kissed her forehead as he whispered to her.

"Welcome home."

…...

"She should wake up any time now, but she still would be very tired, we should keep someone by her side so she wouldn't be afraid when she wakes up, after all she won't recognize this room."

"Don't worry about that Poppy; I'll stay with her until she wakes. I have to talk to her about some things."

That statement was a surprise to Hogwarts medi-witch, for what she knew the teen witch wasn't even a Hogwarts student. She could understand his concern with the girl, but he was a very busy wizard the normal thing for him to do was to task someone with her care. Could it be that he knew her family, could it be it?

"Poppy, could you please wait for me in the house? I will need for all of the Order to assemble; I need to speak with all of them after I speak with her."

"Very well Headmaster, but I ask of you that you don't prolong the conversation for too long, she's still very weak. I recommend you give her the dreamless sleep potion after you have talked to her, she needs as much sleep as she can get."

"Don't concern yourself Poppy; I will make sure she recuperates as soon as possible."

…...

"Serena?"

_Was it time to get up already?_

"Serena?"

What was happening, why was her roommate calling her by her given name? Normally they only treated her with adjectives such as 'loser',**'**reject' or her preferred "freak ''

"Serena, is everything all right?" Someone was truly concerned, or at least, sure sounded like it.

Rising slowly Serena opened her eyes. What she found caught her off guard.

"Who … wait...where am I? And who are you?"

Serena addressed the old man, whom she found to be the owner of the voice she was hearing when waking up.

"Wait a moment, how do you know my name?"

"Oh my, my apologies, that was quite impolite of my part, let me introduce myself; my name is Albus Percival Wulbric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Magic, Wizardry and Witchcraft."

Serena hoped the ancient man didn't expect for her to remember his entire name. Settling herself into a seated position, Serena tried to study the room where she found herself in. She was sitting on a bed like the ones she had only seen on the movies with its four columns that reached the room's sealing.

They seemed to be holding a set of curtains which now were held off in an arch and that, she supposed, served to involve the bed when its occupant would be sleeping. The curtains fabric had the same autumn shades that the bed clothes.

Serena wasn't capable of hiding her bemusement about the enormous size of the bed. She had always sleep in a one person bed and now she felt if given the chance she could easily lost herself in the middle of it.

Directing her attention elsewhere she saw to her left a large window with curtains of the same colors of her bed and below the window was a desk of dark wood (possibly cherry)with a door to its left side. There was a huge fireplace at the right side of the bed of a white stone Serena thought to be marble in which burned a steady fire.

In front of it she could see a sofa and two armchairs in a red fabric she supposed to be velvet with gold hints and beside the fireplace was another door. Both sides of the bed had a bedside table with a candle holder with the form of a Serpent that seemed to be holding the candle in its rings and several glass bottles of different shapes and sizes filled with liquids with strange colors and textures and finally in front of the bed was a third door.

On the right side of the bed the ancient man who had been speaking to her was sitting on an armchair in a purple color that completely clashed with the rest of the room. Serena stopped her browsing when the words spoken by the elderly man finally catch her attention:

_Wait, did I understand correctly?_

"Did you just say magic and witchcraft?"

"Call me Albus, please."

"Huh?

"Call me by my given name, Albus."

"Okay, I think."

The strange man appeared to be wearing what at first site seemed a long nightgown and a long pointy hat both in a strong yellow color, he had long hair and beard both fully white and behind a pair of half-moon glasses which where balanced at the tip of is long crocked nose she could see bright blue eyes.

"Yes, despite it being a common thought that magic doesn't exist that isn't true at all, the magical community decided to seclude herself from the muggles" (seeing the expression of confusion on Serena's face Albus hastened to further clarify her about the word) "muggles are people that can't use magic."

"This was decided after the many deaths caused by the persecutions of witches that happened after rumors of our existence, they killed thousands among themselves. The fear for what they didn't understand and for what was different, led them to turning against themselves. After the decision all our contacts with them were severed and our existence was left to be forgotten and to only appear as a part of fables and legends."

"But don't you think that perhaps we have reached some wisdom, by now?"

"I agree that they had developed significantly, but although there are exceptions, the same fear is rooted deeply in theirs subconscious. There is too much at stake to take a wrong decision."

"I understand." _That explains exactly what had happened this afternoon._

"The boys who were with me, are they okay"?

"Oh… yes don't worry but we can continue our conversation tomorrow your adventure today left-you quite exhausted the best now it's for you to rest."

"What time is it?" Questioned Serena horrified, trying to lift herself from the bed

"I have to return to the orphanage." Miss Crawford was just looking for a reason for punish her and it was so late that all led her to believe the punishment this time was not to only do the cleanup of the orphanage as it had been in the last time, this time something was telling Serena that she would by severely punish. _Why do I feel as if my bones have been transformed into jelly?_

"I believe that your little adventure left you quite exhausted, I don't think you'll be able to rise from the bed."

"But I…"

"Rest I have everything under control" Albus said as he was moving to the night stand, taking one of the flasks and delivering it to her. "Take this, it will make you feel better and help you relax. Tomorrow morning I'm going to the orphanage to finalize all the papers."

"Which papers, to what?" She asked after gobbling down the flask's contents, returning the flask to him she lay down again.

"So I can be able to adopt you, of course."

_WHAT;_ was Serena's last thought before losing herself again into her subconscious.

Giving his daughter a last kiss to her temple, Albus raised himself from the purple armchair and with a flick of his hand any evidence of its existence was completely erased. It was time for him to let the Order members know the 'truth' about Serena, but there was someone he needed to talk to first.

…...

The diverse conversations were abruptly stopped when Dumbledore arrived to the Order meting-room. Eyeing all of them approvingly Hogwarts Headmaster said.

"I see that all of the Order acceded to concede me my request and come to this emergency meeting. I thank you all for coming, especially when being notified in such short notice, but I need to ask you for a little more patience. Before we start I must speak with Severus about something of great importance."

Noticing the positive nods and understanding looks, he then addressed his potions professor.

"Severus, if you care to follow me to my office so we can discuss a matter that concerns both of us."

The only thing making it possible to know the always sinister wizard had acknowledge the older wizard 'request' for a particular conversation was his raised eyebrow meaningful of his awakened curiosity. Backing away from the corner wall he had chosen to settle himself for the meeting duration (as far away from all the others as possible to be, he preferred the background, it was so mush easier to watch other people that way) he followed Dumbledore towards his office door, the only one existent in the room besides the one they had just come thru.

Snape was able to feel as the diverse wards were activated when Dumbledore flicked his wand closing the door behind them. Without a word, Albus directed himself to his desk. Already seated, Albus supported his elbows on the desk and joining his fingers he closed his eyes before resting his chin on his laced fingers.

Faced with this unusual event, the potions Master was forced to recognize the, apparently, always joyful wizard humanity. He was a powerful wizard, of that there wasn't any doubts, but even so, Dumbledore's greatest years had come to pass a long time ago. Although time was less harsh to wizards than it was to muggles he was steadily going towards his second century, much more than what the majority of the magical population would ever reach. He should be doing what any wizard lucky enough to reach that age did. NOT A THING. Passing all of his spare timebabysitting all the magical community, especially when as a reward for the deprived sleep nights they accuse you of scheming to usurp the Ministry powers definitively wasn't the best way for the old wizard to enjoy life.

When Snape had started to worry about Albus' silence, the blue eyed wizard opened his eyes and eyeing him concerned, told him.

"I know I already ask too much of you my boy, but... I'm afraid I will, again, burden you with a new request. I suppose you had been put on current about our newest guest?"

"If all this charade it's just to tell me you want me to find out if she's really one of you-know-who minions you're just wasting your time. Poppy showed me her memories of the girl at my request. I don't recognize her and I can't simply go to the Dark Lord to try and find out. It would be **very** unwise to show up without being 'invited' as you well know."

"I think you misunderstood me Severus, what I need from you isn't any proof of Serena's innocence, what I truly need is for you to assist me in giving her private lessons."

Sprinting towards Dumbledore, Severus stopped right in front of the old wizard's desk and slamming his hands on it he shouted.

"ARE YOU INSANE? You barely know the girl and you want to waste precious time teaching her...teaching her what?" He roared, the mentioning of the girl's actual name being unnoticed by the non-understanding wizard.

"I already said she doesn't need to prove anything to me and there's a very good reason for that!"

"AND WHAT COULD THAT BE!"

Swiftly rising from his seat, Albus copied Severus posture and shouted him back.

"**BECAUSE SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"**


	3. 3 An unwilling teatcher

Sadly, Harry Potter universe don't belong to me.

""Talking

_Thinking_

3 An unwilling teacher.

**WARNING**– This chapter contains a lemon if you are under age or are offended by it I suggest you to leave.

_**Previously**_

Swiftly rising from his seat, Albus copied Severus posture and shouted him back.

"**SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"**

_**Now**_

Blown away by Albus outburst, Severus slumped into the armchair behind him. Even the experienced spy, found himself unable to hide the surprise plastered all over his face at such discovery. A daughter! Severus could always rely on Albus to be able to pull the rug right from under his feet.

For what he have been hearing, the girl should be sixteen at most and Albus was about to turn one hundred sixty eight! It seemed Dumbledore wasn't gifted with just great magic abilities!_Oh no, I really don't want my mind going over there_, he thought frighteningly.

More importantly, how and why, did he keep his daughter a secret? He could understand why he would want to keep her in the shadows, hided from all his enemies, but hid her from the very same people he claimed to trust?

But, in a way, he did understand the wizard's reasoning. After all, a secret merely stays a secret when it's known by only one person.

_I wonder who her mother is._

Righting himself on his seat the double spy, with his stoic mask already back in place, affirmed more than asked.

"I suppose then that the emergency meeting would be for you to try and redirect the Order members scanning as far away from your daughter as possible before disappearing with her again. Did you need my assistance? Was that why you needed to talk to me before the meeting?"

_But, even so, that don't explain what he could want me to teach the girl._

Seating himself again, Dumbledore took off his half-moon glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose before putting them back on.

"I truly would like for that to be the case but..."

Again Severus found himself surprised by Albus actions, but now he was more alert and didn't allow for it to show. Could it be possible he had just seen not only sadness but also guilt on the other wizard's eyes? What was the Headmaster planning to do?

"Severus I need your aid in teaching Serena everything she will need to know to be able to defend herself in a duel or fight."

Shocked from what he could perceive being Albus plans towards his only daughter he saw himself losing grip of what little understanding he could thought he had manage to get about Hogwarts Headmaster way of thinking. Could it be possible the older wizard was thinking in using his daughter as a mere pawn in his battle against the Dark Lord? If that was the case, why hid her until now? What had happened to make him take such a potentially disastrous decision?

"Albus, you can't be seriously thinking..."

"It's the safer …"

"It's too public; the risk is simply too big. You know how much death-eaters spawns are inside Hogwarts walls! Why did you keep her in secret if you were simply going to throw her to the wolves?"

"It was her own choice, she's old enough to know what she wants and I'm wise enough to not try and stop her."

It was in times like this that the dark professor could come close to believe in Voldemort when he said to all his followers that Dumbledore was nothing more than an old fool.

"Albus, please, you know as well as I that you did the right thing maintaining your daughter a secret, if word of this gets out she will be a target as important as bloody Potter. The Dark Lord will be more than tempted to use her against you. Do you really want to put your only daughter in the eye of the storm? The boy is nothing more than a danger magnet and probably would be dead already if it wasn't for his annoying friends, so she would be better off away from him. You should simply put her in whatever place you had been hiding her all those years again."

"I have already decided Severus, Serena will come to Hogwarts on the principle of the semester and you will help her to learn all she need in how to protect herself, you wanting it or not."

The look Dumbledore cast Snape's way was more than enough for him to know he wouldn't be capable of change the old wizard's mind. Snape had known, even from the very beginning when he had made that oath, which Dumbledore only cared for him as long as he could bring him information about Voldemort's planes. But now he couldn't stop from wandering if the manipulative sorcerer cared about anyone at all. Wasn't the old man putting his only daughter in equal danger, and for what, for leveling the power balance in his favor?

"As you wish Headmaster, but don't come crying to me when he sends you your precious daughter as nothing more than body parts."

Turning his back to the misunderstood wizard the potions professor didn't manage to see the painful look Dumbledore cast his way. The headmaster knew very well the thoughts that passed through his ex-student's mind, but he couldn't do anything to make him see the truth about his actions. He cared deeply for his beloved daughter and for the ex-death-eater as well, but certain things must happen, he wanting it or not.

"I'll be waiting in the meeting room for when you decide to go thru with this nonsense. "The potions master said without even looking Albus' way before leaving the office.

…...

Exhausted Dumbledore let himself fall on his armchair, the meeting had been strenuous. Passed the initial chock when he drop the bomb and finally told all of the Order about his daughter all hell broke loose. He managed to calm down everyone enough to explain everything. In the end they had finally depart leaving him their best wishes for the girl's health.

Putting aside the achiness of his body the elderly wizard got himself up from his seat. Although tired, Serena should be waking up by now and he needed to explain everything to her, his rest wasn't important for now.

…...

She was naked in his bed waiting for him and he could see through her eyes how much she lusted for him, despite the fact that all his body was screaming at him to take her now, he remained standing still in front of the bed.

After so long he was finally achieving what he always wished. Now he finally allowed himself to admit what deep down he had always known, that he had desired her from the very first time he have laid his eyes on her, even in the beginning when he have faked indifference and scorn, but now she finally would be his.

His look become ferocious, he knew how much she was desired by both sexes she was the most beautiful sorceress he ever met and her intelligence, had been as much of a shock as it had been refreshing (as much as someone like him liked the fact of being the most intelligent person of all of them he had to admit that it was a bit more than irking the fact that none, not even among his followers, could even start to try to understand his theories to the development of the spells that he created), she was perfect therefore it was natural for her to be by his side, after all, he was perfect too.

He was deprived of its thoughts by the needy moan that came from the bed making him smile, a predatory smile only use by a predator about to embark in his hunt. After magically disrobing himself he placed his white wand (meaningfulness of horror and death to many) on the bedside table. Before she could realize what was happening he pulled her under him making her give another moan and consequently turning his already large erection even bigger.

"Shush my pet after all the waiting you put me through I think I have the right to taste you entirely" he said before finally taking her mouth in a completely dominating way. Nothing of what he had imagined could ever compare with the taste of her mouth or the heat of her body as he glued his body to hers, he wanted to taste her, to take her by any possible way, to brake her and put her back together again, he wanted to consume her entirely until he was the only thing in her world.

Finishing the kiss he noticed her shuddering and trashing beneath him, yes definitely his little witch was a wild cat. This time he turned his attentions to her ear nibbling it and kissing her jaw line.

"Plea… please." She begged him.

"Calm down, the best of things must be savored slowly" he responds grabbing her left breast and starting playing with her nipple as his hungry mouth found its way to her other mound. He would show her all the pleasure he could give her, the pleasure that no other would ever be able to give her. Yes, he would leave her mad of delight and she would see that he was the only one for her. With the predatory smile back on his face he opens her thighs and settles himself between then thinking.

_Finally, after so many years of waiting, you're finally mine._

Investing he reached how big was his conquest when he brakes a barrier making its prey moan in pleasure and scream in pain. Yes this sure was going to be a night to remember, he couldn't, possibly, expect for more, she haven't belonged to any other and now that would **never** happen.

Feeling her moving underneath him searching to increase their proximity he grabs her by her waist and fiercely penetrated her going faster and deeper with each stroke, his touches igniting a fire in her she could no longer ignore, hers increasingly high pitch screams of pleasure were certainly more than enough proof of her impending climax, speeding his pace he thought, _this time nobody will take her from me, nobody will ever going to take her from me again._

Finally he penetrated her as deeply as he possibly could, exploding inside her.

"HELENAAAAAAA!"

Red eyes opened in darkness. Only a dream, Dumbledore had made sure of it. But he would have its revenge or he wasn't Lord Voldemort. Yes and it would be quite sweet, oh so very sweet. The burst of laughter that followed could have terrified even the bravest Aurors.

…...

The well-known know-it-all Gryffindor looked amused as Ron and Ginny bickered with each other annoyed with the fact they had to help their mother cleaning the Headquarters and couldn't use magic to do so.

The fight clearly being just one more of those silly fights amidst so many others the two siblings had shared between them, it didn't worried or even bother Hermione (by dinner time they wouldn't even remember the cause for it) only making her silently laugh to the reasons each other presented to the other to convince him/her to do their part of the work as well. But Hermione joyful mood was short lived; the playfulness completely faded away from the Gryffindor princess eyes when she turned her attention to Harry.

She had noticed her friend had been even more silent these few days since he had arrived to Grimmauld Place than what he had been thru the last four years she have known him and that had made her increasingly worried about her friend. How could she help him if he wouldn't tell her what was wrong?

At first she had supposed all that was because of last year's events and the upcoming of his audience, but as the audience had ended without trouble for him and the way she continually caught him, looking worried towards the room given to the Headmaster's daughter, she finally understood what was keeping his mind busy these couple of days. He was worried about Dumbledore's daughter health!

The girl's true parentage caught everybody by surprise, after the meeting two nights ago the news spread like fire making everyone aware of whom the unknown girl really was and the gossip was running high these passing days.

He couldn't simply keep all that anxiety closed deeply inside of him; it would only end up hurting him she was sure.

_That's it. He's going to put all that guilt out of his shoulder and it's going to be now._ She thought to herself as she pried her friend's darkened expression when he again looked in the direction of the girl's room.

"Harry?"

"Hmm, sorry Hermione were you talking to me?" The tormented boy asked as he turned to his friend.

"Do you think Dumbledore's daughter will be all right?"

"I sure hope so; after all it was because of me that she got hurt." He said with a guilty face.

"I wonder who her mother was," Ron interjected.

"Ron that doesn't concerns us," Hermione chided.

"Come on Hermione I don't believe that you're not at least a little bit astonished by the sudden appearance of Dumbledore's daughter."

"Ron I'm sure there was a reason, for the Headmaster to keep secret about his daughter until now," Ginny acknowledge.

"Gin is right, we all know how secretive Dumbledore is about his personal life and if he hid his daughter all this time he must have good reasons for it," continued Hermione.

"I only know that if it wasn't for her, I and my cousin would probably be dead by now."

"I still can't figure out how she managed to destroy five dementors without a wand." Ron mumbled thoughtful being aware of what really had happened by Harry's narrative.

"She's Dumbledore's daughter, what did you expect?" Hermione responded as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hermione, you're always the same," the other three said in chorus making the four of them laugh their socks off.

With the playful mood back, Hermione, as she perceived the end of her friend's depressed state, said laughing, "I am aren't I!"

…...

After her first encounter with the Headmaster...her father, she needed to get used to call him father, he had insisted on it.

After her first encounter with her father she had waked up to find him seated in the same armchair from before engrossed in what seemed to be some important documents dropped all over his lap, a new table at his side completely buried in various stacks of even more papers.

She was incapable of noticing anything more before he realized her state of awareness. Immediately putting the documents aside, he tenderly asked, "feeling better?"

Getting into a seated position the blond nodded her head affirmatively, "can I please get a glass of water; my mouth feels like cotton!" She said in a raspy voice.

"Of course," he said before rapidly getting up from his seat to pick up a goblet from the nightstand. "Here you go, take small sips so you don't choke on it." He oriented as he gave her the chalice.

"Thank you."

Seating himself again he asked her, "do you think you are well enough for us to talk a little, I know you must feel exhausted, but I promise to only take a bit of your time."

"Okay."

"I'm sure you must feel very confuse with the turn of events, but before anything else I want to assure you that you shouldn't feel obligated to accept what I'm about to ask of you. Firstly because all that happened with you and the other two teens **wasn't** your fault. Voldemort was bond to attack Harry as soon as he could."

"Voldemort?"

"Of course, you don't know who he is. Well, this will take some time."

Time Lapse

"Poor Harry, I can't even begin to imagine what he is going thru right now. And you say this Voldemort fellow came back to try to finish what he started fourteen years ago? How can I help?"

"Calm down my dear before anything else I must warn you, if you accept to help us in our war, although I will be doing anything to maintain you safe from harm, you will be in grave danger every step of the way. Please let me finish," he cut her off before she could say anything. "I don't what you to think I adopted you only to use you in this fight, I didn't. And if you want I can put you in a safe house until all of this is over. Is that what you want?"

Serena looked right into the old wizard eyes and didn't find any trace of deception, was he truly proposing to left her out of the war? Even when he seemed to need her help? Why was he being so comprehensive and understanding towards her feelings? Even if he had decided to adopt her wouldn't it be normal for him to expect for her to aid him in whatever he wanted? Every time she talked to her father she only managed to get even more confuse than what she had been before.

It would be nice to be able to turn a blind eye to all that was starting to happen all around both muggle and magical word, but...could she really turn her back to the very same people that, until now, only helped her? What kind of person would she be if she did something like that! Sure, she could say that wasn't any of her business ,but that was just it, it was her business after all if what her father had told her about Voldemort was true she would be one more thing the dark wizard would want to get rid of. And Harry, she barely knew him but he hardly known her too when he had risked himself to help her. He could have turned his back at her then, but **he didn't.**

Albus saw as the conflicted thoughts fought for supremacy around Serena's head**.**He already knew what she will be answering him, but he was wishing whit all his might for her to not tell him the words she was about to proclaim. As much as he knew they needed her he wanted her safe.

"I will help with whatever you may need."

_And so her destiny is seal!_The elderly wizard sadly thought.

With a solemn face he nodded his understanding- "Very well then, we have much to discuss."

…...

Serena had passed the next two weeks, since she had taken her decision, in bed and Poppy (a cheerful medi-witch that had been delighted to meet Albus' daughter) had insisted that she stayed in bed until after her complete recovery. Serena was sure she would have got out of her mind if it wasn't for the piles of books completely surrounding her bed.

She sighed relieved as she, finally, ended the last book and put it back down on her overflowed bedside table. As her eyes laid down on the variety of flasks all around the small table she couldn't stop from grimacing. It was true all those potions were only for helping her to rapidly and completely recover, but...she hated taking medicine, she always had. And did they **all** need to taste that bad?

Shaking her head, the girl scoop the diamond shaped bottle with a greenish liquid inside and swallow it as fast as she was able to. Using all her will not to start sputtering the foul tasting potion all over the bed clothes she returned the bottle to its original spot only to see the flask refilling again.

_No._ Serena thought discouraged. _I had hoped this would be the last time._

Her father had explained to her the potions flasks she needed to regularly take would refill themselves after she taken the potions until she wouldn't need to take them anymore. A safety measure, he said, so she could use the time-turner without worries. (!)The shifts in her thought lead her to turn her attention to the small object attached to a misleading frail looking silver chain, currently dangling from her neck. She still could barely believe the little hourglass-like trinket was really able to reverse time, even if she had been using it for some time now.

Her father had lend her the magical object after explaining to her she would, without a doubt, need it to be able to learn all that she needed in such little time. At first she didn't see what the big deal was, after all she was sure the two dozen books or so that her father had brought her weren't nothing she couldn't handle in the month she had until the start of the new school year (being forced to stay in bed for Merlin knows how much time, she didn't thought it to be very hard to do) but, as she learned all that she needed from them in little more than two weeks her father had promptly brought her another (much more larger) pile of books she would also need to read and memorize and that had been only the tip of the iceberg. Now, having lost track of how many books and rare manuscripts had passed through her hands, she understood why her father had untrusted her with such a special item.

Suddenly feeling lightheaded and sleepy, a secondary effect from the potion she had just took; she accommodated herself in the large bed letting unconscious take over her.

…...

"I don't like lying" said Serena holding the box Dumbledore had delivered her upon his arrival.

"I know Serena but this is the best solution for all, it will be much safer, but the choice is yours Serena, what did you say?"

"Very well father" said Serena to Dumbledore who was sitting on the same armchair of last time, to Serena's right stood a tall man with shoulder length black hair and equally black eyes that made her think about a black hole. His mouth had thin lips and his large nose gave him a somewhat austere look.

"Serena this is Professor Snape, he's the Professor I have talked with you about, we both will teach you everything you need to know to be able to protect yourself without any problems. First things first, it's better if you open your present before we begin."

Only then Serena thought about the box that Albus had given her at his arrival.

"It's beautiful" said an astonish Serena gazing at the delicate wand she found inside the wood box.

Contrary to what was common the fragile looking wand wasn't a wood wand like any other seen in the magical world that she had been reading about, that one was made of some sort of crystal.

"It's your wand Serena, take it go on, it was made especially for you. I put a spell on it to seem like a simple yew wand. You will be the only able to see its true form."

The wand illuminated itself with a flash of light the moment she took it in her hands, after a few minutes the brightness decreased, but its core continued to shine.

Serena diverted her attention from her father to the professor "it's a pleasure Professor Snape thank you for your time, I am sure that a person like yourself must be very busy," she said, trying to sound as grateful as she felt.

Serena's greeting caught the potions master completely of guard, in a try to hide his surprise he decided to give her one of his snidely remarks, "like you have just said, I'm a very busy person, and because trying to teach a spoiled brat **is** a waste of my time I pretend to dispatch this the fastest way possible." Snape realized his remark had hurt the girl, but instead of starting crying or beginning to scream at him she silent nodded for him to continue. _Had she been used to degrading remarks,_he asked himself surprised, a frown deepening in his features.

"I have to leave for now; I will leave you two with your lessons" said Dumbledore before rising to leave.

"Professor, when do we start?" A determinate teen turned a hardened gaze to the dark wizard.

…...

After a more than a little bit surprising lesson with the girl Snape had returned to his house at Spinner's End. Before going to bed he decided to take a drink to clarify his troubling thoughts. The very first thing he tried with the girl was legilimacy and he couldn't be more surprise with what he found out.

He was incapable of reading her mind, not a single glance of a memory, a bit of a thought, nothing. It was as if he was trying to read a brick wall. At first he had thought she was occluding her mind and effectively putting a stop in his attempts, but soon enough he shun that thought away. No, she wasn't using anything to stop him at all, whatever it was that was blocking his spell; she wasn't the one responsible for it.

Leaving behind his failed attempts he had tried to evaluate her, until now, dormant magic only to be surprise yet again by her apparent increasing power. That shouldn't be that way; a wizard or witch are born with their full power, they simply have to learn how to tap into it and learn to tame it. There were objects used to increase someone's magical power, but they were extremely rare and she wasn't using any. So, from where this increase in her magic was coming from? He took a swing from his glass.

The brooding wizard didn't have a clue, but he sure as hell was going to found out.

…...

Albus petted the mystical bird he had as a familiar as he scanned all the papers for a last time. It seemed all was in order; any trace of Serena's past had been completely erased, as it should be. Lining back on his armchair the ancient wizard gave a tired sigh as he look thru his office with unseeing eyes. Severus had believed his story about how he had kept Serena in a safe-house for all those years pinning down her magic and erasing her from Hogwarts files to keep her safe as he knew he would not even being surprised to know she never had a wand before today when he had gave it to her in front of the potions Master. Serena had been aware of the version of the facts he had told Snape by a conversation they both had shared earlier on, before the Professors arrival.

All was set, now he only had to wait.

(!) I'm not sure about this but; all that I've read about time-turners led me to think time passed for the person who used the time-turner differently from anyone else so the flask of potions refilling it was a security major so Serena wouldn't stop her treatment in case Dumbledore couldn't reach her in time.

A.N. Any doubts just ask. Bye and hope you have enjoyed.


	4. 4 Lies and friendship

No. I'm not J. K. Rowling and none of HERS characters are mine T-T, but i do "play" with them sometimes = P

""Speech

_Thought_

4 Lies and friendship

Serena took a peek out of her bedroom door to make sure the coast was clear before taking a tentative step into the corridor. It had been three weeks since that day, _if you don't count the time with the time-turner_, she thought amused, the day that had changed all her life, still now she could hardly believe she was actually a witch and was learning how to cast spells. The memory of her failed attempt to cast an Incendio, which ended in a slightly burned and piss off potions professor, was still able to put a smile to her face. But, although her father did everything he could to help her adjust to her new life and tried to keep her occupied so she didn't feel too agitated for being in bed for so long, the truth was that her until now outdoor life didn't help at all. Finally making the decision to get some fresh air, she had decided to get out, not only of her room, but also, from that gloomy place her father had referred to as Grimmauld Place. So, although it was in the middle of the night Serena didn't relent in her idea of sneaking out from the mausoleum like house. Pausing to make sure she didn't hear anyone else, Serena pursued her goal, the front door. Arriving to her intended destination Serena released her breath, she had made it.

_Finally, all these changes, this new way of live, it's too__ mush__ in such a short notice, all this is bound to make me go bunkers._

She had barely put her hand on the doorknob when she was suddenly jerked backwards, she twisting herself to be able to turn around. The unexpected movement caused her to lose her balance and clash against something hard and unyielding.

_Wait this isn't something!_Already dreading whoever had caught her. Serena raised her head only to find herself face to face with Professor Snape. He had been the one responsible for ripping her off the door, if his hand clenching her in a vice-grip over her head was of any indication.

"What in the name of Salazar you think you are doing, you stupid girl?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Idiotic girl, did you even stop to think about what you were about to do at all? Just wait until your father gets here; you're in big trouble now. The headmaster should have taken my advice and made you stay in whatever place you had been until now, and for good," a pacing Severus Snape thrown at her ever once in a while, always presenting her with murderous glances to complement his caustic remarks.

Serena let herself slump on of the many armchair scattered around the Blacks' Library, he had cast a silencio around them before starting lashing out at her quite some nasty remarks regarding her try to get out from that spooky house. What made Serena wonder was what would happen first, his yelling braking his spell and awaking everyone in the middle of the night or if, instead, his head would blow up. But that line of thinking was easily crushed when Serena heard the last sentence from Snape. Could it be that Dumbledore was going to return her to the orphanage? A pang of fear made Serena twinge and squirm in her seat. Was that it? Was the man she had started to see as a father going to simple get rid of her as if she was nothing more than a nuisance. As these and other scary thoughts took over Serena's mind she started chewing her lower lip, a nervous twitch she had. A noisy POP made Serena jerk out from both her dark musings as well as the chair she was on.

"Severus, my boy, what was so important to need my presence at this early hour?"

Serena would remember that day for years to come, in that moment she was sure her heart had skipped a beat.

"Your irresponsible daughter was trying to get out of the house; I see the little time she passed in that menace of a boys company was more than enough to turn her into an as much of a trouble maker as him."

And then Serena caught her breath, she was already seeing it, Dumbledore would be angry about her thoughtless action and would tell her how disappointed he was with her because of what she had tried to do. Finally he would say it was better if she got back to the orphanage were she belonged in the first place.

The stoic face of the elderly sorcerer didn't reveled any leads to the direction of his thoughts. Eyeing the couple in front of him Dumbledore ended the silence, saying with a serious face.

"I see. Is anyone up for a slice of chocolate cake?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, do you like it?"

"It's great!"

Serena couldn't be happier, she didn't know why, but her father didn't make any mentions of returning her to the orphanage, in fact he had ended up deciding to spend the rest of the night (or rather early hours of the morning) with her. So, now she was sitting in one of the two comfy armchairs her father had summoned, in front of the burning fire he had made from the remaining embers that were in her room's fireplace eating a rather large piece of chocolate cake, chatting happily with him.

"Do you think he'll be mad for too long?" she asked the elderly wizard suddenly concerned, she still remembered very clearly her lesson with him the days she had put him on fire, definitively **not**good memories.

"Who?" He asked as he brought another piece of cake to his mouth.

"Professor Snape, he was very angry because you didn't punish me at all for my actions," Serena replied, also a little surprised by that fact. Serena was sure she was seeing a mischievous glint in her father's eyes when he simply responded, "he did get out quite hastily didn't he?"

"There was some truth to what he said; I did put everyone at risk," the blond girl said downcast, she needed to stop thinking only about her needs. Now she had responsibilities towards other, it wasn't just her anymore. The thought didn't make her pout as she had thought; it made her feel she was part of something. She smiled, like she belonged.

"My dear Serena, sometimes things are just meant to happen," Albus replied with a sad smile.

"What?" She asked getting out of her reverie, she wasn't sure but she felt as if her father was hiding something from her, she frowned.

"So, would you like to spend some time with the others teens?" He asked her, changing the subject.

_I would love to, the problem is; would they want it?_She wondered as a worried look came to her face.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea," she said, looking her father in the eyes, the little feeling of belonging she felt growing in her chest, she wasn't prepared to see it squashed if the teens didn't welcome her the two adults had done, _well, my father at least_. _I'm really not in the mood to be picked on._

"Later…maybe?" she asked tentatively; if she could stall long enough, maybe her father would simply forget.

"Serena you can't simply let your bad moments in life stops you from living. Each obstacle you outrun will only make you stronger. Believe me, I know," Dumbledore said to her as if he had known exactly the thoughts around her head.

Serena couldn't stop from feeling reassured by her father words, if he thought it was the best for her she would do it.

_Here goes nothing._Serena thought with a forced smile on her face.

…_..._

After a considerable amount of time and effort, with Serena begging and whinnying and Dumbledore reassuring, they finally managed to convince Poppy (whom Dumbledore had called to Headquarters after Serena's agreement in passing some time with the other teens) to release the girl from her imposed enclosure. Of course, the fact that the Medi-witch had appeared in her sleepwear (Serena had suspected the older witch had come to the wrong conclusion about the reasons behind the Headmaster's convocation so early in the morning. Poppy probably had thought her condition had shifted for worse) certainly had contributed for the Healer sour mood about their request.

That obstacle overcome, Serena found herself tense at leaving the safety of her room behind. She wished she could do this at her father's side, but reluctantly, he had left shortly after Poppy, leaving her to deal with the situation by herself. She didn't resent her father's actions, he was a very busy wizard and the time he managed to spend with her, in spite of that, was the only thing she needed to know how important she was to him. Taking a deep breath, she righted her back. If it didn't turn well she could always lock herself in her bedroom for the rest of her stay. With her nervousness in check, she steered herself to the kitchen.

"Harry, you must see…" A read head said.

"Our new products," an identical wizard continued.

"They aw…" The two had started saying together before their eyes fell on the blond witch everyone was gossiping about lately.

Serena had just been spotted by two identical red heads from the place she had chosen, to hide from the crowd of people she had seen at the table. When she accepted her father's challenge she had only expected to have to present herself to the Weasley family, the boy she had already known and his friend Hermione about whom her father had already told her everything about, but to her suddenly risen anxiety she found herself confronted with not only them but also, what Serena thought to be, half the Order members. All of them seemed to be longing for the Weasley matriarch's cooking.

_Just snap out of it and move everyone's staring at you._ Serena berated herself as she discovered her incapacity to just move.

"Oh sweetheart, you arrived just in time for breakfast."

The bear hug she received from the ginger haired lady caught Serena of guard, only now she really understood how much she needed that.

Feeling the frightened girl starting to relax Molly whispered so only the two of them could be able to hear, "it's okay, darling, it's okay." Ending the hug, Molly gently chastised her, "now, now Serena, what are you doing at the door? Come along or your breakfast will get cold."

Fast and efficiently the Weasley matriarch cast a spell enlarging the seemingly overall full table putting the chair she just summoned in the, now existent, empty place on the side of the green eyed boy Serena recognized as the boy she had met two days earlier. Him being the only one she could say she knew (sort of) she tried to end the awkward silence that had taken over everyone by tentatively starting a conversation with him.

"Hi."

"Hello, are you better?" The boy asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, thank you," she said as a small smile graced her features as the kindness the boy was showing her was beginning to make her relax.

Noticing her nervousness and the fact she simply forgot to serve herself he replied, "here, taste this eggs they're great," the boy said as he served her some of the scrambled eggs.

After making sure the young girl was eating enough (seeing as Harry barely left her to finish whatever she had in her plate to start filling it up again) Molly drew back, noticing how Serena animatedly talked with Harry.

Dumbledore had asked her, before leaving that morning, if she could keep an eye in his daughter; she was yet to fully heal and she was very shy around too many people. Ms. Weasley had understood what he meant when she saw how uncomfortable the girl had seemed at the door, but her fears ended the moment she saw Harry and Serena speaking to each other. Harry was a good boy; he would take good care of her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in her room, Serena was putting some quills and parchment in her new satchel, her father had provided everything she would need and more for the start of school year. The breakfast had been great. She had made friendship with not only Harry and his two inseparable friends, but also with Ron's twin brothers and younger sister. When the breakfast had ended, Serena found herself saddened by that. She could have stayed with the teens, but she didn't want to impose herself on them. It was true they had been more than welcoming towards her, but that didn't mean they were all the best of friends, she was sure they wouldn't like to have her trailing behind them and besides she had still much to learn, she though as she spotted her unfinished books neatly settled on her desk.

So now, again in her room, she had decided to go to the library and do some study. Her father had told her all about the Black library and all the diversity of tomes encompassing a seemingly endless variety of subjects and she was dying to get her hands in some of the rare manuscripts she was sure to find in there. After all, according to the magical families' genealogical books she had been reading, the Blacks were one of the most ancient families from the magical world possibly even having ancestors that were Merlin's blood relatives. With new ideas popping every second in her head and hope shining in her eyes Serena grabbed her satchel and left her room behind without even noticing, that for the first time since she had arrived, she didn't felt a little bit worried with the possibility of meeting with someone.

…...

Letting off a defeated sigh, Serena let herself fall back into the armchair she had been occupying for the last four hours. It seemed that she was doomed to fail in her attempts to help Harry.

When speaking with the boy it had occurred to her that she could help him greatly with some of the protective spells she had read about in one of her father's books, the problem was it only mentioned them in a superficial manner, not even specifying how they were cast. She had hoped to find some answers on Grimmauld Place's library, but to her dismay the little she had found only served to crush her hopes. The blood link Harry now shared with Voldemort was more than probable to interfere with whichever shield or protective spell she had found that could serve of any help to her new friend.

As tiredness started to take over her, Serena tried to unsuccessfully stop a yawn. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stretched herself in feline pleasure before jumping off the armchair. It was almost lunch time and she was sure Ms. Weasley would search every inch of the house if she was late for lunch. Putting everything back the way she had found it, she left the library behind going towards the kitchen. She reached a dead end with her research, but she'd be dammed if that was going to stop her from doing what she wanted. She just needed to do it the hard way; she would create new ones that wouldn't pose the same problems. She just needed to start from scratch. _It really is unfortunate I'm no longer in possession of the time turner._Her father had taken it when he was sure there was no need for it anymore, Serena was sure it would have been of great help in the numerous nights she wouldn't sleep because of the herculean work she was about to get herself into.

…...

Ms Weasley looked worriedly over to the blond teen she had been in charge of, ever since she sit down to have her lunch, Serena haven't done anything more than poking at her food as she absently looked at it. Could she be having a relapse? "Serena, dear, is something wrong with your food?" The mother of seven asked, concern showing in her voice.

"Hum." Being caught completely by surprise by the Mrs. Weasley, Serena looked to the barely eaten food in her plate. "Oh no, no, it's fine Mrs. Weasley; I guess I'm just not all that hungry." She said hoping to lighten the worried looks she could see in the faces of all that were at the table.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Mrs. Weasley said in a disinterested tone, "well then, I suppose you won't want a slice from the chocolate cake I made for dessert!" The adult witch said hopping that apple hadn't fell far from the tree.

"Chocolate cake?" Serena asked with shining eyes and eager smile. "It would be rude for me to refuse a 'little' slice, wouldn't it?" The teen said grinning.

Laughing to that Mrs. Weasley taped her wand on Serena's plate, changing its contents into something more to her liking. Seeing the large slice Mrs. Weasley had left in her plate, Serena didn't waste time to start eating the appreciated desert with gusto.

_I guess the apple really didn't felt that far away from the tree with her._Mrs. Weasley thought amused, noticing how the girl didn't seem to have any problem in munching down the gigantic slice of cake.

…_..._

Night came, bringing silence to Grimmauld Place as all its residents retired to their respective rooms in search of a reprieve from the passing day. In one of the many rooms a green- eyed boy fought his inner turmoil in hopes of catching some hours of sleep, something that had become more and more difficult for him in the last few months. The constant nightmares were slowly undermining him, he felt it, but every time he tried to rise from that state of mind the guilt pushed him back down.

As the horrible visions passed again through his mind's eye, he sensed a flicker of light somewhat hidden among them. Something in him told him he needed that, whatever it was, to win this fight he was having with himself. He turned in his bed facing the ceiling and tried to concentrate in that feeling, nothing, every single time he tried it simply seemed to slip away like sand through his fingers. Maybe... If he closed his eyes? But if he closed them then...the visions... they would invade his mind again!

Harry tiredly sighed, would it be any different from what was happening now. Even with his eyes wide open he could clearly see the lifeless eyes of Cedric, accusing him of failing, of being not only unable to stop Voldemort from returning as but in fact, being the most responsible for it.

Harry felt as the now customary heart squeezing feeling took over him again and when he was just expecting the dreadful feeling to consume him completely like so many times before, the little fleck made itself known again, stopping it from happening.

With a racing heart, the-boy-who-lived almost jumped off bed at this turn of events. What was this … thing and more importantly why and how was it helping him? Determined to get to the bottom of this he firmly closed his eyes and concentrated. Again, the ghostly appearance of Cedric Diggory made itself known to him, but now Harry brushed the feeling of failure aside and thoroughly scanned the inside of his mind. For a moment he thought all his efforts would be in vain until the little flick of light seemed to appear from nowhere and clash with him.

Before his mind could even register what was happening a sudden rush of love and tenderness enclosed him making him feel loved and protected like he never remembered feeling before. With his mind finally at ease his tired body let itself be claimed by the long earned sleep.

In his foggy mind, already half way asleep, Harry saw as the little flick of light inside his mind steadily grow until he was able to know what it really was. A memory from a long time ago. He was in his mother's loving arms, contentment in his small baby's heart. His mother was speaking to someone, but it was of no importance to him he was with his mummy and that was all that mattered. Unexpectedly his mommy ended his little piece of heaven when she passed him to another's arms; before he could start with his crying protests the person holding him now started lulling him with as much tenderness as his own mother. With curiousness blooming in his infant heart little baby Harry slowly cracked his eyes to be met with green eyes as intense as the ones of his own mother.

"Hello little lion." The pretty lady with the same eyes as his mother said to him smiling adoringly. "It seems your mother wants for me to be your godmother, what do you think, little one, would you like that?"

The pretty lady was kind and smelled good; too, if his mummy had let her pick him up she should be a friend. He smiled to her.

"It seems little Harry likes the idea, Lily; I'd love to be his godmother then."

"Oh Helena, I'm so glad you've accepted."

The cherished memory seemed to end as baby Harry fell asleep cradled in his godmother's arms, fading again into the deep recesses of his mind, where not even he could find it, to be again forgotten until all would be revealed.

…...

Serena awoke with the day's first sunbeams kissing her eyelids. Jumping off the bed, the teenage witch made a bee-line towards the bathroom. She had started her research yesterday after lunch and had found some very promising charms, they still couldn't be used as they were now , but with a little tweaking who knows, they could end being very useful. Not only that, but also, a large amount of ideas were popping in her head non-stop and she was impatient to start.

Only minutes later, Serena got out from the bathroom ready for the new day. Intent on skipping breakfast, the girl snatched her satchel from where she had dumped it last night and directed herself directly to the library. She had much to do.

Humming lightly Serena came to a halt when she found herself face to face with Hermione one of Harry's closest friends, looking her interested from the table she was occupying on the library.

"Hum, hi."

"Hello, are you looking for someone?" Hermione asked confused with the other girl sudden appearance. It was more than a little unusual for her to find anyone out of bed so early in the morning and in the library no less. "Are you lost?" she asked the blond girl, who seemed to be rooted to the spot barely inside the door.

Blinking away her surprise Serena shyly responded. "No... I... I actually was coming here."

Hermione didn't even try to hide her surprise. "Here, that's a little unusual!"

"Why is that so unusual?" Serena asked intrigued.

"Well normally I'm the only one even remotely interested in burying myself in books and parchments on a school break. So are you looking for something in particular, if that's the case maybe I can help you. I've passed almost every day since I arrived here in the library so I know where most of the books are."

"Thanks, but I already know what I'm looking for." The green eyed witch timidly said smiling in thanks as she directed herself towards the shelves where she knew the object of her interest was located before turning again to Hermione. She had thought in doing her research, in the library, but she didn't want to disturb the brunette, well she supposed she would return to her room then.

But Serena wasn't able to do it before Hermione asked her when noticing she was preparing to leave. "Don't you want to stay? I promise not to be a bother. "It hadn't passed unnoticed by the Gryffindor know-it-all how, although unintentional, all the attention from everyone seeking to befriend Dumbledore's daughter was uncomfortable to her. Hermione's little proclamation made Serena lightly chuckle, it seemed Hermione had misunderstood her, but she was glad the other girl had asked her to stay so she daintily directed herself to the table before sitting in the chair in front of Hermione.

"I think I will stay then." And putting down the books she had retrieved from the bookshelf, Serena took what she was going to need from her satchel before starting to take notes in a semi-full parchment.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but what kind of spell are you referring to in your notes? I don't seem to know it." Hermione felt a little embarrassed by interrupting Serena especially after had promised **not**to do it, but...the curiosity had been stronger than her politeness.

Looking from Hermione to the paper she promptly responded.

"It's just some spells I'm working on. Nothing important really, I just had to do something with my time. I really can't remember a time when I felt as bored as the days I had spent in bed." She wasn't sure she would be able to pull it off so she didn't see why she should give false hopes to the brunette; it was too soon to talk about those charms.

"They look very promising, do you mind if I take a look at them?"

"No, I don't mind at all," Serena assured passing her the parchment.

"These are fantastic." Hermione said excitedly. "This could be very helpful to Harry." She continued almost to herself.

"Do you want to borrow the parchment?" Serena smiled to her kindly.

"Really, are you sure? I don't want to hinder your work."

"You want it to help Harry I assume." As Hermione nodded affirmatively Serena continued. "Then, you can take your time with it."

Flashing a bright smile the brunette said to her, "please, call me 'Mione. I think we are going to be best friends."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

An inviting fire burned in Grimmauld Place's living room's fireplace and Serena was seated comfortably on the sofa in front of it. Her thoughts momentary wandering why the house was so chilly even in the peak of summer. With a book raised to her face in one of her hands she softly patted Hermione's cat Crookshanks, whom had settled himself on her lap, with the other. The soft purr the only sound heard except from the occasional crackle coming from the fireplace or the sound of a turning page. But her mind wandered from the book in her hands again, the last week had passed as quickly as her friendship with the other teens solidified.

Ever since her encounter with Hermione that day in the library the brunette was her best source when she did a research or when she wanted to exchange ideas on any issue (Mione not only had said she thought the spell she was creating was a great idea, but also had encouraged her when she had expressed her will in trying to create others).

Ginny was the best in giving tips on everyday life and customs of the magical world (Serena had quelled Ginny's suspicions about the fact she didn't know them by simply saying her father had been careful enough to completely isolate her from the magical world until now to keep her safe).

Ron was the best to take her head out of problems with his always present cheerfulness, but whom Serena felt closer to was undoubtedly Harry. When she simply needed silence or to be alone he knew and when she was assaulted by memories of the past telling her she wasn't capable she only needed to look into his eyes to know it wasn't true.

But Serena was killed by the fact that for the first time in her life she had friends, real friends, and she lied to them. Every single one of the members of the Order were been told that she was the biological daughter of Dumbledore and the love, friendship and confidence that any new character to whom she was presented as Serena Tayla(1) Dumbledore only made her fell even more like a fake.

Albus had assured her that there was no other way to protect them and so she had done what he had asked of her, but his reasoning did not make her feel any better, she truly didn't understand his insistence of making her pass as his daughter. To speak the truth she still hadn't understood why Albus decided to adopt her in the first place, it's true that he seemed very interested not only in the fact that she was an undetected sorceress, but also because her name didn't appear in the book of names (2) in Hogwarts or the fact that she never, have shown any fitness for magic, except the day the Dementors' attacked.

Serena didn't remember anything after she had blacked out, but according to Harry, after he rid himself of two or three of them five more had appeared they were too many to Harry. His Patronus was very powerful, but consumed too much energy besides that Harry was always very affected by them. Harry had told Dumbledore that the Dementors where about to attack and an intense light had emerged from Serena. When it disappeared she had become a Unicorn, feeling this new presence the Dementors remained far away, but hadn't given up from their prey, seeing that they weren't going to leave, the Unicorn raised herself in her rear hooves and her horn shot a silver light beam with the form of a sphere that gradually had enlarged itself. He closed his eyes for a moment because of the intensity of the light and when he had opened his eyes again the street was completely normal and Serena was out on the pavement.

Albus made Harry promise that he wouldn't comment on what had passed with Serena for her on security, to which he had agreed. Albus thought that someone should have bound her powers and erased her name from Hogwarts' records, but to be able to do something like that it had to be a very powerful sorcerer, from Albus' point of view that sorcerer was much more powerful than him.

An annoyed meow made itself known, making Serena turn her attention to Crookshanks, in her reverie she had stopped petting him.

"Sorry, Crookshanks, I was a little distracted."

The half Kneazel rubbed itself against her as if asking to be petted again. Smiling, Serena did as her little friend asked and returned her attention to the book. The past was just that, the past. She should let it alone and concentrate in the future and that meant she needed to stop daydreaming and get on with her work.

A.N. I hope this chapter takes some of your doubts, don't forget R. and R., thanks.

(1) Tayla is the Portuguese derivation of the English name Tyla.

(2) Supposedly, when a child is born with magical powers his/her name appears in the Hogwarts records book.


	5. 5 Preparations

""Speaking

_Thinking_

5 Preparations

Ron raised his eyes from the Quidditch magazine he was reading when he heard yet another huff coming from his best mate the-boy-who-lived, the one and only, Harry Potter.

"Well mate, are you ready now?" Although Harry's annoyance was more than obvious Ron couldn't help from laughing internally from his futile attempts to tame his unruly hair. After more than fifteen minutes to choose a shirt and another fifteen for the jeans, Harry had now been primping for almost half an hour in front of the room's mirror trying (rather unsuccessfully Ron might add) to make his hair seem at least to have been combed.

"Argh, I give up," Harry shouted to his reflection when a fringe he had just combed spiked again into the air. "Godric, beaten up by my own hair" he said as he raised his arms in defeat.

"Can we go now? You've been in front of that mirror for an hour now. If you continue like this we can forget about breakfast, because when we get to the kitchen it will be lunch time."

"AN HOUR! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" And not even waiting for Ron's answer Harry rushed off towards the kitchen.

Slightly stunned, the redhead got off the bed, where he had been seated and followed his friend with a smile on his face. Harry had fallen head over heels for Serena leaving the sour mood he had been showing, behind. Ron was glad finally something seemed to be going great in his friend's life, he just hoped Dumbledore's daughter felt the same way about him

…...

"Serena, may I sit here?" Harry asked the blond girl as he held the vacant chair at her side.

"Actually I..." Noticing the excitement the boy seemed to emanate, so strong the feeling was, in spite of having ended her breakfast she decided to stay a little longer. Hermione should be waiting in the library for her by now, but she was sure her friend wouldn't mind if she spent a little time with Harry.

"Sure."

Harry happily started to serve himself, but abruptly stopped when noticing she wasn't doing the same. "Don't you want to have breakfast?" He asked surprised.

"To tell you the truth, I've already had breakfast."

"Oh, I was too late," the boy said, more to himself than anything.

"Sorry for arriving so late," Ron excused both as he entered the kitchen and went to sit with them. "We wouldn't be so late if Harry hadn't worked himself into a frenzy concerning his closet's contents."

"Really!" Serena didn't know Harry could be so vain, from what she had perceived of him he wasn't that kind of guy. Maybe she just didn't read people all that well.

"Ouch!" Ron whined as his face screwed in pain.

"Ron, is everything alright?"

"Sure Serena, everything's just peachy," the redhead said trying to sound casual.

"Right!" Serena said, not at all convinced, as she eyed the two boys suspiciously.

"So... huh … Serena, did you have any plans for today?" Harry asked her with a hopeful look.

"Well, I was about to go to the library when you arrived. Hermione is probably already waiting for me. We wanted to read some of the Arithmancy's texts we found there..." She told the boys.

"Really, I was thinking in doing some studying myself," Harry said, smiling at her.

"WHAT! You said last night you wanted to play some Quidditch with me and Ginny and … OUCH!"

"You must have misunderstood me _**Ron**_. I want to study," the raven hair boy said to his friend through clenched teeth.

"I think I made Hermione wait for too long already," Serena said exasperated. She didn't know what kind of game those two were playing, but she wasn't in the mood for it. Getting up, Serena turned in her heels and left towards the library.

"Serena! Serena, wait," Harry call behind her. Turning to his friend, he said annoyed. "Now look to what you've done," before rising from his seat to pursue her.

…...

Putting the bubbling potion in a Stasis charm, the potions master left his private lab towards his chambers. A mask of indifference set firmly on his face and cape billowing behind him, the spy didn't even stop to, wordless and wandlessly, lower his chamber's wards to enter, shutting the door behind him. Snape proceeded to his room without sparing a glance to his desk, which was always filled with student essays and papers. The only thing in his office besides the uncountable number of priceless books, too numerous to count, covering every available corner in that chamber. The same thing happened as he passed through his living room; not even giving importance to the appealing smell coming from the delicious looking meal the Hogwarts elves had left him for his dinner.

A soft grunt came from his stomach, reminding him why the house elves had brought his dinner to his private chambers in the first place. He had, yet again, lost track of time as he brewed a new stash of Vandrana potion. He had been ordered, by the Dark Lord through Lucius, to make himself available at a moment's notice to any Death Eater meetings. A measure, he had been assured, for him to maintain the confidence Dumbledore had in him. But now that he had received new orders to present himself in the next rally which was supposed to be that very same night he saw it to be a proof of commonsense if he had a large amount of the only potion that really counter acted the Cruciatus curse side effects. Even if he was one of the Dark Lord's most prized followers he never knew when the sadistic bastard would cast a few Cruciatus on him just to chastise him for whatever imaginary fault he could come up with.

Opening his closet door, the potions professor searched its deepest recesses for the hateful Death-Eaters cloak and mask. Looking them with unseeing eyes, the wizard remembered all the other times he had been forced to wear the despicable things. As the agony screams of the innocent victims silenced long ago, echoed again through his mind, the remorseful wizard asked himself the very same question he had asked himself countless times already. When the time for him to be judged finally came, would the reason 'for the greater good' be enough to absolve him? He truly didn't think so.

Putting on the incriminatory objects, Snape turned around and fallowed the shadowed path which took him to Hogwarts gates. It was time.

…...

Serena, once again, looked over the few short lines scribbled on the small piece of paper. She was supposed to be having another lesson with Professor Snape in that very same moment, but the message in her hands told her otherwise. The elegant writing spread over the small note told her he wouldn't be coming today because as he had put it 'he had more important matters to attend than to try to teach first years spells to an near brain dead teenager'.

_'Brain dead', I'm certainly__**not**__brain dead. I've been able to learn every single spell and charm that he or my father have taught me!_

Sighing heavily, Serena cast a silent Incendio on the piece of parchment before letting it drop. The small fire consumed the note and its contents and disappeared before even touching the plush carpet adorning the room's floor.

With a sigh, she followed towards her bed, lying down on her back, Serena frowned deeply and with a pained expression she let her mind wander to the lack of improvement Snape had been accusing her of demonstrating on her spell casting. She didn't have any problem in learning them, but ... Biting her lip nervously she downcast her eyes. It had been an almost impossible task for her to be able to strike down her designated target. Doubt clouded her mind as old memories she had fought to lock away in the deepest recesses of her mind come out of their prison to torment her once again.

_Hell no, I'll be dammed if I'm going to let them undermine my work. I need more practice, that's all_

**POP.**The Apparition noise caught Serena completely by surprise, her train making her jolt to her feet, wand hold firmly in defensive stance, and the person that Apparated to her room even more. _Okay, not really a person!_"Kreacher?"

And if the elf's appearance wasn't strange enough, the tray overflowed with food in his hands was something that left her mouth hanging open. Shaking off her surprise, she lowed her wand before making it disappear somewhere in her dress robes to talk to the little creature; he had probably mistakenly her room with Sirius'. Or at least that was the only answer she could think of to this more than a little unusual occurrence. After all, it was common knowledge how much the elf hated their presence in Grimmauld Place, why should he bring her anything if he hadn't been ordered to? Everyone thought she was a half-blood and although being believed to be daughter of a member of one of the most ancient magic families of all magical history, not to say the considered more powerful wizard since Merlin himself, the elf should consider her, at best, as only a blood traitor.

"Hum, Kreacher are you looking for someone?" She tried.

The elf only reply was, "Miss Diamond must eat. Kreacher saw how Miss barely touch her dinner" before making her sit on the closest armchair and putting the tray over her legs, eyeing her with a stern look. Dumbfounded with the unexpected situation, Serena took a cucumber sandwich from the tray before taking a tentative bite. She had been told by Mrs. Weasley the elf was a disaster with anything food related and was more than wary about the meal Kreacher had made her. "This is great! Who did it?" she asked as she gobbled the sandwich in three bites before taking another.

"Kreacher did it. Kreacher wouldn't trust no-one else with it."

Kreacher's answer only left her more confused, but one thing was sure, the little guy really knew how to cook. Everything was delicious and the jar contained not pumpkin juice as she had first thought, but rather, orange juice for which she was very grateful. It wasn't like she didn't like the first, but she loved the sour hint of the orange juice.

"Miss, is everything of your liking?" The elf asked her with hopeful eyes.

"The best meal I've ever had? Thanks, Kreacher, "Serena answered smiling to the little being.

"Anything for Miss Diamond," he said as he bowed to her.

With mixed feelings Serena continued eating as she eyed the intriguing elf before her.

…...

Voldemort strode towards his throne room with great anticipation; this would be the first time he would be reunited with his most loyal follower since his return from the world between. He felt some empathy for the Slytherin Head of House, enough for him to have pondered about letting that Mudblood live. In the end, he had lost his temper with the witch and killed her, an action that he had greatly regretted for its consequences. He should just have cast a Petrificus Totalus and killed the brat in front of her, he was sure that would be enough to tame her for Snape.

Entering the gigantic hall, the dark wizard, directed himself to the dais without giving any indication of noticing his followers bowing at his passage. Draped over his magnificent silver throne, Voldemort made himself heard.

"Severuss," he hissed. "Come and show to all my followers, how a true servant who's loyal to his master, should behave."

Severus hastened himself towards the dais, where he fell to his knees just before bowing deeply. "Your summoning filled me of joy, My Lord. Your wishes are mine, I put my life at your feet, my master, for you to do with it as you see fit."

A smirked appeared on the serpentine face at such a demonstration of subservience. "Very well Severus, I see your loyalty to me is still unmatched. Come to my side and tell me what the old fool is up to."

Climbing the dais a few steps, with is head still bowed, Severus prostrated himself at the Dark Lord's feet and kissed the hem of his black robes before finally raising his obsidian eyes to the ruby ones.

"My Lord, the old oat is gathering the Order members to try and stop you."

The whispers filled the hall.

Enraged, Voldemort swiftly rose from the throne and screeched. "**Silence!**" Voldemort's voice echoed through-out the chamber, making every single one of the clocked figures to coil in fear (almost everyone, Snape kept himself static beside the annoyed mass murderer).

Calmer with his servants demonstration of fear, he settled himself again in his throne. "Continue Severus, what's he's scheming about Hogwarts? Did he already find a new DADA professor? Maybe we can put another spy on the school grounds. "

"I'm truly sorry My Lord, but the position has already been filled."

"That's unfortunate, although, I must say, I'm quite surprised he had managed to arrange anyone to accept the position with all the veracity everyone give to the existence of a curse."

"Actually, it wasn't his choice, My Lord, it was a Ministry order. The Minister is on the verge of a panic attack even since last year when the little brat returned to the school with a dead body, screaming to the seven winds my Lord had returned. The incompetent wizard thinks Dumbledore is trying to overthrow him and is using the Golden boy to do so!"

"HA HA HA HA. Maybe I won't kill the vermin when**I**take over the Ministry. He proves to be more of an asset than great part of my Death-Eaters. Is that all you have to report?"

"That's all the important information, My Lord, but there is something else."

Raising a non-existent eyebrow the reptilian-looking being inquired, "And what could that be?"

"A fifth year transfer student, My Lord?"

"Any particular reason why you thought that would be of my interest, Severus?"

"My Lord, seeing as Dumbledore is asking to the Order to reunite itself again, it could be possible she's the daughter of an unknown Order ally."

"I see. Try to found out as much as you can about the girl **without** revealing yourself, as for the Minister spy, do not do anything that could make the old fool suspicious of you. I am sorry Severus, but I think you should return to the school now. You probably were excited about the activities you could have enjoyed here today, but I'm afraid that could jeopardize your privileged place as my spy inside Hogwarts and the Order."

"It's truly a pity, My Lord, but if that is your desire," Snape said impassively before turning around and leaving the claustrophobic chamber behind.

…...

A knock on the office's door he had in Headquarters made Albus raise his eyes from the papers in his desk. "Please, come in!"

"Dumbledore, may I have a word with you?" Sirius asked the respected Headmaster.

"Of course, Sirius, come sit with me."

Doing what had been asked of him, the last Black looked at the Headmaster directly in the eyes, stating more than asking. "She's her daughter isn't she, Helena's?"

Closing his eyes, Dumbledore said in a strangle voice. "You cannot talk about this with anyone!" The ancient wizard practically begged. "I'm sure you understand the reasoning behind my request." Albus said as he opened his eyes to look into Sirius' in search of his acceptance.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Harry's godfather nodded his understanding. Suddenly, Sirius' expression changed from inquisitive to embarrassed as he asked, "Dumbledore … is she really your.., I mean, " he tried to ask as he blushed profusely.

"Yes, she is."

"I see … Thank you, Dumbledore, for answering me." The marauder said as he rose from his armchair and turned to leave.

"Sirius," Albus called, "could you please contact Professor Lupin and inform him of the situation? In his last report he told me he wouldn't take long to come back and I don't want for him to be caught by surprise."

"I will."

"Thank you, Sirius. I know how keeping this secret his hard for you, but, Serena's safety depends of our capacity of maintaining her identity secret."

"Don't worry, Moony and I will keep it to us, he assured him.

…...

The sound of laughter resounded through the room as the group of five teens made plans for the next day to shop in Diagon Alley. The excitement was thick in the air as each one of them told Serena about all the different kind of stores she could visit.

"You will love Flourish & Blotts and after we gather all the books we need for school this year, we could scam the shop for books about shields and wards for your research. With such a large amount of books on the subject, I'm sure we'll find something useful. "Hermione ensured Serena, who had been a bit down with her lack of success in her project.

"And Quality Quidditch Supplies, we can't go to Diagon Alley without going there," Ron stated.

"You could ask your father if you can get a broom," Harry offered elated, "and I would love to teach you how to ride."

Harry's offer made Serena flash him a bright smile, the possibility of flying was on the list of things that most captivated her; and to learn it from someone like Harry, who seemed to have been born with a natural aptitude for it was just a dream come true. "Really, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, I would love to teach you."

A soft Knock, coming from the door, alerted the group to the presence of Harry's godfather. "Here you are lads and lassies, Harry, Serena. Harry, I've come to bring you the photo albums I spoke to you about," Sirius told his godson as he gave him two rather large books.

Joy was noticeable in the golden boy features as he hastily opened the first one and started scanning the images of his parents and their friends along the pages as if he were a hungry man who had just been delivered a feast.

"Sorry for the delay Harry, but I wanted to speak with the Headmaster first."

"Father's here!" Serena asked, plunging herself out of her seat, maybe he could give her some help with her failed spells.

"I think so, I barely left his office and I don't think he's going anywhere for a time, he seemed rather occupied when I left him."

"Oh, he is?" She asked as she tried to suppress her disappointment that was to be expected.

Serena's low spirits took Harry out of his dream state making him averted his eyes from the smiling faces on the photo album. He tentatively asked, "Serena, aren't you going to see him?"

Shaking her head no, she whispered more to herself than anybody else, "He's too busy for me to disturb him right now," probably _with Order's affairs._ As if the last couple of minutes hadn't passed, Serena suddenly straightened her shoulders and smiled to both. "Maybe he will stay for dinner, I can see him then."_I hope._

Hermione felt sorry for the other girl, she had missed her father terribly the past week, but had declined the opportunity to see him again when knowing how overwhelmed with his work, the elder wizard really was. She pondered the consequences of her actions before acting, putting herself for last in her father's time. Hermione admired her attitude, but feared the pain that was going to cause her.

…...

"My Lord," Bellatrix asked as she kneeled in front of the throne, her dress-robe's cleavage so low it didn't let anything for the imagination.

"Bellatrix, "he acknowledged tiredly, the way the woman offered herself to him was scandalous and only made him sick, it was true that Bellatrix, despite having spent years in Azkaban, was still a beautiful woman, but anyone who had known his Helena would know that between the two there was no comparison. Bellatrix was powerful and rich, strong on the dark arts and even smart, but Helena would always surpass her in everything. The beauty and intelligence of Bellatrix was simply empty, hollow, a vain copy of Helena's.

"My Lord, don't you think that I would be the most appropriate person for this important mission?"

"Bellatrix, this mission will be handled by Lucius," he told her, his patience running thin.

"But, My Lord…"

"That's enough" hissed Voldemort, lifting himself from his throne. "As I said before, my decision is made. Nagini, come, we're leaving."

As the imposing Dark Lord strode out of the throne room, he couldn't stop thinking that if it weren't for Dumbledore Helena would now be by his side.

…...

The day had passed, bringing the evening and dinner time with it. Washing her hands, Serena took a last look in the mirror trying to settle her nerves.

_He probably won't even be there, he's a very busy man and the upcoming of Hogwarts new school year certainly is only making it worst._ Serena said that over and over in her head to try and stop her hopeful feelings that would only hurt her more when she was faced with her father's absence at the dinner table. If she didn't nurtured any hope she wouldn't ever become disappointed.

"Serena?"

The soft calling took Serena of her thoughts. "I'm coming." Letting out a defeated sigh as her heart started beating faster with anticipation; she left her bathroom and opened her room's door, a smiling Harry expecting her by the door.

"Want company," Harry asked.

"Sure," she said thankfully before following him to the kitchen. "Father," Serena barely managed to stop herself from tackle her father to the ground so happy she was. After a few moments to be able to put her excitement on check, she hugged her father and gave him a peck on the cheek before sitting next to him. She had missed the strange old wizard.

"I'm very happy to see you to, my little Serena; I had to come to Headquarters and didn't want to leave before seeing you. It had been more than a week I had miss you, my child."

"I miss you too, father."

"Now then, tell me, how your week has been."

"There isn't very much to tell, but I 'm very excited with our trip tomorrow to Diagon Alley," she said almost jumping in her seat.

Her words made his mood drop and he regarded his daughter sadly, "I'm afraid you can't go."

"Wha.. What," she said not truly understanding.

"You **can't** go," Dumbledore said firmly as everyone around them fell silent and watched their discussion.

"Why not," she tried to reason with him.

"Serena, just please trust my decision. You will not go tomorrow," he told her, his tone a definitive one.

"But I …" She shook her head dismissively, she didn't want to fight the wizard, "very well father."

"That's not fair. Why can't she go with us?" An outrageous Harry exclaimed.

"Harry," Sirius interrupted, "the Headmaster must have his reasons for his decision, I'm sure he only has Serena's best interests in mind."

His godfather's intervention made Harry back down, but he wasn't anywhere near happy about it. Serena chose to continue her dinner silently and everyone else seemed to follow her example.

…...

In the room they both shared Ron called from his bed, "Harry?"

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked turning in his bed to face his friend.

"Serena is very beautiful isn't she Harry?" Ron asked, a mirthful smile tugging at his lips.

"Want do you mean," Harry puffed, suddenly feeling angry. What was Ron trying to say? Did he want to ask Serena to be his girlfriend? _**NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT.**____He couldn't because… because... because of Mione, yeah that was it, he couldn't do that to Mione._

"I knew it, you like Serena," the redhead said knowingly.

Completely red, Harry tried to deny it; "I don't know what you are talking about Ron," his face even redder.

"Harry, anyone can see that you've fallen hard for her. The face you just made when you thought I was into her, was priceless."

"What? So she …." He started scared.

"Calm down, unbelievably or not, she didn't notice anything, **yet,**" Ron just couldn't help himself.

"And I intend to keep it that way" Harry said pointing his finger, in a menacing manner, to Ron.

"Come on, Harry, you are being one dumb guy right now," Ron accused, "believe me, **I** know," the ginger head said sadly.

"Ron, I really like her, a lot more than I ever liked Cho. What if she doesn't feel the same? Or worse, what if I put her in danger?" Harry asked scared.

"As if you're able to hurt someone," Ron said matter of fatly.

"Yeah right, go tell that to Cedric," Harry let out.

"Harry, **that** wasn't your fault. Harry, are you hearing me? Harry?"

"Goodnight, Ron." Harry cast his friend's way before turning to the other side of the bed, signaling the conversation was over.

It was as Ron and Hermione had feared Harry was blaming himself. That wasn't good; he needed to speak with Mione, but now he would need to wait for the morning to do it.

…...

Meanwhile, in Hermione's and Ginny's bedroom both were already lying down.

"Mione," Ginny called from the dark

"Mm," the brunette mumbled sleepy.

"Are you asleep?"

"Was," the member of the Golden Trio said disgruntled.

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter Gin, what do you want?"

"Harry likes Serena doesn't he, Mione?"

"Gin," Hermione started before let silence fall over them again.

"It's okay Mione; it seems we are in the same boat."

"Gin," the know-it-all Gryffindor sighed defeated.

"Ron always has been an idiot."

…...

The potion professor was now in his chambers at Hogwarts, alone with is musings. Although he would bite is own tongue off before he even started considering to acknowledge it out loud, Severus Snape had to admit to himself; Albus' daughter was an impressive witch. When, after the incident, Dumbledore had spilled the beans and told him everything (from her being his daughter to her being ,all this years, in that secret safe house in Muggle Britain) he had only thought of the girl as another dunderhead kid who he would have to keep an eye on.

It was with nothing more than pent up frustration that he had accepted the old mans 'request' to help him teach the girl what should have taken years to learn. But, with ever rising respect, he saw the girl latch herself to any knowledge like if it was the most important thing in her life. He did respect her and her efforts, but he would be dammed if he allowed anyone to know that, especially her. Taking another swig at his Firewhiskey, he pondered the strange reaction he always got from her when he berated her.

Surprisingly, his acid remarks only made her work harder over-straining herself in order to manage to accomplish the almost impossible results he demanded of her. With her strong powers and gifted mind, he was sure of Potter's likelihood of survival had just gone up.

"Lucky brat," he mused sourly.


	6. 6 New discoveries

Sadly, Harry Potter and Co. doesn't belong to me.

""Speech

_Thought_

6 New discoveries

Serena's eyebrow twitched again as the annoying tic tac of the wall clock resound through-out the otherwise silent living-room distracting her from her work. Pouting, her mind wandered through the variety of spells she could use to, definitely, silence the annoying object.

With a consternating sigh, she shook her head in displeasure. What the hell was she thinking; blowing up some piece of decoration? But she could feel her magic wanting to break away from her control and do some damages. She was so... So ...SO DAMM PISSED WITH HER FATHER. Why didn't he let her go with the others? And he better not come with some lame excuse about it being too dangerous because if that was the case Harry wouldn't have been allowed to go either.

Not sparing a glance to her discarded parchment, she got up from the armchair and gone to sit on the windowsill. Outside the sun shined inviting her to get out and bathe in his light, she missed the times when she could do simply that, get out in the sun and stroll around London without any impediment.

"Serena?"

Turning around, she found herself face to face with Harry's godfather. She had been presented to him, but had yet to have any kind of conversation with the wizard.

"I was wandering if you could be interested in helping me feed Buckbeak see …

"REALLY," Serena practically jumped on Sirius when he mentioned the possibility of her see one of the many magical creatures she had read so much about, forgetting entirely she was upset with him too for being in her father's side about the matter that had left her so angry.

Passed the initial shock at her enthusiasm, Sirius burst out laughing. "I see you liked the idea, well then, follow me." Sirius barely managed to maintain his composure as he saw Serena practically skipping behind him.

Sirius slowly opened the attic's door, letting her go in before following her inside. The room was dark and Serena tried to force her eyes to adjust to the dim light more rapidly, when she thought she could discern her surroundings she scanned the attic in an attempt to find the amazing being. A soft ruffle to her left was all the help she needed to finally find the creature she was so excited to see. As Buckbeak left the shadows to go to Sirius, Serena could, at last, have a better look from the impressive being she had, until now, only read about.

Remembering how she should greet the mystical beast, she made a deep bow, hopping for Buckbeak to allow her to get near him and even, if she got lucky, to pet him a little. Raising her eyes in an attempt to see if the Hipogryph had accepted her compliment, a joyful smile spread over her face when faced with Buckbeak own bowing. Righting herself slowly, so she wouldn't rile the powerful being, Serena cast an questioning look to Sirius as if searching for his approval.

"Go on." He said nudging her forward.

Advancing Serena hold her breath as she raised her hand towards Buckbeak. When the gap between the two had been almost breach, the Hipogryph sidestep her before starting encircling her. Unsure on how to behave, the lost girl looked for Sirius in search of advice.

"Don't worry, just stay put and let him see you can be trusted."

"Okay."

Serena returned her attention to the magical beast with a squeak of delight, when she felt him rubbing his head against her still outstretched hand.

"Now that you both introduced yourselves to each-other, I think, Serena, that we should start feeding Buckbeak. After that I'll teach you how to groom him."

With a gleeful appearance, Serena nodded to Sirius before getting to work.

…...

The dying embers that once were a blazing fire on the living room's fireplace in Grimmauld Place, came to life again as they changed from a drab orange to a colorful green. Mere moments after, Mrs. Weasley came through the flames followed close behind by the teens she had chaperoned that afternoon to London.

"Go on and freshen up, dinner will be ready in half an hour." She practically screamed as she tried to make herself heard above all the commotion their stamped provoked on the house. "Harry," Ron's mother called as he was half way up the stairs to the second floor, "could you please tell Serena she can start packing for tomorrow's trip? I'll let everything she need in her room."

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, I'll tell her."

"Thank you honey," the mother figure thanked the young boy she had come to see as a son.

Alone, since Ron and Hermione had given him a unbelievable excuse before scurrying away leaving him by himself, he followed to where he was sure to find the fair hair girl. Arriving in the library, it didn't take long for harry to notice his trip had been nothing but a waste of time seeing Serena was nowhere to be found. His disappointment only lasted for a few moments as a new destination came to his mind.

_Her room, _he remembered_. _ Leaving the resting place, of much of the knowledge the Black family had gathered though-out many wizards' generations, the boy hastened his pace.

"Serena?" He called, as he softly knocked on her bedroom door. "Serena, can I come in?" As the silence stretched for various moments, Harry found himself convinced he had yet again made a mistake concerning Serena's whereabouts. A worried frown descended upon his face; where else could she be._Could she be in the kitchen?_His wandering thoughts didn't have the time to go too far, Harry's attention was diverted from his troubling mind by the sound of laughter coming from the attic's direction. Intrigued by the unexpected event, Harry saw his curiosity rising as a second wave of the bewitching noise could be heard along the corridor he was in. Intent on finding out what was going on, The Golden boy, took off towards the attic.

In the corridor's half-light, Harry saw as a string of light leaked out from the half-closed attic's door. Decided to, once and for all, know whom else had come to the attic besides his godfather (that laughter wasn't Sirius', of that Harry was sure) he carefully opened the door. Amazement didn't come near the felling Harry was experiencing in that moment. He had just found the girl he had been searching for, but that wasn't the reason for his astonishment, the reason for it was the position he had found her in.

Seated on the floor, with a couple of pillows for her comfort, Serena leaned against Buck beak proud form, who was lying down next to her and seemed very interested in whatever book rested in the girl's lap.

"See, just like I said." In an attempt to see whatever Serena wanted to show him, Buckbeak pried over her shoulder. The movement made his soft feathers brush against her neck making her giggle.

"So, that's why ..."

"Harry," Serena called when she finally notice him in the threshold, "I see you guys returned. Did you enjoy yourselves?" She asked him smiling.

"Oh ... I guess so." He said, not convincingly enough.

"Harry, what's the matter, did something happened?" She asked worried. "Is everyone alright?" She continued asking with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hum, uh, oh yeah everyone's fine. I just … well, it just wasn't the same thing without you there... with me." The words escaped Harry's lips before he could help it, and he regretted the words the very moment they left his lips. "I mean ... me ... I ..."

_Did he mean... no, it couldn't be! No, of course not, he's just sad we couldn't do what we have planned with the others,__**as friends.**_

"It's okay, I'm sure the five of us will have plenty of opportunities for all of you to show me Diagon Alley."

"All of us, sure," he assented not looking her in the eyes. "Sorry for interrupting you Serena, but Mrs. Weasley asked me to tell you to start packing for tomorrow. We probably are going to get up early in the morning and I think it would be best if you left everything ready today. Mrs. Weasley should have left all the things from your list in your room by now."

"Oh, sure, I'm going to do it right now," she said getting up from the floor and petting Buckbeak, "Bye Buckbeak, 'til next time."

"You sure made quite some friendship with him, didn't you?" Harry asked Serena who by now was at his side, surprised with the way the massive creature had behaved to the girl's caresses. He had half-expected for Buckbeak to charge at her at any moment. Harry respected the Hipogryph, sure, he even felt he owed him for saving his godfather's life in his third year, but he sure as hell wouldn't be so at ease with the creature. What if he did something that could tick it off?

"Yeah", she said smiling, "he's so cute."

"Cute?" Cute wasn't the word that came to mind when he thought about the mystical being, impressive, majestic or maybe even magnificent, but cute, that certainly wasn't something that ever crossed his mind concerning Buckbeak.

…...

Peeking in Serena's bedroom, Harry asked the blond witch, "Serena, can I come in?"

"Well, I suppose you're already in, aren't you?" Serena said to him joyfully.

Blushing at his unawareness, Harry hurried to show Serena he hadn't meant to intrude, "I'm sorry, I see you're didn't finish packing yet, I can come back later; after dinner maybe "He asked more than said.

"Don't be silly, come in, I was just playing with you." Putting away the jeans she had in her hands, Serena turn her back to her half-full school trunk and sit down on her bed. "So, did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Well, actually …"

"It's that a book?" Serena knew she should have been paying attention to what Harry was saying and not to what he was carrying with him, but the book's curious title caught her attention;Elfin beings and their magiccould be read on the book's cover.

"It was exactly because of it that I came," he started as he gave her the book.

"Hum, sorry Harry, but I'm not following you. What do you mean?"

"I saw this book today in Flourish and Blotts, it seemed interesting and I ... hum, well I brought it … for you."

Harry's proclamation didn't leave her any possibility for doubts, especially after the way he had looked at her. With her heart racing, Serena saw how Harry inclined himself towards her; slowly enough for her to stop what was without any doubt an attempt from his behalf to kiss her. Her first reaction was one of fear, this would be her very first kiss and she wanted to be sure it would be with someone she really liked, but that thought was easily suppressed by the part of herself that just felt this was... right. Closing her eyes, she let herself be guided by her own instinct.

"Serena, mother asked me to call you for diner. Serena, are you there?" Ron called from the corridor after knocking, being sure Serena must be in her bedroom, Ron let himself in only to be faced with a heavy blushing Serena and a murderer-looking Harry who by the way was fixing him intensively.

_BLOODY HELL, this really isn't my day._"Uh ... I think I, uh just forgot … something. Ron said as he fled out of the room.

Ron's calling broke their trance like state and the reality of the situation fell down upon them. Serena turned away from him, giving him the excuse of needing to finish her packing. Embarrassed with her sudden retreat, Harry backed off and excused himself before leaving her alone.

Hearing the lock of her bedroom door finally clicking, signaling Harry's departure, Serena finally drop whatever she was doing to let out a relieved sigh. What on bloody hell was she thinking to almost kiss her friend? Shaking her head, she closed her eyes in a try to clear her head. The feelings she got whenever she was near Harry were irrefutable, but she was unsure about their true nature. Could they really be anything more than a good friendship? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she ended up hurting Harry, intentionally or not. Her attention fell over the full body mirror across from her, a deep frown was shown on her face and her lips weren't more than a thin line. Her sad expression was quickly covered up by one of tiredness; it wouldn't do her any good to show up for diner with a worried expression. Checking herself one last time to be sure she was okay, Serena left her room to go to the kitchen with a shy smile on her lips as she thanked Snape in her mind for having been teaching her more than just spells.

…...

On that day in King's Cross Station, a multitude of people passed back and forth, each one of them sprinting to their own destination and barely noticing the group of seven teens that followed a red head middle aged woman towards the platforms nine and teen. Just behind her were two identical twins laughing their brains out because of the prank they had just pull on the pour guy at their side who seemed to be wishing for a train to do a little detour and run then over. Following close behind, a red head and a brunette girls smirked to each other amused with the offended boy's reaction and closing the group a weedy looking boy shyly talked with a fair hair girl. Taking a good look at her surroundings, the elder woman spoke to the teens following her just before their all disappeared into thin air.

"Mummy, mummy," the four years old girl called hoping to get her mother's attention as she tugged on her sleeve.

"Just wait a little more honey, I promise, the train is about to arrive any second now."

"No mummy, not that," the small child said shaking her head at her mother's misunderstanding, "they disappeared." The little girl continued, as she tied to make herself be understood, "some people over there, they disappeared, just like … just like magic!"

"Malena, did you fall asleep?"

"No, I saw mummy, really, I did. Don't you believe me mummy?"

"Oh sweetie, I believe you believe in it."

"But, mummy..." The child started, with a quivering lip.

"Hush now, doesn't make a tantrum," the woman stated taking the child in her arms, "now sleep."

Not far away from the frustrated child, and yet in a whole new world, an anxious Serena looked marveled to the shining red train who whistled soundly announcing his imminent departure.

_My first trip in the Hogwarts express._Biting her lip, Serena wished for the others Hogwarts students to be as friendly as the teens she had befriend in Grimmauld Place.

"Serena?"

"…"

"Serena, are you okay?"

"Him …oh, sorry Harry I suppose I was a little distracted."

"Don't worry."

"Hm..?"

"Don't worry Serena; everything will be just fine, promise."

Serena couldn't stop smiling to Harry; last night's dinner had been more than a surprise for her. After what had happened between her and Harry (or should she say didn't happened) she had gone to diner expecting to have to deal with some hateful or, worst, hurtful looks from him. But, to her great happiness, not only he didn't showed any hints of anything out of the ordinary as also he passed all the meal speaking and joking with her. Finally, when all of them had given the evening as finished, she had pulled him to the side and tried to apologize herself for the pinch she had put him through. He didn't even let her finish her first sentence, shaking his head; he dismissed all that had happened as if it wasn't of any importance before wishing her a good night and leaving.

The understanding he had showed towards her had caressed her heart making the already firm flower of friendship bloom. The discussion between her friends took her out of her recalling.

"What did you mean Harry?"

"Ron shut up."

"Gees Hermione, I was just asking?"

"Sincerely Ron," Hermione suspected that in the time her friend had been kept hided she hadn't been around too many people (that was comprehensible as it was necessary for keeping her a secret for all this years) but, because of that it seemed Serena felt uncomfortable when around so many people but, as always, Ron was too dumb to understand.

"Didn't you even notice; Serena is quite antsy."

"Why, after all Serena is Dumbledore's daughter. She doesn't have anything to worry about." He said waving his hand dismissible.

"RONALD!" Harry, Ginny and Hermione screamed at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, after being sure no one had heard anything, all of then started taking turns in scolding the clueless boy.

"Ron, you know very well that only we and the members of the Order should know that." Ginny whispered angrily.

"Yes Ron, you know what we-know-who would do if he found this information." Hermione said shuddering.

"Sorry, I didn't really thoun …"

"It's obvious that you didn't think Ron, "Hermione said exasperated, "that's the problem with you Ron, you **never** do."

Not wanting to be the cause of one more of the many discussions between Ron and Hermione Serena interjected, "we have to go now or else we may lose the train." That seemed to do the trick and put an end to the dispute between the two teens followed by a look of admiring gratitude from both Ginny and Harry; it seemed that the constant quarrels between the two of them had started to exhaust the patience of them all.

…...

After, finally, all of them had embarked on the train they searched for a free compartment where they could relax and enjoy the long trip towards the ancestral castle. Finding one at least the animated group took their places on the benches. Soon after, Ron and Hermione left on Prefect business. Trying to find something to keep her mind occupied Serena look out the window to the passing country side.

"What do you think Serena" Harry asked her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Serena questioned, not quite having caught his question.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I must have zoomed out without even noticing."

"You could try to be a little bit friendlier, you know, Harry started talking to you ages ago and you didn't even noticed."

With a guilty look Serena apologized. "I'm so sorry, really, I am." Averting her eyes she whispers. "It's just... I'm not a very chatty person."

Casting a furtive look to Ginny that made her shut up, Harry delicately grabbed Serena's hands making her look him in the eyes:

"I know you're used to be alone all the time, but now you have ... us, we are your friends and we will be with you, always."

As she signed him she had understood, he become aware of their proximity and quickly let go of her.

"So, any idea for us to spend our time until our arrival," Harry asked her.

In a futile attempt to hide her misty eyes, Serena said to him, "Are you up for a game of wizardly chess?"

…...

_It seems that Harry was right; there was nothing to fear after all._

Serena was currently in the seat she had taken between Hermione and Ginny followed by Luna (a fifth year Ravenclaw that was a friend of sorts to Ginny that had showed up and had taken a place among them) and in the other seat were Neville (a Gryffindor like them that had showed up soon after Luna) Ron and Harry_._Ron and Hermione had rushed back to the compartment where Serena, Harry, Luna, Neville and Ginny were after having received all the indications needed from the student's delegate (1)

Neville heard carefully Luna who was speaking about a new magical being that her father had found out, that would be included in the next number of The Quibbler, his own newspaper, as for Ron, Ginny and Harry, they were having a lively discussion about Quidditch techniques.

"Sincerely, I can't believe that those two don't have anything else to talk about that isn't about that." Hermione puffs taking her eyes out of the book she had been reading. "I bet that they didn't open a single book since the end of the school year."

"Come on Mione, life isn't only about study. You have to learn to simple enjoy yourself sometimes."

"Ginny, please, I can't believe you're on his side."

In the midst of all this commotion Serena was able to feel the true friendship that linked them all and knowing that she was part of this group of friends made her feel for the first time in her live that she truly belonged. And from that point on Serena promised herself that she would protect them with everything she got.

While this thought occurred to Serena, the door to the compartment opened showing a boy that seemed to be of, more or less, the same age of her, with platinum blond hair, smooth body and cold gray eyes. He was between other two boys that reminding her of a documentary about gorillas she had seen on the TV the other day.

_There's nothing better than to cast a good dose of insults to Potter and that pack of idiots that follow him around to start the new school year._Draco thought entering the compartment.

But when he noticed a girl that he never had seen before, he totally failed to prevent himself to look her with his mouth agape. In that moment she was looking him directly in the eyes and he could see her perfectly, the only word that cross his mind at the moment was 'perfect', her heart shaped face where a mouth of full red lips, a little aristocratic nose and big bright eyes, all of this framed by long waves of golden hair were a vision. Despite having been impossible to have overlooked any of that attributes it was her eyes that manage to capture his attention the best.

Her eyes were green but not a common green, they were of a deep rich green that would obscure the most shining emeralds.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Harry asked, irritated and bothered with the way Malfoy was ogling Serena.

Potter's question brought him back from his musings, but his agenda had changed completely, currently Draco wanted some answers and he wouldn't leave without them.

Ignoring the so called Golden Boy, he asked the girl.

"Who are you; this is the first time I see you around." Draco said to Serena.

"Who do you think you are Malfoy? Ron shouted.

Draco launched both boys a predatory smile. "I'm only trying to do my duty as a Prefect; after all I have to look for the well-being of all students."

"You ferr …" Ron, Ginny and Harry began.

"Serena." Serena decided to end the discussion before someone got himself into trouble.

"What?" Draco asked not understanding.

"My name is Serena."

"Well it seems that your new companion knows her place."

"Malfoy..." This time was Hermione who interjected. "You're not better than anyone of us."

"Of course I am, especially in your case mudblood."

Before any of them could respond Serena hissed.

"Do **not** call her that."

"What?" Draco turned towards Serena's direction with the intention of putting her in her place, but he's faced with something unexpected. Although there's no physical demonstration of Serena's irritation, it was quite noticeable in her eyes. The green had a metallic tone and the iris seemed to contain a storm, Draco thought in the beauty of the tidal waves, before they reached the coast destroying everything in its way. _Beautiful and lethal, it seems that this year will be very interesting._

"Crable, Goyle we're leaving, I don't want to remain near such beings more time than necessary."

"And Potter, I **will** be watching you and your flock of hooligans."

After their departure it didn't take long before the angry words started being thrown at the now closed door.

"That ferret, I can believe his head hadn't blown up already as a consequence of his over inflated ego," Hermione thrown after them.

"That was something to hope for in the new school year." Ginny said out loud.

"Yeah, we can always hope." Ron said in his turn.

"Serena, are you alright? Don't worry about him; he's nothing more than a bully." Harry said when he notices Serena's apprehension.

"Okay." In spite of Harry's tentative to reassure her, Serena couldn't shake the feeling of dread that came over her when the boy had looked at her. Nothing good was going to come from her knowing him she was sure about that.

…...

The train had finally arrived at Hogwarts train station and after managing to stay together among the crescent crowd of students trying to get to the exit Serena and her companions had gone towards the carriages that would lead them the rest of the path.

"Harry?"

"Yes Serena?"

"What creatures are those?" Asked an amazed Serena indicating the place where the horses were supposed to be attached to the carriages.

"Which on … uh," amazed, Harry understood what Serena meant when I saw that all carriages had a strange creature attached to their front; they seemed a symbiosis between dragons and horses. With a body of a sub nourished horse because of their completely noticeable bones under a skin that seemed too stretched, eyes without eyelids which should belong to something that had already died and on his back a pair of leather wings similar to the wings of dragons, cause them to be quite a scary vision.

"Let's go before the carriages are all taken." Hermione told them entering one, followed by Neville, before Ron could follow their example Harry intercepted him.

"Ron what kind creatures are those?"

"Creatures, what do you mean, what creatures?"

"Those ones, the ones who are pushing the carriages," Harry said pointing to one of them.

"Harry, what are you that talking about?"

"Ron, don't you see?"

"See what?" Ron asked looking him up strangely. "We better get going." He said before also entering into the carriage.

_It seems that only Harry and I can see the strange creatures, but why only us?_ Serena thought. Looking to Harry Serena was able to see the dismay on his face; she couldn't stop herself from being worried too. Were they seeing things?

"I see them also."

Luna, the girl they had met on the train, had come near them both without them noticing it.

"You are as sane as me. I had always seen them." She declares before entering another carriage.

Harry followed, although calmer Serena noticed the concern in his eyes.

…...

Being arrived at the castle Serena had been asked to wait aside with Professor McGonagall near the great doors and wait for the end of the selection of the first years. All of her friends were already in the tables of theirs teams. At first Harry tried to stay also, but after having been threatened with detention and Serena ensuring him that everything was alright he followed to the Gryffindor table (although reluctantly). Not long after, she could hear the Headmaster announcing her.

"It's time my dear, let us go then." The professor said with an encouraging smile on her lips.

(1) Ron and Hermione only joined the others later because in their fifth year they are both perfects and have to go to the perfects carriage during the voyage


	7. 7 Crime and punishment

Harry Potter and Co. belong exclusively to the amazing J.K. Rowling

7 Crime and punishment

At hearing the Headmaster calling her name, Serena did as Professor MacGonagall had instructed her and took a steep forward towards the Great Hall's massive double doors. As if sensing her approach, the impressive structure, that had remained closed until now, opened wide showing to Serena the great Hall for the first time since her arrival.

Marveled with all she saw, the green eyed witch proceeded forward to the teachers table from where her father kindly smiled as if becoming her to him. Whispers started to rise from the silence that descended in the Great Hall upon her entry, decided to not let herself be worried with whatever everyone could be saying about her, Serena didn't show any hints of even noticing the hushed words passed through-out the tables as she closed the path who led her to the staff table.

Giving her an approving nod, Dumbledore again directed his attention to the student population and resumed his interrupted speech as Serena stood by his side.

"This is Miss Serena Tayla Diamond, Miss Diamond is an fifth year transfer student who will be joining us this year. Now, before anything else, Miss Diamond, if you please ..." Dumbledore finished as he motioned for her to seat on the stool in front of her.

Once seated Professor MacGonagall, reverently put a shabby looking hat on her head. Serena recognized the Sorting Hat immediately from what she had read about it on her copy of Hogwarts a history.

_**So, what we have here?**_

Serena barely managed to keep herself quiet at hearing the Sorting Hat inside her head. How did it manage to do that? Could it be that whatever was keeping her mind protected had just .. ended? If so any plans her father could have made in order for her to help them would be utterly useless. Shock and discouragement grown in equal parts in her, _what do I do now?_

_**Don't worry little one, your mind barriers are as strong as ever, let me just say I'm capable of overstep them.**_

_**But, even so, **_she said unsure.

_**I assure you, this case is an exceptional one. I was made to be able to read any mind I came across with. Being it heavily protected, as yours is, or not. And, you don't have to fear for your secret, I will keep it as if it was my own.**_

_**Really, thanks.**_

_**Now, if you're reassured, we must continue.**_

_**Sure, of course.**_

_**Hm, intelligent and wise, Ravenclaw perhaps, **_he mused.

_**Uh, excuse me...**_

_**You don't think so? Maybe Hufflepuff them, I see you letting your heart interfering with your judgment.**_

_**Look, I think, perhaps, and I'm not trying to say how you should do your job; you do it perfectly well..**_

_**Conning too, I see. What about Slytherin..**_

_**HELL NO. Uh .. I mean, ha ha funny but, seriously, NO.**_

_**Are you …**_

_**YES! Just hear me out, I really think I should go to Gryffindor.**_

_**And why is that?**_

_**I have friends in there, friends I care much about and I would like to be near in the case of them needing my help.**_

_**I see. But, I'm the one doing the choosing, so …**_

"GRYFFINDOR"

_**No, wait … uh, you .. you trick me**_

_**What can I say, I have a bit of Slytherin in me also.**_

Serena felt as the presence disappeared from her mind the moment Professor MacGonagall raised the Sorting Hat from her head.

Casting a thankful glance towards the magical object, Serena left the staff table behind and gone to Gryffindor table where she was received in the middle of cheers and whistles.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin table, The Slytherins around Malfoy extended, yet again, the radius of vacant seats surrounding him as his magic lashed around him with increasing intensity.

Malfoy was boiling inside, not only the girl he had fancied ended up in Gryffindor as also she seemed very friendly with none other than bloody Potter who in that very same moment was all over her in the dammed red and gold table.

"Uh, Dra ... Draco," Goyle tried.

"What the in bloody hell do you what Goyle?"

"It's just, hm … with the way you're looking to ...uh ... nothing." Everyone knew thought wasn't Goyle's strength but the boy had enough self-preservation to shut his mouth before it could be too late.

As for Draco, he dismissed Goyle's interruption as a mere nuisance in favor of returning his attention to the Gryffindor table. _Enjoy it while you still can you wanker, because I'm the one who will end up having her._

…_..._

After a long night which Serena had more than enjoyed, filled with laughter and jokes (that weren't about her, a first in her life) new friendships and welcome feelings the girl had followed Hermione to their room where they would stay for the rest of the school year.

With whispered words of enthusiasm cast between each other about the beginning of classes they unpacked and left everything ready for the next day. Beginning to feel the tiredness the full day had caused, Serena and Hermione finally retired to their beds.

When Serena was about to fall asleep she heard Hermione calling her in nothing more than a mere whisper:

"Serena?"

"Mione, what's the matter? Can't sleep?" Serena whispered back.

"Something's nagging me and I simply can't manage to toss it aside."

"What is it, something about Harry?" Serena tried concerned.

Her friend question put a smile on the brunette's lips. _Already fell that hard!_But remembering why she couldn't sleep was enough to wipe any joy from her face. "No you can be assured about that. My worry is about another matter entirely, I'm afraid the new DADA Professor could become a problem for your father."

"How's that," Serena questioned her friend.

"Professor Dolores Umbridge was chosen for the job by the Minister of Magic himself and not by the Headmaster as it was supposed to be. What if the Minister is trying to use her against Dumbledore?"

With a feeling of disbelieve, Serena tranquilized her friend, "no, I'm sure not even him would try that."

Signing Hermione retorted, "You're right, I'm probably just making a fuss about nothing."

As Serena saw her friend fall asleep she couldn't stop but wander, could the Minister go that low as using a spy to try to take Albus out of his way.

…...

As the chirps of birds started to be head, early in that Monday morning, Serena finally decided to quit any other attempts into falling asleep. Hermione's fears had been the ones responsible for that. It was true she had reassured her friend about them but, the more she thought about it worst was her conclusions.

Rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes, the worried young witch opened her bed curtains and steep out from her bed. Looking out her window, Serena couldn't stop an annoyed sigh when she noticed the barely risen sun as it started spreading his warm rays through-out the still calm lands.

_Just my luck!_

She just had to get stuck with a sleepless night in the evening of her first school day and, as if that wasn't enough, her head was killing her. But there wasn't anything she could do now, deciding to, at least make the most of the spare time she had before her roommates could wake, she took her bath supplies and gone to the bathroom. There was nothing like a 'nice' cold shower to, definitively, wake her up.

A much more awaken Serena, left the shower before casually casting a drying charm on herself. The easiness in which she managed to use minor wandless and wordless spells still amazed her, how come she did that so well but got stuck every time she learned a new offensive spell from Snape or even from her father? She eventually ended up managing to cast it, although not very perfectly she had to admit, but not before long and extenuating periods of time practicing it until exhaustion.

With her mind still wandering about such an unexplainable 'little' fact she dressed in her school uniform, brushing those thoughts aside for later she turned to the bathroom full body mirror. A pout crawled to her face when she finally noticed her reflexion, a skirt, she really hadn't thought about it with all that was happening around her but now that she could literally see it or should she say, see herself she couldn't control herself. She just HATED skirts. Who the hell was the moron who invented those things anyway? How was she going to be able to feel at ease in one of those things? With a sour face, she sighed in defeat, there was nothing she could do about that. The skirt was a part of Hogwarts uniform, she had to use it wanting it or not.

Directing her attention elsewhere, Serena puffed when seeing how her hair had sprout into every possibly direction, that happened every single time she used a drying charm on it, but she was too dam impatient to simply let it dry for itself. She brushed it taming it the best she could before catch it in a high ponytail; it had to suffice for now. Already preparing to leave the bathroom, Serena stopped on her tracks when a mere final glance to the mirror caught her attention, it was almost unnoticeable but, she didn't want to take the risk of someone notice the faint dark circles under her eyes. As an idea started to form in her mind, she took her wand from her robes. For this, one of the lesser concealing spells she'd leaned should be more than enough to do the job; the teenage witch was sure the professors would notice the use of a charm but, would more than likely brush it off as a plain makeup charm, not at all uncommon in a school full of teenagers witches.

"Serena, sorry, but could you please open the door, we all need to start preparing to start the day." Serena heard who she thought to be Parvati, from the other side of the door after a short knock. It seemed her roommates had started to waken up; luckily she already had finished up.

"Just a minute," making sure everything was alright this time, Serena opened the bathroom door, "sorry for closing the door, it's just I'm n ...uh!

"Don't worry about it Serena," Hermione said noticing her troubled face as she looked to the closed bathroom door after Padma and Parvati Patil had practically flied into the bathroom, "they just over sleep and are in a hurry to get themselves ready for breakfast."

"Over sleep, what time is it?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ten past seven."

"I don't understand if so they should have plenty of time to get ready!"

"Yes they should, if they just didn't take so long to get themselves ready. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"Not at all"

"Great, just give me a couple of minutes." Hermione said before following the Patil twins-

…...

Going to her first class, DADA, Serena couldn't stop from feeling concerned about it. Last night's talk with Mione was still fresh in her mind; Hermione fears and suspicions about the new teacher Dolores Umbridge. Because of her many talks with Albus the young Gryffindor was much more aware of the situation so, after being awake for most part of the night, she didn't have suspicions; she had certainties.

It was obvious that Umbridge was sent to spy; the Minister feared that the supposed return of the Dark Lord was a scheme from Albus to usurp his power, which alone was ridiculous. Albus had power and influence more than sufficient to be Minister or even outside him several times and she had known that he had been asked to take the post many times before but he always had reject the offer saying that his current position was more than satisfactory.

_Really of all the things stupid that could pass by their heads this exceeded all expectations, _Serena's mind reeled.

"Serena, what's on your mind?" An approaching Harry asked her.

"Uh, oh Harry sorry but I wasn't paying attention. Did you say something?"

"Is something bothering you; is this because of the looks Malfoy didn't stop sending your way during breakfast?" Harry asked as a frown settled on his face.

She sure didn't have noticed that, was she so concerned she stopped noticing everything around her?

"It was that wasn't it, I knew it. Just let me get my hands on that ..."

"Oh, no no, really Harry, I haven't even noticed that. I suppose I'm just a bit nervous with start of term and all."

"If you say so, hadn't you noticed Malfoy at all?"

"To tell you the truth, he hadn't crossed my mind again since he left us alone in the train."

The broader smile Harry gifted her with let her see a glimpse of the joyful boy he could have been, if only …

"Hey, wait up," Ron shouted from the other end of the corridor as he run to them.

"Did Mione found the book she was looking for," asked Serena.

"Yeah, only Mione could get in her head she had to get a book from the library when she hasn't even got thought a single class. Let's get going."

"Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"She said for us to go on ahead Harry, she will join us there."

…...

"Your attention please," the Professor's arrival was enough to stop the conversations heard here and there around the classroom. From her table she shared with Neville, Serena directed her attention to the middle age witch,

"My name is Dolores Umbridge and I will be your Professor of defense against dark arts, now, I had decided upon studying it thoroughly, to completely change the DADA curriculum. It hadn't been replaced since Grunewald times and seeing as there isn't any reason for teaching such things to the young and easy influenced minds of the students, I decided to change it for a better one, with the approval of the Minister of course."

The Professor declaration was received by the students with staggered silence; it seemed Serena hadn't been the only one noticing the real meaning under the Professor's words.

"Now if you don't mind, open your books on page 21 and please start reading in silence. I will question you about it later, so do not think in skipping any part of the text."

_Merlin, what was that?_Serena thought astonished with what she was reading. That should be the most worthless book she ever had the displeasure of reading, that class should be about learning how to protect themselves and not about reading something about, 'how the peace assured by the Minister keep them all protected and in no need of seeking the knowledge of any potentially dangerous spells'. _Bollocks, are they all out of their mind in the Ministry? What on bloody hell where they thinking?_

"Professor," attempted Hermione.

Umbridge didn't conceal her irritation in her reply. "Yes, Miss..."

"Granger," the brunette replied.

"Ah yes, I've heard quite some interesting things regarding you Miss Granger. Is there something in your mind?"

"Professor when will we begin leaning the new spells?"

"There will be no such thing in my class room."

"Who … what, " Hermione was incapable of hid her astonishment.

"The technical classes are not necessary after all there wasn't any threat that justifies its learning."

"That's not true!" Harry said exasperated.

"Mr. Potter I presume;" the Professor said eyeing the teenager, sighting his scar under his bags, "I'm warning you that you are crossing the line."

"You know very well…"

"If you don't stop…"

"That…"

"I shall be obliged…"

"He returned."

"To punish you," Ambridge's fury was palpable. _Harry__**.**___The feeling of foreboding in Serena was overwhelming, that didn't bode well.

"VOLDEMORT RETURNED."

The room was as silent as a tomb; Serena could swear that everyone was able to hear her heart beat.

"Mr. Potter, detention today 9 p.m." Umbridge calm voice wouldn't fool Serena, despite her calm attitude Serena had manage to see the promise contained in her eyes, pain.

She knew she was playing with fire but the way Umbridge had looked to Harry had scared her to no end. So Serena deciding she couldn't let him do it alone raised her voice in protest, "he's only telling the truth."

"What?" The horrible witch twirled to face her.

Despite the pleading look Harry and the others were giving her, her decision was taken so she stood firm and repeated, "I said, he just told the truth."

"Mr. Potter it seems you are going to have company, Miss ..."

"Diamond," Serena said determinate.

"… Diamond, detention today at 9 p.m.," the Professor said sardonically.

…

Draco's mood had just reached a new level of contentment, at her very first lesson Serena had manage to get a detention thanks to that Potter ass, surely now she would try to be away from him and any possibility of a relationship between Serena and the-freak-that-refuse-to-die had ended. His day couldn't have started better.

…...

Side by side Harry and Serena silently followed to Umbridge's Office. During the day, the feeling of dread Serena felt in relation to the punishment that would be given to them both only increased, something told her that this wouldn't be any kind of the usual punishments.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"You should have left me to cope with the consequences of my own actions."

"What do you mean by that? "Serena stopped in her tracks and asked her friend.

"You are being punished because of me."

"Was it a lie? "She inquired raising an eyebrow.

"The … what," Harry asked not understanding.

"Everything that you said, was it a lie?" She questioned.

"Of course not," he affirmed.

"Then, it seems to me I just defend a just cause," she relayed to him before restarting her steeps.

"Yes but …" He said following her.

Stopping in her tracks again Serena turned her full attention to the boy at her side and looking him in the eye said, "Harry if people ceased to defend what they thought right and turn a blind eye to the truth it would only help Voldemort and his followers of creating complete chaos and anarchy, our freedom of choice and view is the most important of ours possessions and as such should not be thrown away as if was nothing of importance. I just took the decision to do something that **is** the right thing to do."

Harry should know that instead of him convincing her it would be her convincing him, Serena was always seeing the bright side of things and her constant optimism would cheer up even the more pessimistic human being. The case of his godfather was one good example. Sirius had been very depressed because he couldn't do more for the Order, but after he had passed yesterday in her company, Harry saw how a mirthful light had taken over his godfather's eyes.

With these thoughts in mind Harry noticed they had finally arrived and knocked on Umbridge's office door.

"Enter," sounded from the other side.

"Professor Umbridge?" Harry called as he passed the threshold, his eyes finally landing over his Professor, he couldn't help but think in a frog when looking to Umbridge's face.

Indicating them to a desk on the corner, the professor explained, "for your abominable behavior you will write 100 times 'I shouldn't lie' on the parchment on the desks.

Looking to each-other astonished with such a childish punishment, both teens seated themselves.

"Professor but we don't have any ink," Harry wondered when noticing there wasn't any inkwell on their desk.

"Not a problem Mr. Potter." Serena was able to see the vicious smile when the Professor told them that the feathers didn't need any ink.

The alarm signal went off again in Serena's head and she understood why when Harry started writing. She finally understood the cause of the warning signals she had felt during all day, the feathers wrote with the blood of its user by cutting across the skin of the hand the very same words written on the parchment. Also understanding the truth about this punishment, Harry tried to muffle a cry.

"Any problem Mr. Potter," inquired Umbridge giving him a smile that could only be considered as sadistic.

Harry gave a questioning look at Serena and getting an affirmative sign he answered, "No, not at all Professor."

…...

Ron and Hermione had been horrified by what Harry had just told them about the punishment Umbridge had given them both. Hermione wanted to seek Dumbledore strait away, but Serena told her that if Umbridge had used such punishment without any fear of the consequences that could only mean that the Minister had given her power to overrule the Headmaster and she was sure that now he wouldn't be able to help them. After she managed to cool down the tempers Hermione agreed to not confront the teacher, but didn't stop mumbling, "it won't end like this."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Managing to sneak into Gryffindor Tower a little past midnight, after the end of another private lesson with Professor Snape Serena considered her situation, the master legitimens remained without entering her mind, he had told her (although reluctantly) that her mind seemed to have a lock of sorts, but that wasn't a natural ability at all and as if that weren't enough the systematic and gradual release of her powers made him think that not only someone sealed her powers, but had done it in a unknown way, so the seal would start disappearing exactly now.

With these troubling thoughts running over her mind as she dragged herself as silently as she managed in her exhausted state, Serena finally found herself in her room and after quickly disrobing herself she drop to her bed completely drain of any of the strength she had managed to save from her encounter with Snape.


	8. 8 Hazardous interests

8 Hazardous interests.

The half-moon spectacles shinned in the dim-light coming from the fireplace, its owner settled himself back in the plush armchair he currently occupied before raising again the tea cup to his lips and taking a sip from the greyish liquid. To any other who didn't knew him as the Potions Master did, it would seem the older wizard was the epiphany of tranquility. But to Severus Snape, who was seated at his side, Dumbledore's worries were evident in his mannerisms; his distant look, his silence and the disappearance of his irritable (but, strangely soothing) twinkling eyes were giveaways to the pressure Albus was being subjected from, not only Voldemort and his followers machinations but now to the ones of the Minister as well.

_Bloody fools!_

Diverting his vision from his mentor's features to the missive responsible for the Headmaster's tired facade, the Potions Professor felt a twinge of guilt inside himself. He had tried to prevent the Dark Lord from being successful in convincing the giants to side him in the wizard war, but in order for his cover not to be put at risk, the information he could pass to Albus was scant at best. Their only advantage had been Hagrid and Madame Maxine who Dumbledore sent as emissaries to the tribes of giants up north but, unfortunately for them, Voldemort had been expecting that and had been quicker in his actions. The two half-giants were left with no other choice but to put the founder of the Order at current about their failure. Hagrid had ended the message with a ray of hope peeking out from the dreadful news as he informed his and Madame Maxine intentions in trying to contact a couple of tribes further north. This only gained a snare from Snape; surely the dimwit couldn't really be expecting from the Dark Lord such strategically inane mistake! If he had been swifter in dealing with those tribes it was more than likely he already did the same with the others as well.

"Fudge is going to remove me from my position as Hogwarts Headmaster, I can't stall the process more than two or three mounts at most."

Renouncing the opportunity of finishing his tea, Dumbledore put down the barely touched cup on the small side table beside him and directed his full attention to his most trusted friend, who at that moment seemed to have just been hexed with the Petrificus Totalus.

"Severus ..."

"Albus, are you certain there isn't anything more we can do?"

"Unfortunately no, there isn't. He's adamant in casting me out of Hogwarts"

Sensing an uninvited headache coming up, the sarcastic wizard started massaging his temple in a soothing manner. How was it possible for a human being to be so bloody idiotic; dismay gain over his others emotions as, yet again, Snape felt frustrated with the world? In such darkest times the Wizard World needed a strong and ingenious guide and what that power hungry politician does? He tries to get rid of the only wizard who could be that person!

_There's no bigger disaster than a lieder with a diminished mind._

Was the man incapable of any foresight? Shaking that thought away, Severus sneered. Fudge having any kind of common sense, there would be the day. He wouldn't be able to discern a bad decision even if it bloody smacked him in the head.

"Minerva won't be the one assuming your place either, will she?"

"You're right in yours assumptions, as always Severus. He wants to put Umbridge in charge. Fortunately the majority of the School board hadn't allowed for her to completely assume the position, but they can't stop Fudge from given her full power to do whatever she pleases."

"That's not the only thing in your mind, is it Albus?"

"As insightful as ever, I see. Indeed it isn't. Severus, can I ask a favor from you? Will you keep an eye on my daughter, I fear for her, but not only it wouldn't do any good to take her out of Hogwarts as also I think she would resist the idea of leaving her friends behind."

Simply nodding his acceptance, Snape turned his attention to the darkness outside the window. In his opinion the future wasn't much brighter than that new moon night

…...

Draco was in a murder rage and his team mates had chosen to keep themselves at a safe distance from the blond Pureblood just as they all had been doing during the past week. Magic crackled around him as he saw Potter saying something to Diamond before her laughter filled the corridor. He had stayed put since the first DADA lesson in hopes Serena would understand the huge mistake she was doing when choosing to stay in the Golden Boy's company, but to his total disbelieve, the bond between them only seemed to get increasingly stronger. With fury filling his entire being, the Slytherin decided the time for waiting for her to see what was right before her eyes had ended, he would take the matter into his own hands.

…...

Comfortably seated in one of the armchairs in Gryffindor Tower Serena was replaying last months' events on her mind; her lessons had run quite well, even better than she had hoped for. Any problems that she could think about her ability to follow the courses had disappear like morning mist, the intensive lessons with Professor Snape and her father during those days at Headquarters had given her all the knowledge she needed to not be figured out, although she never have practiced magic before the day she had met Harry or even be able to do any at all, no one had suspected anything, she had even been praised by many teachers about the superb control that she had demonstrated (she had to thank Snape for that, he had make her repeat the spells so many times she thought she wouldn't be able to think in any other thing at all).

In little to no time Serena was surrounded by new friends, but the cloud of her lies paired above her head as a reminder of her deceit. She trusted in her father's judgment, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty about it. Her father's forced retirement from his position had been a considerable heartache; she knew how much he loved his work. And as if that wasn't enough, there was something more making her apprehensive, the behavior Professor Snape was having towards her.

During her lessons with the snarky professor he made sure to show her how much he thought the time spent with her was not only a waste but also a mistake and despite her constant progress his attitude towards her only had deteriorated further more.

On the other hand Serena feared for her friend's safety; Hermione, enraged with the increasingly more numerous restrictions, had taken upon herself to do something against Umbridge ruling.

…..

A short scanning of the Gryffindor common room was enough for Harry to locate who he was looking for. A knowing smile plastered itself upon his lips as he directed himself for the plush armchair where Serena sometimes liked to take refuge to put her thoughts in order. Seated with her legs crossed and her head resting in her hand, a book laid forgotten in her lap as she absently looked out the window. An almost imperceptible frown told him whatever she was thinking about wasn't something very pleasant.

"Serena," the boy tentatively asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Harry, hi," she said with a soft smile, but her friend's worried demeanor made her ask intrigued, "something in your mind?"

"Can I seat?"

"Sure, now, what happened?"

"Well, actually nothing happen, yet! I was just wondering if you..."

"Would want to go to the meeting in Hogsmead this weekend?"

"Well, yeah, you already knew about that?"

"Yes, after all I wasn't the first person being asked, was I?"

Harry downcast his eyes as his cheeks turned a deep garnet colour. Serena had tried to hide her hurt at that, he could tell, but her eyes had betrayed her.

"Sorry, I just … I, I just didn't want for you to feel obligated to do something you didn't wanted."

"Harry," a smirk worthy of a Slytherin adorned Serena's face as she stated, "as if that was even possible."

Harry's laughter resounded in the red and gold chamber at the girl's attics.

…...

Getting access to the ingredients that he would require had proved to be hard work, after all the potion he had in mind was labeled prohibited, but finally the last ingredient he needed was in his hands. The potion took three weeks to complete and should be left to stand for at least one month but it would worth the wait. Diamond didn't know what was coming for her.

…...

Lucius was going towards his Lord's chambers, after his return the Dark Lord had elected Malfoy mansion as headquarters to great fear of the Malfoys and great pride of Bellatrix. Lucius knew to be common knowledge among the death eaters that the attention and fully indecent offerings that Bella always gave to their Lord only led her to receive his derision. It was of Lucius opinion that if she wasn't such a god pawn he would have killer her many years ago. "And think I once was enamored of her." Now, only the thought of the possibility of her being his wife gave him nausea.

_Horny bitch!_

But one thing he was sure, she didn't have a chance in hell for their Master to spare her even a glance. A few years ago when Lucius was the same age his son Draco had now he accidentally heard a conversation between his father and Narcisa's.

"_This was a huge blow."_

"_Undoubtedly, he gained him a mortal hate."_

"_Our Lord wants us to scam the entire country."_

"_But…wasn't she supposed to be dead?"_

"_Do you want to be the one to confront him with that Black?"_

"…_he will never be able to forget her."_

"_He cannot Malfoy and neither can we!"_

Impressed with what he had just head, Lucius didn't notice the end of the conversation or the fact that his father opened his office's door where the two have held the conversation with his companion and caught him outside listening.

Lucius never had neglected the warning that his father had given him that day:

"_Lucius nothing of what you heard should be known by anyone else or you can be sure that no one can save your life."_

He had followed his father's indications and now he knew why the warning, whoever was the sorceress that had caught the interest of the dark sorcerer, to invoke this matter would only serve to wake his Lord's anger and this was something that Lucius wasn't hoping to see at all.

But this wasn't what had been making him fear each step he took to the powerful sorcerer chambers, what really make him feel his neck hair raising up was his, not so good, news. His Lord had put him in charge of bring him the prophecy but all his inquiries had showed, with no shadow of a doubt, that only those from whom it spoke off could take it from its place in the Department of Mysteries. Arriving at the door Lucius didn't had time to announce himself before his master voice commanded,

"Come in."

…...

Making sure all her roommates were already sound asleep, Serena slip away from her bed. Not wanting to be found out she cast silencing and notice-me-not charms on herself, satisfied with the result she silently followed to her destination, an incredible room she had found by pure chance when she had been passing back and forth that corridor hoping to find a place where she could train.

As she arrived to the place to where the room took her whenever she escaped her room in the middle of the night to practice, Serena cast the advanced charm her father had thought her.

"SUMONS CORPUS VITALIS"(1)

When bodies started appearing out of thin air the girl positioned herself in her defensive position, Professor Snape had been clear about her performances in his private classes, she was miserable. Her posture was wrong, her charms and hexes were unfocused and misguided and her shields protected as much as a paper wall.

Serena knew it was normal for her to not master her powers with only a couple of lessons, but she was afraid she couldn't keep the promise she had made to herself in the train. There wasn't any time to lose, she needed to improve and fast!

….

Dragging herself to bed Serena couldn't stop from hissing as her tired and beat up body make contact with the bed. She just had one hell of a training, but she couldn't get herself to stop until she had got the last spell Snape had thought her right.

Launching a tired look to her bedside watch she discovered she had spent more than four hours in the room of requirements.

_Dam, five in the morning already_, she thought stressed.

Giving a resigned sigh she turned to the other side of the bed, it was going to be hell in the morning for her to get up.

…...

That Saturday morning woke clothed in grey and although being weekend and early morning, Hogwarts elder students rushed down the stairways to go take their breakfast, excited about the trip to Hogsmead that had been planned for that day.

Oblivious to all this commotion, Serena blissfully slept, lost in a peaceful dream. Groaning, the green eyed beauty shoved her pillow over her head, when light dared to invade her sanctuary.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL," Serena, screeched when her covers had been ripped off of her exposing her barely protected body to the chilling air.

"Finally, you're up," Parvati said excitedly, "now, hurry up and get ready. Everyone had left for breakfast already, you sleepy head!"

Grumbling, Serena jumped out of bed and snatched the clothes Padma was holding out for her, turning on her heels she mumbled under her breath all the way to the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed!" Padma offered.

"Maybe all that study is finally starting to melt her brain." Parvati said dismissively

"I HEARD THAT!" Serena howled from the bathroom.

Hearing the twins scurrying away, Serena stifled her laughter as she turned the shower water on. She knew she had exaggerated with them, but the past week had been hell for her. Sick and tired of Snape berating her for her slow improvements, the teen witch had took the decision of practicing alone every night in a desperate attempt to achieve total control over her powers. It had been awful hard at first, but she had managed to keep up with classes as well as her private lessons with Professor Snape with little more than four hours of sleep per day. She knew she was playing with her health, but necessity had shoved caution aside and besides, after so little time she had started to notice some progress. Either way, for better or worse, she would continue until she was sure to have mastered her magic.

…...

With a bristle pace Serena gone towards the entrance doors, her friends were probably finishing breakfast, but she had woken without any appetite and she didn't wanted to receive any worried glances from her friends when they saw her only scattering the food around her plate. So deciding to skip breakfast all together, she ended up choosing to wait for her friends outside. Crossing the great entrance doors, Serena stopped marveled with the wonder before her eyes; snow had come with the night and had painted of white beauty all that her eyes could reach.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" A known voice asked from behind.

"Professor MacGonagall," the young Gryffindor addressed her head of house, "yes indeed, it's just... breath taking!"

Chuckling, the elder witch left Serena with a knowing smile when seeing Harry coming their way, the Professor's mind far away as she remembered past moments where snow had been present that had ended being permanently braided in her heart.

"Serena, I hope I didn't make you wait too much."

"Of course not Harry, but … where are Ron and Mione, weren't they supposed to go with us?" Serena asked intrigued her newly arrived friend.

"Well," he started, averting his eyes, "they decided to stay behind for a little while longer." It hadn't been all that hard to convince his friends to let him go on ahead with Serena.

"Oh okay, shall we go then?"

"Sure."

…...

The potions Master left Hogsmead behind when he was sure Diamond was safely in the mist of her friends as the teenagers started to return to the castle. It had been fairly easy to follow the girl around and he had thought he wouldn't have any problem in keeping an eye on the girl without anyone ever knowing, but the girl was more aware of her surrounding than what he had expected. It had been a close call and hadn't it been for his vast experience as a double agent he was sure the girl would have caught him, luckily she had dismissed her sixth sense warnings as nothing of importance and shake them away as mere nuisances (a mistake he would make sure she wouldn't do again).

There was only one thing that made him wary, the little students' reunion in the shrieking shake. He had stayed away from it, not for respecting the dimwits privacy, but because of the wards he felt around the place (the Weasels twins had been learning something with their brother, it seemed) he could have overcome them, but it would take time and effort to do so without being found out and he was sure the girl wouldn't be in any danger. So, armed with patience, the spy waited for whatever was occurring to end. When it ended at last, the students left with a determinate look in their eyes.

Frowning, the wizard hoped they weren't getting themselves in more than what they could possibly handle.

…...

With extreme care Serena slightly dipped the flask in her hands letting its contents drop on the caldron below.

"Carefully now," Severus chided the young Gryffindor as he hovered over her.

The patronizing tone in the Potions Master's voice made Serena's brow twitch in annoyance, he could be her Professor, but …

"I don't want my head to be blown off because of an irresponsible of a chit like you."

… HE WAS A **GIT, GIT,****GIT!**

"Surprisingly, it seems you managed to go thru your first lesson without maim us. Beginners luck, I presume. Now, gather your things and get out, I lost enough time with you as it is."

_**GIT!**_

Fuming, Serena threw her things inside her satchel and left without a word. She knew it would be reckless of her to do so or else she could very well end up saying for Professor Snape to shove up his lessons in the place where sun don't shine. Sighing, Serena shook her head, she knew she should feel fortunate for having private lesson with the wizard considered the best Potions Master of all Europe maybe even of all Magical World, but why he had to be such an awful person all the time? What in bloody hell was his problem?

"Who's there? Oh, it's just you, you scare the wits out of me young lady. Don't you think it's a little late for running around in the dark," said the fat lady accusingly.

"I'm sorry, I ..."

"Forget it," the painting said shaking her hand dismissively, "and come in, before that horrible, horrible woman founds you."

"Thank you," Serena cast thankful before entering Gryffindor Tower.


	9. 9 Misunderstendings

"" Speaking

_Thinking_

9 – Misunderstandings

Shuffling through her satchel, Serena grabbed the small piece of parchment her Head of House had instructed Ginny to delivering her. It simply stated she had to go to the Professor's office after her classes had ended. Arching an eyebrow in an inquiring manner, the blond witch asked herself what could be the cause for such an unexpected summoning. She hadn't got herself into any problems, well, at least that she knew of.

Harry and the others had offered to come with her, although grateful she had declined. She was sure she hadn't anything to fear from Professor MacGonagall, but that didn't mean she was less surprised with all of this. What could the Transfiguration Professor want from her?

Deciding to stop trying to figure out what could be happening; Serena stopped in front of MacGonall's office door and knocked signalling her arrival to the Professor.

"Please, come in."

"Professor, did you wanted to see me?" Serena asked the middle aged woman seated at the desk after closing the door behind her.

"Indeed, please seat," the Deputy Headmistress said motioning for the vacant armchair in front of her. "It's of my knowledge your excellent results in all of your classes, but I must say that, great part of your Professors are fearing your seclude could become too demanding. Aldo still remarkably good, your works as well as essays are being decreasing in complexity. Is something bothering you Miss Diamond or are your Professors right and you should diminish the quantity of classes you are currently taking?"

The green eyed girl found herself momentary stunned not only because MacGonagall had noticed the slightly decrease in quality of her essays, but also because of the solution she had come up with to try and help her. Serena didn't want to drop any of the classes she was currently taking. It had been her father who had chosen which ones she would take and the teen was sure his choices hadn't been arbitrary, he had a reason for wanting her to learn those topics, she was sure of it. But neither would she stop her late night escapades to train her control. Sighing, Serena averted her eyes from her Head of House and looked to her intertwined hands on her lap. She only saw a way out of that, but she would have to do one of the things she hated the most.

"I'm sorry Professor, maybe my father's departure had cost me more than I had wanted to admit to myself, I know that isn't an excuse for my weak achievements lately, but I assure you Professor, that it will not happen again!" Serena supported the heavy silence while MacGonagall stared her thoughtful.

When the Gryffindor was starting to lose her hopes of having convinced the Professor, MacGonagall rose from her chair and reassured the girl, "very well then, if you are sure you will be able to raise your grades again."

"I'm sure."

"Then, please, follow me," her Head of House requested before going to the farthest wall from where she stood. Doing as she had been told, Serena found herself amazed with, after a swift hand movement from the Professor, the unexpected appearance of a passageway where mere moments ago she was sure to be a solid stone wall. Not wasting any time, she continued forward through the passage. As darkness engulfed her, Serena motioned for her robes pocket where she had her wand safely hidden, but before she could cast any spell, torches in both sides of the passageway were turn on at their passage as if the inanimate objects could, somehow, feel their presence. Interest rising, the young witch continued through her path as numerous possibilities of how that could be achieved started popping in her head. The end of the passage brought Serena to the present, after making sure it was safe, Professor MacGonagall indicated her to follow just before she herself moved out of the safety their current position gave them both. The green eyed witch barely put a foot out of the secret passage and she was already recognizing the corridor they were on, after all she passed there every day. They were near Gryffindor Tower's entrance. Could it be that the Deputy Headmistress gone through-out all this trouble just so no one would end up knowing of their talk? But, if so, why send her a message through someone else and it wasn't as if the subject of their conversation was something that needed to be kept secret! It just didn't make any sense.

"Here," The Professor simply said indicating a painting where a beautiful fairy was hiding from a wizard in a deep forest.

The fairy, seeing both witches, gave them a knowing smile and the painting sprang forward showing them another passage. Serena found she unable to hide her astonishment as she looked around after going into the passageway, marvelled she saw that the chamber she was in was a small lab with everything anyone could need to brew any kind of potion. Caldrons in each size and materials needed for potion making were perfectly lined in a long shelve in the wall at her right, beside it numerous books about botanic, alchemy and various other subjects even remotely related with the brewing had been alphabetic arranged in one other shelve. A large variety of ingredients (some perfectly known by her, other not so much) had been carefully stashed side by side with empty flasks and vials in what seemed a cherry wood display cabinet, in the wall in front of her. A large sink rested on the end of a work table that had been placed along the wall to her left. In the centre of the room a large square table stood, only waiting for someone to do use of it, its location was perfect, being in the centre of the room facilitated greatly any potion brewing as it was much faster for anyone to get to any item this way.

"So, do you approve of it?"

Redirecting her attention to the witch at her side Serena arched a brow, "approve?"

"Yes, Albus had told me about the lessons you would be having with Professor Snape and had instructed me, before leaving, to arrange for a private lab where you could improve your skills."

An overwhelming sense of gratitude overtook her as she looked around the lab again, she would be able to improve her brewing considerably and Hermione would gladly use it as well.

"Unfortunately this as to remain a secret, even from your friends," the Professor ordered.

"But..." the unmoving look in McGonagall's face told her it was useless to even try to make the woman change her mind, "very well Professor, as you wish. The lab had been a great gift, but a part of her couldn't stop from feeling guilty for having yet another secret she had to keep from her friends.

…...

Snape was furious, he couldn't believe, but truth be told not only he believed as also he was sure that he wasn't mistaken. The dark professor had known from the first moment he had laid his eyes on him that the boy was as much as an irresponsible has his father had been before him. But this time the whelp had exceeded all boundaries, how could he have done such a thing, just the repercussions of similar act were more than enough to suggest that the little dumb of a boy had gone out of his mind.

Professor Snape was aware of the growing infatuation that he had been demonstrating towards her since even the time they had spent in Grimmauld Place, realizing also that despite the great affection she felt for him, her feelings weren't more than ones of friendship.

Being the good spy he was he knew that the nature of the feelings the little chit had went well beyond simple affection. To Snape's great satisfaction, it seemed she didn't realized this fact or, as Snape thought to be more likely, she faked unawareness to make sure she didn't hurt her friend's feelings.

Thinking that this was only going to end on the dimwit's total humiliation, he had thought the matter to be closed. This decision, however, now proved to be not only wrong but also very dangerous for the girl who he had learned to respect (although he will never admit it, not even to himself).

The stupidity of the boy was at the very least disturbing, you'd think that Potter would know it wasn't difficult for the potions Master to realize the lack of a rare ingredient of his private stash and subsequently known it had been stolen by none other than the Golden Boy, after all this wasn't the first time that he and his bunch of quarrelling baboons had served themselves of his ingredients closet.

But the real heart of the matter was who would prepare the potion. It couldn't possibly be him preparing it for reasons more than obvious, and despite the supreme ego the boy had inherited of his father, Severus knew that if he had gone to such extreme actions to ensure that nothing would be in his way, he wouldn't jeopardize everything due to his pride.

His first thought had been to Granger, her more than proved ability to advanced potions during her second year gave him the knowledge that she had more than enough astuteness and experience to be able to prepare even such a demanding potion without fail, but the fact she was a goody goody two shoes had break down that supposition soon after it had occurred to him.

No, Granger was very close to the other girl also, she wouldn't do that to her friend, and even if that wasn't the case the snarky professor doubted Miss Know-it-all would demote herself to such acts. The real problem was going to try to prevent the Gryffindor of succeeding in his endeavours whiteout him became aware he already knew of his intentions that would be extremely difficult if he didn't found out who exactly was involved.

The head of Slytherin had though to take his findings to the Headmaster but knowing the love Dumbledore felt for the boy made him quickly change his min., Albus, as always in whatever matter involving the boy, wouldn't analyse the problem with clarity and worst, Potter could learn of his suspicions making any attempt from Severus in ending his machinations even more impossible. The entire Professor reasoning only led him to a possible conclusion.

_I have to keep myself in the shadows and wait for the right moment to act._

…_..._

Bellatrix hastily followed to the West Wing of Malfoy Manor, the black haired witch traced the remaining steeps that separated her from her Lord with a hopeful glint in her eyes. She was sure her Lord would appreciate tremendously the good news she was bringing him maybe even reward her. And the possibilities that could bring her, her beloved Master would finally see her worth, her loyalty, her fervour to 'the cause'. Certainly, her recently found information would be of great advantage to him in their fight against the boy-who-survived-to-annoy. Snape could even have a privileged position near the old fool and within the Order as well, but Bellatrix also had her own sources in Hogwarts.

The latest information she had gathered was the reason for her optimism, according to her spy the bloody Potter boy had fell in love with a new student, and also, she was part of his group of close friends and therefore a major weakness for the boy. Arriving in the room where her master was she quickly prostrated herself at the feet of the throne-like chair, incapable of containing herself any longer she claimed happily, "My Lord I have great news."

Voldemort felt exasperated. _This woman begins to test my patience, or she has something important to inform me or she doesn't leave this room without proving my cruciatus._

"Speak Bellatrix," he bit her way, a skeletal hand trying to sooth the crescent ache in his temple.

"Master I had assembled information that will likely be of vital importance, the biggest weakness of Dumbledore's pet."

This exclamation had successfully raised the curiosity of the Dark Lord_. She may still have some usefulness after all._ Turning his full attention to the witch at his feet, Voldemort straitened himself and incited her to continue with a sign of his hand, which she hastily did, "My Lord it seems the boy fell enamoured for a student in such a way that he seems a lost puppy running around her heels."

_Or maybe not, t_he Dark Lord thought leaning back on his chair and resting his head in a closed hand as he pierced Bellatrix with a glacial look.

"Bella the infatuation of the boy towards that girl Chang was already of my knowing, I had already been informed by Severus and due to the end of that relationship it doesn't concern me anymore!"

"But my Lord I don't mean that little teenager hormone romance the boy had last year, I'm referring to a student who entered this year to Hogwarts."

_Maybe the girl Severus mentioned earlier?_"Continue."

"My information is that the girl is a half-blood Gryffindor fifth year that had been transferred to Hogwarts this year, she had been home-schooled until now. Her mother was some slutty muggleborn that luckily died in childbirth, about the father I was only able to ascertain that he's a pure-blood but I was unable to determine his identity what leaves me to believe he's part of a powerful family. This and the fact that he had moved now to the country leads me to believe that it's possible that he belongs to the Order."

"Bella how was it possible you were unable to discover who he is." Said an irritated Dark Lord, if the wizard, was indeed, a pure-blood Dumbledore could be using him to try and turn some pure-blood families to his side. He **wouldn't**allow that.

Realizing his aggravation she rushed to respond, "Forgive me Master, but she uses her mother's maiden name and as my Master well knows the muggleborn witches and wizards aren't very well documented in the Ministry's files and...

"What's the girl name after all?" The dark wizard interrupted her briefing and asked annoyed with Bellatrix's fluke.

"Diamond, Serena Tayla Diamond."

The fact that the witch had kept her eyes on the floor was the only reason she hadn't seen the gaze of recognition that passed in Lord Voldemort's ruby eyes. And she should be grateful for that or else she wouldn't have gotten out of that chamber alive.

"Bella, I want to be informed of every little detail you can find out about her."

He rapidly mentioned for her to leave his presence and she did it without a second thought or even a glace behind her, she served her Master long enough to know when he was in one of his killing moods. She didn't had any idea of what had put the wizard like that, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stay to try and find out

After finding himself alone in his quarters, Voldemort indulged in his fury and allowed a free ride to his dark magic that swiped trough the grandiose room scuppering everything at its passage. Never, in all those years he had even once thought about such thing, he always had supposed that the old coot had taken her because he wanted to protect her from him, but now he had seen that that was far from it.

He had taken her for himself, the pervert old man had wanted to have his way with her without any impediments, the fact that **her** daughter had been kept in secret for so long was more than enough proof that only the old barf could be the father of the child. Keeping someone in complete anonymity during so much time required a great magic power and besides himself, much as it pained him to admit, Dumbledore was the only one with a similar power.

He had to see the girl with his own eyes, the thought of summoning Severus had crossed his mind, but that not only would put Severus position near the old man in jeopardy as also he was more than reticent in doing anything that could alert Dumbledore of his findings and make the wizard disappear with the girl again. Rising from his chair, the infuriated wizard passed back and forth in search of a solution. Although the lemon drops lover had been removed from his position at the school, he knew his old Professor enough to know he wouldn't leave his daughter unprotected so any attempt to take the girl from the castle would be a waste of his time, he was sure. Slumping in the majestic chair the serpent-like wizard let out a sigh, this would require quite some planning from his behalf. Taping one of his long white fingers in his cheek, he mused.

Could she have inherited her mother's weakness of protecting who was beneath her? If so, it would be easy to set a trap and, if he would get lucky, he could even catch two birds with only one stone.

With a sadistic smile on his lips, the history's darkest wizard brought order to the chaos his fury had provoked on his chambers. "Soon my nightingale, soon_," _was his dark promise_._

…...

With a decided pace the-boy-who-lived traced the path toward Hogwarts' Library. Carefully opening the Library's door the boy peeked in and scanned the room looking for the fairy hair girl that had, slowly but steadily, taken over his heart.

_That's funny, it seems she isn't here. But where else could she b..oh_. With a smile brightening his face the teen closed the door and followed outside. If she wasn't in the Library and neither in the Gryffindor common room she could only be in one other place.

…..

Closing her eyes, Serena basked in the soft heat of that Saturday morning sun. A light breeze played with her muffler and she leaned on the massive tree trunk where she was used to take refuge whenever she needed a break from all the commotion happening in Hogwarts. But that day she had simply gone there to calmly read some books she needed for some of the potions she was working on. The little, but totally equipped lab her father had presented her with had been more than a mere blessing in disguise. With its hidden entrance hided so near Gryffindor Tower, she could easily skip away from her room to the lab with minimum effort.

Deciding she had lost more than enough time daydreaming, Serena accommodated herself on the high branch she had been perched on and opened the thick book on her lap. She barely gazed to the book she had in her hands before, without even noticing it, the words started to blur before her eyes, the witch didn't realized as she let the book fall from her hands, so tired she was.

"Serena!"

Caught off guard, Serena woke from her unwelcome slumber jumping in fright. Unfortunately that wasn't a very wise move considering she had been standing in a branch at, at least, teen feet above the ground.

Harry watched horrified as he realized Serena had lost her footing and was falling from her hideout without anything to ease her fall. At the last minute, the scared boy seemed to regain his composure and plunged forward in a desperate attempt to stop what seemed to be an inevitable visit to the infirmary.

As the rhythm of the two hearts started to turn back to normal, they became aware of their, more than just a little bit, awkward position. Harry had been able to catch her before she could crash against the unforgiving ground, but the momentum she had gained in her unintentional fall had made both of them to end on the ground.

A little wounded because of his chosen part as the girl cushion, the boy wonder saw as his heart, again, started to beat at a fast pace as he finally noticed how Serena had ended up sprawled all over him.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her vision, Serena opened her eyes as she mused why her fall had been so softer than what she had expected it to be.

"Harry!" She had felt right over Harry_. Oh Merlin, what I've done now!_"I'm so sorry Harry, I really didn't mean to... Uh, fall down on you!"

"It's okay; you can fall over me any time you want." Harry said to her with a cheeky smile, but serious eyes.

_Was he..., but no he wouldn't... would he?_Serena was taken from her troubled thoughts by a prickle on her thigh. _BY ALL THE FOUNDERS, IS THAT WHAT I THINKL IT IS?_She shrieked inside her head as she jumped to her feet alarmed.

Rising to his feet, the saviour of the magical world apologized, "sorry Serena, did you hurt yourself in my wand?" The boy asked concerned as he took it from his jeans' pocket.

Serena blushed deeply as she gazed the object stunned. _I'm such a pervert!_"It's okay Harry, I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"If you are sure," he asked her.

"I'm sure."

"Then … want to fall over me again?" The wizard asked with what was obvious a fake seriousness.

Harry couldn't fall from noticing his comment had only aggravated her already great embarrassment, he couldn't stop himself from bursting in a fit of laughter.

"Oh you…big..."

"I can't believe my teasing had just put an end to your eloquence!"

Playfully punching his shoulder Serena said to him, "Harry James Potter you're just mean."

"But just with you."

"Oh and I'm supposed to be happy about that?" She asked ironically.

"Well, I had come to see if you were interested in having those flying lessons you had asked me about, but if my presence annoys you that much ..." Harry trailed off.

"Flying lessons, for real? You really had come for that!" She asked excitedly.

"Well yeah, I know that perhaps you had been expecting for me to have given them sooner, but … wow, slow down!" Harry exclaimed as Serena practically dragged him towards the Quidditch field.

…...

The Quidditch field resounded with the whooping and laughter of both teens that tirelessly chased each other in a game that amused them more with every passing moment. Unnoticed by them, hidden in stands below, someone watched them closely with hate in the eyes.

"Hey you two, its lunch time, are you coming or not?" An amused Ron shouted into the air to his friends.

Still laughing their landed and, after putting back Serena's broom on the brooms closet, joined the red head towards the castle as they talked and joked between themselves.


	10. 10 Betrayal

10 Betrayal.

Humming lightly, Serena scribed her last action on the parchment beside her and put the caldron, where she was currently working, on stasis. It was still early and for once in a while she could get a nice restful night. She was confident her hard work was finally paying off, she was sure she had made a huge progress in controlling her powers as well as mastering her skills in potions. A mischievous smile crossed her lips as she recalled the astonishing look Professor Snape had gift her with in their last duel, she had been able to stand every single one of his hits and even launch him some of her ones (sure, she had felt like she had been beaten into a pulp by a band of giants afterward, but it sure as hell had worth it if not only to see that look on his face, it had been priceless). Of course she wasn't thinking nothing stupid in the likes of imagining she was able to defeat the snarky wizard and she knew that part of her success was because she had caught him off guard with her improvement, but she had rendered him speechless by the end of that lesson and she sure as hell was going to enjoy this little fluke as much as she could. Grabbing her satchel Serena turned in her heels and left the lab, after being sure the coast was clear, and made a bee-line towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Password," asked the fat lady.

"Butterbeer"

The paint sprang forward and Serena rushed inside, she was dying for a hot shower. Her limbs felt numb for being in the same position for so long, her hair seemed more like a greasy mass than anything else and her clothes released a unpleasant sour smell that was starting to make her fell some uneasiness. For a moment her mind wandered to the Potions Master as she asked herself how he managed to be stuck in a potions class room all day and lock himself up in his private lab every single night. He loved potions making, that's for sure.

The common room was practically empty, after all it was almost a quarter to mid-night and almost everyone had already retired to their rooms as usual (okay, maybe it wasn't all that early, but she sure was going to bed much more sooner than she was used to).

Halfway across the stairs to the girls' dorm, Serena stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard someone crying. When she was about to dismissed it as a trick from her Imagination she heard it again. Worried and intrigued by it, she silently followed the sound until she found herself in the corridor just before the forth years dorms. Whoever the crying girl was, she should be just around the corner, not wanting to embarrass the unknown girl, but not willing to just pretend that it wasn't anything with her and leave the girl in what was obviously great distress, Serena took a tentative step forward and glanced around.

What she saw only served to worry her further, Ginny sniffed lightly as she desperately tried to clean her tear stricken face in her sleeve.

Before Serena could let herself be known, a raven hair girl, who seemed to be consoling the young Weasley, said enraged, "oh that blond bimbo, who did she think she is, she have no right to take him from you like that! And as if that wasn't enough she deceives you into think she's your friend, that two faced opportunist!"

_From whom were they talking about, who was that girl that had fooled Ginny like that?_

"It isn't like that Fiora; she hadn't done it on purpose."

"It wasn't on purpose my ass, I saw very well how Diamond keeps rubbing herself against Harry every chance she'd got. Everyone knew he liked you, but them that trollop came and just did everything she could to snatch him from you."

Serena stumbled backwards as if she had just been hit by a hex and fell momentary paralyzed just before turning back and running to her room. Slowing down when arriving at her dorm door, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand before cracking open the door. She knew she must be looking like a mess and the last thing she needed now was for her roommates to see the state she was in. She needed time to think things through and Serena was certain she wouldn't be able to keep the little self-control she had manage to gather if her friends started making questions, she would end up breaking down and burst into tears.

Glancing inside, the green eyed beauty let out a relieved sigh, it seemed everyone had decided to go to bed early and all the girls were already sound asleep. Carefully, Serena introduced herself in the darkened chamber and slowly moved towards the bathroom.

Time Lapse

The movement of the water drop caught Serena's attention as it traced its pat from the bathtub tap to the water below. The sound, when the small droplet made contact with the water surface, resounded in the silent bathroom. The hot water had gone cold for quite some time now, but Serena didn't manage to find strengths in herself to get up from the increasingly frozen water. With her head resting in the rim of the bathtub, the teenage witch closed her eyes and let the memories of the event that led her to her current state of mind flood her mind.

Why? Why hadn't any of her friends told her about Harry and Ginny? Did they think the same thing as the other girl? NO, she refused to believe her friends would think so little of her. And why did Harry become interested in her in the first place if he was seeing Ginny. Could the fourth year girl been partly right? Did she insinuated herself to Harry without even noticing, whatever she did it or not, it had been unintentional, she wasn't even sure of her own feelings regarding Harry.

Serena sighed desolated, she would have to widen the distance between herself and the boy wonder, she only hopped she wouldn't hurt her friend because of it.

…...

Serena's heart drummed in her chest as she tried to move as silently as she possibly could in the dense vegetation. A difficult task when she had to keep one eye where she put her feet and the other needed to be alert to any of her pursuers. Adrenaline cursed through her veins as she took a steep forward paying close attention to her surroundings. Her breath got caught in her throat as a small twig snapped under her foot. On high alert, the cursing girl docked below a large raised tree root and prayed to any and all deity for the persons following her to not having heard the traitorous noise, a wish almost impossible to come true in such a silent forest.

After a couple of agonizing minutes, Serena decided to peek out of her hideout; she couldn't just stay there forever. Raising slowly, Serena barely had time to look around before jumping to her right, only seconds later a Alarte Ascendare (1) crashed on the exact spot she had occupied a mere moment ago, but she was far from being able to let her guard down because this time was a Aguamenti (2) that was coming towards her, without wasting any time she hastily launched Deletrius (3) followed by Confundus (4) and Estupore (5) quickly sending the two adversaries she had in her sight to la la land, but she wasn't stupid to think it would be so easily to get out of such a mess. Raising a common invisibility shield, Serena scanned her surroundings in search of any hint that could lead her to the rest of her pursuers' whereabouts. Unfortunately for the young witch luck wasn't by her side and she end up empty handed, unable to found anything that could be useful the fair hair girl chew her lower lip in nervousness.

She was in a precarious situation, the fight had stretched over for several hours now and she was almost exhausted. Plus, although easily cast and being able of protecting from a considerably high variety of hexes (if somehow an adversary managed to bypass the large disadvantage of not knowing where to aim, or wasn't it a invisibility charm) the fact was that she couldn't keep it active for long periods of time, it was just too dam extenuating for someone with such a low stamina level like hers.

Firstly, she needed to get out of the open. Looking above her, Serena smirked as an idea started to form in her mind. A change of strategy was in order; maybe she could yet have a chance.

Serena had been right in her assumptions and her remaining foes were closer than what she thought, luckily for her they had been as successful as she in their attempts to find her. Sighing heavily, he looked around without interest; it was more than just a bit improbable for her to let herself get caught so easily. Any expectations he, as well as his companions, could have nourished, in the beginning, about vanquishing her rapidly were completely erased by now. The numeric disadvantage in itself should have been enough to decide the outcome of that fight, but surprisingly enough the young witch had somehow managed to dodge all their attempts to do so. Using a tactic of attack and hide she put almost every single one of her opponents out of commission, only he and three more were capable of lasting until now, mere crumbs compared with the force they had started with.

But even if she was such a good strategist, she had to be in the verge of exhaustion by now; she had to be after her magical core being so thoroughly drained without being conceded any time for it to replenish itself. And with tiredness comes sloppiness, she was bound to make a mistake sooner or later, he just needed to keep himself and the others out of view until then.

"Look, up there, in the trees!" One of the others whispered pointing to the tree tops ahead of them.

Finally, she had made a mistake. Signalling the others to positioning themselves around the girl's location, making sure she wouldn't be able to slip between their fingers again he give them the sign to strike.

"Expelliamos." (6)

"Impedimenta." (7)

"Incarceros." (8)

At a safe distance, Serena calmly watched as the four wizards were so easily fooled. She had to admit, if it wasn't for the lessons Professor Snape had been giving her she certainly wouldn't have managed to last this long, but although harsh she knew the man was a remarkable Professor. Before his teachings she probably would have found herself peeved by the small importance this wizards were given her, but now she would never be so foolish as to let her bruised ego take the reins of her actions, after all their bad judgment only aid her more.

"What ... what's going on?"

"Hm ... I... I can't move!"

Alerted by his companions alarmed exclamations he tried to move as well only to find himself unable to do so. In a flash he redirected his attention to where the girl had been a mere moment ago only to see her fade away before his eyes. A trap, it had been a trap and they fell for it.

"Shit."

"Not again!"

"It can't be."

"We gave in."

The words barely left the mouth of the seventh year Ravenclaw and Serena was already jumping off from a tree behind them.

"I can't believe you actually managed to win from all of us," said a stupefied George Weasley.

"Will it help your damaged pride if I said that if I hadn't caught you with that last spell I would have lost?"

"Oh man, we thought you were still up for at least two more rounds, I don't believe we gave up," Fred groaned shaking his head in disbelieving.

"Yeah, you fool us into quitting." The Ravenclaw from earlier (something Morden, she remembered) complained.

"Dam you're good!" Dean Thomas simply said looking his House mate as if seeing her for the first time.

The rest of the D.A. joined them as Serena lifted the immobilizing charm to release the four boys.

The group had spent most of that Saturday morning training in the Room of Requirements sparing with each other to improve their casting, but after Serena had ended up defeating anyone who decided to confront her, the twins had come up with the idea of raising the stakes. Proposing their idea to Serena they found her more than receptive to it, everyone who wanted would team up and try to vanquish her. Of course it would be a direct confront, even her wouldn't have a chance against the group of almost twenty D.A. Members that had wanted to have another go in an attempt to heal their wounded pride. The Room of Requirements swiftly changed its arrangements as the chamber where they had been in turned into a vibrant and dense forest, wonderful for the version of tag they had in mind.

If Serena's adversaries had been expecting for her to confront them head on as a brave (although dumb) Gryffindor, they became aware of their mistake soon enough, as Serena put them out of commission one after another with carefully planned surprise attacks just before going into hiding again (to their crescent despair).

For Serena's part, she couldn't be happier. She needed to put into practice all she had been training, it was true that she had been using the living dummies, but they lacked the tactical thinking of a real adversary and that was a major down side. She didn't use any of the hexes she'd learned from Professor Snape, but she didn't pull any punches in using all the strategically thinking he imprinted into her during their sessions together. As a result, she saw as one after another fell victim of her strategy until she was the only one standing. The man could be a git, but he was a smart one.

"Serena your attacks and defences are perfect and your last two spells, where did you learn them?"

"Yeah Serena, Mione is right, I think that I never heard of these spells before." Said Luna with an interrogative expression plastered over her face.

"Well … actually … they are not yet completely finished, but they are the ones that are more complete. But I can't have the credit for the idea; they are based in some spells I read about in an ancient tome."

"Let see …"

"… if we understood."

"Not only did you…"

"… invent these …"

"… cool spells …"

"… but you are also …"

"… working on others?"

Despite all the time that Serena had been with the twins, she still could not understand how they manage to complete each other's sentences.

"SPECTACULAR." They both said as the rest of the group eyed her respectfully.

"What if we stopped for today, it's almost lunchtime." Neville remembered.

"Okay."

"Yes, sounds good to me," said Ginny.

"Let's go."

"I was wondering when we were going to end this, I'm hungry."

"Ron, food is probably the only thing you think about!"

"That's not true," Ron denied baffled, "I think about Quidditch too."

"Godric, you're impossible!" Hermione finished irritated, turning him her back and leaving with the others.

"Did I say something wrong? Hey, wait for me you guys."

…...

The day had passed fast for Serena, between the morning training with the D.A., the study time she had with Hermione and Luna after lunch and training with Harry in the room of Requirements in the afternoon (she wanted to better her defensive and teach him her new spells) the girl had found herself back in her bed, a place she seemed to had just left.

Aldo this was one of the increasingly more rare nights when she could go to bed early she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Glancing to her bedside table she saw the clock signalling one o'clock in the morning.

_A hell of a way to start my Sunday!_

Turning to the other side Serena tried to rearrange her troubled thoughts, Harry had asked if she wanted to have another flying lesson, she had wanted so much to accept, but the hurt she saw in Ginny's eyes at seeing Harry so happy around her made her refuse it with the lame excuse of having to study. Harry had accepted it, but even with he trying to hid it from her, she noticed his downhearted state. She had wanted to stop hurting Ginny, but ended up hurting Harry instead.

_What I'm going to do?_

…_..._

As the animated group of Gryffindors dived into their breakfast, Serena took out of her satchel what seemed to be a note book and waving it in front of Hermione she asked her, "so, I was wandering if you and Luna are still interested in seeing the notes of the spells I'm working on?"

"Your notes, really, all of them," asked a beaming Hermione, already thinking in all the new knowledge she would archive.

Laughing at her friend's look of satisfaction Serena retorted, "yes Mione all of it, but I'm sure you're not the only one interested on it. Neville seemed interested also."

"M... me," the boy stammered.

"Of course, I also have some theories (she couldn't let them know about her experiences, it could lead to questions she couldn't answer) in some potions and I think with your great aptitude for botany that we can help each other greatly."

"Su.. sure, I'll love to!"

Just thinking that Serena had thought about him to share her ideas was enough for him to feel more like a part of the group.

"What about you Ginny, do you want to come too?"

"No thanks, I prefer to go down to the Quidditch field."

The redhead answer made her heart squeeze, Harry would be in the Quidditch pit also.

_Snap out of it Serena, this was what you wanted, for your two friends to be together again. Just stop being a cry baby._

Giving Ginny a sincere smile, Serena nodded in understanding, "okay, but do you mind in asking Luna if she wants to come?"

"I'll ask her, but don't be surprised if she simply says she can't go because she has to go look for some non-existent creature of some sort."

"So, when do we meet?" Hermione asked excited.

"What about after lunch? I still have to arrange all my notes."

"Okay, after lunch then."

"Sounds good to me," Neville said.

"I'll tell Luna then."

…...

Practically jumping down the corridor Hermione passed by some third years with some illegal pranks items without even seeing them.

Passed the initial chock the lucky boys sighed in relief about their almost impounded pranks. They hadn't a clue about what provoked such a rush in the Gryffindor prefect, but whatever it was they were glad for it.

…...

Hastily passing through the library doors, Hermione tried to catch the breath that her self-imposed marathon had cost her.

"Di..did I...co..come ..too late?"

"No Hermione, you arrived just in time." Serena replied from a table where Luna and Neville were already seated.

…...

Leaving Gryffindor Tower behind, Serena directed herself for the Slytherins domain. She had another lesson with Professor Snape and if she didn't hurry up she would arrive lately miffing the Professor's in the process. Not something she was particularly fond of archiving.

Arriving to the potions classroom door, the fifth year Gryffindor raised her hand no knock only to lower it again when the voice of the Slytherin Head of House come from inside telling her to enter.

Closing the door behind her, Dumbledore's daughter scanned the classroom only to find the potions Master leaning over his desk grading what seemed to be some first years' potions essays. Directing herself towards Snape, she eyed surprised the parchment he was currently correcting.

G_odric, that parchment will have more written in red than in black when he's finish with it!_Serena thought as the Professor scribed his derision for what he considered as garbage. For the looks of it he's another student that he was going to humiliate.

"Professor," she tried tentatively.

Not even sparing her a glance, the potions Master motioned for her to take a seat on one of the many students' desks. Already used to the Professor's cold manners, Serena seated herself and laying her elbow in the desk, she rested her head in her hand preparing herself for what seemed to be a long wait. The dim lighted chamber as well as the rhythmic sound of the quill as it scratched the parchment lulled Serena's tired mind into a light sleep.

…...Time Lapse...

Finally, all the essays were corrected, but he had gained a giant headache in the process, by Salazar if his students were a sample of what could be the next generation of Potions Masters he was sure the subject wasn't going to have any advancements during the next forty years. Only a handful of students showed aptitude for the difficult subject and between them just three showed a real knack for it. Sighing, the exasperated wizard rearranged his desk; he would think about that later now he had work to do. He had to admit, he was quite surprised with the chit silence, such an unusual achievement, and usually she had to always have a saying in everything (even if sometimes it was under her breath). The raised eyebrow was soon met with its companion when he finally discovered the reason of the girl's silence; he couldn't believe the girl's audacity! She had had the nerve to fallen asleep. Rising from his seat, the enraged Professor covered the distance that separated him from the Gryffindor with three long strides.

"Miss Diamond!"

"..."

"Miss Diamond!"

"Hm."

"MISS DAIMOND!"

"Ouch!" Startled with such abrupt awakening, Serena reflexes let her down and she found herself kissing the hard wood desk, with her nose. Blinking away the tears her hurting nose was causing her, Serena tried to focus her surrounding before remembering exactly the trouble she had managed to put herself in.

_Godric, why me? "_I'm so sorry Professor, I..." Serena stopped mid-sentence when she noted the amusement in the double spy's eyes. _I can't believe this, he's making fun of__**me? THE GIT!**_

Spells used

1-raises the target on air, dropping it afterward

2-Invoke water (in this case used as an attack of water, think about the attack used by Albus in his duel against Voldemort)

3-Annul the effect of the spell used by the enemy

4-Spell of confusion

5-Makes the person hit feeling light–headed or faint

6- Disarmament spell

7-Impediment spell

8-Makes appear ropes securing the adversary


	11. 11 Bad decisions

Harry Potter and gang don't belong to me, but a girl can dream ~.^

**Warning-This chapter contains sexual intercourse, if you are underage I ask of you to please leave**

""Speech

_Thought_

11 Bad decisions

Previously;

Gripping her, increasingly red, nose Serena directed her attention to her Professor with the intention of excusing herself for having fell asleep only to see her mortification turn into anger when noticing the amused glint in the wizard eyes. _He's having fun at my expense!__**THE GIT!**_

Now_**;**_

Severus had his mind set in berating the girl for her poor manners, but the way she had waked up (almost knocking herself out in the process) made him change his mind about the matter. Watching closely the young Gryffindor he smirked inside as she wined and cursed her bad luck. _Quite amusing, I must say._

But he knew her brooding mood changed into one of ire as soon as their eyes locked. Fury sparked inside her lighting an n enticing fire in her eyes that the ex-death eater couldn't stop from admiring. "Such adorable manners Miss Diamond, very lady like!"

If the witch had been enraged before now, with the Professor's comment, she was spitting fire. _Git,__GIT,__**GIT!**_

Visibly smirking now, Snape turn his back to the girl and motioned for her to follow saying, "come along now, the sooner we start the sooner you can return to your beauty sleep. Merlin knows you need it."

_I,__**hate,**__him_, she fumed.

…_..._

Serena released a hiss as she plastered more of the ointment on another bruise. _That bastard!_ She thought as she remembered the events occurred some hours before. Snape had literally used her to wipe the floor with. The improvement she had showed before seemed to have made him rise up the level in their duels; he was faster, his spells stronger and his remarks even nastier (as if his remarks hadn't been bad enough 'til now).

Sighing, Serena rearranged her shirt and jumper before corking the ointment vial and returning it to the shelf alongside her other potions achievements. The ointment like her other successful experiences (Merlin knew how many of her ideas had turned out rather badly) wasn't a grand achievement per se, but her idea of combining an analgesic substance with the already existent cicatrizing ointment had ended up being of great succour to her. Her beaten up body more than strove for that little balsam every time she ended one of her sessions with Snape.

She was aware that she couldn't rest in her laurels, but the easy way the Professor always managed to win over her was more than just a little hard to swallow. She knew he was a very experienced warrior, but still...

Sighing again, the morose girl tossed her golden locks behind her back before turning in her heels and left the potions lab that had become a refuge to her. It was quite late already, she thought as she groaned remembering she would have to raise up early in the morning to be able to finish the homework she had to delay because of her encounter with Snape, but complaining about her luck wouldn't give her more hours of sleep and if she didn't want to drive herself into a comatose state for sleep deprivation she'd better go to bed.

_My kingdom for a nice restful night!_

…_..._

Harry watched as an absently looking Serena as she stirred again her oat meal not at all seeming to even being aware of the worried looks she was receiving through-out all Gryffindor table.

The golden boy couldn't stop himself from wondering if he could be the cause of Serena's recent distant demeanour towards him. Worry squeezed his heart at that thought. After his fail attempt in kissing her he had been carefully trying to show Serena that he wouldn't force her into something she didn't want as at the same time not giving up from showing her that what he felt was real and that he would wait all the time she could need to make up her mind. But, what if, even with all the caution he had been taking, he ended up doing something that could have definitively made him lose any chance he could have with Dumbledore's daughter?

Shaking his head furiously, Harry repelled such unbearable notion. No, he couldn't have. No, it was all just a misunderstanding, it had to be. "Serena", he called hopeful, "I have some free time tomorrow after lunch, are you up for another of our lessons?"

"Hun," returning her attention to the present, Serena fell silent as Harry's words started sinking in; the flutter she had started to feel in her stomach was rapidly squashed as she noticed the downcast air in Ginny's countenance. Decided to make some excuse, Serena returned her full attention to the raven hair boy only to found herself immerse in that two green lakes who seemed to want to show her all the treasures hided in their deeps. Despite herself she found herself leaning into her friend's direction, reality catch up with her as she stopped herself. Jumping out of her chair, the fair hair Gryffindor mumbled an apology before turning her back and practically sprinting out of the Great Hall leaving all the Gryffindor House bemused with her actions.

_What could I have possibly done,_thought the frantic boy-who-live.

Not far, Serena rested against the Great Hall's double doors._No, no, no. It can't be, not now! I can't!_She couldn't be falling for Harry, she just couldn't. She had to think about her friend. She needed to find a way that would make Harry loose his interest in her once and for all.

…...

Taking a last look into the first floor bathroom mirror, the blond haired witch passed a hand between her golden locks before grabbing her satchel from the sink and leaving the empty bathroom behind. With a fast pace, she fallowed towards the dungeons, she had little time and so she had to hurry if she didn't want for her plan to fail. Using the darkness around her to hide from prying eyes that could ultimately ruin her scheming, the teen drove forward to the Slytherin domain.

Hearing the sound of footsteps heading her way, she reversed further into the shadows; she had gone to too much trouble to let herself be caught now that she was so near her objective. As the two boys she recognized as second years Slytherins approached the large tapestry occupying great part of the wall in front of her before whispering the password that made the tapestry recoil itself, she prepared herself to seize the opportunity and with a wordless spell she rendered herself invisible before striding after the boys. And she managed it just in time because soon after she passed through the hidden passage it closed shut behind her.

_Too late to back down now, _she whined.

With determined steeps, the girl left the green and silver common room without giving it a thought, in the direction of the boys' dormitories. Time was ticking; she needed to press on for the sake of her success. It hadn't been difficult to find the bedroom she was searching for; after all, he was the only one with a private room. With her goal in mind, the stealthy girl didn't waste time in introducing herself in the room.

Draco's attention was caught by the noise of his bedroom door opening, he raised his eyes from the magazine he was reading with disinterest, and it was probably just one of moronic team mates calling him to join them in one activity or another in an attempt to befriend him. He had accustomed to such attempts from the other Slytherins since ever, every one of them wanted to forge an alliance with the heir of the most powerful magical family of all Britain and one of the most powerful in Europe and that had only get worst since news of the possible return of the Dark Lord started to spread through-out the magical world.

_A bunch of leeches and power-hungry fools, all of them._

But the surprise that had taken over him when he didn't saw anyone was swiftly exchanged to rage and weariness, "who's there, show yourself before I decide to do it for you, but I must warn you if you make resort to that any possibility of forgiveness for your fault (he almost snort at that, whomever had intruder in his privacy would pay the price, one way or another) would end."

"That wouldn't be necessary, a known voice stated before letting the charm fall.

"D..Diamond", a perplexed Draco Malfoy stammered, "what are you doing here?" The astonished boy inquired rising from his bed and approaching the girl that had been the object of his desire ever since he had saw her.

"Exactly what I've wanted," she answered before crushing her full lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Any doubts the Slytherin prince could have about the extraordinary event occurring before his very eyes were obliterated by the fire contained in those soft lips he had fantasied to taste so many times before. Whatever deity decided to grace him with the very being he had lust for so long had managed to forever keep his esteem.

The delighted pure-blood didn't manage to form any other thoughts before the minx ripped his skirt out of him and languidly started to kiss every bit of exposed skin she could put her mouth on.

_Merlin all mighty, she's driving me crazy!_Draco thought as the little teaser gave him a small bite in a particularly erogenous area making an important part of his anatomy jerk in anticipation.

The witch hands found their way to Malfoy's trousers and soon that garment was discarded as the shirt had been before it. Grey bulging eyes, watched as the vixen got to her knees and snatched out the last barrier between her and his manhood. _She wouldn't do that, would she?_ He thought to himself, but he knew that even trying to feel shocked by the girl's actions her ministrations only fuelled his wants further.

As these thoughts passed through Draco's mind, curious green eyes took in the sight in front of them, they watched as the rigid member twitched lightly under their scrutiny. The witch didn't felt surprised when discovering the soft looking blond-white patch of hair that framed it. A small pink tongue darted out of her mouth to run over her slightly parted dry lips as she threw herself forward.

The wizard's breath got caught up in his throat when her hand wrapped his phallus in a velvet embrace; he stopped the urge to grab her that took over him in fear of making her stop her perusal.

A mirthful smirk graced her features as she look him with lust-full eyes, the light radiating from them mesmerize him as did her movements as her hand softly stroked his awaiting member. Her eyes never left his as she smoothly massaged him, lost in his sensations the indulgent boy let his head fall back and from his mouth a moan escaped. The feeling of a wet appendage tentatively tasting his manhood made him right himself to look to the tantalizing witch who was trying her best to make him loose the tiny bit of control he had manage to keep until now. He couldn't stop himself from emitting a soft whine when she stopped in her ministrations. In a hoarse voice, Draco pleaded, "don't you even dare stop now witch, you can't..." His thoughts were lost to him the moment she reached forward and engulf him with her hot mouth.

The sensations were overwhelming; the wet cavern closed itself around him as the silken appendage inside it tasted every inch of his member. With undeniable determination, the witch slowly but steadily took more and more on him in her mouth every time she took him in. Her slow pace was leaving him insane as it at the same time made him feel near and far from his release. Unable to continue resisting such sweet torture, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of her golden locks before slamming his cock into her mouth. "Please", he uttered as a form of apology. As if wanting to assure him, she lightly sucked him, making him completely lose control and in search of satiating his growing need he speeded up his movements. His release took him into an ecstasy-filled consciousness that he reluctantly left. The vision that was expecting him leave him breathless, contrary to what he had expected of her, she not only didn't let go of him after his release as in fact was feasting upon it as if it was a delicacy. Lost in a lust frenzy, Draco ripped the girl's shirt out of her frame, her shirt was next and soon enough her bra and knickers followed.

The candle-light caressed her milky-white skin as well as her curves, now exposed to his ravishing eyes who sought to take in every minimal detail of the alluring body presented to him. The full globes with its erect nipples claimed his attention and enticed, but far from being satisfied with just that his sight travelled far down through her well-shaped belly towards the apex of her thighs where a mane of gold curls tried to protect the place from his prying eyes.

His momentary stillness ended as he launched himself over her with hunger darkening his eyes, consuming need guided him as he study every inch of her in his search to leave an unforgettable imprint in her mind. She clung to him as his ministrations stole moans and whimpers from her lips. The song the siren was singing to him lulled him into further his advances.

Her conciseness left the haze that had been clouding it when she felt him finally plunge himself into her soaking deeps.

He stopped in his tracks as his eyes flicked open at his recent discovery, she wasn't a virgin! Who, who had the audacity to... Potter, how dare he, the half-blood soon of mudblood touch what was his! Rage swept over the Slytherin Prince making him change his mind about the way he should treat her. He needed to show her he wouldn't take lightly her treason and that she belonged to him only. Fury fuelled his increasing movements, but to his extreme surprise this only seemed to instigate her further. The rapid pace didn't take long to throw both over the edge.

As he breath finally got back to normal he searched for her only to find her at his side, already fast asleep in his rug covered floor. He raised himself up and returned to the bed with her safely in his arms. It was late and both were tired, he would let her sleep and talk with her in the morning.

…...

That Tuesday morning found Serena wide awake; despite her tired state she hadn't been able to fall asleep the night before. The witch stared to the dome her bed curtains made around her with unseeing eyes, her mind far away from the sounds of her raising roommates.

Every time she started to form a plan to drive Harry away her heart ached, but if the mere thought of revealing her feeling to him passed through her mind her conscience provided her with an image of Ginny's tear stricken face looking towards her with condemning eyes. As if that wasn't enough, the feeling of dread she had felt concerning Umbridge's had come back, tenfold and she was driving herself mad trying to figure it out what could that possibly mean for her and her friends.

"Lavander can I borrow your new lipstick?"

"Sure Parvati."

"Can any of you two try to be quiet; didn't any of you realize Serena is still sleeping?"

"But Hermione she's probably already awake, she's always the first to wake up."

"If she wasn't I'm sure that she is now Padma!"

It seemed that the indifference between Hermione and their roommates hadn't lessened.

_Best I show myself before that disagreement could end up in yet another fight._

"Hermione, don't worry." Serena said opening her bed curtains. "I'm awake for a wile now; I'm going to the bathroom, I'm not taking too long, can you wait for me?"

"Of course Serena, I'll wait."

Her troubled thoughts and feelings would have to wait for later; it was time to start a new day.

…...

"Sincerely those girls could have a little more respect!"

"They did nothing reprehensible Hermione; they're just being themselves..."

"But Serena, with everything that is happening they should not behave as some silly …"

"Teenagers," Serena finished for her.

Hermione's embarrassment didn't escape Serena, but she chose to not comment on it.

"Mione I know they worried about the recent events, as much as anyone of us but fortunately, not everyone are so in the eye of hurricane as we are. Isn't for that that we are fighting for after all, so they will be able to live without fear? So they could have a normal life?"

"I know, I just, well …"

"They will eventually grow up Mione, just give them time."

"You know, is easy to see the similarities between you and your father Serena."

"It is?"

Hermione noted the Serena discomfort, but before she could ask her what was wrong they arrived at the Great Hall, her new found questions would have to wait for another time. Harry was signalling them from the Gryffindor table to go sit in the empty seats between him and Ron.

…...

Snape was on the staff table when the two girls entered the hall; the former death eater maintained a constant surveillance on the headmaster beloved daughter since the day he had found out the true intentions of Potter over girl. Until now, despite the fact the potion must already be complete; the potions master hadn't found any indication that showed that something could be wrong with her.

This could only mean two things either he had failed to realize she was already under the influence of the potion (what he completely doubted, despite being difficult for someone to realize something when this potion is used, he wasn't a master in the subject for nothing), or the boy had yet to proceed with his insane plan. The second hypothesis was the most likely, and as so the Slytherin patriarch decided to wait for his chance to finally show everyone what type of person Harry Potter really was.

…...

Sensing she was being observed, Serena looked towards the staff table catching Professor Snape looking straight at her as if trying to found something. Feeling awkward with the scanning, the quizzical witch diverted her eyes to her plate only to start scattering its contents as if searching for something that could revive her lost appetite the girl zoomed out the conversation around her and tried to put some order on her errant thoughts.

Hermione had notice her distress when she mentioned the similarities between her and the headmaster, she was sure about it, probably she wasn't yet able to figure it out something was off, but Serena was sure her friend's interest had been awaken. Serena just hopped she would simply discard her vexation as some kind of response to the supposed pressure of being the greatest sorcerer of this age daughter.

"So Serena, when are we going to gather again? I have some theories about that potion you are working on that should be able to revert the obliviate spell's permanent effects that I got after reading a botanic book and I wanted to discuss it with you and the others."

Smiling a knowing smile (Mione was always eager in searching for new things to learn, Hermione treasured her knowledge, the only thing above that to her was her friends) Serena told her friend, "I'm sorry Mione, but I just have enough free time for the meetings on the weekends." Noticing her friend seemed to be put out by her statement she offered a solution, "why don't you research some more about that subject and then you will be more able to explain your findings."

Hermione rapidly got off the table, "You're right, why I didn't think about that sooner? I need to go to the library right now, there's only one copy of the manuscript I need! I have to get it before someone else does."

After Serena's amazement, at seeing Hermione leaving towards her sanctuary in such apparent hurry, had dying down (after all she had said they wouldn't get together before Saturday and it was only Tuesday morning) Serena smiled to herself. Mione sure wasn't someone to let things to do later.

Now, with the event that had occurred between her and Mione away from her mind Serena took a bite from her scramble eggs.

_Hogwarts house elves sure know how to cook._The Gryffindor thought as she swallowed the eggs and took another bite.

"Serena?"

"Hmm, oh Harry, did you wanted something?"

"Serena I suppose you're not going to see Quidditch practice this Sunday."

"Well I..." Finally noticing the depressed look in Harry's eyes Serena fell silent before she could say something that would, without any doubt, hurt her friend greatly.

Before the blond could say anything more Ginny interjected, "Harry I'm sure Serena had plans already and after all I really don't think Quidditch is her kind of thing."

Not bothering to respond to Ginny statement Harry questioned Serena, "Serena, you don't like Quidditch? Is it boring to you? Asked the boy concerned. Could she had only been sympathetic with his enthusiasm about the sport and had been out of her mind bored with his talks about it. Mione sure got pretty annoyed every time Ron started talking about the sport?

"NO, no really. I..I just never thought it would be important for you...

"Of course it is and if you like it, I'm sure you'll have some fun watching it." He said hopeful with puppy-like eyes

"I..I'll be there."

"Great." Grinning like the love sick he was Harry practically dragged Ron and Ginny after him, Serena had only been able to understand something like 'need to come up with some new strategies' from Harry before he manage to drag the other two out of the chamber.

_Well, it seems I'm going to potions lesson alone today._Looking to her wristwatch she noticed she still had about fifteen minutes to the beginning of class. _I'm going to get there a little sooner, but I can take advantage of it and ask Professor Snape when will be our next lesson._

…...

The Slytherin prince couldn't do nothing against the smile that had plastered itself on is features when he felt the heat of the body at his side. Before he even opened his eyes to the new day he was assaulted by memories of every single one of last night events. What will Potter do when he find out what had happened between him and his crush?

"I could offer to let him see my memories, he could learn how to by a man, although I don't know if he has the ability." Movement on his side take him away from his enjoyable thoughts, it was time to go on another round with his prize, and he definitely had time for a little leisure before going to take his breakfast. Or perhaps he could skip it; nobody would interrupt them, his house mates knew that they shouldn't appear when he was busy. Opening his eyes Draco turned to his new lover.

"**PARKINSON!"**

N.A. I know, I'm a very very bad girl. XD


	12. 12 Consequences

Harry Potter and company continue without belonging to me, one day, who knows = P

12 – Consequences

In the penumbra of the large room a body stirred in the king size bed. Garnet eyes opened, in a deceivingly calm body. Inside a heart considered dead or non-existent to everyone drummed in his chest consequence of his most recent dream. The perspiration covering his body was yet another reminder of the trick his mind had pulled on him. Pushing the coverts away the wizard got up from the bed and directed his steps towards the bathroom. He needed a shower.

Serpent eyes opened at the sound of running water, the large reptile scanned its surroundings in search of its master. As the predator attention passed from the massive desk at one side of the room, place where its master passed great part of his days, to his raised nest its attention was finally caught by the movements it sensed inside the place his master used to groom himself. The monstrous beast coiled in itself and let the heat coming from the oversized black marble fireplace lull it into near sleep state.

With a black silk robe covering his nude body Voldemort returned his musing to his dream. After so long, after her death, he still strived to have her. Her, the only thing he wasn't able to get, the only witch that didn't let herself be fooled by his charms and beauty. The only one he truly wanted. And now he discovered the old man had the audacity to have claimed her as his having their relationship given the coot a daughter. Rage threatened to break his carefully placed barriers he had raised around his magical core. Barriers that stopped his power from devastating his surroundings as it tried to leash out in search of the cause of his distress. Damn him. But he would have his retribution and his little daughter was going to help him with it.

…...

Having finished breakfast Serena left Gryffindor table and followed to the dungeons, the look Professor Snape had gave her early that morning had returned to her mind, could he have something important about her father or the Order he wanted to speak with her? If that was the case she'd better seek him out as soon as possible and seeing as the next potions class would only be starting in about fifteen minutes she figured she could very well find out what was really happening.

…...

After almost putting Ron and Ginny out of their minds with the way he was trying to make sure the next Quidditch practice was going to be perfect (an achievement in itself, after all they both loved the sport) Harry retreated to the nearest bathroom. Breathing heavily he tried to calm himself. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for these last few months, Saturday he was going to ask Serena to be his girlfriend.

Although he had already decided what to do and even if he had until the weekend to build up courage for the big question he was almost climbing Hogwarts walls so nervous was he finding himself, after all even him didn't know well how he had founded himself in love with Serena...

The months had passed without him noticing at all, between the sadistic Umbridge and the group of students that she had brought together to end any kind of resistance to the Ministry, the meetings of Dumbledore's Army and the constant nightmares that assaulted him with increasing frequency, time seemed to fly by.

And as time flowed, Harry pleasantly found that his feelings towards Serena had been steadily growing. The great physical beauty of Serena was a fact, more than proven, by the constant drooling looks that all Hogwarts male population and even some girls (till this day Harry could hardly believe the look of pure lust in the eyes of the seventh year red head Ravenclaw girl at seeing Serena when they passed by her in one of Serena's many goings to the library), but Harry had long seen that the green eyed beauty was much more than a mere good looking thingy that only served to warm someone's bed.

What really fascinated the boy was the wisdom of those who have already lived a life time that she demonstrated without losing the innocence of who is still in its beginnings, something he never believed possible before. With his affection turning into (did he deer say the L word) some deeper feeling in other hand his fear had grown too; fear of rejection, fear that she realizing his feelings would distance herself not to hurt him, fear she'd fall for another one and the daily harassments, she faked not realizing, only served to increase his already gargantuan fears. So, the current state of mind of the hero of the magical world wasn't so surprising after all.

When Serena accepted to go to Sunday's practice Harry had decided, as the Gryffindor he surely was, to confront his fears head on and ask Serena to be his girlfriend.

_Okay, you are Harry James Potter; you vanquished Voldemort when you were in your dippers for crying out loud! YOU CAN SAY____**I LOVE YOU**__TO THE GIRL YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH, _thought the boy staring to his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Entering the bathroom a much calmer Ron (it was true Harry had been way too demanding for the team next training, but he knew Harry wanted to look good for Serena and he probably would do the same thing if he wanted to show off to Hermione)

"Harry, are you coming? Hurry up, we are already late and, watts worse, first class its double potions with the bloody Slytherins."

"Go on without me Ron; I'm only finishing some things."

Harry didn't know why, but all his courage seemed to have suddenly decided to leave on vacation.

"Bloody hell," the raven head groaned.

…...

At leaving the Great Hall, Serena found Luna leaning against the corridor wall. "Luna, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I actually was waiting for you Serena. Do you have some time?"

"Sure, of course. Is something wrong Luna? You seem concerned about something." The Gryffindor asked as both girls started to move again.

"Not really, I just... But Luna was interrupted before being able to finish her sentence.

"Serena, Luna, wait." Neville shouted rushing to the girls' side.

"Do any of you mind if I go with you." The boy said, finally managing to catch up with them, huffing and panting because of is little jogging.

"Hello Neville, we don't mind." Serena interjected. It hadn't escape Serena's attention the fact that the clumsy boy was in love with Luna for quite some time now and Luna wasn't indifferent to him either, so she decided to take the role of cupid with the pair seeing both of them seemed too shy to go forward with their feelings.

"Did you already finish the potions essay we have to deliver next Monday Serena?"

"In fact, I am having some difficulties with it, but I am sure that Luna won't mind helping you, right Luna?" Noticing the positive nod of her friend the young Gryffindor continued, "She can help you much more than I can, after all Luna is a Ravenclaw."

"O.K., no problem," Luna accepted.

Of course Serena's potions work was indeed finished, but the blonde wouldn't miss this opportunity to let the two alone.

"We can start after classes in the library," Luna said to Neville, "I must go now, my first class is Arithmancy and I want to arrive a little sooner, to clarify some doubts with the Professor."

"Bye Luna."

"Goodbye Luna."

The lost puppy look Neville was sending Luna's way made Serena try to cheer up the boy a little, "you know Neville, just the other day, Luna had commented with me about the great talent you have with plants."

"Re..really," the clumsy boy asked hopeful.

"Sure, she even told me that she thinks you should take an apprenticeship on herblogy." Seeing the surprise on Neville face, she decided to go a little further, "and professor Sprout thinks the same."

"They…they do?"

"Yes, although I think Luna's interest in you isn't just because of your academic achievements," she absently said letting her words hang out in the air, "after all," she said, "Luna did mentioned she think you're cute."

_Bingo, nothing like an ego bust, to stop the nonsense that is, he thinking that he isn't good enough for Luna,_ Serena mused noticing the big grin plastered all over his face.

"Neville, is something wrong?" The girl asked concerned when seeing a look of surprise on her friend's face.

"Well, I'm a little surprised to see you by yourself. Where are Harry and the others?

"Hermione had gone to the library because of a book she wanted to check out and Harry, Ron and Ginny had some kind of Quidditch strategies to discuss."

"Oh, oh no, I forgot!"

"Neville what's wrong?"

"My potions book, I forgot it in my room! I have to go back."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's okay. Go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

After seeing Neville sprint towards Gryffindor Tower, Serena resumed her way towards the dungeons lost in her musings concerning her two friends' relationship, both liked each other, but they were afraid the other one didn't felt the same way and so they passed the days rounding around each other dumbly. The poets where right, love did cause blindness, she was sure.

It wasn't only the case of Luna and Neville, Ron and Hermione where being as difficult as the other two or even worse. Luna and Neville just tried to be near one another thinking the other one simply didn't give the other great importance, but Ron and Hermione where down right maddening with all their constant bickering (because of their wrong thinking about not being good enough for the other) making everyone fed up with their short fused temperament.

Sighing Serena decided to try and give a little push to those two couples, it will be a handful, but it would worth it, if they stopped being stubborn.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Serena concealed a yawn. Her awaken nights where starting to catch up with her, she would need to take a pepper up potion if she wanted to maintain herself awake all day. Fortunately she had a good stock of those in her lab; she only needed to skip to it unseen between classes.

Fighting another yawn she couldn't stop the dark thought that passed her mind, w_hat in bloody hell do I do if I fall asleep in potion class. Merlin it had to be potions!_

As Serena strode down one of the many dungeons corridors towards potions classroom she stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard a muffled noise. Trying, unsuccessfully, to discern the sound's origin she looked around bemused. _Weird, I'm I hearing things?_

"You WHORE."

_Okay, that so not was 'just my imagination'!_ Now being able to pinpoint the exact location where the racket seemed to come from Serena discovered why it had been so difficult for her to locate it in the first place. It was coming from behind a tapestry that represented what seemed to her, the Forbidden Forest, during twilight.

"Draco, please just listen!"

"Listen. LISTEN, I can't even bear looking at your face. Get out, **NOW!**"

_What is happening in there?_ Serena thought. Before any other thought could pass her surprised mind she heard what seemed to be signs of struggle and suddenly a girl was pushed from behind the tapestry dragging it with her, showing to the young Gryffindor what seemed to be the Slytherin common room entry. But that wasn't what currently astonished her, or even the fact that it seemed that all emerald and silver house was looking at her now. What truly put her out of words, was the girl that was now sprawled at her feet, crying like she had been sentenced to a long and painful death.

_**Bloody hell, **_the blond Gryffindor thought astonished by the sight before her eyes.

Despite her face being puffy by her crying Serena was able to recognize the girl quickly. The girl was Pansy Parkinson, a beautiful girl about her age, with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. Serena didn't know why, but Parkinson always did everything in her power to try to humiliate her, to her friends this was because Serena was a half-blood and a Gryffindor, but Serena had felted that that was only an excuse for her actions. There was something more behind it. But now, looking at the girl who had until only tried to wound her ever since she had arrived, Serena was only capable of feeling pity. Taking a decision Serena got to her knees in front of the sobbing mass to try to calm her.

Rapidly Draco Malfoy, who remained quiet until now said, "Leave her Diamond; she's exactly where she belongs, on the floor."

The comment only served to heighten Serena's fury. "How can you say such a thing, she clearly needs help. None of you will lift a finger to help?" Serena asked, addressing the others Slytherins, "she's your house mate!" Serena finally stated, don't believing in the treatment that all were showing to the other girl.

In an unbelieving voice she softly asked, "how can any one of you just stand there and do nothing, don't any one of you feel even a bit of compassion for the girl, don't you feel ashamed of what you are doing to her?"

"She should have thought of the consequences before attempted to deceive me." Malfoy told her. "She's a slut who purposely put herself in my bed."

Only now Serena truly noticed that the tapestry was the only thing that separated the girl's naked form from the preying eyes of everyone who was there. This definitely steeped the line, but before Serena could say to them what she really thought of their behaviour the voice of Professor Snape made itself be heard behind her, "what in Salazar's name is happening here?" As none of the teens moved or even tried to explain themselves he looked to the two girls on the floor at his feet.

"So Miss Diamond, I'm waiting."


	13. 13 Domino effect

A.N. Another chapter, I'm on a roll, it seems.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the single and only creator of Harry Potter's world

Love and Obsession

Previously in love and obsession:

Before the young Gryffindor could tell to all of them, what she thought of their behaviour, Serena was caught off guard by the voice that is heard behind her.

"What is going on in here?"

13 – Domino effect.

Now:

"Well then, I'm still waiting for an explanation for this distasteful display!"

Directing her attention to the person that had made himself known, to her great misfortune, she found herself face to face with a feral looking potion teacher, that seemed to be on what she could only think as Death Eater mode (despite his seemingly calm countenance, the young Gryffindor knew by her own experience that this was the more dangerous of the dark wizard's moods) and if that wasn't enough the whole class of fifth years Gryffindors and even some students that Serena hardly knew at all seemed to be there.

_Potions class, w_as Serena's first thought at seeing her classmates, with all the commotion she had completely forgotten why she was in the dungeons in the first place and it would seem the same thing have happened to all Slytherins.

"I'm waiting Miss Diamond; don't tell me the cat ate your tongue?"

_Always the sarcastic, _Serena thought reeled before returning her thoughts to more dire matters.The situation was rapidly growing out of control, it seemed the discussion had been loud enough to draw the attention of the students that didn't even have classes in the dungeons and Serena feared Umbridge's imminent arrival.

"Professor I ..."

"Professor, Diamond doesn't know anything. She, as the Gryffindor she is, simply felt that she could stick her nose where it didn't belong."

The interruption from Malfoy left Serena shocked, despite the superiority in his voice and the undeniable insult to not only her but to all Gryffindor house, the girl understood Draco's attempt to keep her away from that situation, which was at least critical. And it seemed, by the way the sorcerer was looking the boy that he had figured out is real intent also.

"Miss Diamond I think this is your opportunity to leave, **now."**

It was a chance for her to get out of a serious situation, from which she hadn't been responsible for anything, smelling like roses. The collective relieve signings of her fellow Gryffindors and D.A. mates almost made her accept the apparent olive branch that was being offered, surprisingly, by two of the people who most tried to turn her life in the Castle in a living hell, but seeing the sudden way Parkinson clung herself to Serena's robes (as if she were drowning and finally had found something that would maintain her at the surface) she changed her decision.

_There are times that I think professor Snape is right in saying that Gryffindors don't use their heads._ Serena thought signing. Assuming a determined façade she quickly cast a spell on the other girl, to put her in some clothes, after Serena was certain Parkinson was properly protected from prying eyes, the Gryffindor lift herself and her companion (that hadn't let go of Serena during all that time) of the floor.

"Of course Sir, I'm only going to take Parkinson to Madame Ponfrey."

"**NO!** I ... I'm fine; I can go to the potion class without any problem."

The young Gryffindor couldn't stop from looking the other girl uncertainly; she didn't seem well at all, but Serena felt silent, it wasn't her place to give opinions about Parkinson's life.

"I see that I have some detentions to give," said the potions master looking the teens that didn't belong in his class of fifth years, "and maybe, also a significant decrease of points from yours houses?"

It seemed that finally the other students had understood the Professor intentions and began to withdraw to their own lessons. Following her mates to potions classroom, Serena noticed that any trace that could indicates the entry to the Slytherin common room had completely disappeared. Parkinson, who was still firmly glued to Serena, said noticing the direction of her gaze, "we would never allow for others to know where our entry is located."

"I understand." Serena acquiesced, but remembered Harry's tale of his second year adventure. Had the Slytherins' defences been so easily bypassed or had her father something to do with the boys' successful mission into the serpents den?

…...

Potions class had passed slowly, too slowly in Serena's opinion. The tense atmosphere lived inside the classroom was slowly starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Although the class remained silent the blonde couldn't stop noticing the piss off looks launched to her desk companion.

Parkinson had totally refused to separate herself from Diamond at the beginning of the class, forcing an astonished looking Harry to leave his place at Serena's desk so the two girls could seat together. This by itself already was something unprecedented, a Gryffindor and Slytherin, Serena didn't put any impediments to the Slytherin wants because of the reasons the girl could have to this behaviour, she was sure that whatever had happened for the Slytherins to had turn their backs on her the after effects wouldn't be good to Pansy, and the looks directed towards her companion by her own team-mates during the whole class only come to confirm her suspicions.

Parkinson had cross the line with the Malfoy heir (one of the oldest and more powerful families of pure-bloods in the magical world, not to mention the place that Draco's father occupied among the inner circle of the Dark Lord) and the Slytherin prince would certainly charge the price of her unthinkable acts. She would be ostracised by her own house for sure.

"Out," the Potions Master shouted to his class.

It started to be a usual to Serena, the fact that she lost herself in her own thoughts._Well, at least I manage to finish my potion without exploding the classroom_, mused the young witch signing after suppressing another yam. When she started to put away her things to go to her next lesson she noticed that Professor Snape was coming her way. _Bloody great, the Professor must have notice my lack of attention in the classroom, at least I didn't fall asleep._

_S_eeing the expression in the face of the former Death Eater the first thought of Serena was, _I'm so fucked!_ The girl wasn't a person to use jargon in a daily basis, but it seemed to her that use it in her own mind wouldn't annoy anyone. _The twins are definitely being a bad influence to me, _thought the Gryffindor with a mirthful smile. _Thank Merlin he can't read my mind._

"Miss Parkinson I need to speak to you, go and wait for me in my Office."

_I was wrong; it was with Parkinson that he wanted to talk. I think there's my chance to take my leave._

"And care to tell Miss Diamond, where did you think you are going?"

_It was too good to be true._

"Sir," the blond Gryffindor acknowledged.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't realize your full abstraction during the lesson? Detention today after dinner and Miss Diamond do try not being late."

That said he turned his back to her and storm to his Office, where Parkinson didn't know what was coming.

The detention was only a cover-up for one more of her private lessons with the snarky Professor, but the look he had given Serena was more than enough for her to know he hadn't forgot the mistake she made that morning when she decided to confront him and in front of his Slytherins no less. _Thank Godric, that I still have some of my own pain killer potions._The young Gryffindor was sure Snape would want to show her that facing him in front of half its students was not a good idea at all.

...

After much struggle she had manage to keep herself awake during morning classes and when she was finally dismissed from her last class of the morning she had practically run off from ancient runes classroom door, crashing right against Professor Snape.

Looking straight towards the potions Master angry eyes she swore to herself she had felt herself melting under his gaze. _I wonder if this is how a basilisk gaze should be like._It seemed that Professor Snape was yet to forget the incident of that morning and her little mishap she had just done would surely cost her some more nasty hexes tonight.

_Just my luck!_

"Miss Diamond I hope you hadn't forgot about your detention tonight," and saying that he strode pass her towards the Great Hall.

Serena was considering strongly the idea to pass lunch time in the library, she was not in the mood to piss him off even more and it seemed that it always happened when they were near each other.

"Serena, you're not having lunch?"

Serena turn to be meet with Bia one of her fellow team mates, but a 3rd year, she was also part of D.A. and had become one of Serena's many friends.

"I have to go to the library I need to do a research for a herblogy essay.

"Oh but ..."

"I see."

The exclamation caught both by surprise, especially when they realized who exactly had spoken.

"Parkinson?"

"Parkinson!"

"Diamond, can we talk ...**alone**?"

"I don't thin..."

"Don't worry Bia go on and have lunch, I talk to you later."

Reluctantly the girl left leaving the other two alone.

"Parkinson, let's go the library. This time of day it's normally empty."

Signalling her agreement the Slytherin girl followed Serena towards their destination.

…...

"Now I understand," Serena said reclining over her chair.

Pansy had told Serena all about everything that had happened last night and the why of her decision to have taken Serena's appearance. The Slytherin had expected for the Gryffindor to don't want to see her any more, but she believed that she should at least give the other girl some explanation about all this mess, after all, Diamond have defended her without getting nothing of it. And if there was something Slytherins didn't do it was stay in debt with anyone.

"I won't take any more of your time." Said the blue eyed girl getting up from the chair she had occupied until moments ago going towards the exit.

"Will you going to be all-right?"

The unexpected question made Parkinson stop in her tracks and turn again in the direction of her supposed enemy.

"What?"

"I asked whether you will be all-right or not, if the look your Slytherin palls thrown you is something to go by I think you're up to some very nasty consequences."

"Did you ever pay attention to any of the things I just tell you?" Parkinson looked her strangely.

"Of course I did."

"Aren't you even a little angry?" Asked the girl astonished.

"Not at all, additionally, it seems to me that you will pay for your mistake more than you should."

Pansy couldn't understand but increasingly believed that she could have relied entirely on the girl,**if** she hadn't been a Gryffindor.

"It seems its true then."

Serena couldn't stop from looking her interrogatively, "what is?"

"Gryffindors are all a bunch of idiotic morons."

And laughing highly amused the Slytherin turned away exiting the library, leaving a stunned Gryffindor behind.

…...

In one of the most concealed places Hogwarts Library had to offer, Serena laid amidst the plush rugs covering the floor of the partly hidden space, indulging in the pleasure of reading the ancient tome she had carefully open over her lap.

CRASH, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I... Hey, you're that Gryffindor, the one from morning, the one who helped that fifth year, Parkinson!"

Serena found herself staring the first year Slytherin who had, it seemed, crashed against one of the shelves around them. Something easy to achieve seeing the small girl vision had been greatly compromised by the large pile of book she had been trying to carry. The girl seemed cute with her piggy tails and her big baby blue eyes in her cherub face.

"It's rude staring to people like that, haven't you any manners Gryffindor?"

_Oh, you little... Breathe Serena, breath._ "You know it isn't very polite to insult a person either."

"It wasn't an insult it was a statement", the girl puffed.

_Why you... "_What were you doing back here anyway," Serena asked carefully putting the frail tome aside and getting up.

"None of your dam business Gryffindor," the small first year snapped at her.

Serena arched a brow to such a rude answer, but dismissed the opportunity to ire the small Slytherin further. Before the child could stop her, Serena pick up a parchment from the floor.

"Hey, give me that back!" The girl screeched trying to grab the paper back.

Maintaining it away from the girl's range, Serena inspected the parchment. It was a barely started Arithmancy essay, but, even if had little to go through, Serena could see the child was having quite some trouble in getting anywhere with it. Her lessons with Snape had proved again to be of great assistance to her when her well trained senses felt the upcoming attack. From the corner of her eyes she saw the Slytherin casting a spell her way.

Grinelle prepared herself to run the moment the parchment touched her hands, but she knew her plans was failed the moment she felt herself be lifted off the ground.

"LET ME GO YOU OLD HAG," the girl screamed at her.

"That's not very nice of you, considering I was thinking to help you out."

"The only help I need is in greeting away from you, you psycho."

"Well then, I was going to help you with your essay, but have it your way." Serena answered before releasing her and turning to leave.

"Ouch," the girl whimpered as she tried to smooth her sore behind, "hey wait, hey."

"You know I don't have time to tantrums of a spoiled child," Serena cast her way without turning.

"Look, I sorry okay, but what do you expect to gain of this," the Slytherin questioned her eyeing her distrustfully.

"Exactly the same thing I gain from helping Parkinson," Serena let out as she returned to the girl's side.

"Ah, I knew it, you're just expecting to... You didn't gain anything from it did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"I just made a fool of myself didn't I?"

Serena simply smiled to that. "So, do you accept my offer them, no one will now about it I assure you."

"Okay, I guess. By the way I'm Grinelle, but everyone calls me Grin"

"Nice to meet you Grin I'm..."

"I already know who you are, everyone knows about Harry Potter new friend."

"Indeed?"

After both had found comfortable positions Serena tutored the young Slytherin trough-out her essay, half way through Grin offered, "you know you're weird."

"Really," Serena asked unconcerned.

"Aren't you going to get angry because of what I said?"

"And why should I?"

"I just call you weird!"

"So, to me that means special."

"No it doesn't, it's a derisive name, it didn't mean special it mean freak," she shoot angry.

"That's just a question of perception, to me it will always mean special," Serena rebutted softly.

"Serena?" Grin called with her eyes downcast.

"Hn"

"They call me weird too."

"So, we are both special then."

Raising her eyes to look the Gryffindor in the eyes Grin asked hopeful, "we are?"

"Of course we are."

…...

"Oh, I'm so late," Serena sprinted through the red and gold common room towards the exit.

"Is something wrong?" asked George, who had been playing snap with Fred, to Hermione.

"Potions detention," she simply declared not taking her eyes from her essay.

"Nasty."

_As to Serena she had managed to get to potions classroom in record time, but it hadn't been enough to arrive on time and as if that wasn't bad enough the look Professor Snape spared her told her_ this lesson with the 'Bat of the Dungeons'_,_ as Ron so amicably called Professor Snape, would be rather harsh.

_Great, nothing like some broken bones to a day well ended._

He rose from his desk followed towards their duelling room signalling her to follow, stepping aside for her to enter he closed the door behind him.

"Miss Diamond, I see that you can't even be punctual."

_This' starting well._

"Now let's go to what really matters, look in my eyes. Legitimens," he said without giving her any chance to prepare.

_OK, he still can't penetrate my mental defences, a_ssumed Serena seeing Snape's frustrated look.

"Incarceros," the brooding wizard cast her way.

Serena only had time to divert to her left before being hit._Shit, I never had seen him this piss off before._

"That's all you can do, throwing yourself to the floor like a simple muggle. It seems that all the time I spend with you, truly was a waste of my time, stupify."

Serena got up rapidly and blocked the attack using one of her shields; "Concha de luz. (1)"

The shield managed to absorb part of the impact from the hex, but with the power Snape had cast the spell it is still sufficient to launch her against the wall.

"Get up already, we barely started."

Definitely this would be a rough duel (or a rough torture session, depending in the point of view). _I'm so going to be a mass of arching limbs tomorrow morning, _thought the teen rising from the ground groaning.

…...

_Why me;_ was the only thought in Serena's mind while seated in Gryffindor table while taking her breakfast the next morning.

"Serena, are you okay?"

"Mm?"

"Serena?"

"Probably she didn't sleep very well last night Bia," said Harry.

"Is she ill?"

"You think," asked Ginny.

"I'm fine you guys; I only had little sleep last night because of some essays I had to finish."

"Serena you should be careful if you study too hard you could fall sick. Said Hermione turning her attention off of the book she was reading.

"Look who is talking. Ron told her."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Come one you two," attempted Harry.

_Not again, I bet if they simply acknowledge the feelings they have for each other, they certainly wouldn't be bickering all the time._

…...

_What was that, I was sure I heard someone moaning, _mulled Serena rising from her bed. But, Serena only was able to see the silhouettes of her sleeping roommates. "Was I only dreaming?" The teen cast Tempus and saw annoyed that were three in morning. "I better try to go back to sleep." But before she could even try she heard the same noises again. Determined to unravel this mystery Serena exited the room she shared with her friends and gone towards the sound of what seemed to be increasingly agonizing lamentations. "How come I was the only one waking up with all this noise?" It was very strange; it seemed that no one else was hearing the cries. The noise seems to be coming from the boys' dormitory." Following towards the place the noise seemed to come, Serena found herself in Harry's room. "Harry." Following quickly to the bed of her friend the girl discovered her friend trashing around in is bed fully immersing in one of his nightmares. "I need to wake him up."

"Harry."

"Not ... no, stop. Mr Weasley."

"Harry you need to wake. Harry?"

"Not ... No ..."

"HARRY!" She screamed shaking him up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…...

He had no more doubts; the girl was daughter of his Helena. He had managed to see her when the dumb boy had opened his eyes. In that fraction of seconds he was capable of see why the muggle-loving fool had hide her away, she was a perfect copy of her deceased mother; a heart shaped face, big and vibrant green eyes, lips which asked to be kissed and long hair that seemed a golden cascade framing her delicate features.

Feeling suddenly a need that he didn't felt in more than sixteen years he thought, _I would love to see the face of that old fool when he will become aware of the plans I began to formulate for his beloved daughter._

"Came forth my beautiful, your destiny waits."

.

(1) Concha de luz – light shell, one of the spells invented by Serena


	14. 14 The ciedge begins

Harry Potter is from the mind of the unique J.K. Rowling. I only borrow them for a while.

Previously in love and obsession:

"Harry, Harry wake up."

"Not ...Don … NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HARRY?"

….

Yes, she was the daughter of his Helena, he was sure.

"Come little one, your destiny waits."

14 – The siege begins

Now:

The anxiety of Harry quickly comes to a stop when he realizes that he isn't alone.

"Se … Serena?"

"Harry, was it another nightmare about Cedric?"

"No, it was ...**Mr WEASLEY!"**

"Mr Weasley, Harry what's happening?" Serena said, surprised with her friend statement.

The blond couldn't understand the anxiety of her friend, and Mr Weasley (what could he have to do with all of this), it was the first time that Harry dreamed off of something other than Voldemort or the tragedy that happened at the end of the previous year.

Although the boy had still to understand how was possible for Serena to have heard his cries (by the way his roommates continued sleeping, Harry was sure he haven't forgotten to cast the silence charm) he could only feel relaxed for having her by his side. She was his anchor in the middle of a life that seemed keen to be at its best turbulent.

The best to do now was to calm down and explain the situation to Serena, he was sure she would help him figure out what was really going on. Even now, after being fully awake, the grotesque picture of Mos. Weasley being attacked by a huge dark serpent persisted in remain strongly imprinted in his mind.

"My dream," Harry babbled confuse.

"Your dream," Serena repeated unsure.

"Yes, it was about Mr Weasley. He was in what seemed to be a large and dark room with numerous doors; suddenly a huge snake came out of the shadows and attacked him when he had his back turn. I know that it was only a dream but … it **seemed**so real!"

"Quickly Harry, we have to hurry," said Serena signalling Harry to get up from the bed. This must be it, what her sixth sense was trying to warn her about these last few weeks.

"Serena?"

"Trust me; we must go to Professor McGonagall private chambers and warn her."

…...

The-boy-who-lived quickly follow his secret crush, the concern she had showed when discovering the contents of the boy's dream made him get to the only possible conclusion; it was quite likely that his dream was actually a vision of true events (during the time that Harry knew Serena she had shown a strong sixth sense that had served to guide him in more than one occasions, she never had failed to point him in the right way), this line of thinking struck the Gryffindor as a punch in the guts, was Mr Weasley … no, it couldn't be, the urgency of Serena gave him hope that it wasn't too late.

"Quickly Harry, in here," they had to get to MacGonagall and fast, Harry had talk about a large serpent normally those are constrictors and are not poisonous, but she didn't know all that much about magic beings, it was possible it wasn't a normal serpent and even if it was a simple normal one, they didn't need much time to choking their prey.

Not wasting time, he speeded up after her passing one secret passage that she had opened behind one of the many armatures of the castle. Finally passing through an arch, Harry cannot stop himself from looking with his mouth ajar at seeing, what appeared to be, the wall in front of him disintegrating leaving in its place a door that until now remained unknown.

The saviour of the magical world quickly forgot his amazement when Serena went to the door indicating him to follow. Leaving behind this last barrier Harry encountered himself, in which at first sight, seemed to be a living room. In the huge fireplace that seemed to dominate the new chamber, was visible a fire not yet fully extinguished.

In front, it was possible for him to see a comfortable looking sofa, a window occupied a prominent place on the wall to his left where he could see an almost full moon observing its reflection in the murky waters of the Lake beneath which remained smooth without any sign of the infamous giant squid, responsible for a large variety of terrorizing stories that were used to frighten the new students.

Opposite it was a small table with only two chairs, which seemed to Harry having been victim of one of the constants researches from Mione seeing it was completely covered by books (not even the chairs had managed to escape such fate), right at its side was the only door of room.

"Mr Potter, Miss Diamond could any of you tell me what are you doing so late or should I say so early in my private rooms?"

What caught the teenager by surprise was not the fact that he truly was on the rooms of the Gryffindor matron but the fact that she seemed to had simply materialized herself behind him (she couldn't have apparated, after all he hadn't heard the normal POP that sounds when this magic of transport is used).

"It's an illusion Harry, one of the many defences from Professor McGonagall's rooms. It's a kind of reflection, in other words is a spell to confound the adversary, the most advanced spells of this type disrupts the notion of reality but is necessary, a too big, magic control to perform it successfully. The one used in here is of the same category, but a more streamlined; it exchanges the notion of browsing or exchange the appearance of a certain area. You were thinking to be facing the single door of this chamber and with your back to the window but you couldn't be more mistaken because in reality you were in front of the window and with your back to the door. If you were an enemy, you just lost the advantage of surprise."

"Miss Diamond, are you aware of this kind of spells. It wasn't from my knowledge Albus had started to teach you such advanced magic?"

"My father had wanted to make sure I knew how to defend myself as well as others and I couldn't be happier about it."

Smiling to the promising young woman the deputy headmistress asked Harry, "now Mr Potter, if your curiosity has already been satisfied, will you answer my question and tell me what the two of you are doing here?"

"Well, actually …" Stumbled Harry.

"Professor, Harry just had a vision in which Mr Weasley was attacked!"

The austere features in which the rigid teacher had complimented them instantaneously morphed to one of extreme urgency, as if she had withdrawn a mask.

Dumbledore had warn her about Serena's gift although not having the 'vision' like Sybill the girl had a powerful sense that could warn her about things that could happen.

Quickly moving in the direction of the fireplace the Transfiguration Professor scooped a small jar and taking a pinch of what the young Gryffindors thought to be Flu powder, hastily revived the dying fire and throw it in the new borne flames. The words whispered by the Professor could prove difficult to understand even for the better hearing of a werewolf, leaving Harry pounding on whom McGonagall was contacting before she took a respectful pose and politely call, "Headmaster?"

Not hearing any type of answer she attempted again, "Headmaster, are you there?"

After a few seconds the cheerful face of secular sorcerer finally appeared between the flames.

"Minerva, what can I do for you my dear?"

"Headmaster, the moment had arrived."

…...

Serena and Harry found themselves immersed in a huge bear hug all the Weasley family members had decided to grant them to show their appreciation, even after several attempts of both to reaffirm that they were only doing what any person in their place who'd have done.

Seeing the almost suffocation of the two Gryffindors the always snaring Professor Snape said with a smirk in is lips, for total mortification of everyone there, that the large family would be able to do what not even The-one-that-must-not-be-named hadn't manage to achieve, they would give him the pleasure of dispatching the moronic golden boy and also as a bonus the absolutely annoying little chit of a girl that was his girlfriend. This tirade from the sarcastic professor was more than enough to make the family give a little space to both.

"Pity, it seems that I have to leave the commemorations for later."

Despite is degrading remarks, Serena couldn't stop feeling grateful for the 'help' from so uncommon source, she had started to feel light-headed and the being sandwiched between the numerous family's members only served to increased her discomfort.

"I didn't know what I have done if it wasn't for your help." Mos. Weasley sobbed.

"Yes, you two saved the day." Fred said.

Using her, very experimented, ability to let herself be unnoticed Serena transpose the barrier formed by the grateful family while its members continued insisting with Harry to accept at least they gratitude.

The events of the previous night had left the young woman quite exhausted; after Serena and Harry have informed McGonagall of their suspicions and her having contacted Dumbledore, both had been directed to Sirius' house (for enormous joy of the last Black, solitude was not something that Harry's godfather appreciated after so many years imprisoned in Azkaban) after a while they were joined by the whole Weasley (minus Percy, of course, he was still denning himself to believe in Harry thus turning his back to his family in the process) family along with Hermione.

The long minutes of anxiety passed and the waiting for replies were finally broken by the arrival of Snape and McGonagall. The respected Professor hastened herself into calm them; Mr Weasley really had been attacked by a serpent, but the quick action of the Order prevented that something more disastrous from happening.

Crashing in one of the many armchairs, on a corner of the room, the green eyed girl could only think about sleeping, while her tired mind dragged her to the so awaited fogginess she still manage to see a dark figure following in her direction. Too tired to maintain her eyes open she had only been able to hear a familiar voice that said in a kind tone, "very well done."

…...

Moving quickly to her Master Chambers Bellatrix Lestrange hastened to put herself respectfully at his feet.

"Master, did my Lord wanted to see me?"

"Bellatrix do you still have your spy in Hogwarts?"

"Yes my Lord."

"I need for him to follow the girl that you had spoken of; I want to know everything about her days, every little detail. Are we understood?"

"Of course, my Lord, it will be done as you have commanded."

"You may go."

In his throne Voldemort call his serpent to his side, petting her he mused about the being that he was so anxious to meet.

"Did you have fun Nagini?"

It truly had been a pity that the Order has been so quick in getting to the Ministry, a little later and the blood traitor was going to be slowly digested in the stomach of his familiar. But he had achieved is true intentions; everything was in place, now he only had to wait.

…...

The stars shined against the dark sky in that moonless night as diamonds in a black velvet curtain, the stars, they remind her of his daughter and worry clawed at his hearth. Leaves rustled around him with every caress of the wind.

"It was brought to my knowledge rumours that she had finally been found, are they true?" A bewitching voice sounded from behind him.

Albus turned slowly, if anything these ethereal beings valued respect. The Helphidien steeped out from the cover of darkness to the small clearing, his appearance regal. As all of these beings time seemed to unaffected them, how long had it been forty years, fifty? The Prince looked the same as last time they meet. His piercing forest-green eyes nailed him to the ground, his mane of ebony tresses laid sprawled over his back like a silk sheet clashing with the whiteness of his pearl-white skin. His body, lean but sculpted concealed his true strength and power. His garments of the priceless material Cocoa Silk that only Helphidien people knew the secret of dyed in aquamarine and jade colours only served to further enlighten his noble constitution. The pointy ears and silver nails where clue enough to recognise his species.

Eyeing the beautiful being in front of him the deposed Hogwarts Headmaster sighed heavily, he had tried to maintain Serena's discovery in secrecy, but it seemed it was to no use trying to hide it from the Prince any longer. He should have known he wouldn't be able to stop Eydamayou from finding her; after all he had been looking for her for a very long time.

"Yes, she had been found, but you know you can't interfere with her."

"And I won't, for now."

The, almost, divine being simply disappeared from the sorcerer sight leaving a warning behind, "None of you humans deserve her sacrifices, when the time comes, I will make sure she sees it."


	15. 15 Memories

""Speech

_Thought_

15 – Memories

Grinelle let out a soft huff as she rested her head in her hands, from the large fireplace responsible for worming up the Slytherin common-room a log crackled as it was being consumed by the fire. The majority of her House mates had already retired for their beds leaving the place empty except for her... and the disgusting fourth years couple trying to eat each-other's face off on the sofa, she observed, her brow frowning.

She diverted her eyes, they could be shameless, but she surely was not. Deciding to grab her things and leave, the first year gathered her books and unfinished essay in her arms and turning in her heels she left towards her room. The girl sighed, after about two hours she hadn't manage to go past her essay's introduction, an essay that shouldn't be all that difficult to do, but to her great annoyance her mind keep wandering off towards Diamond.

It was almost a week since she had left, family matters was the excuse Professors had offered, but that only served to worry Grinelle further. From what she knew from the rumours running around Hogwarts and from the little Serena had revelled to her when the blond was tutoring her, the Gryffindor was a half-blood. Grinelle knew she shouldn't befriend a half-blood and a Gryffindor to bout, but...

Sighing in exasperation, the small Slytherin shook her head in an attempt to disperse her troubled thoughts, useless as it was; fear kept tugging in the farthest recesses of her mind. Her family wasn't from any important pure-blood line, but it was important enough to know of the veracity of Potter's allegations concerning the Dark Lord's return. The words family' matters kept flashing in her mind. Diamond mother had died from childbirth making her father her only family, was it possible for him to have been attacked or had the wizard simply decided the country was no longer safe for him and his daughter and fled Britain?

She couldn't be sure of any of it, but she hoped the Gryffindor and her father were all right.

…...

Severus Snape carefully raised the dormant girl's head and with extreme care dipped the small flask yellowish contents down the sleeping witch's throat. Pleased with the amount she had managed to swallow without choking; he laid her head on the pillow and took his leave.

He had expected to be able to leave the house without needing to face the mongrel, but alas, fate loved to screw with him. A deep scowl adorned his face as he confronted him, "I still think Madame Ponfrey should be the one taking care of Serena not you 'Snivelius'.

The dark wizard half-rose a brow to the other wizard's behaviour, "Black, such a childish conduct, but I must say, I'm not all that surprised. It's not like your mental age is all that older than the one you just presented me with."

Rage took over Black's features, hands closing into fists at his sides, Sirius spitted out, "you, you arrogant and ambitious bastard, you think you are so much better than anyone else, but guess what, **you are not."**

Severus received Black's harsh words with a blank countenance, "it's not all that hard to be better than you Black," the Potions Master said eyeing him attentively, "you don't look all that different from any of the homeless people he see prowling the streets."

"Why you..." Sirius roared pointing his wand at Snape.

"Sirius put down your wand this instant!" Dumbledore ordered his ex-student as he approached them.

"But Headquarter..."

"**Now** Sirius," the older wizard demanded in a commanding tone.

"Very well Headquarter, as you wish," Harry's godfather relented.

"Sirius, do you mind, I need to talk to Severus..."

Nodding in understanding, Sirius turned to leave.

"Goodbye fleabag," Snape said smirking.

"**Severus**, Albus admonished, "Sirius, please."

Glaring to Severus, Sirius turned in his heels and left.

Sighing Dumbledore asked, "Can't you boys just leave the past in the past?"

"Of course Albus, and then we could all be best friends," the Professor said acidly, "I don't think so." Although haven't lasted more than mere seconds, Snape clearly saw the tortured look in the Headmaster face, but no guilt harassed his conscience. His hurtling soul reminded him of the old wizard's place in his hated youth. "What was the matter you wanted to discuss with me about, I have more impending matters in hands and I'm already wasting time taking care of your daughter, something that Ponfrey could easily do!"

"Actually it was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, will she need to be left in the coma-like state she was in for much longer?"

As his mind shifted to the comatose girl next door his features soften somewhat, snorting he said, "Already making plans for her, are you," Snape stated more than asked.

"Severus," Albus looked to him with hurt-filled eyes, "she's my daughter!"

"Precisely my point," Severus pointed out accusingly.

"Severus I..."

"I been giving her a nutritive and a restorative potion as well as a little concoction of mine," he wasn't in the mood for one of the Headmaster's typical 'for the greater good' tirades, "her physical as well as her magical strengths were greatly dilapidated it was a wonder in itself for her to have managed to withstand such level of weariness without collapsing." Snape offered, respect slipping into his voice. She should be waking tomorrow morning, but I sincerely advise you to keep her here resting for at least two more weeks.

Albus nodded his acceptance.

…...

Waking up from a dream, of which she only remembered the image of what seemed like blazing rubies, Serena discovered as her mind fogginess started to dissipate, that she wasn't in the room she shared with her friends in the Gryffindor Tower, but was instead in the one that had been given to her when she had stayed in Grimmauld place.

Deciding that the best for her now would be to get ready for the new day before she tried any attempt to understand why she was again in the former Black Mansion, the young witch hastened her steeps towards the bathroom.

Already duly refreshed and wearing one of the many dresses she had found in the dresser the teen sprinted towards the headquarters' kitchen. Arriving at her destination the Gryffindor was received by a tantalizing smell of a finished breakfast.

"Serena, darling, let's sit. I think that you don't feed yourself properly; you are such a frail-looking teenager. Girls now's days are always with diets and other nonsense."

"Mos. Weasley I'd love to, but unfortunately I cannot, I must already be late, at this hour lessons have already begun."

"Do not worry sweet heart, Dumbledore told McGonagall that you needed a few days sow you could rest."

Seeing that the girl would protest the mother of seven hastened to say, "If both of them didn't think your grades would be affected if you missed some classes, I'm quite sure you don't need to worry either."

"But Mos. Weasley, this isn't nece ..."

Realizing that her assurance didn't convince the green eyed girl, the older woman quickly insisted, "no excuses, (with her visage changing to one of affection and concern Mos. Weasley continued) your father is right, if you don't start being more cautious you will end up sick."

Molly Weasley had been one of the few chosen people with whom Dumbledore had charred is concerns about Serena spending nights wake developing new spells and potions and perfecting others (a knowledge the girl didn't know any one of them possessed), in a desperate attempt to protect Harry and all of her friends. The revelation had indubitable make a deep love for the girl to bloom in her heart and the role that the teenager had taken in the recent rescue of her husband only made this affection to grow deep roots on Molly's maternal hearth.

"You can't help anyone if you're sick."

The concern showed from Mos. Weasley for someone so deprived of affection as Serena, touch her deeply. Trying to contain the tears that Ginny's mother, without intent had produced, Serena was only able to nod to respond the question contained in the eyes of her friend's mother. Trying to finally get rid of the silence that had taken over her kitchen Molly questioned the teenager she now saw as a daughter, "hungry?"

…...

"Grrr," the magical beast released, a sigh of its contentment, as Serena continued grooming him. Smiling, the Gryffindor petted his massive head, "you like that uh."

"Grrr."

"Ha ha ha ha, well then, shall I continue?"

Buckbeak, lightly, bump its head against the girl's much smaller frame to make her stop her teasing, but despite having been careful with the frail human child the girl had to take a few steps back to be able to balance herself. The being tilted its head to the side, those humans were so fragile.

"I was only joking there's no need to feel baffled by it," she said as apology as she returned to her early activity.

The satisfying sound coming from Buckbeak, while Serena continued with her ministrations, made her smile to her impressive friend, "Well then, I suppose you are satisfied?"

The soft way the magical creature involved her with his wings and lightweight way he nap her fingers were his response to the happy-looking Gryffindor.

"And why wouldn't he be, after all it isn't every day that he's lucky enough to be pampered by a beautiful young girl."

"Sirius," she exclaimed lightly blushing.

Harry's godfather arrival had been completely unnoticed by the teen. Exiting the place where he was standing at the door and addressing Serena with a smile from ear to ear he questioned, "Having fun?"

"Yes, Buckbeak is fantastic and so cute and fluffy, I love him."

A long ago, very famous smile, could be found in the face of the Black heir as he addressed his escape partner, "boy, I didn't know that you had so much success with the ladies!"

This assertion had consequently caused a strong embarrassment in Serena and a proud endeavour in the smart being.

"Sirius," Serena was sure her face should be bright red right now.

"Calm down Serena, I was only joking," said Sirius laughing his head off at seeing her outraged expression.

Saying her goodbyes to her new admirer, Serena descended from the attic with Sirius in her tail.

"You know, you make me remember a great friend of mine."

"Really," the young Gryffindor questions with interest, "in what aspect?"

"I … it was been a long time ago, in fact, I no longer remember her very well.

Giving an excuse Sirius dismissed himself leaving behind a dumbstruck Serena.

Sirius forgetting about a friend that seemed so out of character!

…...

Passing back and forth in his chambers Voldemort was trying to calm himself and was failing miserably

Almost a week and still no sign of the girl, Bellatrix spy and inform them of Dumbledore's decision for her to spend some time at the Order Headquarters, but because of the Fidelius charm, even using all his power, he couldn't pinpoint her location. That was more than enough to let him restless.

Could it be that the old fool had figured out his plans towards his daughter? He surely hoped not or his plans had just turned a whole lot harder.

…...

Sirius felt restless, the slip he had almost made with Serena made him feel nervous. He had wanted to tell her, he really had, but Headmaster's request had popped in his mind at the time. He knew he had agreed with Dumbledore's request at the time, but he hadn't managed to figure it out why the old wizard didn't want for Serena to know more about his mother. Sighing he let himself fall on his bed, he needed to speak about this with someone or he was going to end up insane.

Having made his decision, Sirius rose from his bed and directed himself to his room's desk, taking some parchment he picked one of the quills from the inkwell and started his missive.

My dear friend Moony, I hope you are doing well. Aldo I would love to say I'm only writing to check on you the truth is that I have a serious business to talk to you about. I would be grateful if you could come to see me on my house as soon as you can. With love from your old friend signed Paddfoot.

Checking the letter one last time to make sure there were no evidences from whom the letter was or even to whom she was directed, Harry's godfather opened the small cage with the owl Dumbledore had given him and tying the letter to the bird's foot he opened his window.

As he saw the bird flying away Sirius felt a twinge of envy, oh how he loved to be able to get out from that dammed house, all this could only be a curse from his dreadful mother, he had escaped the miserable house when he was a teen and now he was forced to keep himself inside that hated place, filled with hated memories and resentment. His mother was dancing in hell, he was sure about that.

…...

"Do you really think you should be doing that?"

Sirius unexpected words caught Serena off guard making her slightly jump in fret. Calming herself as her eyes laid on Sirius she cocked her head to the side, "uh?"

Seating in the sofa in front of her he nodded to the book in her hands, "I was under the impression that you should be resting, not burying yourself in books."

"Sirius don't you think you're exaggerating a little, it's just **one** book!"

Sirius scowled at her barely believing she had called book to that eight hundred pages tome in her lap, "it's that so. That's it we're going for a walk." He affirmed as he took the book from her hands, "and I don't want to hear any complaining from you."

"Okay," she simply said as she followed him to the front door. "Uh Sirius, do you really think this is a good idea? You're still on the most wanted list."

"No worries, you'll just be taking your dog for a walk," he offered as he began transforming into a large black dog.

"Sirius," Serena tried tentatively, but the large dog shook his head in denial. Of course, she couldn't call him that outside. She tapped her finger in her lip deep in thought, Harry had told her the name he took when he was in his animagos form, what was it? Paddfoot, it was it, Paddfoot.

"Paddfoot," she called out.

"Woof woof," the dog barked wagging his tail excited.

"Let's go then," she said smiling.

…...

After dinner Serena retired to the living room, she let herself relax in the sofa at whilst reading an interesting book about defensive spells she had found some days earlier in the Black library.

_This book is really good; this confusing spell looks very useful!_

"I know that gleeful look anywhere. I see you decided to go against everyone orders and are doing researches again. Don't you think you should, at the very least, try to make the best of this little break period and rest for a while? I thought we had talk about this already."

Blushing at being found out the agitated girl tried a desperate attempt to deceive the older wizard. After some, very noticeable, forced laughs she said, "researches, me, oh no no, I was just...huh...Doing a light reading ...of sorts."

"Light reading you say?" Sirius retorted getting near the sofa.

Getting nervous with his approximation she closed the book and tried to put it out of his reach, but with a sudden move that caught Serena by surprise the marauder took the book away from her. Leafing through the said book and, finally having enough he closed the book and looking to Serena he asked, "Is this what you call a light reading," as he turned the book's cover to her, where it could be read 'Advanced protective charms for charms masters'.

_Busted!_Looking to her feet, not being able to look Sirius in the eyes she said, "I know I should be resting and that everyone is worried sick about me, but...for the first time I feel like I belong and, even trying as hard as I had been, I only end up broking down and not helping at all." Raising her head for the first time Sirius could see her shared tears. "HOW CAN I HELP ANYBODY IF I CAN'T EVEN DO SOME STUPID RESEARCHES WITHOUT FALLING SICK?"

Taken back by Serena's sudden outburst, Sirius couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty for the resentment he had been nourishing from being locked up in the house. With a pained smile in his face he mused,_ how I could! How could I been able to complain about my situation when there is a war starting, when this girl that barely knows any of us is so compelled to help us in our fight that she even puts her own health at risk and still thinks it's not enough. Maybe Snivelius was right all along and I'm nothing more than an egoistic bastard._

"Serena I..."

Rushing to the door the girl simply left as she cast back, "sorry Sirius, but I think I should go get some rest. Good night."

…...

The weeks Serena passed in Grimmauld Place quickly ended and she found herself back in Hogwarts. Serena let her mind wander to her outburst with Sirius. Sighing at remembering her departure from the Order Headquarters she followed towards her first class for the day, potions.

_Now Sirius probably thinks that I'm nothing more than a cry baby. How could he think otherwise after the scene I made!_

Her mind returned to that morning events. She hadn't been able to look Sirius in the eyes and although he had said everything was okay she knew better, they probably were all disappointed with her.

He had even tried to sheer her up by giving her not only the book that had started everything ,but also quite a large amount of other ones he had send directly to her quarters at Hogwarts with the simply request of not overdone herself.

_He probably thinks I'm nothing more than a nuisance now, someone that can't even take care of herself._

…_..._

"Leave me, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord dismissed his Death Eater without even looking at her. He kept his eyes on his window view as a scare-looking smirk creep into his features. So the girl had returned to Hogwarts, what a marvellous news that was. He longed to have the child in his clutches. The discovery of her existence had awakened a need in him that had only grown to a point of being almost painful, but he basked in it with the knowledge of what he would achieve with her.

A gleeful laughter released itself from the dark figure resounding through-out the mansion's halls making every being inside it tremble in fear.

…...

Some days after she returned to Hogwarts, Serena was finishing some essays in the library.

"Serena, there is she again."

"What?"

Bia's exclamation caught the teenager by surprise, lifting her eyes, from her almost finished Ancient Runes' essay; she followed her friend's line of sight. Serena could now see Parkinson, who seemed to be searching for some book on the shelves behind her.

"I'm telling you Serena, Parkinson need some serious treatment. She really needs to be locked up in a loony bin!"

The fears of Serena regarding the Slytherins attitude towards the blue eyed girl were right, they had completely ostracized her. The feeling that invaded Serena at that time could only be described as being one of understanding; she knew better than anyone what was to be ignored by everyone.

A sudden twinge of pain made the girl close her eyes, memories from the days after she had arrived from Grimmauld Place taken over her mind. Harry had been avoiding her, not even wanting to look her in the eyes. As the pain grown in her chest, she thought, _I'm probably going to end up just like Parkinson, without any friends. It's just a matter of time until they figure it out, just as Harry already did,_she was worthless.

"Bia, the library is public. Parkinson has every right to be here," she dismissed her friend's angry remarks returning her attention to her essay, "just leave it alone.".

"I just don't want for you to get yourself hurt; didn't you realize that since that day she follows you to everywhere?"

Bia couldn't be more wrong in her assumption, this fact hadn't been unnoticed by Serena, but the Gryffindor felt that the Slytherin had enough problems for her to think in taking any attitude towards something that didn't really had any effect on her. Turning again her attention to the essay she was holding the teen ends their dispute saying to the other Gryffindor, "stop it Bia, it doesn't have any importance to me."

Bia had listened to her friend's decision with apprehension, she was sure that Serena was going to end up getting herself hurt due to her compassionate nature. Wanting to protect her friend, Bia took a decision; Parkinson was behaving like Serena's shadow, well then, the Slytherin had just found herself a shadow too.


	16. 16 Decisions

Harry Potter and co. sadly doesn't belong to me.

16 – Decisions

Hermione didn't know what more to try, after the weeks Serena had stayed in Grimmauld Place, Harry (feeling guilty for her weakened condition) had started to distance himself from her, and she reaching to the wrong conclusions about the reasons that could have led to this (although continuing spending time with all of them) had closed in herself. To make matters worse Bia had told her about her fears over the recent change in behaviour of Parkinson in relation to her saddened friend and, if that wasn't enough, Harry had denied to see reason in relation to is oclemency classes with Professor Snape.

Ron, who currently occupied the place beside Mione on the sofa in the common room, had been aware of all the changes in the face of his secret love (at least that was what he thought, the truth was that probably the brunette who occupied 10 in 9 of each of his thoughts should be the only one still not aware of this fact, it's amazing how we can be blind to what is right in front of our eyes!), so the way Hermione hastily stood from her seat where she had been trying to study didn't caught him by surprise. He knew well his companion to know that the recent rift between Harry and Serena didn't leave her indifferent.

"This is beginning to be absurd; I have to do something, **now**."

That said, the more intelligent witch in several decades, virtually flew through the passageway that served as exit from Gryffindor Tower. Hermione's explosion came bringing a wave of relief to Ron, if someone could solve all of this mess that one was his Mione.

…

Pansy had just retired to her room, it was still too early for her to go to sleep but in the last few weeks she had learn that it was better if she simply stayed out of the Slytherins common room.

For the record, she didn't know of a time in which her essays could be that good (not even in her first year in Hogwarts, when she had gone to great lengths to impress her teachers, she had essays so well writhing).

The smile lingering in her lips rapidly changed to a scowl when she remembered exactly why that was happening. Indeed, her actions had been biting her back, but now none of that was important anymore, now she had a mission to do.

On the times when Parkinson had follow Diamond, she had come to the realization of the fact that the Gryffindor had transform herself in a guide to much of the student population, ever since she had started to follow the orders that had been given to her, the Slytherin had notice that quite some students had been seeking the Gryffindor in search for advice; from the first year that was failing at potions and didn't know how to tell it to his parents (the truth and promise , and keep it, to try raising his grades), to the seventh year girl that was starting to feel attracted to another boy and didn't know if she should break up with her boyfriend or not (she should seek in her heart, only she had the answer to that question) and when one of the students had said that she, without a doubt, didn't have that kind of problems because she was too wise for that she simply replied that 'it was always more easy to resolve others problems than your owns'.

The Gryffindor was a beacon of light in the middle of a time that seemed to be growing darker with each passing day. Pansy couldn't stop thinking that if anything happened to the other girl anyone who known her would suffer greatly.

Remembering Serena's preoccupation about her well-being when she had told her about her scheme to win Draco's affection, Parkinson felt unsettle. _The foolish girl will end up killing herself if she don't start choosing better the ones for which she should fight._

…..

Luna and Neville carefully heard the instructions given to them so that nothing could fail. They, in turn, should then transmit the instructions to the other members of the D.A. If those two were too stubborn to make peace with each other, all of them would help them see reason, even if they had to be forced to do so.

"Understood?"

"Yes."

"Right," Neville nodded.

"Let's go."

…..

"Everything is prepared Dipssy?"

The little being tremble as the dark figure of the wizard towered above him. "Of course Master, Dipssy prepared everything as you ordered."

"Very well, proceed."

Voldemort was quite happy, everything went going according to his plans and the pawns of his game were taking the positions he wanted.

Bellatrix spy kept him aware of all the developments in Hogwarts and the regarded as the darkest sorcerer since Mordred was already feeding of the pain that he would cause to its two greatest enemies. Of course he had been informed of the recent drift between Potter and Diamond, but he knew the boy well enough to know that was only an un-thoughtful try from the boy to try to protect the girl.

The boy's thoughts were like an open book for him to read. He should have tried to do what the old fool had recommended to him and, at the very least tried to gain some oclemency skills. Not that Severus would help him much with it, the hate his servant felt for the boy was more than notable every time they cross paths

_How stupid! The only thing he would be able to achieve with this foolish idea is making my plans a lot easier to accomplish._

"It's a perfect day, don't you think Nagini?"

The serpent simply observed her master, the being didn't remember of ever seeing its lord so glad before.

…..

Snape suppressed a shiver,_what in Salazar's name was that?_ Shaking his head dismissively, the Potion's Master returned his attention to the forth years' essays on his desk, that was enough to make the wizard snare. How, in Merlin's name, was it possible for the chits to have the ability to speak with such a low intelligence level was beyond him. He was afraid of touching the dammed parchments, who know if such stupidity couldn't be contagious.

He peered at the essays carefully, a scowl adorning his face that only deepened as he read the first paragraph of the randomly chosen essay. "Dear Merlin, I need a drink," he said as he raised from his chair and gone to his liquor cabinet. Maybe if he could get his mind numb enough, the stupidity of his so called students could stop giving him headaches.

He filled the glass to the brim with the amber collared drink before gulping it down in one swift movement. He hissed as the burning liquid passed through his throat and served himself another shot of firewhiskey, Severus downcast his eyes to look to his reflection on the yellow-brown liquid.

_Salazar all mighty, I look like shit_, the thought only serving to make him empty the glass again. This double-spy arrangement was finally starting to wear him out. He was sacrificing himself and for what, that idiotic boy kept making mistake after mistake. He was going to get himself killed and was going to drag his friends along with him. _Bloody hell!_At that thought, he completely dismissed the glass and took a swing at the bottle. Why was the boy so like his father, couldn't have he inherited some of his mother's intellect for crying out loud. It was exasperating.

He took another swing; oh he needed to seat down. With carefully measured steeps, the inebriated wizard trailed towards the sofa in front of his living room's fireplace. He raised the bottle to his lips only to find her empty. That boy, he was the reason for all his problems, but every time he looked into the boy's eyes, those big green eyes, it wasn't because of that his hearth ached.

The word Lilly crossed his mind and he tried to call forth an image of milky-white skin, fire red hair and jade green eyes. His eyes started to close in her features and his last conscious thought was why instead of the usual auburn mane his psych had presented her with luxurious golden tresses.

…...

The silence take over the room as all its inhabitants let themselves fall into a blissful sleep, well almost everyone. Seated in his bed, with the curtains completely close separating him from the rest of his roommates, the-boy-who-lived cried as his anguish took over him. The pain in his chest was unbearable, every single time Serena tried to get near him just to see him push her away Harry saw it. How hurt and broken his attitude, always, left her.

Poring his tears and broken dreams over the tiny piece of paper in his hands, the boy tried, unsuccessfully, to convince himself that all this that he was doing, all this that hurt Serena so much was the only right thing to do. She would end up hating his guts, but it will all be worth if she would be safe.

Opening his, until now, closed eyes Harry blinked a couple of times to um-blurry his vision and looked to the crumple photo that he cherish as if it was a priceless treasure. It was a magic photo that the twins had taken to all the teens when they had stayed at Grimmauld Place, the photo showed when he seeing the noticeable nervousness from Serena had tell her one of the anecdotes the twins had told him. Not being able to contain herself, she had burst into a fit of laughter that had dragged everyone with it.

The first time he had saw her laugh and the first time his heart had started to beat faster because of her.

…...

The summoning resounded in his mind as clearly as if it had been spoken. Albus sighed, he didn't wanted for a new meeting with the Prince, but he knew he couldn't possible refuse. Any wizard or witch knew you simply **did not** refuse a Helphidien's 'request'. Reluctantly, Dumbledore rose from his desk and trailed towards the H.Q. entrance door. The sooner he got over that, the better.

His frame hardly got out the door before he apparated on the spot. He apparated to the familiar clearing of before, it looked the same, maybe a little less dark, the soft glow of the new moon responsible for that. Albus diverted his attention from the satellite above to the tree line in front of him.

He didn't wait long; time seemed to stand still as the murmuring foliage around him fell silent. He must be surrounded, he wondered why; it wasn't like he could be a treat to the Prince. So why so many Helphidien, his wandering thoughts were left for later as a single figure stepped out into the clearing.

Dumbledore's eyes slightly widened in surprise, it wasn't the Prince. And his surprise only raised further at the slight bow the Helphidien in front of him, graced him with.

White silken locks danced in the unnatural warm breeze as calm violet eyes beckoned him closer.

"Wizard Dumbledore, I presume," a melodic voice stated more than asked.

"Uh, oh yes yes, my apologies," he said, bowing also, "I'm just a bit surprised I was expecting..."

"My brother," he finished for him.

That shared bit of information only served to surprise Albus further, if this Helphidien was truly the Prince's sibling their physical appearance wasn't the only thing they didn't share, Dumbledore thought as the being in front of him grace him with a knowing smile. Aldo both of them bore extraordinary beauty and power that was all they shared in common. There wasn't any evil emanating from the Prince, but his manners where proud, near arrogant even. But that wasn't the case with the white cladding figure eyeing him right now.

The power emanating from him was as overwhelming as the power of his green eyed sibling, but where the Prince's power was absolute and fell over him demanding submission, the one from this new character had kept itself at bay, barely brushing against his own.

"Did you summon me?" The old wizard asked tentatively, not sure of what could be the reason for such.

"Indeed, I did."

"Can I ask why?"

"It is time for us to give you something of great importance," the words barely left his lips before another Helphidien, a female, appeared. Kind golden eyes look back at him as her mane of untamed bluish curls, so dark they seemed almost black cascaded down her back. A small carved box on her hands. The polished cherry-wood glistened in the moon-light. With a simple nod from the Prince's brother, she opened the box to revel the treasure inside.

Albus sucked up a breath when seeing the box's contents. There, lying innocently, on the black velvet 'pad, a necklace he had thought to have been destroyed so long ago rested, only the engravings blemishing the azure surface of the old relic, memory of a time long forgotten, a time when wizards and witches didn't hide their powers, their existence, to all mankind.

"I assume I don't need to explain to whom you should give this." He stated as the female closed the box and delivered it to the stunned wizard.

Still somewhat shocked, Albus remained silent, simply nodding his understanding. He closed his eyes as dread filled him. It was too soon. He opened his eyed and gripped the box tightly, his knuckles becoming white.

"Everything is going to be alright," the Helphidien that had just given him the box revelled.

"For us or for her," Dumbledore questioned, a hint of rage slipping into his voice.

Both Helphidien showed the same sorrowful eyes he knew he had at the moment.

"Believe, believe in her. She's strong, mush more strong that what you give her credit for."

He shook his head, but didn't say anything, "I must go now, if you excuse me," and not waiting for a reply, the wizard left.

"I wish we wouldn't have to put such a heavy burden over her young shoulders, it's too much for someone so young!" The golden eyed Helphidien claimed.

"I know, but she's the only one capable of wield such power without let herself be tainted by it, she's the only one who can guard it."

…...

In his office, Dumbledore look to the ultramarine locket softly dangling from his hand. He could feel the power emanating from it, but, he knew, the magical object would only react to Serena, would only respect her wishes.

Sekmet, the goddess engraved on the deep blue rock seemed to mock his thoughts. Aldo knowing how silly it was he frowned at it. Sekmet could have been a wise witch, a guardian and a healer, but her dark side was more than known by all the magic community. Her rage fuelled rampages, where she used dark magic without any concern about the consequences, killing left and right without a second thought.

This antic artefact was dangerous, as dangerous as his wand was.


	17. 17 Feelings

17 – Feelings

The small tear continued on the same path that its predecessors had already taken, eventually, as they before; it ended in the pillow of the still silently crying girl. Serena knew perfectly well why Harry had turned away from her.

She wasn't strong or determined as her Gryffindor companions and the fact that Dumbledore have awarded her a place in the red and gold House only caused her to feel like an impostor, Harry and the other rightly belonged to the House of Godric, the House representing courage and nobility, but she, she never had any of these qualities. She only needed to look at what happened the night Mr Weasley was attacked! From all the stupid things... she had to faint them and there and why? WHY, because she was too freaking weak to manage to go on with some restless nights, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WHAT A WIMP.

In the bottom of her love-seeking hearth, Serena always knew these friendships wouldn't last; the best for everyone was for her to keep her distance from them from now on. But even so she would help them whenever it would be necessary, after all they had tried for her to integrate, it wasn't their fault that she didn't belonged among them.

She was simply an outsider, not supposed to fit with anyone. Visions of the happy times she had passed with her friends flashed through her mind and a sad smile lingered in her lips. She knew those joyful times were over and that from now on solitude was going to be her only company, but she wouldn't mind (it wasn't as if she wasn't used to it), okay, she would try not to. Even if she was certain that huge hole in her chest would be back with a vengeance and with it the soul-splitting pain.

She silently thanked Professor Snape for his lessons about disguising one's feelings, that knowledge would help her greatly. She had saw the worried looks major part of the student population launched her way and although she knew it was more to appease her heavy conscience than to reassure everyone's apprehensions, she would put her anguish, her loneliness, her hurt in a metaphorical box and close it for all time. Hide it behind masks of smiles and laughter and fake to forget it's there.

The light sound of voices, on the other side of her already closed bed curtains brought the depressed girl back to the present. _Please Merlin, not now, I need to build up my defences first!_

"Serena, are you sleeping?"

_Lavander, what could she want?_

"Lavander what kind of dumb question is that, if she is indeed sleeping she couldn't hear your question in the first place. Let her sleep in peace, we can always speak with her in the morning."

"But Parvati, didn't Longbotton said that it was important?"

"I know, but the meeting is only tomorrow evening. Even if we don't catch her in the morning, she will be warned by the enchanted Galleon."

"You're right Parvati, Padma let's go."

A soft "good night" was the way Serena was left again with her melancholic thoughts. With a simple nonverbal invocation, the Gryffindor called up the Galleon Hermione had delivered her when she had accepted Harry's invitation to the D.A.; seeing the message shown in the small object Serena, quickly, cleaned her tear stained face. It was time to stop drowning in her self-pity. She had the possibility to help them and that was the minimum she could do after all the generosity that they had demonstrated towards her.

…...

The next morning come to find a seemingly sleeping red head girl in wrinkled Ravenclaw's uniform on one of Hogwarts library many tables. As the great library door slightly parted to let a blond girl pass thru she finally starts to awaken.

"Gonzales."

"Mm."

For the first time Maya woke up in the library feeling disappointed and the backache she had started to feel for sleeping on the uncomfortable chair only served to put in turmoil her already agitated nerves.

"What do you want Lovegood?" The witch, who appeared to be in her seventeen's, asked annoyed.

"Don't you think that it's more than time for let go of impossible dreams?"

"I'm not in the mod to your crazy theories Lovegood." Said the red head girl as she tried to pull herself together, sleep in an uncomfortable chair, decidedly, wasn't good for anyone's back.

"You know very well what I'm talking about; Serena is far from feeling something more than cordiality towards you."

Luna's observation made her House mate lift herself from the table and focus her dark blue eyes on the blond saying, "as I said before, I don't understand to what you are referring to."

"The fact you don't accept the truth don't make it a lie. The path you insist on traveling eventually is going to lead you and the one you**think**you love to only sorrow.

"That I think I love, THAT I THINK I LOVE. At least I don't fake to love her to go and dump her the first chance I get, as did your beloved golden-boy!"

Only due to the fact of the library being completely deserted at that early hour no one sought to know what was going on between the two girls after the soundly slap Maya had received from Luna.

"Do not speak of Harry in those terms again, if you want to know my opinion he deserves her much more than you do. Someone who really loves another should want to see them happy, even if it means with another person."

"As if you wouldn't feel the same I do if we were talking about your precious Longbotton."

Gonzales had the intention of hurting the girl with her words, but to her surprise Luna received them with a laugh, "do you think by any chance, that everyone is as egocentrics as you," them Lovegood became instantly serious, "I am lucky to be loved by the same person I love, but if that wasn't the case, my pain would be smaller if I knew that he at least was happy, **even** if it was with someone else."

"That is just an excuse to hid the fact that you are simply too weak to fight for what you want." Maya angrily bite back to the other girl.

"Think what you want of it, it won't change its true meaning."

Trying, again, to hurt Luna with her poisonous words Maya asked her, "so loony, did you want something or did you just took out the day to get in my nerves?"

Not falling for the other girl's foolish try in angering her, Luna said, "I had come to remind you we have a meeting today, but on second thought I think it would be best if you didn't show up," saying that, the blonde exited the library with a confident pace leaving a fuming Maya behind.

…...

After the end of his last class Ron sought to find his friend so that, as always, they could head together to Gryffindor Tower but was only greeted by an empty seat, his friend had already left the classroom. After, in his opinion, traveling all around the Castle searching for the elusive boy he eventually found him in the room both shared. Seeing him deep in his thoughts he alert him for his presence by calling him, perhaps he could put some sense in the thick head of his friend.

"Harry?"

"Don't even try it Ron."

"This is just absurd, you think that by doing this you are protecting her but in fact you are only hurting her."

The truth contained in the boy words, who he considered as a brother, only served to anger the boy-who-survived. Leaving the place, at the window, which he had occupied until now, he confronted his friend:

"I prefer for her to end up hating me than to end up hurt for being by my side! If she continues to help me she will end up in danger, look to what happened with Ceric, what happened…TO MY PARENTS.

The tremendous guilt contained in his best friend's words fell on the impulsive redhead as a bucket of frozen water, he had understood how much Cedric's death had been a severe blow to his friend confidence, but he never imagined that he blamed himself not only for his death but also for the death of his parents. The murmur that was Ron answer broke the tense the silence that followed Harry's unexpected confection:

"Harry it wasn't your fault!"

"How could it not be my fault? If it wasn't for my stupid sense of right or wrong Cedric would never have end up in that dammed graveyard in the first place, if **I** wasn't the Saviour of the Magical World my parents would never have DIED!"

"Harry!" Taken back by Harry's hate against himself Ron found himself unable to say anything to try and take those thoughts from his friend's mind.

From all the things Ron could have expected that could happen because of this conversation, certainly the young Weasley had not expected this.

It was true that, for Ron, Harry was like a brother, but because of that side of us so many call our dark side, Ron always had nourished a certain feeling of envy towards Harry. After all, in Ron's line of thinking, he had everything that Ron always wanted; fame, money, respect.

He hadn't really taken the trouble to stop and think that this was only part of his life, one side of the coin and that he had achieved nothing really important compared with what had been losing, so now, finally understanding his mistake the redhead was able to perceive that he wouldn't ever exchange the warmth and love of his, many times, maddening but tern family for nothing that Harry could have.

Only then, in that brief but life changing moment, Ron finally understood how his life was better that the one of his best friend. It was then, in his dormitory, that Ron Weasley stopped being the boy who secretly envied boys as Malfoy and the likes of him and started to be the young man who knew what was really important to make someone happy.

And because of this new found knowledge Ron decided he wouldn't allow his friend to fuck up his chance of a happy life with Serena.

"It's your life Harry. Don't forget about the D.A. Meeting after dinner."

Ron exited the room leaving his friend with his thoughts, now more than ever Ron knew how important was for Mione's idea to work out, something was saying to the teen that only Serena would be able to purge the guilt that was slowly poisoning the heart and soul of his friend.

….

Serena was feeling restless again, which was not at all a good sign. Would Voldemort attack again? Fortunately the last try on his behalf only had ended with nothing more than a story to tell, but they might not have such luck in a next time.

_The best would be to tell Harry._ The memories of her attempts to talk with Harry after she had finished her stay en Grimmauld Place quickly came to disrupt that line of thought.

The strong pain in her chest brought her back to reality. She couldn't speak to him; he had made it perfectly clear that their friendship had come to an end. But she needed to make him know about what was happening, she could speak with Hermione, she couldn't tell her how she come to know about it, but she was going to tell her, as soon as the meeting ended.

…...

Far away from the magical castle, golden eyes widened in freight before closing in concern, "Ashfrer, something's wrong?" The Helphidien shook her head in denial as she looked to the two siblings. She knew if she told Tsef he would be wise enough to not try to interfere, but as well as she could see in his violet eyes he would do the right thing she saw as well that Eydamayou, his sibling, wouldn't fallow his example.

"Nothing," she answered before closing her eyes and meditating again, but her mind was in uproar, the girl was in danger. Something dark was closing in on her.


	18. 18 Mistakes

18 Mistakes

"Everyone, is everything ready?"

The acquiescence of the entire group brought what could only be described as relief to the beloved know-it-all Gryffindor, Ron had told her all about his conversation with Harry and that only served to confirm what she already knew; Harry needed Serena.

The time she had spent with the girl showed her that despite the girl's mysterious past she was trustworthy. But the wise Gryffindor had known from the very moment that Serena had walked into Hogwarts halls that the dazzling appearance of the alleged Headmaster's daughter would bring more than mere headaches to the sweet girl, Hermione had to admit to herself that she had found herself a little bit surprise by the fact Serena not only seamed to don't get interested in the legion of drooling morons who chased after her in the corridors but also, if Hermione had understand well, she felt disturbed by it.

The brunette had even started to think that the only boy she could see as something more than a friend would be Harry and the conversations, that she knew, they shared led her to believe that Harry, better than nobody knew the secrets of the blond girl. The increasingly proximity between both filled Hermione with joy, it seemed that the mere presence of Serena in the life of the boy wonder made him forget completely the stupid idea that he was somehow guilty for Cedric's death that was so deeply rooted in the mind of her best friend.

All seamed well and Hermione had thought that she could dedicate herself back to her studies once more when the attack on Mr Weasley had happened. At first, having known that Mr Weasley would be well, Hermione had assumed that all was going to end well, but Serena fainting when everyone was giving theirs thanks to Harry made Hermione face the facts, her conclusions were far from correct, her friend's peace of mind had its bases in moving ground.

The young woman had been so exhausted that even the fact of being sitting wouldn't have prevented a fall wasn't for the presence of Professor Snape near her. Everything just got worse when said Professor launch quite some very caustic comments who said, for all of them to hear, that the golden boy was so engaged on buster his already inflamed ego that he didn't even realized the apparent stat of weakness of the girl and, as icing on the cake, when Harry made known his intentions to take the unconscious girly out of her current place in the arms of Professor Snape, the dark sorcerer prevent him with the assertion that he was sure Serena wouldn't dream on continuing stealing him the attention the boy liked so much.

It was impossible for Hermione to not realize the huge blow the words of the former death eater had been to the green eyed boy and the closed nature of her friend only worsted things out; when Mione tried to talk to her raven hair friend about what happened he simple shifted the issue.

Lastly when they finally where going to return to Hogwarts, Dumbledore told them that because of her tired state Serena would spend the next few week resting in Grimmauld Place, after his statement everything had gone downhill. Harry had almost made her do a sorcerers oat (luckily Ron was present to help her out from that) for her to stop asking Serena for anything on how to help him in his mission to defeat Lord Voldemort.

After that more than a little infuriating exchange of words, the brunette thought that it would be better to leave her friend cool down a little before any try to show him reason, this only proved to be worst; when she finally thought it was time to make him forget his stupid idea she had found him even more convinced of the rightness of such action (sometimes Harry was even more thick headed than Ron) and any attempt from the Gryffindor to touch the subject again only had arisen discussions between both with Ron trying desperately to stop them from hexing each other (now the red-haired really understood the exasperation of Harry when was he who had fights with Hermione, and Harry had to serve as mediator between the two).

The girl had some hope that the situation could improve with Serena's return but, to her dismay, he had acted as a perfect git towards her, only making her to want to hex is sorry ass to the next century.

"Ron, you handle Harry. I take care of Serena." Hermione said before going towards her room.

…...

As the light of the first stars in the night sky began to shine thru the library windows, Serena with a relived sigh closed her books. She had finally manage to finish all of her delayed homework, she sure hadn't thought about overdue homework when she had been staying at Grimmauld Place, if she had known she probably would have asked Hermione to send her homework every day.

Turning to Mione, who was sitting in front of her, Serena asked her friend, "Hermione did you need any help with your ancient runes essay? If you want, I can help you with that one."

Smiling to the other girl, Hermione said, "Don't you think you had enough of study for today? I was a little worry when I saw the pile of homework you had to do."

With a guilty look Serena told her friend, "It wouldn't be so much if I had asked you to send me the homework but, to tell you the truth, I forgot completely about it!"

Laughing, more from her friend's caught up expression than for her recent confession, Hermione retorted, "Did you have **such**a great time?"

Noticing Serena's face changed from one of embarrassment to one of sorrow, Hermione asked her as she tried to look her in the eyes, "Serena what's wrong?"

Averting her gaze from her friend's line of sight, Serena simply said to her, at the same time getting up from her chair, "Mione we should go, the D.A. meeting it's nearly starting."

Remembering her so carefully outlined plans Hermione responded, "Serena can you get going without me? I have a few things to finish, and then I met you there."

"Do you..."

"No Serena, I'm nearly done anyway. Go on without me, I'll follow you soon enough."

"Sure Mione, if that's what you want."

Hermione felt her heart squeeze itself seeing her friend depart towards the Room of Requirements, Serena increasingly spectre like appearance hadn't been unnoticed to all her friends, she had given them all she had and now it was time for them to give something back.

_Harry, if you keep denying seeing reason I'm so going to smack some into you._

…...

Closing the door behind her, contrary to what she had expected Serena found herself on the desert room of the D.A. meeting's. Her previous state of mind was quickly substituted by one of alertness when she finally detected movement on the room's background, with wand in hand she firmly asked, "Who's there?"

Despite her voice being firm and secure she was a nerve wreckage, could it be that Umbridge had finally succeeded in discovering the meeting's location and had caught all of her companions, could it be why the large room wasn't already full of students trying to dominate the charms and hexes Harry had been teaching them. The person she saw emerging from the shadows came, at the same time, to end her fears and increase her doubts.

"Harry? Wh ...What is happening, where the others," Serena questioned the raven boy.

"I would like to know the same myself."

His answer only served to increase her questions.

"Where's Ron?" Harry replied.

"Ron was supposed to come with me, but on the last minute he gave me an excuse about having something to do and that he would come later."

«Serena can you get going without me, I have a few things to finish, then I met you there.»

"Hermione," Serena exclaimed.

"What!"

"Hermione gave me exactly the same excuse before I came."

The sound of the door being closed shut put an end to their conversation, understanding finally Hermione intentions, Harry sprinted to the door trying in vain to open it, or even move it.

"Hermione, HERMIONE, you know very well that I thought this matter as closed. Hermione I already told you my decision for all this. Shit Hermione, open the dam door. HERMIONE I don't want SERENA nowhere near me!"

The continuing silence on the other side made the boy give up of is actions, turning his back to the door he's welcome by a vision that would be in his nightmares for years to come, anyone who would look to Serena had thought that the girl had been kissed by a Dementor, Harry's hurtful words had been the last drop and Serena's facade broke as a mirror, her eyes void of life were leaking the tears she had promised herself not to cry again and her broken smile as if to reassure Harry, tore off his heart. Seeing finally, how wrong he really had been and how far he had gone, the Gryffindor star attempted to get close to Serena only to see her get away as if she had become afraid of their proximity.

"Se … Serena?"

Harry couldn't recognize Serena's sweet voice in the broken sound that replied, "I … I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok."

"Serena?"

"Of course you wouldn't want anything with me; of course, I'm only an impediment, a hinder."

The state of mind of the green eyed girl was terrorizing the boy.

"Useless, I wasn't even able to do some simple researches, whom … who would like to have me around."

By this time Serena had already sat against one of the many stone walls, hugging herself she continued her tirade sobbing, "Stupid, dumb, ugly, freak, moron, freak, FREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK."

The cry of pure agony took the boy out of the trance-like state the scene had put him in, taking a decision, Harry hastened to taking her in his arms, after Serena have stopped her attempts to flee from his gasp, the boy sit with her in his lap rocking her gently. Heartsick by the way he had hurt her; by the way he had broken her spirit he clung to her, as she cried her eyes out, her frame shaking with her mental pain.

"Forgive me, please forgive me. I..I didn't meant it, I only do it to protect you and I almost manage to destroy you. And I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me."

They stood there, Harry keeping her in his arms and asking for her forgiveness until his voice was hoarse, she crying until there weren't any more tears to spill. They didn't know how long they stood there, in each other's arms in the cold floor nor did they care. They saw in the other's eyes the reflexion of their own feelings and knew that everything was going to be alright. Past mistakes soon forgotten they smiled to each other knowing that whatever came their way they would confront it,**together.**

The feel of security Serena felt on Harry arms and the smooth rocking made her remember how much she really was tired, feeling her lids heavy with sleep the girl wandered off listening Harry whispering to her, "I love you, my Serena!"


	19. 19 Unthoughtful actions

""Speech

_Thought_

_«»Flashback_

19 Un-thoughtful actions

It had been two weeks since Harry let go of his dumb idea and had finally told Serena how much he loved her and, once again, he had a lot to thank Mione. His friend wasn't one for extreme actions but sometimes that was the only way the girl fond to solve problems, and the D.A. was one more proof of this.

After the reconciliation of the two Gryffindors the mood among the entire group seemed to have risen in an impressive way; Harry more and more often watched himself teaching them spells increasingly more complex and all, with greater or lesser difficulty, were able to perform them. Serena taught them the new healing spells and protective charms that she had developed and, to her happiness, was again doing more researches.

Of course, the support she finally manage to get from Harry had come with some conditions; she had to do them along with Hermione (Serena could swear that the other girl was going to bed sooner ever since). Sure, she had thought she could somehow continue with her night-escapades, but she soon found out that wasn't going to be the case.

The first time, after her reconciliation, Serena had attempted to leave her room to go to the common room to end some of her new theories, after she had been sure that her roommates were already asleep, she found Harry expecting her outside her bedroom door. Thinking it would end up in another discussion, Serena discovered her speculations were completely wrong when he, in a rather husky voice, wondered, "Didn't knew you were missing me so much that you wanted to see me in the middle of the night kitty cat!"

At seeing the confusion on his girlfriend eyes, Harry had offered as explanation, "Because **I know** that you **wouldn't** do anything that might make me go back on my decision about you helping me with your work, the only reason left for you to be here at this hour is because you couldn't sleep without me at your side. So, now that everything was cleared, what do you think of us going to a more secluded place?" The amused boy had said to her winking.

"Uh! I… I think it's better if I go to bed. I should…I'm..going..**now**."

And she had sprinted to her room as if the devil himself was on her trail.

_Ron sure knew what he was talking about._The boy thought raising an eyebrow as he saw her disappearing out of his sight.

He would never try anything knowing that Serena wasn't prepared for it already but, as Ron had said, insinuating it would be enough to make her go back to bed. He knew that in the morning she would understand that he was only joking and realize that he refused to let her ruin her health, even if it was 'for the greater good'.

…...

Aldo that November day had woken up grey and snow had been falling continually through-out the day, Gryffindor Tower was semi deserted. The sound of laughter and joyful screaming coming from outside reached the small group of friends who had persisted in staying inside as Hogwarts' student population took the opportunity for playing in the snow.

Serena cuddled closer to Harry smiling content when he brushed his lips in her cheek.

"By Merlin you two, much more of that fluffiness and I think my brain is going to start melting," Ron wined, looking to the couple embraced on the sofa.

"What brain?" Ginny said sarcastic without raising her eyes from her notes and rearranging herself in the armchair on the sofa's left.

SMACK. Ouch, what was that for?" Ron asked annoyed eyeing the heavy-looking tome in her hands and rising from the armchair in the other side of the sofa as he stroked his sore head.

"Stop complaining Ron and at least try to stay focused, if we don't start studying we'll going to fail our O.W.L.'s." Hermione accused before seating herself in another armchair located in front of the sofa.

"Geez Mione is not like I don't know that, but I have to have a rest from time to time. You and Serena have that big brain of yours to keep all that information stored, but my brain is a median one, nothing remarkable about it and so I need to let it take a brake sometimes.

Sighing Hermione closed the large tome she had in her hands, "okay, maybe we can take some rest and..."

"GREAT!" Harry exclaimed jumping out from the sofa and dragging Serena behind, "then I and Serena are going to get some fresh air." The words had barely left his mouth and the boy was already half-way through Gryffindor common room with a baffled Serena behind him.

…...

Serena trailed Hogwarts corridors towards the library, where Hermione was expecting her for one more of their research times, hers steeps were light as she pursued her objective. She felt great, totally and completely happy something she had never foresaw she would ever feel.

Something as guilty come trying to scratch her new found happiness, but she brush it away. She knew Ginny was suffering and she felt sorry for her friend, but she had decided she had closed her heart for too long already. She loved Harry and he loved her too. She would try to help her Ginny any way she could, but she had decided to not condemn her chance at happiness because of it.

Serena stopped in her tracks and took a look around.

_Weird! I was sure I felt someone following me._

When she was about to continue in her way, in an unnoticeable niche in the wall behind her, suddenly, a pair of hands reach out from the shadows. Catch by surprise Serena was unable to prevent from one of the hands to cover her mouth as the other one hastily pulled her to the shadows.

…...

"HARRY!" Aldo Serena tried to give a reprehensible tone to her voice she can't stop herself from laughing content with her boyfriend's attics as he covers her with butterfly kisses.

"Harry stop that, you know how ticklish I am." Serena said as she desperately tried to stop the tremors the tickling sensations had provoked in her body. "What was the big idea anyway, you scared me, you know! I thought I was being followed or something!"

"Followed?" Asked the boy surprised. "Did you think you were being followed?"

"Don't worry Harry; after all it was just you." She said smiling to him.

"I make your danger radar to turn on!" He asked annoyed. "Don't wonder you're always in trouble, it can only be malfunctioning."

Playfully punching his shoulder she responded, "ah ah, very funny, that wouldn't happen if you wouldn't hide yourself in the shadows waiting to scare the living daylights out of me!"

Getting out of Harry's lap, an action she regretted greatly, she told him, "I better get going before Hermione searches the whole school looking for me."

Before she headed towards the library Harry hold her harm, intrigued with his action the girl asked, "Is something wrong Harry?"

"What about a last kiss?" He said as he gave her his very one conniving smile.

…...

"Well then, I think we thru for today Grinelle," Serena said smiling to her companion, "you're becoming quite good at Arithmancy, some more lessons and I think you won't need me anymore."

"You're ditching me?" The small Slytherin implied.

"No, but I thought you would want to get rid of me as soon as you could," Serena offered as apology.

"You were wrong, Grinelle scowled turning her back to the Gryffindor, "go away, I'm sick and tired of having you meddling around my own business.

Sighing Serena got up from her chair and took something from her satchel, putting it on the table she turn on her heels and left.

Being sure the elder witch had already gone, Grinelle returned her attention to the table with the intention of gather her things and leave. Her heart skipped a beat when she noted a small box with a card attached on top of her parchments. Picking it up, she opened the card.

Happy birthday Grin, I saw it on a display window other day and thought you might like it.

Not believing what was happening, the girl rapidly opened the small box. Wonder took over her as she carefully pulled the silver chain out of the box. It was a beautiful crafted chain and from it dangled a well carved delicate-looking tulip.

Understanding her mistake Grinelle sprinted out of their meeting place, but it was too late, Serena had already left the library.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

…...

Serena was running at full speed through Hogwarts passageways towards the dungeons. Between her work with a new spell and the sweet cute pout Harry had made (to remind Serena that she haven't even given him one minute of attention since they had returned to Gryffindor Tower after dinner) she had lost track of the time, it couldn't have happened in a worse moment, that evening she had one more of her private lesson (read beat up sessions) with Professor Snape, now not even her magic could make her arrive before the appointed time.

Lately the snarky professor had been even nastier on their duels (she had the bruises to prove it) and this accidental delay was, surely, going to only make matters worse. No way could she simply excuse herself saying something like, "I'm so sorry Professor but I lost track of time because my boyfriend, the one you so lovingly call 'the-one-who-survive-to-annoy-me', was snugging me senseless."

So there she was, arriving late to an appointment with the pledge enemy of all things Gryffindor without any excuse what so ever.

_Is it me or does it seemed I have some kind of death wish?_

The best would be apologizing (a little bit of pleading and even begging and just maybe she could get out of that with her skin still connected to her body, maybe).

Arriving to her intended destination Serena paused to restore her lost breath. Trying to calm her growing nervousness the girl finally entered the dark room. Great was the teen's surprise when instead of the caustic welcome from the Professor she was dreading she was only met with dead silence, she was alone in the room.

_Weird!_

The professor was one of the most punctual persons she knew of. She was sure he would **never ever**arrive late to any kind of appointment, being it of his liking or not. It was true that the sinister Wizard didn't expect anything less than absolute punctuality from everyone but he had always practiced it himself.

Could it be that she had been wrong about the time? Launching a tempus Serena confirmed to be around 9:10 pm, which meant a 10 minutes delay (a death sentence if the teacher was expecting her as she had thought at first) despite the sense of relief seeing she had, again, manage to get out of quite a big mess Serena could not help but feel curious by the absence of her torturer…ups!..cough..cough…ahem professor.

It was then that occurred to her a rather pessimistic thought; what if Voldemort had summoned the spy wanting to know new information about the activity on the light side and hadn't been pleased with what his lackey had to offer, what if he had been ruthlessly tortured for his fault and was in that very moment drowning in a pool of his on blood in his personal quarters (it was true that the new practice room where located on the ex- Death Eater personal rooms but to get to it Serena didn't need to go through any other area of Snape rooms, the professor had been stern about this condition for him to agree to the new location).

The girl had spent enough time with the wizard to know that he was too dam stubborn and his pride would only prevent him from ask for help, even if he was severely injured her father had confide her that the snarky professor always treated himself rarely allowing for Poppy to do it for him, if there was something that man hated it was relying on any other than himself.

Decided to not provoke a panic attack on herself the Gryffindor made a decision, to go into the teacher's quarters, or as Ron had called it ' the vampire's Lair', as much as it looked as if the black sorcerer took pleasure in 'torture' his students (minor Slytherins, as if) Serena could never abandon him to his death.

The decision made, now come the difficult part, breaking through the barriers and shields erected by the black magic follower, without a doubt this was going to be her worst challenge ever. His more than known infatuation with the dark arts was sure to make this act a suicide attempt, as fast as she started to have second thoughts flashes of the bloodied corpse of her professor, alone in a gloomy room, passed in front of her eyes. With a new found strength she straightened her posture before letting out a loud sigh.

_Bloody great!_

Taking a defensive stance, Serena eyed the door that was the link between the area in which she was now and the remaining divisions that formed the Potions Professor's rooms.

_It's now or never._ She thought with a determined look in her eyes.

Swallowing the lump in her throat the, at that time, very frightened Gryffindor force part of her magic through the first ward. Without any astonishment Serena quickly saw herself as the target of the spell triggered by her previous action. Rushing to defend herself from what was without a doubt a dangerous spell, the girl throw Quebra de Maldição(1).

The enchantment did its job, leaving the Gryffindor slightly more optimistic about her chances to be able to past the obstacles that surely would follow, but Serena knew she was far from being able to say she had won, without a doubt this was just one of the many curses Snape had left for any idiot with masochists tendencies.

_Lucky me!_

Regaining her concentration Serena resumed her attempts with renewed vigour, not waiting long before feeling a new attack coming in towards her.

"! Fire Magic, I'M REALLY FUCKED! "

Serena was surprised by a fire serpent of, at least, nine feet high, in the exact moment the malevolent being was about to strike her, she cast, "Aquanature"(2)

The serpent collide with the defensive attack the teen had launched before it had time to be complete destroying itself on the process, despite the fact Serena enchantment have destroyed the malignant being she hadn't been able to completely escape it's effects; her magic was yet to be totally free from the supposed lock mechanism that was affecting her and her lack of experience didn't help at all.

Snape was right on his opinion about her inability to win a duel with a Death Eater; in her current level she would be annihilated. Raising her defence Serena verifies the severity of her injuries, it was nothing that could be fatal but the blow left behind a not so small and painful burn.

Fortunately it had only been on her upper arm region and she wouldn't have a problem keeping the wound hidden (she could use a hiding spell but didn't want to risk the teachers founding out why she had to used it in first place).

_Almost there, _she tried to reassure herself.

Turning her attention to what seemed to be the last ward in her way Serena triggered it; this time the girl was more alert and diverted more quickly from a curse that came in her direction:

"REVERSE ENCANTATE" (3).

Serena was unable to contain the cry of terror when finally realizes her mistake, it was a trap prepared by the Professor, the spell that she had countered was only a distraction to conceal the true danger.

Without being able to protect herself the girl wasn't able to do more than expect a swift death. Before the imminent collision Serena remembered the sentence Snape always said when some Gryffindor got himself into trouble, « Idiot and irresponsible Gryffindors, always wanting to be the heroes. »

N.A. Here are the explanations for the enchantments used by Serena.

(1) Quebra de Maldição – it's Portuguese and means curse brake – a spell Serena uses to break curses of common power.

(2) Aquanature – conjunction between the words aqua (water) and nature (nature) – spell invoke water similar to aquamenti this element takes the form of the animal of the casters choosing. It hadn't been possible to see the animal Serena had chosen because the spell wasn't complete.

(3) Reverse Encantate - should annul the spell it came in contact with (it would have resulted if the spell Serena defended wasn't only a decoy).P.S. this spell is from the Potterverse (I think)

I hope you guys liked; of course if you didn't I can't do any better if you don't tell me (hint). Thanks for your time.


	20. 20 Misinterpretations

"" Speak

_Thought_

«»Flashback

Reading

=Two persons talking at the same time

20 – Misinterpreted

The first thing passing Serena's head as soon as she woke was _I feel like I was right in the middle of a dragon stamped._

And the second was, h_ow in bloody hell I'm still alive?_

There could only be one explanation, due to the fact of her magic was still very inexperienced it had acted in an intuitive way protecting her in a critical moment, like the untamed magic of children.

It was true that this kind of magic was the most powerful known but it also had its downs; it didn't always reacted to dangers, becoming more of a risk than an ace to be played at the right time. This had always been a problem the Potions Professor had attempted to eradicate during their lessons, but the young Gryffindor always had great difficulties in domesticating the raw power of her magic. Even now she could hear the Professor exalted voice in her memories, «Dominate the spell before launching it, it won't do you any good if, when you put your enemy wand on fire, you end up putting yourself on fire too! »

Yes, certainly that lesson would be forever one of the most horrible of her entire life; she had ended completely bruised, with more than half her body burned.

They were only slight burns (thanks, surprisingly, to Snape's quick intervention) but it wasn't for nothing that burns are known to be one of the more painful injuries. In the end of her probation Serena did what she thought she would never do, she thanked the heavens for being Snape, and not any other professor to help her in her trainings (it was more than a good idea to have the, always prepared, potions master around when we have the tendency to burn ourselves into a crisp, that was without a doubt enough to change her perspectives regarding the so enthusiastically hated and feared professor).

And now, it seemed that all their efforts had been in vain, her magic still run out of her control in a critical situation, but how much she tried to feel some kind of dismay in realizing this, at the moment the blonde only managed to feel satisfied with that. After all, that was quite understandable do to the earlier events.

Decided to end what she had begun (although asking herself what was she thinking when she decided to go through with this foolish idea) Serena tried to raise herself from the ground leaning in the wall behind her for support.

"Merlin, even with the protection of my magic, the strength of the spell was able to launch me to the other side of the room. It's at least, twenty feet." She said as she mentally calculated the distance she had been launch thru.

With these thoughts in mind the girl tried to stand. Big mistake, her ankle (which was undermined by the strong impact when Serena crashed against the wall) had just break with the effort of supporting Serena weight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The strong pain made Serena loose her balance, forcing her let go of the wall and fall helpless to the ground. Swallowing her cries of agony the fracture was causing her, the girl tried an action not so demanding as to stand up choosing to simply sit against the wall.

Trying to control a new wave of pain the young girl breathed heavily, she took long and shaky breaths until the pain receded enough for her to gather her thoughts. Feeling a tad bit better Serena searched desperately in her satchel. Finding finally the small enchanted box Serena thanked Snape mentally for his adamant opinion in the importance of being always prepared for any circumstance (although Dumbledore daughter was certain that when the teacher had demanded this ability from her he surely never have thought she would need it for when she would invade his private rooms).

Opening the small box Serena finally began by pulling out of it two analgesic potions and a small bottle with skell-grow. As much as the girl was always getting herself into situations where she ended up in need of taking that potion the teenager was sure that she would never get used to its horrifying taste. She momentarily asked herself if her friends where right when stated that all the potions Snape made tasted like toilet water only because he wanted it to be that way (although he wasn't the potion inventor her father had entrusted to her that the current improved formula was achieved by Snape, that wasn't well known because the professor preferred the anonymity opting to receive a part of its sells, the wizard was cunning she had to grant him that).

_Mental note, try to improve the taste of this thing._

Swallowing the first of the analgesic potions the Gryffindor, with a fast wand handling, place the bone properly and using an immobility spell prevented it from dislocating from its right place before the Skell-grow could have enough time to do its work. Making ugly faces Serena swallowed the detested brew in one swift motion.

_Awful, as always, she mulled sourly._

Serena ended her ministrations by finally taking the last analgesic potion. Not needing the box any more, the girl returned it to her satchel.

Starting to feel the effects of the Skell-grow Serena tried to, gently this time, stand up. The immobility spell seemed to be holding on, a few more hours and the bone would be completely healed. Wondering how much time she had lost by her hasty actions Serena launched tempus again; 23 h 45 m to her surprise the enchantment showed her that it wasn't as late as she had imagined.

Leaving the wall behind her the teenager returns to the door that had begun all this crazy enterprise. Taking a deep breath and with an accelerated heart beat she entered in what seemed to be a small office; probably where the Professor would correct the students essays, assumption that Serena confirms when approaching the small desk occupying part of the right side of the division where she could see several columns of impeccably piled and already corrected potions essays.

A complete failure to comply with the objectives, I suggest Mr Brown for you to quite potions or better yet I suggest for you to quite magic all together and dedicate yourself to planting potatoes, I'm certain that not even you with your diminutive intelligence will be able to ruin that.

"Ouch, he didn't pull any punches."

The potions master was anything except contained on the comments he made in relation to the performance of his students but it also was not less true that behind all the comments made to both her and her colleagues Serena had, since long, noticed the slight signs showing the way that the austere wizard left for his students to follow, unfortunately most of the time that didn't happen.

Leaving aside thoughts that did nothing to help her now Serena continued her way to the only door she saw in that chamber, which she thought, connected the small office with the living room. Serena took old of the knob and slowly (after that close encounter with death she wasn't about to take any risks) opened the door, what she saw made her stop half-way.

Fortunately for her, the door she had just opened was positioned in the back of a big armchair which occupied a prominent place in front of a majestic fireplace in which it could be seen an inviting fire. Why was she so relief by that one could ask? Easy, Serena could calm herself now; her professor was alright because she had saw a pair of long legs clothed in black, a known pair of legs and a hand, as well known as the legs were, holding a glass half-full with an amber liquid. Her professor was seated in that armchair in what looked like a state of profound reflection.

_OH SHIT, what do I do now?_She thought, nervousness settling in.

Only now she found that the greatest danger that she would face in forcing an entry in Snape quarters wasn't at all the wards that he had put up for security, but the possibility of not surviving if she was found by him there.

_Shit._

What now, should she get out? But what if he heard her?

Pleading to all the deities to not be discovered Serena tried her best to gently close door. When remained only a small crack she cannot fail to hear a distressed Snape asking in a tortured voice:

"Why Lily, why does that girl reminds me so much of you!"

…...

Serena, fortunately, had managed to dodge being mercilessly tortured to death (read, be found out by Snape in his quarters) but the phrase she had unintentionally heard from Snape was enough to make her turn the phrase over and over again in her mind to try to get a meaning out of it.

It was obvious that he was speaking to himself and that he was alone in the room, however as much she tried Serena couldn't help but think about it; who was the girl who reminded him of Lily and who was Lily after all, she wasn't anybody in Hogwarts of that she was sure. And what kind of relationship the dark man had with her. In addition... the way he talked … it was as if that Lily was de... …

"Oh."

"Serena? It's everything okay?"

The concern in Harry voice brought her back to the present.

"Har ... Harry!" She paled as she looked to her boyfriend, _oh Merlin!_

"Serena, are you sick?" He asked concerned, "you don't look too good"

This wasn't the time to start with conjectures she shouldn't tell Harry something she wasn't sure about and even so it was something she shouldn't have known; furthermore ...it couldn't be ... could it, Harry's mother? Would it be possible for them to have known each other that well? But, on second thought, they should have, more or less, the same age if she was still...

"Serena!"

"Huh ... Harry sorry for zooming out on you but the OWL's are coming up and ..."

Serena is prevented from continuing her explanation when, suddenly, Harry takes her breath away with a kiss for nobody to put defect. Finishing the kiss he pleaded, "Please Serena, no more talks about the tests, Hermione already speaks enough for both of you."

"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione outraged.

Serena unable to contain her embarrassment merely blushed in such a way that she could easily rival with the Gryffindor flag.

"Harry you should know that Serena has every reason to be worried about the exams, the OWL's are very important for our future," rebuked Hermione huffing.

"Ron why don't you…"

"Follow Harry's example …"

"and take some …"

"French lessons …"

"=with Hermione?"

"= She can't talk if she has her mouth busy!"

"YOU TWO," Hermione roared.

As for Ron, he simply followed Serena previous example and blushed like mad, causing an attack of laughter throughout all Gryffindor table.

Meanwhile in Slytherin table:

"That wanker," Malfoy bite out, he couldn't keep the facade of indifference in front of what was just taking place at the Gryffindor table, Potter took any opportunity to rub himself on Serena since both had started dating,

Serena should be his not that prick. Draco saw red when Potter took hold of Serena and kissed her until she was out of breath.

* CRASH *

"WTF, Zabini how many times do I need to repeat myself, if you are too dumb to do anything more difficult than a first year spell just don't fucking try it."

Draco sneered to his House mate as he launched death glares to Zabini, and his total inability to perform wand less and wordless magic without causing any damage just pissed him of, he only needed to look to what had just happened when he was practicing with his goblet, the object had just exploded without any warning turning Draco and half of the green and silver table into the target of the remains of the obliterated object.

"Forgive me." The boy said in an unconcerned way.

"If you're not capable of something that powerful don't even try it, IDIOT!"

With a last scorn glance to Zabini the blonde focused back his attention on the Gryffindor table.

_The day to use the potion has finally arrived._

Parkinson had noticed Draco's anger, with the time going by the Slytherin girl had only seen Draco obsession towards Serena frightfully growing making her increasingly restless.

Parkinson would never even thought Diamond couldn't be aware of what was happening around her, the green eyed girl knew well how to read in between the lines but, her preference to not taking extreme actions could cost her more than she could imagine.

Although from what Parkinson knew of Malfoy, to whom she had wanted to commit herself, she knew he would prefer to seduce the Gryffindor but Parkinson couldn't fool herself, there was nothing that could make her be sure he wouldn't take more desperate measures to take the girl for himself and she wasn't willing to risk being wrong about this.

After all, wasn't he a spoiled brat used to always have whatever he wanted? The look of impatience Draco launched to Gryffindor table made her be sure of one thing, whatever Draco had been planning these past few weeks would be put into action that night.

It's time.


	21. 21 Wrong Decision

""Speech

_Thought_

= Two or more persons talking at the same time

'' Figure of speech

21 Wrong decision

Contrary to what she was used to, Serena was going to her first lesson that Tuesday morning, Arithmancy, alone. Despite this being one of her favourite disciplines Serena couldn't be in a worse mood.

Her bad mood was because of the same reason she was alone. The Golden Trio had been called to Umbridge's office shortly after breakfast and one thing the blonde was sure of, they hadn't been called to exchange pleasantries.

Serena attempted to go along with them but the ' no way in hell ' look that Harry cast her when she was about to do something was more than enough to show that this time, her boyfriend wouldn't let her do what she wanted. But maybe this was for the best, the fact that she hadn't been called to Umbridge's office like her friends demonstrated that the now Headmistress didn't grant her great importance and that was something that gave her some encouragement, it would be much more easier for Serena to help her friends if no one give her too much importance, she should stay in the shadows, for now.

"Serena."

"Malfoy," she exclaimed surprised, _great, just what I needed, the Slytherin Prince trying to charming me,__**again**__. Doesn't he know how to take a hint?_

The girl continued in her way as if she hadn't heard him, but when she tried to pass he simply moved himself blocking her way again.

"Serena, please, I just need for you to hear me out for a moment."

"What if I don't want to Malfoy, are you going to make me?"

"Serena. Please, it's something important."

Draco Malfoy asking please to someone, this certainly caught the girl by surprise.

"About what exactly," asked the suspecting girl.

"What do you see in that moron?"

Any intention that the Gryffindor could have to hear what the Slytherin had to say was completely eradicated by his last words.

_Who does____**he**__think he is?_

The boy realized his mistake when the irritation of the girl had become more than evident.

"Serena wai ..."

"I think we haven't anything more to talk about, goodbye Malfoy."

Before Draco could say anything to the girl she left him behind and started following her pat again. Finally getting out of the lethargy Serena's icy words had put him in; he quickly followed in her trail.

"Serena, wait."

The blonde keep going without paying any attention to him, desperate to make her stop he grabbed her arm. Serena whiteout looking to said, in a more than pissed off voice, "get your paws off of me Malfoy, I already told you that I have nothing more to talk to you about."

Understanding his mistake Malfoy slowly released her arm.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to talk to you about Parkinson."

The phrase surprised the girl enough for Malfoy to be able to put himself in front of her again.

"Okay, so, what do you want to talk about Parkinson anyway?"

The interest Serena demonstrated confirmed what he had been suspecting, the Gryffindor would do anything she could to help the Slytherin.

_Bull's eye, _the platinum blond smirked internally, "we could stop tormenting her; wasn't that what you want?"

Okay, now he was starting to confuse her. "Are you trying to tell me that you will stop inciting the other Slytherins against her?"

"Maybe," he answered avoiding.

"What do you mean by ' maybe '?" The girl asked annoyed.

"Depend of how our conversation will end."

"Very well then, start talking."

"No, not now, after dinner in the Shrieking Shack," and saying that, the boy turned and hastily followed in the opposite direction she was going.

Although outraged by the fact that the boy just assumed she would show up, Serena knew he was right in assuming that, as much as Pansy had tried to hide it she had suffered with the way the people she had thought to be her friends had treat her for the past two and a half months and Serena would do everything in her power to help the Slytherin.

She didn't want to lie to Harry but, she was sure he would never let her go alone and she wasn't that dumb to think Malfoy wouldn't care if she showed up with Harry.

_Shit._

Serena interrupted her line of thought when she started to remember something important.

_The class! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. She thought as she sprinted down the corridors towards the classroom._

…..

"Are you sure of it?"

"Yes, it will be tonight."

"Do **not** take her out of your sight, you understand, if anything happens to the girl there will be dire consequences."

"Yes Sir."

…...

Harry and Ron headed towards Arithmancy class to get Serena and Hermione when Malfoy and its two thugs cut off their path.

"Potter without your girlfriend I see, did she finally stopped feeling pity for you and told you to go screw with someone of your level, like the filthy mud-blood that is always running around you. She is really asking to be fucked, isn't she?"

Harry had to grab Ron to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Malfoy," oh how Harry would love to clean the floor with the Slytherin, but he knew very well that if he acted upon his wishes the blonde would only use it to give him even more problems that the ones he already had and Umbridge was just waiting for an excuse to kick him out, definitively, not only of the school but also from the entire wizard world and that was something that he wasn't willing to risk just to give a bashing to that spoiled brat.

If there was something the Golden Boy had learned with his girlfriend it was to be prudent with his attitudes, besides, Harry knew that behind the insults that dumb ass cast him was the jealousy Draco felt because Serena had preferred him to that whiny egocentric.

Harry almost felt sorry for Malfoy; the only thing that the guy was archiving with this was pushing her away. So Harry just decided to pay him the same way:

"You shouldn't feel jealousy of a half-blood Malfoy," said the Gryffindor with a cynical smile. "That's just something beneath you."

The face of hatred the Slytherin prince showed was more than enough to tell Harry he had hit the nail on the head.

_So Malfoy, how do you like the taste of your own poison?_

Harry resumed his path, leaving behind the fuming Slytherin prince while the other two looked him as if that was the first time they really saw him, Ron followed his friend with an expression half admired and half amused in the face.

_Without a doubt, Serena made Harry change for the better._

Ron couldn't help but feel happy for his friend; Harry finally had begun believing in himself. Despite the efforts that, Ron knew, Harry did to not give importance to the insults his relatives throw at him every time he returned home, it would simply be impossible for anyone to be totally indifferent to something that happened since the teen could remember.

Much as Harry tried not to, he had begun believing that no one would ever love him. His state of mind had improved when he found out he was a sorcerer and even more so when he befriend his two best friends, but Ron had known then that his newly found confidence had been far from being cemented and the events of last year break down any confidence that Harry had won in the other years.

But now, not only did he showed to have gain his confidence back but it also looked like nothing and nobody could ever break it again. Now, Ron could really see in his friend the leader that would take them to victory in this war that seemed closer every passing day.

But the transformation of his friend also came to make him feel even more remorse for his past deeds, it was true that Ron considered Harry as a sibling but it hadn't been always like that, his conscience would never allow him to forget that in the beginning he had only get close to Harry to try to gain something from the boy-who-live and when Ron had feared Harry could prefer Hermione friendship to his, he had attempted to turn Harry against her.

With time he was finally able to see how lucky he really was for having Harry and Hermione's friendship but every time he remembered the wrong he could have cause them both he simply couldn't stop from feeling awful about himself.

The young Weasley would do everything he could to help Harry in his mission, that was the less he could do to thank not only his best friend but Mione also.

How could he even think about dating her, he haven't the right to do so, not after hurting her so much. His friends thought he didn't showed his feelings because he was afraid Hermione wouldn't want him for not being smart enough, rubbish, he knew her well enough to know none of that would matter to her. He didn't reveal his feelings to her simply because, in the bottom of his heart, he knew that she was meant for someone better than him.

…...

Casting off her invisibility spell, Serena gets near the place where Harry had told her to be the entrance to the passage that should lead her to the Shrieking Shack. The dark and narrow passage didn't seem even a bit inviting on the dim light that the, almost, new moon caste on the night. Aldo she couldn't shake of the bad feeling she felt, she gone inside the gloomy passage. _Too late to go back now, Serena told herself._

…

Pansy was to the verge of a nervous breakdown, how could the other girl have simply disappeared into thin air. The Slytherin just lost sight of the girl for a mere moment and the next thing she knew she was simply... gone, vanished into thin air.

Parkinson did as she had been ordered and didn't lose the Gryffindor from her sight; everything was going according to plan, until now.

The Slytherin had only lost sight of the table she was occupying, on the library, when Madame Pince had come to her table to inform her she needed to retire to her common room because it was time to close the library. When she had looked again to the table that had been used by Serena, expecting to see her putting away her things to get out also, Pansy was faced with a completely empty table and the Gryffindor seemed to have simply gone.

"Madame Pince?"

"Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"Did you see when Diamond leave?"

"Miss Diamond from Gryffindor House," the librarian asked flatly.

"Yes."

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Diamond left almost immediately after you have arrived, it's been almost an hour!" The older woman said as she looked the girl suspiciously.

"One hour, thanks Madame Pince."

Parkinson hastily put away her stuff and got out of the library, the only plausible explanation was, Serena had used an illusion spell. But where the girl learnt that spell, such spells were only taught in sixth year. Looking at the immense and almost desert corridor the Slytherin starts to feel the first signs of discourage, by that time Serena could be anywhere.

…

Coming out from the passage leading to Gryffindor common room Hermione follows toward the table occupied by her two friends who were caught up in one more game of wizard chess.

"Victory," exclaimed the red head that made her lose her patience so much lately."

"Will I **ever** win," asked a downcast Harry resting his head in his palm.

"Yes, you just have to start playing with someone else," retorted Ron with a mirthful smile.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," huffed Harry throwing a pillow at his friend.

"I'm just stating a fact," Ron sniggered throwing the pillow back to his friend.

"Hey, boys, any room for me left," interjected Hermione as she got near her two best friends.

"Of course Mione, you can sit here," Ron told her arranging himself, motioning to Hermione to sit on the free place he had managed to arrange in the sofa.

"Mione, are you up for a game?"

"I don't think so Ron!"

"Come on Mione or are you afraid to lose?"

"I won't win, **yet**, but I **will** eventually win."

"Yea right," the ginger head brush off her affirmation.

"Shut up Ron."

"Cut it out you two. Mione only once, at least if he wins I have an excuse for losing."

"Thanks a lot Harry." Bite back an annoyed Hermione.

Any joy is wiped out from Harry face when he spotted the twins stormy entry on the common room. Noticing the troubled expression of her friend sitting across from her, Hermione asked, "Harry, what happened?"

Following his friend's line of sight Ron looked behind him, and saw his two brothers racing toward them and assumed the worst. By this time Hermione noticed also to where Harry was looking and turned at the same time that the twins arrived near them.

"Had something happened to father?" Questioned Ron scared.

The twins are only able to shake their heads negatively while trying to catch their breath.

"Harry ..."

"What about Harry? Is something to do with Voldemort?" Hermione whispered.

"N ...no

"Is ab… about Serena!"

This sentence was enough to make Harry get up from his chair, "What happen with Serena?"

"= She's in danger."


	22. 22 Mysteries

Harry Potter and co. belongs exclusively to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue.

""Speech

_Thought_

«» Memories

= Two or more people talking at the same time

A.N. Yea you guys, there's me again, I hope that my fic his at least a bit more legible now that I correct the major misspelling and grammatical errors from it.

22 Mysteries

Serena was starting to ask herself whether or not she had made a mistake about the correct location of the passage entrance when she, finally, saw what seemed to be the end of the long tunnel she was in.

The only visible opening seemed too small and was located on the lower end of the passage. Serena would be forced to lie down on the floor and crawl the rest of the way if she wanted to have a chance in passing thru that 'rat hole', her clothes will be the ones suffering the consequences, but that wasn't a thing that a good scourfigy (1) wouldn't solve.

Getting on with it the girl traced the rest of the path until getting up on the other side of the claustrophobic passage. Relying her weight on both hands to try to lift herself, Serena is surprised by a sudden pain on the palms of her hands. Without being able to see what was the cause for this on the dark room she was now the young Gryffindor withdraw her wand from her robes and throw a quick lumos (2).

In the beginning, the puzzled girl don't discover anything strange at analyzing her hands, but when she was thinking to let it slip as only something imagined she noticed a soft glow in the palms of her hands.

_Weird._

Resolving to check the passage also, Serena directed the wand to the opening from which she had just came through. Noticing the brightness on the passage floor the Gryffindor determined to unravel the mystery took a bit of sediments from the ground.

_Whatever it is, is too small to be stones, it seems some kind of powder. The only thing this reminds me of is ... could it be? Powdered glass? But how did the powdered glass end in here in the first place? There's no window in this room or even any other thing that could explain the glass._Thought the girl as she examined the dirt in her hand.

"Something interesting down there?"

Taken by surprise Serena arose abruptly not seeing the little ledge above her head resulting in a really bad headache.

"OUCH!"

"Are you okay?" Asked Malfoy, worry and amused were noticeable in his voice in equal measures.

"Malfoy, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

…...

The agitation caused in the small group of friends because of the horrible news brought by the twins didn't pass unnoticed to the few Gryffindor that still remained in the common room at such late hour.

When the five friends realized, they were already being involved in a agglomerate of familiar faces, each one expressing his/her wish to help. Before all this turmoil could warn out some adult, Hermione decided to put some order in that chaos.

"Quiet, all of you, before we could do anything we should know what really is happening. Fred George why do you think Serena might be in danger?"

"We were told by someone."

"And **who**might that someone be?

At this the twins start to avert their eyes looking to everywhere but Hermione.

"Well, it's a little bit complicated."

"So, simplify it!" She said narrowing her eyes at them a sign she was about to lash at them if she didn't get any answers **soon**.

"It was a Slytherin." They said with their eyes in the ground.

"George, we must be sure of the veracity of such information, how do you know that that wasn't an Umbridge's plan to expel Harry or worse?"

"I know Hermione, but ... are you willing to **risk** it?"

…...

Serena could only look baffled while the Slytherin Prince was starting to have lack of breath do to his unstopping laughter because of her more than apparent bruise on her still growing forehead.

_Merlin, it looks like I have a melon on my brow_. Thought the annoyed girl and, as if that wasn't enough, Malfoy was laughing non stop since it happened.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" She said irritated and already feeling an headache coming her way.

The Slytherin responded her between fits of laughter, "for a Gryffindor you're quite the frightened little kitten!"

"Oh you ..."

"Calm down, you don't need to turn into a lioness because of me." He said smirking.

"Enough is enough if you came here just to mock me I ..."

"Take this."

Serena was taken back when Draco extended her a scarf that he'd just withdraw from his robes.

"What's for?"

"For you to stop the bleeding."

Testing tentatively her forehead she confirmed what she was expecting, her injury was just a painful bruising, but no laceration.

"I didn't hurt myself that much Malfoy; it was only a small bruise!"

"It isn't for the head injury is for your hands."

Turning now her attention to her hands Serena found small scratches through-out her palms.

_The powdered glass._

"Come on Serena, why don't you accept the handkerchief? This one is from my strictly 'not hexed' handkerchief stash, I promise."

Noticing the mischievous grin on the other kid's face Serena finds herself smiling back at him.

"Thanks Malfoy."

…...

Without knowing how the five friends had manage to get to the dungeons without being intercepted by any being what so ever, being it human, spectrum or any other type. Passing the first intersection the trio followed Fred and George towards a small niche that had passed unnoticed to them until then. Hoping to find, at least, a student their age the three friends find themselves surprised when confronted with a little first year girl.

…...

Parkinson decided to declare herself unsuccessful on her search, she had already turned the whole castle upside-down and she still didn't find any clue what so ever that could tell her where Serena could be. The best now would be for her to reveal that she had failed on her mission and to cope with the, more than probably painful, consequences.

…...

The silence in the hallway was soon broken by Ron's resonant laughter.

"Ron, shut up; do you want for all of us to be discovered?"

"Oh come on Mione, don't tell me you hadn't yet figured it out. Fred, George good one you two; I almost felt for it!"

"Ron what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Harry, don't tell me they really manage to fool you?"

"About what? You're not making any sense."

"Yes Ron, what do you mean?" Questioned a surprised Mione with the enthusiasm showed by her team mate in a situation like the one they where now.

"Harry, Mione, don't tell me that you still believe in this whole story!"

"What story?"

"Isn't it obvious that this whole story is nothing more than a prank from the twins?"

Listening to their own brother saying he thought they would be able to play with such a serious subject makes the always lively, twins to ask him offended:

= Do you really think we would be capable of such a horrifying thing?

Noticing the offended and hurt expressions on his brothers' faces and the no less Mione and Harry surprised faces Ron finally saw the gravity of his mistake.

Where did he have his head to think such a thing of his own brethren? As much as they like tricking and fooling everyone to the point of sometimes even being distasteful (at least for those who are choose as guinea-pigs for theirs pranks) they would never do anything so despicable as what he had just thought. As always he had ended up making everyone hurt with his untended words.

As for the twins, trying to forget the unthinkable act that their brother had just accuse them of doing, thought that the best for now would be to get on with it and talk with the little Slytherin. They had to find Serena and quickly.

…...

Serena couldn't hide her surprise at the simplicity of the conditions Malfoy put in order for him to leave Parkinson alone, and if the other girl consented both he and the others Slytherins would let her be. A simple apology? And the girl didn't even need to do it in public! The Gryffindor wondered whether the fame of cruelty that the blonde boy, currently waiting for her response, gained during the years had been worth.

"Do you agree Serena? I think I'm being pretty clement."

"I think so, but you know very well that nothing depend of me. Firstly I have to speak with Parkinson."

"As you wish."

…...

Hermione, thinking it was already more than time for them to cut to the chase, "Can you tell us what you know, please?"

"Only if all of you make a sorcerer oath as to promise to not tell anyone it was I who tell you."

"You must be joking, if you believe that we ..."

"Ron, just shut up already you already spoke more than enough for today so be quiet. I'll do it." And saying that Hermione wields her wand putting it in position to make the oath.

"It's obvious the girl isn't lying; Serena wouldn't do less for any one of us. Harry also positioned his wand."

= We're with you. The twins followed their two friends' example.

"I'll do it but don't say that I didn't warn you." And although with reluctance Ron positioned his wand as well.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger ..."

"I, Harry James Potter ..."

"I, George Weaslley …"

"I, Fred Weaslley …"

"I, Ronald Weaslley …"

= promise that nobody else, besides us, will ever know who gave us the information to help us find Serena.

After the beam of light that had arisen linking the six wands, faded away, the little Slytherin said in her turn,

"I, Grinelle Alexandra Otávius promise to supply to the five Gryffindors all the information I have to help them find their companion." Disappearing also the last string of light the small girl goes on, "This morning I was in a small niche, away for prying eyes, in the corridors of the third floor when I heard what seemed, a boy and a girl chatting. In an attempt to end my curiosity I took a tentative sneak peak to the hallway. It was then that I saw Diamond speaking with Malfoy. Malfoy probably said something that he shouldn't, because she did mention to go away but he stopped her before she could go too far. Whatever he said then, it was enough to let her speechless and he finally left. I let the incident get out of my mind until, later when I get back to the common room after dinner; I listened to Malfoy with its two cronies. Crable and Goyle were boasting about Malfoy finally getting what he always wanted, put himself inside Diamond's pants.

Everyone get the surprise of their lives when the green eyed Gryffindor uttered a full rage roar.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKER!"

While the three boys were holding down the enraged boy Hermione tried desperately to calm him down:

"Harry, we will gain nothing if we simply search the entire Castle and grounds without any clue." Turning her attention to the Slytherin, Mione said,

"Otávius is better for you to go to the Slytherins rooms before they can take notice about your absence."

Nodding her understanding the Slytherin left disappearing in the shadows. Then searching her robes for the enchanted coin Hermione requested for the help from the D.A. members, she just hoped that they were sufficient to prevent Malfoy plans before it was too late.

…...

"See Serena, I'm not such a bad guy."

"Maybe not."

"So, what about a cup of hot chocolate?"

"What are you planning Malfoy?" Serena asked the boy intrigued by his request.

"Serena I just want to talk a little longer, we can go back to school and take a cup of chocolate in the kitchens, I am sure that the Elves will be quite pleased with the visit."

In a way the boy was right, after he gave in about the Parkinson's issue the minimum she could do was take a cup of hot chocolate with him. And, moreover, it would be in Hogwarts, in the kitchens where they would be surrounded by dozens of Elves. She wouldn't be in any danger. Not finding any reason why not the girl agreed, "okay, why not!".

…...

The more than great amount of D.A. members that answered to Hermione's appeal had flooded the Room of Requirements after having received the urgent missive send via the magical galleons .

After being sure that all that were coming were present Hermione hastily started to entrust them about the nature of the situation they were in, it was imperative that they found out were Serena was.

Ending her indications Mione saw how all stormed out the room inpatient to start the search. After what seemed to them all an unending time, a Ravenclaw fifth year returned to join the trio with important information. Addressing the three he said, "a Ravenclaw second year saw Malfoy going toward the Astronomy tower with a girl when returning to Ravenclaw Tower from a study session on the Library. It was too dark for her to be able to see who the girl was, but because of what you said it can only be Diamond. And Potter, it appeared to her that the other girl had drunk too much and was, hardly ,being able to even stand up.

Hermione, seeing her' friend sudden peaky visage decided to took the reins, "thanks Manley, can you please thank the others for us and tell them that is better for them to get into bed.

"Wouldn't you rather want for us to assist you in rescuing Serena?"

"Thanks, but it's better if you guys don't get involved more than you already have. We will do the rest."

"Very well." And saying that the other boy withdraws to warn his fellows.

"Now what?" Question Ron still ashamed with his early behavior.

"To the Astronomy Tower?" Hermione asked Harry.

"To Astronomy Tower." Confirmed her friend.

Running as if their lives depended on it; the three friends passed through the threshold of the door to the Tower meting head on with a vision that leaves all of them shocked.

And as if that wasn't enough, they find themselves surprised by the sudden appearance of Snape with Parkinson in toe. The death silence that came with their arrival was finally broken when the almost alcohol induced comatose girl said from her place in the middle of the covers scattered all over the floor, to the teacher with a shamble voice.

"I always knew you were a pervert." Before turning to her side had spew all over the place.

A.N. You will have to wait to find out what is really happening because my vacation ended.


	23. 23 Sweet love!

Harry Potter and Co. isn't mine I just like to play in their world for a while.

""Talking

_Thinking_

23 Sweet love!

"What the hell?"

Hermione and Ron had to grip Harry's shoulders to stop him from doing something rash, but could any one of them really blame the boy for such an action. From everything Hermione had expected to find when they reached the Astronomy Tower this wasn't certainly one of them. Harry Potter, yes her friend Harry Potter, shagging a Ravenclaw fourth year girl. Seeing as she was in Harry's company from way before those two had start with that kind of entertainment and because she was certain he would never do something like this to Serena Hermione knew the one banging the foolish girl on the floor was a fake.

As for Ron, he was quite overwhelmed with everything that was happening right before his very eyes; passed the initial chock his strategic mind started to function in full overdrive. This could only be a scheme to incriminate Harry and the way the unidentified boy had scan them when they had arrived, as if searching for someone, was the confirmation he was looking for. The boy's look had been beyond pissed when he had seen Harry, Ron was sure he was expecting to see Serena instead.

If it wasn't for his two friends Harry would already have balled up that piece of shit, it was clear to the Gryffindor boy who was the fucker, it could only be Malfoy. This was all some sort of a twisted plan to make Serena break up with him.

When Serena first arrived to Hogwarts the way Malfoy constantly eyed Serena with a lustful look in his eyes had practically made his temperament get the best off of him, but seeing as she was only his friend at the time and the fact that the Slytherin hadn't tried anything towards Serena had made him stay put. Harry knew she wouldn't like to now he had got himself into trouble without a very good reason.

But now, now he was going to make sure that prick would have everything he deserved.

"Enough." As much as Snape would love to see Potter expelled he knew very well Dumbledore would figure out a way to hinder any trouble that could come into the foolish boy way and as things were now the one who would be in a way more complicate situation would be Malfoy. Even if his father occupied an important place in Hogwarts' board there was so much as he could do until he would be, in the better assumption, suspended.

After a quick spell for dressing the alienated girl the Professor turned to Parkinson who had been keeping her place at his side. "Miss Parkinson, please escort Miss Vervine to the hospital wing, before she says anything that could dig her into a bigger hole than the one where she already is." Noticing Harry (Malfoy) trying to protest his decision he declared, "don't do or say anything stupid boy, you are in enough trouble as it is."

Supporting the very drunk girl, Parkinson helps her to the door. The infirmary was at least four floors down and the way she was wobbling it would be a true miracle if they manage to get there in the next century. For a moment the Slytherin girl asked herself what would be worst; taking the risk of ending up covered in the silly girl's puke or suffer Snape's fury. Seeing as a simple scourfigy would be enough to clean them both if the girl was unable to stop herself from emptying her stomach contents she decided to do as she was told. Her best choice, she was sure.

"LOOK, four HARRYS, so cool. But, which one shagged me?"

_Great, couldn't she just keep quiet, I don't believe she's really a Ravenclaw_! It was going to be a long night, Parkinson was sure.

Hearing the foolish girl's last comment was more than enough to make the Potions Master be sure he was going to have a mega headache when all of this would be over, pinching the bridge of his nose (a twitch he had when he was losing his temper) he calmed himself.

The Slytherin Head of House searched in his robes, founding what he was looking for the Potions Master delivered a little round bottle to Harry (Malfoy). "Drink it, **now**."

The unlucky boy understanding the older man wasn't going to be satisfied until he drank the foul looking liquid gobbled up the smelly thing in one gulp_, d__isgusting._

Rapidly the changes become evident; the, until now, untamed raven hair started looking smooth and sleek and giving hints of more and more little brown and blond highlights ending up being in a platinum blond colour. His impressive green eyes began to lose colour until being of a metal greyish shade. Finally his face and body changed to show them the person they already expected to see, the one and only Draco Malfoy.

…...

With an interrogative look in his eyes Draco Malfoy followed Serena who steadily strode through Hogwarts passages and corridors towards the castle kitchens. _How did she know where the_ _kitchens where?_ He had to ask to one of the prefects when he had the idea to ask her if she would take a cup of chocolate with him. Like what have been said to him about the kitchens entrance, they end up in a dead end with a House Elf statue.

"Can I come in please?"

Smirking internally the boy prepared himself to go to her rescue, she knew where the kitchens where but it was obvious she didn't know the password to get in; it was time for him to take the lead and help her out.

But to the boy's surprise the small statue leaped out of the way after bowing to the girl. Looking back the girl is surprised to find Draco with his mouth wide open, arching an eyebrow interrogatively she simple asked the boy, "Are you coming?"

Snapping out of his surprised state the Slytherin hastened to follow the increasingly astonishing girl.

"That wasn't the password!"

Eyeing the boy Serena told him, "you're right, it wasn't, but sometimes respect can take you far."

"Missus Serena, what can Mirty do for you?"

Diverting her attention away from her companion, Serena cast a bright smile to the small Elf that had approached them.

"How do you know Hogwarts House Elves?" Draco questioned her.

Visibly blushing Serena turn her attention again to the boy. _It wouldn't hurt to tell him that would it?_

"When I'm stuck in one research or other I get cravings for chocolate cake and Hogwarts Elves make the best chocolate cake I ever tried, so sometimes I sneak to the kitchens unnoticed."

"Missus," the small house elf called unsure of what to do.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mirty, can you arrange us two mugs of hot chocolate and a couple of that chocolate cake I always get please?"

"Of curse Missus Serena, just follow Mirty."

"Thank you Mirty."

Serena and Draco followed the little House Elf to a table on the fireside of one of the many fireplaces that were around Hogwarts kitchens.

"Missus and Sir can sit; Mirty goes to get what Missus asks for."

"So, do you have this kind of cravings often?"

Turning many shades of red Serena unwillingly accede to let him have a little more inside in her life.

"Let's just say chocolate helps me think better on the way I what to get things done."

"If anyone said to me you had a weakness I would never think it would be a sweet!"

"Ha ha, very funny Malfoy, can you please just stop teasing me?"

…...

"Where is she you ferret," asked an enraged Harry Potter.

"What do you mean pot head," asked him a no less furious Draco Malfoy.

"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy; Serena's nowhere to be found, what did you do with her?"

What did Potter mean she should be in the library at this time; it was where she used to go after dinner, all his plan was made counting in her being there and away from bloody Potter. If she saw two Harrys then the plan would be worthless, but...what did he mean by 'nowhere to be found', was she missing?

"I don't know what are you talking about Potter, she should be in the library as always."

This time is Hermione who answered him, "no she isn't, that was the first place we looked when we knew she was in danger."

That piece of information was more than enough to make the Slytherin stop his bickering and stand still.

"What kind of danger?"

"Don't try…"

"Calm down Harry, I think that whatever is happening Malfoy don't have anything to do with it. Just think Harry, he was expecting to be caught by Serena, it wouldn't do him no good to simply make her disappear. Whoever is responsible for it I'm certain it isn't Malfoy."

"Mione is right Harry; it simply wouldn't make sense if it was Malfoy."

"You should listen to your friends Potter; this isn't the time for letting quarrels to turve your judgment." In the ex-death eater opinion, it was about time for the boy to grow up.

"Bu...But where is she and with whom?" Asked the boy defeated.

…...

Malfoy only managed to look at Serena surprised, it was more than noticeable that the girl wasn't one of those girls that get to the point of starvation just to maintain their perfect body, or it wasn't for the fact she was in her fifth slice of cake. He couldn't stop from thinking where did she put all the calories that she eaten because he was sure it wasn't in hers non-existent excess fat.

Noticing the boy constant staring she couldn't stop herself from saying, "are you sure you don't want to try some of it, it's really good."

"Even if I wanted I don't know if you would let me get near any of that cake. After this I'm sure the elves need to have a stash of cakes just for when you came down here"

"You're just too dam annoying, didn't I already told you to stop nagging me, or is this a Slytherin trait or something?"

Actually the truth was that the way she responded to his cocky manners amused him to no end. If it was for any other girl she would simply giggled stupidly to him or ignore him completely, the way she reacted was a way of someone that although wasn't interested in him in a more profound way, was preoccupied in not hurting the fillings he obviously had for her.

Of course that was going to change, he was making sure of that, by tomorrow morning she would love him as much as he loved her.

Completely oblivious to the thoughts walking around in the boy's head, Serena took a sip of her mug.

"Don't you like hot chocolate?"

"Uh why," questioned the boy not understanding why she asked such a question on the first place.

"Well, you didn't touch your chocolate at all."

As the boy didn't seem inclined to respond to her question she tried a different approach:

"So, now that you know one of my weaknesses you are indebted to share one of your ones."

"Really and why would I do something like that?"

"It's only fair."

"I'm a Slytherin, I don't do fair."

Eyeing him annoyed a very upset Serena mumble between her teeth:

"Smugger pure-blood ass," she huffed annoyed.

Not wanting to make her think he was untrustworthy he decided for a mid-term. Leaning over the table he whispered to her, "how about if I tell you a secret that will change your world as you know it?"

Copying his movements she approached him whispering also, "what kind of thing?"

Being so near her was overwhelming to him, his eyes lock on to her lips. _Were they as soft as_ _they seem_. Licking his lips he smirked internally, he had waited for so long, but he just needed to be patient for a little while longer, soon enough she would be near him always. Still whispering he responds to her question:

"Cinnamon," he told her.

"What?"

He swiftly took a little packet from his robes, carefully opening it he added up a bit of the brown powder that was on the packet to Serena's chocolate.

"Draco what are you doing?"

Not acknowledging her question he proceeded to mixing up the contents of the mug, apparently satisfied he says, "now, try it."

…...

"You three back to your rooms."

The Professor sudden interruption in their thoughts caught all of them off guard.

"What do you mean Sir; didn't we need to look for Serena?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you just say you already searched the whole school, or were you just making that up?"

"Why you..."

Harry was stopped from saying what he wanted by Hermione.

"Not now Harry we should hear what he have to say before jumping to any conclusions."

"Harry, Mione is right, we should at least hear him out."

Eyeing astonished his all of the sudden level headed friend the green eyed boy nodded.

"Okay."

"As I was saying before you had interrupted me; you three go back to Gryffindor Tower, I will inform the other Professors and Umbridge about Miss Diamond's disappearance. And it wouldn't do for you to be caught out off of bed. As for you Mr Malfoy go to your room as well, I will have a conversation with you later."

Draco saw the promise hidden behind his Professor words, he was in quite some trouble, the boy just hopped his godfather wouldn't mention this incident to his father. The last thing he needed now was for his father to found out he had get himself into trouble because of a half-blood girly.

Deciding to do as he was told, Draco followed on the door's direction, it was better to get out of Snape line of sight, at least for now.

Just when the Golden Trio was about to follow and head for theirs beds a loud crack was heard followed by Dobby sudden appearance.

"What is the meaning of this?" The exasperated Professor snared. He was more than a little unnerve by the simple fact that, not only he had failed (twice) in founding out who was going to use the potion on Albus' daughter (that had been a huge blow to his spy ego), but also because she was now missing and he hadn't any idea where she could be at all and, if that wasn't enough, he knew Umbridge would do little to nothing to try to find the girl in one piece.

It hadn't past unnoticed to the dark man the way she look down to the students from the less important magical families and the fact Miss Diamond was thought to be a, until now, home-schooled half-blood of a median class family didn't help to grant her any of Umbridge's favours.

So, it was comprehensible the way the ex-Death Eater acted to the house elf sudden appearance.

As for the little guy, the murderous way the Professor was looking to him was sufficient to almost frighten the poor being to death, but Dobby wouldn't dream in letting Master Harry Potter down and because of that the free elf started explicating the reasons for his unexpected apparition.

"Professor Snape, Sir, Dobby was only trying to tell Master Harry Potter about Miss Serena."

Just as the words left the magical being's mouth all hell breaks loose.

"What do you mean Dobby, do you found Serena? Is she alright, where is she?" Harry asked holding the little being.

When Dobby was about to answer to the wizard he most respected he saw that Draco Malfoy was one of the persons who was there also. Hearing the noise of the elf apparating, Malfoy had turned around and returned.

"Mr Malfoy, how did you manage to arrive first than Dobby? Only house helves can apparate on Hogwarts."

Intrigued the Slytherin boy asked the elf that had served his family before being released by Harry, "arrive first? But I'm in here at almost one hour!"

"Dobby doesn't understand? Dobby saw Miss Serena together with Mr Draco Malfoy and come to tell Master Harry Potter because the paintings had said Master Harry Potter was looking for her."

"Polijuice potion, again, is someone giving them away or something. Merlin, I'm really starting to hate this potion." as if the little incident in her second year wasn't enough to make Hermione feel that way.

_This is turning out of control._Ron thought who was steadily turning frustrated with each passing second.

"But who had used my appearance to get to Serena?" Draco mused out loud.

"Now, that is the last thing on my mind. I just want to find her and make sure she's okay." Harry breathed out.

"Compose yourself boy, this is far from over. From the information I have, the doppelganger (whom him may be) is adamant in using Amortentia on Miss Diamond." The words had barely got out of the Slytherin Head of House mouth when Hermione paled and Ron turned a vivid scarlet shade as to Harry and Draco, they lost the little reminiscences of their already to stretched patience:

"WHAT?" The two boys screamed. "And you just tell us this now?"

"Shut up you two." Cast them a trembling Hermione. "Dobby, where did you see her?"

"Dobby had seen them in the kitchens, Miss Hermione."

That was enough for all of them to know what they had to do.

…...

"Go on, try it. I'm sure you will love it."

Serena barely managed to lift her mug to her lips when a resonant POP made itself be heard in the kitchens.

"SERENA DON'T! It contains Amortentia"

Startled, not only by her friends (and was that Professor Snape?) sudden appearance, but also by the scary look on their faces as well as what they had just implied, she accidentally dropped the mug she was holding. The piece of pottery came crashing down ending up has nothing more than scattered rabble.

Even before Serena's able to understand anything from what was going on, Harry, Hermione and Ron latched to her as if they feared she would disappear on them.

"My mother was right, too much hot chocolate can be harmful to or health." Ron said beaming.

Serena couldn't stop the laughter that left her lips.


	24. 24 Still not off the hook

No, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, as if.

""Speech

_Thought_

Cp.24 Still not out of the hook

When Serena's friends finally let go of her she was able to notice two very strange things, first the completely out of the ordinary fact that Professor Snape was seizing down Draco Malfoy with what looked like an immobilizing charm and secondly the even stranger fact that when she looked past her friends she saw **another** Draco Malfoy.

_Wait a moment... ANOTHER Draco Malfoy, _looking astonished from one boy to another she suddenly said signing, "don't tell me…"

"Yeah Serena, he used Polijuice potion."

"But... who is he and why did he put himself to so much trouble to do it?"

"I think we are about to find out." Said the Potions Master seeing the beginnings of the potion effects fading off, as the true identity of the doppelganger was at last revealed all of the teenagers were unable to stop the look of incredibility from appearing on their faces. As for the Professor, if it wasn't for his years as a spy he wouldn't have been able to hide is surprise at finally seeing who the boy really was, from all the possibilities Blaise Zabini definitively wasn't between his choices.

Passed the initial shock the indignation remarks didn't took long to start coming Zabini's way.

"Zabini you are so going to regret this stupid idea of yours." Draco Malfoy said furious.

"Well boy, it seems you only manage to get yourself into trouble with this foolish idea of yours. After all of your planning you didn't manage to put it into action." The ex-Death Eater was caught off guard by the sudden burst of laughter from the apparently trapped Zabini.

"What made you think that I had failed in doing what I wanted, **Sir**?"

The malicious smile with which the boy presented his Head of House was enough to make his hairs stand up, of one thing the wizard was sure, the girl was far from being safe just yet.

Trying to stop the feeling of dread that was taking over her, Hermione said, "stop that, you're only trying to scare us, Serena didn't drink from the mug."

Looking to Hermione, Serena said in a little more than a murmur, "actually, I did, but Zabini hadn't tampered with it yet...I think!"

Scared with the possibility of Zabini been able to spike Serena's drink before it had been served to her, Harry turned his attention back to Dobby, his last hope to end his rising fear.

"Dobby could Zabini have convinced any of the elves to help him with his plan," Harry asked alarmed.

"NO, all of us are loyal to the Headmaster, we follow his orders ONLY."

"Serena did you take anything else that could be laced with the love potion?" Ron insisted.

"No." The girl responded shaking her head. "Besides the hot chocolate I only ate some slices of cake and it was also made by the elves."

"You're bluffing there's no way she could have drank the love potion." Harry didn't make any attempt to hide the relive he felt.

"Then, all of you haven't anything more to fear, do you?" Zabini malevolently cast to them all.

Despite the fact that all evidence was pointing out to Snape that there wasn't any reason to worry his sixth sense was saying him otherwise. Seeing as it was that same sixth sense the one responsible for many of his escapes from lady death he was more than inclined to wait before feeling any kind of relive.

Eying attentively the girl, the musing sorcerer noticed the handkerchief involving Serena's hand.

"Miss Diamond, when did you hurt your hand?"

Not understanding the mining of her Professor's questioning she look to her hand.

"It was…" When finally she remembers how exactly she ended up with the handkerchief she turns a bloodless face to the potions professor. "Zabini... Zabini offered his handkerchief… It was such a small bruise... I never even thought to cast a healing charm!"

The girl's misty eyes only served to increase the fury of the dark wizard. _After all the work I had to prepare her for the incoming war she fall for a simple trick like this? STUPID GIRL!_

Snape was hindered from unleashing his fury over the girl when Serena's increasingly sick appearance made Hermione to grasp her friend's shoulders. "Serena, are you okay?"

"I..." Serena was stopped from voicing her response when a sudden wave of uneasiness made her clench her teeth as hard as she could so she wouldn't spew her stomach's contents all over Mione and herself. "No…" It's the only thing the queasy girl manages to say before she started to feel as if the floor was fleeing from her feet. Trying to maintain her eyes open, Serena supported herself on Mione. "Harry... sor… sorry.

The teens, trying to help their friend, hurriedly gather around Serena.

Prying the unconscious girl from her friends' stupid attempts to wake her, the grudging Professor rapidly cast a diagnostic charm. The results couldn't be worst, the girl's vital signs were dropping and fast.

"What in Salazar's name did you put on that dammed handkerchief boy? Were you trying to kill her?"

"NO, there can't be anything wrong with her. She is supposed to be with me, to **love****me**. She can't die, she just can't!" The Professor's accusations made the, until now, calm Zabini trust and turn in an attempt to get free from Snape's charm.

"Are you even sure you didn't fail in achieving all the steeps that were necessary for you to be able to brew a perfect Amortentia potion?"

"I am sure, I would **never** hurt her." Realizing he wouldn't be able to free himself from the charm the boy calmed down again. "I love her"

"Oh I'm sure you do, it's quite visible how much you love her in just looking to what you done to her." Fed up with the dumb boy attempts in showing his supposed love for the unlucky Gryffindor the potions professor directed his attention to the other Gryffindor girl while at the same time continues casting different charms in a desperate attempt to at least stabilize Serena's condition, "Miss Granger I think is more than time for you and yours friends to go on to bed." Before any of them could say otherwise he cut them off. "Without any complains please, there isn't anything more any one of you can do to help Miss Diamond."

"Draco, you will call Umbridge and tell her you caught Zabini poisoning her." Noticing the questioning look in his godson face he replied, "The less she knows the better."

"If you think, even for a moment, that I'm going to let myself get accused you are on for a big surprise. I have my own version of the facts to tell."

Casting the boy an overly sweet smile Snape asked him, "how can you tell anything if you remember **nothing**?"

With a scared face Zabini interjected desperate, "you can't use the Obliviate charm; if you do even Umbridge will be able to discover such a common charm as that!"

Satisfied that the boy had finally lost his arrogant attitude Snape gleefully responded, "you're right; luckily for me I'm not going to use **that** particular charm boy. Ah and I would be quiet if I were you, we don't want for you to end up lobotomized, do we?"

Draco saw as his father's trusty friend cast an unknown charm towards the immobilized boy's way, after a few moments the now lost-looking boy clumsy said, "what am I doing here? I should be in Slytherins dorms."

Not sparing him any of his attention Severus Snape turned to the Golden Trio. "It's time for you to go to your rooms; I will take care of Miss Diamond from now on." Not wanting to give them any time for opposing him he summons one of the house elves that had gather around them.

"Cherry." A little female elf set herself apart from the group and followed towards them coming to a stop in front of the Professor.

"How can Cherry be of use Master Snape Sir?"

"Cherry accompany Mr Potter and his two friends to the Gryffindor Tower please and Cherry, do make sure they **stay**there."

"As you wish Master Snape," the little elf said before disappearing with a loud crack taking the three Gryffindors with her.

"As I was saying before being interrupted Draco," Snape said turning his attention to his silent godson. "You will call Umbridge and tell her you caught Zabini poisoning Miss Diamond after you follow him when you suspected he was up to something. If she asks just say you call me when you couldn't wake her up, in Zabini's case, tell her you simply protect yourself when he cast an unknown hex against you that backfired when you did so."

Nodding his understanding the Slytherin Prince raced to the exit to do as he had been told.

Taking the unconscious girl in his arms he called, "Mirty," as he did so another house elf left the crowd around them and bowed saying, "yes Master Snape."

"Take us to the infirmary please."

"At once Sir," the elf assured before doing as he had been told.

…...

After sustaining Madame Ponfrey seemingly endless chatter about unconsidered wizards and him overdoing it on his training of the girl (it seemed the medi witch, after seeing the unconscious girl on Snape's arms, had come to the wrong conclusion of him exaggerating in theirs lessons) he just had had enough and decided to stop her rambling.

"That's quite enough Poppy." And at that the sour man proceeded to tell her exactly what had happened after he had found her. It wasn't necessary to let her know about his mistakes in founding the right boy, he would already have to stand the old man when he would have to tell him all of this and he was sure the old coot wasn't going to stand down until he got every single embarrassing detail out of him.

Worried with the Headmaster's daughter well-being and a bit more than just ashamed about her unfounded accusations, she should know Professor Snape would never endanger a student even if she was one of his hated Gryffindors, Poppy evading from continuing the conversation by occupying herself around Serena. After quite some time in which Madame Ponfrey cast various scanning and diagnosing charms she finally burst, "what was the boy trying to do, kill her; if it wasn't for yours skills the girl would be probably dead by now. What are these boys thinking now's days?

"From Zabini's point of view he was only showing to her how much he really loves her."

"Sweet Merlin and he do it in nearing killing her?" Signing the exasperated medi witch decided to change the subject. "Anyhow, she seems stable for now, but I have no idea if she would stay that way. It's the first time I even heard of this kind of effects in someone that had come in contact with Amortentia." Looking the wizard defeated she told him, "I can't do nothing more for her. Severus we have to tell Albus he has to know, it's the right thing to do"

"And I personally will tell him, after I go to my rooms and bring you the antidote for the girl."

With her heart speeding up because of her regained hope she exclaimed, "You have an antidote, but how...why? I don't understand."

"Believe me Poppy, I don't understand it either." And with that the Potions master speedup into the fireplace next to him after throwing a handful of floo powder saying, "Head of Slytherin House's rooms."

Aldo assured that all was going to be well because of that unknown potion Poppy couldn't stop from wandering how it was that Severus was in the possession of a potion that until now was simply worthless, after all she, **never ever,** had even heard of someone being this affected by Amortentia.


	25. 25 Late Visit

Harry Potter and Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hey there everyone here's the 25 chapter hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.

25 Late Visit

Back in his rooms Snape directed himself to his private lab, if he was right in his assumptions the thing he was looking for was in his potions cupboard.

Even as he tried to find the little forgotten flask between his several other experimental potions his mind was in turmoil. How was it even possible? Could it be that he had known about this all along?

But if that was the case the Potter boy prophecy hadn't been the only one he had known about. Because when the old man had asked him to try to find an antidote to Amortentia (what in that time had let him thinking the wizard had quite some lose screws, after all everyone knew whilst Amortentia was considerate a dark potion because of the effects it had on the people that where unfortunate enough to drink it, it wasn't in any way a potion that could cause any kind of damage on its drinker) he was sure the girl wasn't even born, and even if she was he was sure it was almost impossible for her to have drink the blasted potion.

Even if she did she should have died from it, after all the only reason he had been able to save her was because the idiotic boy hadn't tried to give her the potion in some beverage instead choosing to simply soak his handkerchief on it (something he thought she wouldn't suspected, unfortunately he was right about that) in the end had made it loose great part of its potency (something every potions master knew, fortunately for the girl the try had been from a simple student).But nothing of that explained how Dumbledore had known she would need such an antidote.

As his search reach to an end at finding the apparent unimportant recipient shoved in the back of one of the many shelves he came to a simple conclusion, maybe this was some kind of genetic anomaly if so it was certainly inherited from her mother's side, if it was from Dumbledore's family Severus was sure they would have found an antidote or at the very least some kind of protection for that weakness, a weakness like that could prove to be lethal on the bloodthirsty and power-hungry world of the pure bloods.

Inspecting the flask for any indications that could mean its protective sealing had broken (even if it had been himself the one to develop and brew the unique potion there was a little more than just a small possibility for its qualities to have been compromised, after all it was more than fourteen years old) the potions professor, after being satisfied about the seal's quality finally put it on one of his inner pockets.

Getting out from his lab to his living room he took a pinch of floo powder from a ceramic pot on the edge of the fireplace and casting it into the fire he said,

"The White Mansion," (1) as the flames turn green the impatient man called, "Albus…Albus are you there? Fine, as you wish."

But before Snape had the opportunity to give up he was meet with a cheerful, "Severus my boy, how can I help?"

The apparent state of calmness the ex-death eater seemed to bare was put to an early end when he saw how the old man had forgot about his daughter, didn't it even passed the Headmaster's mind he could be contacting him because something had happened to Diamond? But it shouldn't really be surprised by something like that, should he, after all Dumbledore hadn't care about any of his warnings towards his daughter's stay at Hogwarts, did he?

Decided to swing that fault at the other sorcerer Snape snared, "I see you are quite jolly today, tell me Albus, did you even spare a moment of your time today to even think about your daughter? Did you try to get any news about her or better yet, did you send her a letter perhaps? No, I see, so she's nothing more than a new pawn in your power game. I should know better by now, after all, you claim you love the Potter brat as a grandson and you don't treat him any better."

The nasty remarks made Dumbledore's happy visage change to one of deep thinking, s_o the time had come already, that means we have little to no time to prepare ourselves._

"I see, Severus can I suppose you still are in the possession of the antidote that you had manage to create so many years ago," inquired the former headmaster eying the potions professor carefully.

Astonished beyond belief with the more than apparent calm from his former employer and mortified with his lake of care with his young daughter he simply asked, "how did you knew?"

Not giving importance to Snape's last statement the older wizard stated before ending the connection, "give the potion to Poppy, I'll come to see my daughter later on."

Looking to the, now normal, fire socked with the other wizard reaction to the news, the potions master asked himself if the supposed leader of the light side was all that different from the Dark Lord himself if this was the way he reacted when he was informed his daughter had been in risk of dying. Because if he had known what she needed to be alright, then he had to know she could have died.

Shaking his head the cynical man returned his attention to the matter at hand; he needed to deliver the potion to Poppy.

…...

After making sure then forth year Ravenclaw was fast asleep the healer returned to her place at Serena's side, as she ended a new row of diagnostic spells the Matron couldn't stop from thinking that probably it would have been better if Dumbledore had maintained her hidden away as he had done for so many years, it was clear to her now that it had been the right choice all along.

Brushing away a stray of hair from the sleeping beauty Poppy remembered her own time as a student in this very same halls, she hadn't been a good looking girl, she had been in the best of chances a normal looking one. And at the time she had desired to be the kind of girl Serena was a kind of girl that made the boys follow her with their eyes.

She had envied those beautiful girls that where in school with her, the ones every single boy wanted to ask to go out with them. But as the years passed she had learned that beauty was overrated and now, with what been attempted against the sleeping girl that was in her care she thanked the heavens for her lack of it in her younger years.

Beauty was too much of a trouble.

"Madame Ponfrey."

Turning herself Poppy saw Dolores Umbridge who standing not far away from where she stood.

"Miss Umbridge, how can I help you," asked the medi witch with a forced smile, she didn't care what the minister thought, Albus was the Headmaster not this...woman.

Narrowing her eyes to the other woman's reaction to her presence Umbridge said in her unpleasant overly sweet voice, "I've been informed that a student had been poisoned, what is her condition."

"She's stable, but I wasn't able to do much more for her."

"I see, well, I suppose we should inform her family then," the witch said uninterested.

Draco thrown her a distasteful look, it was obvious she did care id Diamond died or not. Oblivious to that, the woman continued her tirade, "Mr Malfoy," she said turning to the now stoic boy, "I think it would be better if you go to your room, you don't need to lose your sleep for such a... unimportant business like this."

Draco had wanted to stay, but his godfather arrival ended his plans.

"Mr Malfoy, I think you should listen to what Headmistress Umbridge is saying," the meaning in Snape's words was obvious.

"Very well Professor," and without further delays the Slytherin Prince left the adults.

"Professor Snape, may I ask why you're here," Umbridge inquired.

Eyeing the arrogant witch, Snape simply stated, "my job," before retrieving the flask from his robes and delivering it to Poppy. "This should be enough, give her the entire dose and keep her hydrated, her state should return to normal by the morning, but keep her asleep for at least until tomorrow night."

Poppy nodded her understanding before returning her attention to her patient. As for Snape he left Umbridge behind, he wasn't in the mood to endure the company of the wretched woman for more time than the absolutely necessary.

"Such impoliteness, don't wonder he's a half-blood," the awful witch said out loud.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, but I need to attend for my patient needs, so if you could excuse me." Poppy said signalling to the door.

"I see that impoliteness is quite common around here," and holding her head up the pink nightmare left the infirmary.

…...

In the next day the morning hadn't ended yet and all Hogwarts already knew about Diamond's poisoning. Zabini's family had been called early morning and the boy had left the school with them. He had been lucky for that because, after knowing what had happened great part of the student population had sworn to make him regret his actions.

Many were the students who had asked to see the girl, but the medi witch was firm in her decision. Serena was still asleep and yet too weak to receive any kind of visit from anyone. They all left the infirmary wing disappointed. The day passed and the tension increased, even the staff members started to get restless when the girls condition seemed not improving.

…...

Poppy passed back and forth waiting for the sun last rays to finally disappear on the horizon. With a well-practiced wand movement, Poppy lifted the sleeping charm she had put on Serena and waited. She had started to lose her hopes when, finally, the young witch started to lift her eyelids.

"Hum, where... where," the girl tried in a raspy voice.

"Sssh, calm down sweetheart, everything's okay now, don't worry. Just try to sleep you were gone through quite the probation, just try to rest I'm sure you'll fill better in the morning."

Aldo wanting to know what happened to her friends, Serena calmed herself, she felt so tired what had happened after she fainted. She had never felt so tired before. But soon her questions were forgotten as her mind was again claimed by her unconscious.

…...

A shadow crossed the infirmary towards the only occupied bed; the figure leaned over the bed where Diamond slept peacefully. Albus sighed heavily, why, why should she go through such hardships. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from a life full of hurt and suffering, but he learned a long time ago that whatever one could try to fool fate would not let itself be fooled.

The tired wizard summoned an armchair and took his seat as he veiled his daughter through the night.

…...

Poppy placed the trail she was holding on the nightstand before offering a gentle smile to the girl at her care. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually, like I didn't in a long time."

"In glad to her, the better you rest the sooner you will up and running. Now let me help you rise a little for you to be able to take your breakfast, you should still be too frail to be able to stand up alone. "Uh what's that," the Matron asked as she leaned Serena on the headboard and rearranged her pillow to a more comfortable position.

"What," Serena asked intrigued.

Poppy picked up the carved box and noticed the card at its side. She opened the card and smiling delivered both to the girl, "it seems they for you."

Surprised, Serena took the objects from the medi witch and putting the box aside she opened the card.

My dearest child, I'm sorry if I couldn't stay, but I'm sure you'll understand why. In the box is a small artefact that I wanted to give you. But I must warn you, you should keep it hidden under your clothes at all times. I hope to see you again soon. All my love A.P.W.B.D.

Smiling, Serena discarded the card and picked up the engraving box. She opened it to find a delicate necklace. It was made of a deep blue material; the small golden paths that could be seen on its smooth surface didn't leave her any doubts. It was made of lapis lazuli a rock with strong magical proprieties. Finally her eyes were caught by the small engraving adorning the necklace pendent, a woman with a lioness head in ancient Egyptian clothes. The necklace was obliviously ancient and priceless.

She took it of the box and asked Poppy to help her put it on.

"Of course darling," the medi witch said putting it on the girl's neck, "let's see, oh no I can't seem to find any locket it must be..oh."

"Is something wrong?"

A little taken back at seeing the necklace closing itself, Poppy shook her head Albus, always collecting the most incredible things, "nothing, here," Poppy said giving her a hand mirror, "it's beautiful."

"Thanks," and remembering her father's advice she put it inside her nightgown.


	26. 26 The calm before the storm

A.N. Hello again, well, now that my vacations are officially over I won't be able to post so quickly like I have been doing, but I will try to post twice a month.

26 The calm before the storm.

The next couple of days after Serena's awakening were turbulent, Umbridge's desk was overflowing by the letters the students' parents had send her, some demanding explanations and threatening to take their children out of Hogwarts, other more moderate asking for the culprit to be expelled, but everyone insinuating with more or less clarity that such an event would never happened if the former Headmaster was still in charge.

A emergency meeting was arranged and decisions were taken, Zabini's family were convinced to retire Blaise from Hogwarts under the excuse of a frail condition and the mater was concealed as a potions accident.

Serena's friends had wanted to voice their outrage, but the girl had convinced them otherwise. She was sure her father would regain the title of Headmaster and she knew a new scandal would compromise greatly the schools façade. Zabini had left that was more than what she had at first expected, now they should move on.

Serena's strength, although very slowly, was steadily returning to normal. The days turned into weeks and the weeks into a month and still she wasn't fully recovered. But her days were far from being anything like dull. There wasn't a day she didn't received a friend's visit and every day the Trio, Ginny, Luna and Neville made a point in going to see her. When the quantity of classes missed started to pile up, Serena had feared failing her O.W.L.'s, but the classes notes Hermione and Luna brought her not only prevented that happening but also helped her keep herself occupied whenever her friends where in class.

Harry had been even more overprotective, something Serena hadn't thought to be possible, but the tenderness in all his actions was enough to forget how that was driving her crazy.

After a month bedridden, Poppy had finally allowed Serena to set foot out of her infirmary bed, but had felt horrified and had refused vehemently to let her return to her daily life. The Gryffindor had been on the verge of death and something like that had its consequences, even to a witch.. Knowing the medi witch had only the best intentions, Serena ended acquiescing to Poppy's exigencies and agreeing in remaining in the infirmary wing until Madame Ponfrey saw fit for her to leave.

A couple of days after, Serena seemed to have started to adapt herself to her new reality. Have ending the homework Mione and Luna had left for her the day before, she was just about to eat some sandwiches, Poppy had brought for her elevenses when her attentions was caught by Ginny who had dashed into the infirmary and sprinted towards her with a smile from ear to ear.

"Serena you won't believe the news I got for you!"

"By the way you're grinning, I'm sure they're good news."

"Unbridge is organising a ball, in the term's last day, just before Christmas break."

"A ball, so that's why you're so joyful today," Serena said teasingly.

"Yeah, can you imagine, I can't wait!"

"But,shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yes, DADA, but Umbridge called it off, something related with school matters or something like that," Ginny said shrugging it off, "anyhow, do you think Madame Ponfrey would let you go to the ball?

"I really don't have a clue, I now its only two weeks from now, but..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Madame Ponfrey will, at least, let you go, even if you couldn't stay for long."

"Perhaps."

"Anyhow, I need to go now if I don't want to arrive late for my next class. Bye Serena, see you later."

"Bye Ginny."

Serena couldn't help herself from smiling to herself at remembering her friend's excitement about the news, it was a weight out of her shoulders knowing her friend seemed to had overcome her feelings towards Harry, that had always made the green eye girl feel a bit guilty about her relationship with Harry. She was sure the ball was going to be great for clearing up the rising tension that was increasingly inside the school, but she wasn't naive to the point of thinking Umbridge wasn't up to something.

The ball was an excelent excuse for Umbridge to do some serious ass licking, Godric knew, she sure needed it. In the very least to improve her relations, or lack of, with the school board. They still were enraged with the Ministry overruling their decision and placing her as Headmistress and the incident with Zabini only served to accentuate their dislike further.

Serena's musings turned to another direction and she sighed, she had never gone to any kind of ball before, she didn't even k new any of those kind of dances they played at such a event! She didn't had any friends on the life she had left behind, so her social life had been simply non-existent. She was fifteen and she never had gone out with her friends and the few parties she had actually attended were related to the orphanage in a way or another, but, she knew, that was partly her fault.

After being left out every time she tried to fit in she had simply given up and started even to decline the scarce invitations she received.

Serena knew her friends would be expecting for her to go, principally Harry, but deep down she was hopping Poppy would decline her request.

…...

A week after the ball announcement the whole school was in uproar, (okay, all the girls were), between discussions about hair, make-up, dresses or shoes, Serena had her head spinning with all the detailed conversations her friends shared with her in their daily visits. Merlin, how was it possible for a simple thing like choosing a dress to give so much headache? Godric, it was just a piece of cloth, for crying out loud! Ginny was completely obsessed with finding the perfect dress and not even Mione had escaped the wave of excitement that took over, practically, all of Hogwarts female residents.

It was obvious the brunette was hopping to enslave the heart of a certain ginger head.

Contrary to what Serena had hopped for, Poppy didn't saw any reason that could stop her from going to the ball, but Serena's apprehension didn't last for long. Harry's enthusiasm was contagious and she found herself waiting anxiously for the ball's night as mush as everyone else.

Not seeing any reason for continuing delaying something inevitable, Serena had decided to ask her friends to buy a dress for her the next day, when they would be seeking their own on their trip to Hogsmead. But, before she could go ahead with her plan, Poppy surged smiling, with a package in her hands.

"Serena,darling, this package just arrived for you," the medi witch explained before handling it to her.

Blinking surprised, Serena grabbed it from Poppy hands and launching one last look to the grown witch, the Gryffindor opened the package.

Serena was breath-taken by the package contents, inside it the young witch discovered the most beautiful dress she had ever saw. It was strapless, the bodice delicate and intricate embroidering only served to emphasize its magnificence, from it the dress skirt draped towards the ground in a graze of blue-turquoise that seemed almost to be hovering above ground.

"Amazing," Serena softly whispered looking the impressive dress up and down as she grabbed it carefully, fearing damaging such an exquisite garment.

"Oh my," Poppy said looking the dress more attentively.

"Madame Ponfrey, it's something wrong?"

"I only see this kind of fabric one time before, but I'm positive..." The medi witch continued rambling to herself.

"Madame Ponfrey?"

"Uh oh, I'm sorry sweet heart, its just... The dress' fabric, its quite unique!"

"I don't understand, how so?"

"I believe its made from cocoa silk, the more rare and expensive fabric from all magical world!"

"WHAT, but who, who sent it?"

Poppy launched a look over the infirmary and after being sure they were alone, the medi witch leaned more closely to Serena's ear shot and whispered, "you father send it."

Serena's eyes widen in surprise and then blinked to contain the recent formed tears in her eyes, she knew her father cared for her, but she never dared to think his love for her could be so great he would wast a small fortune (she was sure the dress she had in her hands wouldn't cost less than that) to buy her such a dress.

"Look Serena, it came with shoes too," Poppy exclaimed retrieving a seemingly very comfortable pair of flat shoes in the same material of the dress and with the same embroidering of the dress corset.

"It's just too much." Serena thought out loud.

"Serena, sweety, I'm sure your father had felt terribly guilty all these years for not being able to spent much time with you, please, just let him pampering you whenever he can. You can't begin to imagine how much that makes him happy," Poppy reasoned with her.

"Okay," Serena smiled to Poppy, if everyone was so sure she would have a great time why continuing trying to find a way out of it.

"Splendid, now lets dress it to see how good it will look on you."  
…...

A soft sound made Serena raise her eyes from the book she was reading to scam the desert infirmary. The large chamber was in semi-darkness with only the light of the crescent moon that entered thought the big windows and the one from the the candle in her bedside table illuminating it.

_Strange, I was sure I heard..._

"Serena."

Serena focused her sight on the farthest recess aside the entrance door, the call had come from there, but the shadows covering it didn't allow her to see more than a small figure hidden among them.

"Who's there?" Serena questioned, her hand slowly moving towards her wand.

"It's me." Grinelle offered, sneaking out of the shadows.

"Grin, what are you doing here?" The Gryffindor asked as she grabbed her wand and launched a tempus, "it's was almost midnight."

Grinelle averted her eyes downcast, "I'm sorry, I know you said we shouldn't see each-other any more, but..." the young witch fell silent as she started playing with the silver necklace around her neck.

"Why do you think I wouldn't want for us to see each-other again?" Serena asked surprised.

Grin raised her eyes hopeful, "but, last time, you said we shouldn't meet again!"

"No, I said I didn't think you needed my help any more. You're quite able to do your Arithmancy essays by yourself now."

"So, you weren't really trying to get rid of me last time."

"Of course not Grin, I would never do such a thing."

Giving Serena a broad smile, Grinelle plopped herself in the chair next to the blond girl's bed.

"Are going to stay here for long?"

"I don't really know and I have the slightest impression that Madame Ponfrey don't know either."

"But, I thought you're getting better," Grin exclaimed, worry noticeable on her voice.

"Don't worry Grin, I am getting better, but my state isn't all that common after all."

"Indeed, everyone is talking about it, no one ever heard about someone allergic to Amortencia, in fact I'm quite sure it's the only case ever."

"I guess I'm just lucky them," Serena joked.

The first year raised her brow, "if you say so! Oh, I almost forgot, thanks, for the necklace. I like it very much."

"You're quite welcome."

"Well I should go now, its late and I have classes tomorrow," the small Slytherin offered as apology, "bye Serena, hope you get better soon.

"Bye Grin and thanks for visiting me."

Serena watched as the little girl disappeared out the door before closing the tome in her hands and blow out the candle at her side. It was late, it was more than time for her to go to sleep also.

…...

Lucius rushed through his Mansion's grounds, he had been taking care of some family business when he felt the summoning, although not very painful, he knew what would be expecting him if he dawdled too much. The aristocrat wizard didn't manage to suppress a shudder as he recalled the last time he had found himself in the wrong side of his Lord's wand. Luckily, Severus had been there to gather his limp body and levitate it to his room before making him swallow a large variety of the potions he carried to everywhere he went (smart move considering how it was almost impossible to foresee their Lord's reactions).

The Malfoy's patriarch passed through his wife without even slowing down and the scared witch didn't try it either, she knew that kind of behaviour could only mean one thing, he had been called by the Dark Lord and the last thing she wanted was to rise the dark wizard's temper against the father of her son.

Lucius stopped before the door to his Master's private chambers and taking a deep breath he raised his hand to knock.

"Stop wasting my time Lucius and come in already."

The blond wizard cringed as if struck by the acid remark, but rapidly composed himself and entered. Bowing deeply, the now, not so proud wizard kept his eyes on the ground, his Lord's mood seemed bad enough as it was, there was no need to add any more fuel to the fire, was it.

"My Lord, did you wanted to see me?"

"What kind of ignorant question is that Lucius, if I didn't want to see you I wouldn't have summon you in the first place would I?"

Lucius breathing spiked and the wizard suppressed the overwhelming need he felt of running out of his Master's rooms.

Voldemort leaned back in his walnut wood desk's leather armchair as he eyed the fear-paralysed wizard at his feet, a sadistic smile crept into his features, oh how he loved to see his Death Eaters (the most cruel and arrogant of all the magical world) cringing with his mere presence. The dark wizard fondled with his wand before sighing, he hadn't called the strutting wizard currently at his feet to enjoy himself, he had something he wanted for Lucius to do.

"Lucius," Voldemort stopped to appreciate the shudder that passed through Malfoy's frame when hearing his name, "I called you because I have something I want for you to do. Have you already received the invitation for the upcoming Christmas ball at Hogwarts?"

"Yes my Lord, I did."

"Well them, you will going to do something for me."

…...

"Oh, Serena, you look just like a fairy tale princess, Poppy said thrilled as she put the last pin on the young girl's hair.

Serena took a good look at the full-body mirror in front of her and was amazed when seeing with her own eyes the beautiful witch looking back at her. Serena smiled timidly, maybe this ball wasn't such a bad thing after all! Suddenly, her necklace, that was innocently dangling from her neck caught her attention. Dumbledore had asked her to keep it hidden, but when, sooner that evening she had tried to take it off, she hadn't been able to find the lock, it was as if it never had one in the first place. She knew that couldn't be, she had saw it clearly, it had a lock when she put it on. Being sure she wouldn't be able to find the lock, Serena had tried to pull it out, but again, she found herself unable to took off the piece of jewellery. She end up giving up from any more attempts in trying to separate herself from it (her father had probably cast some spell on it so she could keep it at all times) and decided it would be best to simply cast a camouflaging charm on it.

The last two weeks before the ball's night had passed quickly and she was now finishing getting ready before Harry and the others arrived to pick her up. The Gryffindor turned in her heels to the medi witch behind her, "thank you Madam Ponfrey, for helping me get ready."

"It was nothing dear, besides I didn't enjoyed myself this much in ages."

Their dialogue was interrupted by her friends arrival and gracing the matron with a last grateful smile, Serena turned to her approaching friends.

"Serena, are..." Harry stopped mid-sentence, his breath caught up in his throat by the sight in front of him. Serena was wearing a dress that accentuated her natural beauty, with its upper part embracing her body like a lover and its bottom part flowing around her like a cloud of the richest blue, making it seem like she glided across the floor every time she moved. Her long tresses had been, somewhat, pulled up to form a kind of headdress, kept in place by hundreds of tiny lilly shaped pins that glowed just like a set of blue stars that had, for some unknown reason, decided to nest on the golden mane. A few strings had been left unbound and they felt gracefully framing her features, neck and creamy white shoulders. Even her eyes seemed to have joined in the attempt to bring out Serena's beauty with the bluish hint he was able to notice in them. Harry smiled back to her before taking her hand in under his arm.

"Merlin's hairy balls!" Exclaimed Fred.

"Serena, you look gorgeous," George offered as explanation.

The girl lightly blushed and smiled thankfully to the twins, "thanks guys."

"Whoa, the twins are right, where did you find that dress, it's amazing." Ginny said gaping as she rounded around Serena to see all the details.

"So, that's why you didn't want for us to pick up a dress for you," Hermione thought out loud, "it complements you perfectly and the colour really suits you."

"Thank you Mione, you and Ginny are very nice as well," Serena said gazing her friends.

Ginny was wearing a strapless low neck dress with a short skirt of a bright red colour that clung to her curvy body like a second skin that fitted her incredibly well. Her hair had been pull up in a lose bum that let escape some copper hint tendrils onto her nape. To complement the set, Ginny had chosen an impressive high heels, in red leather, that made Serena cringe just from looking at them, she was sure she would sprain an ankle (if she somehow managed to took more than two steeps without falling down in her ass) if she ever tried to walk in something like that. She hated skirts, but she absolutely and completely abhorred those death traps called high heels.

Hermione in other hand was wearing a fluttering violet organza with a high neckline that was compensated with a low back cut, the dress of a classic style, involved her figure in a very flattering manner, giving her a graceful almost regal air. Hermione had chosen a pair of sandals with just a small heel (Ginny was the only one courageous enough to use stilettos without fearing to make a fool of herself). Contrary to her friends her hair had been left loose around her shoulders.

"Let's get going, Michael should be wondering where I am by now," Ginny said.

"Yeah, the Patil sisters are going to throw a big scene if we linger for much long," the twins mused.

"Enjoy yourselves, but behave. Serena, dear, remember, you can't overdo yourself. You're still recovering." Poppy advised.

"Don't worry Madame Ponfrey, I'll take good care of her," Harry reasoned before they left.


	27. 27 Masquerade

A.N. Well, I wasn't expecting to update so soon, but Mayday's request made me change my mind so, here's another chap for you all. Enjoy. ^^

""Dialogue

_Thought_

27 Masquerade

The animated group of friends followed towards the Great Hall, laughing and joking among themselves. Arriving there Ginny excused herself before leaving to go find her date and the twins followed her example soon after.

The Great Hall was full and, like Serena had suspected, not only by Hogwarts' students and staff. Between teens and Professors, Serena found easily the faces of witches and wizards her father had showed her as being from Minister's high degree employees and she notice even some Ministries as well and, of course, the entire school board as well (minus her father, as if). The young witch scowled, _that sneaking old hag._

"Serena, you look amazing!" Serena composed her features before turning to an approaching Luna with Neville right behind her.

"Thanks Luna, you too."

"She's always stunning," Neville said shyly as he gazed his date.

Luna blushed and Serena was able to notice the happiness in the Ravenclaw eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" The embarrassed Gryffindor asked hopeful.

"Sure," Luna consented, "I'd love to."

"Bye Serena, Harry, see you two later.

"Those too sure seem to get along nicely, don't they?" Harry confered with Serena.

"Yes they do." Serena confirmed, smiling brightly to the backs of her retreating friends, she didn't recall a time where she had been more happy than since she had started dating Harry and seeing her friends finding the same joy only made her happiness complete.

"Serena?"

"Uh."

"Don't you want to dance?"

Serena gulped,_ dance, oh Merlin, what now?_"Oh, sorry Harry, but not now. Maybe latter, perhaps!"

Severus' brow twitched in annoyance, if the insufferable little wizard in front of him continued to wear down his patience he would be more than tempted to crucio the puny speak of a wizard to insanity and beyond. The twerp had barely got off from the Auror training and already he thought of himself as a great combatant, _**FOOL! **_But the alienated bragger continued his tirade about his incredible magical abilities not realising the increasingly irritated mood of the ex-Death Eater at his side._** DEAD FOOL!**_

_Merlin,it isn't a wonder, the Minister is being directed by a bunch of dimwits if this chit is a sample of the new generation. Dammed those pure-bloods radicals and theirs stupid inbreeding ideas._

Snape zoomed out from the irritating noise beside him and focused his attention on the group that just entered the Great Hall, The brooding wizard, widened in eyes in surprise before his lips formed a tin line, sign of his concealed fury, at seeing Dumbledore's daughter among the Gryffindors. He had warned Poppy about the risks the girl took if she overdone herself too much, why would the meddi witch go against his reasoning? It was Albus doing, he was sure, he and his damn opinions about wanting to give his daughter a life as normal as he possibly could!

Draco eyed his father worriedly as he made small talk with one of the high ranking Minister's employees. Ever since the senior Malfoy arrived, he had been behaving strangely. No one in addiction to him had noticed anything wrong about the aristocrat wizard's behaviour, but that wasn't really surprising seeing his father was a very private man who prised his privacy quite much, something very wise in the world of the wizardly aristocracy (one could never knew if one of our 'friends' wouldn't use some found out weakness to control or crush us). Apart from his close family and his godfather, maybe one or two persons more, no one truly knew his father.

"Father," the boy tried after the other wizard had left, "is something wro..."

"Quiet boy!" The elder Slytherin hissed him.

Draco instinctively, took a steep back. The look his father had given him, it chilled him to the bone, what had only been a suspicion was now a certainty, something was very wrong with his father.

Serena rested her head on her hands and leaned over the balcony as she seemingly gazed the sight before her, but that was far from the truth, although al this ball thing had surprised her by the positive, she felt quite down. To everywhere she looked there where couples dancing and she felt a little dumb for not having asking anyone for some dance lessons. She sighed as she traced the balcony carvings with her finger, she really wished to have at least one dance with Harry.

"So here's where you been hiding, are you going to tell me what's on your mind or not?"

"Oh uh, I, it's just..." Serena averted her eyes and blushed.

"Okay, after such a good explanation, everything makes perfect sense now!"

"Stop teasing me Harry." The girl cast his way as she crossed her arms and huffed. "I.. I don't know none of those dances they're playing okay." She sighed defeated as she uncrossed her arms and turned to Harry "before,when you ask me for a dance, I.. I really wanted to accept but, I was afraid of making a fool of myself."

She gasped when Harry took her in his arms, "well then, why didn't you say so before? Now, put your right hand on my neck..."

"Like this?"

"Yes, now, give me your left hand."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, now follow my lead. One two, one two three, one two, one two three and turn. One two, one two three, one two, one two three and turn. Very good Serena, see, that wasn't that difficult,was it?"

"You're right," she said smiling to him, "it isn't as difficult as I first imagine."

"Or I'm simply a great Professor," Harry said matter of factly, smirking.

"I can't contrary you on that one," she accepted as they turned again.

"What about if we go inside and show them how to rock the dance floor?"

Serena laughed amused, shrugging she said, " why not!"

Taking Serena's arm in his, the couple returned to the ball. Bowing deeply, Harry asked, " Milady, would you honour me by conceding me this dance," mirth dancing in his green eyes. With a board smile, Serena accepted Harry's extended hand "I wouldn't even think in denying your request My Lord." she answered, bowing in her turn.

Again Harry pulled Serena into his arms and let himself get lost in the sensation of having the witch he loved securely in his arms.

Severus anxiety heighten ten fold as he watched the Potter boy, stupidly, drag the girl all around the dance floor. Scowling deeply, the Potions Master keep glancing to the enthusiastic pair, was the boy really that stupid or simply he didn't cared? Was it possible for the boy being that clueless, didn't he saw how she paled with each dance, with each pace she took? For Merlin's sake how was it possible if he could see it clearly from where he was standing, more than twenty feet away!

"Severus, my friend, long time no see. Trying to impersonate a Basilisk I see, but unfortunately Severus, it's not so easy to get rid of the boy."

Although immensely surprised with Malfoy senior sudden appearance, Snape's façade stood as stoic as ever. "That's easy for you to say, you are not the one obliged to stand the boy every single day, the chit is unbearable." Severus said matter of factly without taking his eyes off the boy wonder...and his girlfriend.

"Is that the girl Bellatrix in been talking about," Malfoy questioned motioning the Potter boy's date.

"Indeed, another know-it-all Gryffindor, as if the mudblood wasn't enough," Severus cringed inwardly, the derogative name always brought back painful memories.

"Interesting," Lucius said thoughtful as he sipped from his glass.

Those words made, finally, the Potions Professor turn his full attention to the other Slytherin. He couldn't exactly say why, but he had the undeniable feeling something was off with Lucius. As if he was underlying something. "Lucius," he questioned suspiciously.

The other wizard limited himself to smile knowingly at his son godfather. Severus look away from his 'friend' smug contenamce with apprehension raising inside him. Something was definitively wrong.

Snape observed as the Golden Boy left his girlfriend's side and directed himself towards one of the many tables scattered around the large chamber.

"Hmm, I think I shall get better acquaintance with the girl," Lucius said before leaving an stunned Snape behind.

Serena was softly swaying wile lightly humming to the music's sound as she waited for Harry's return.

"So you're the transfer student I been hearing so much about."

Serena jumped frightened with the sudden appearance of a wizard, she recognised from the pictures her father had showed her, as none other than Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Well known Death Eater and one of Voldemort's Inner Circle among all the light side. That was enough to let her nervous, but knowing he had been hearing about her was something truly terrifying. Biting her lip, Serena lifter her chin and with a calmness she didn't feel, she said, "you have been hearing about me Mr. Malfoy? I wasn't aware I was even noticed in such restricted circles!"

Lucius lightly chuckled, amused with her try of defiance, " indeed, but you are and with quite some interest, I must say."

The Gryffindor swallowed the bump his words had formed in her throat, she knew very well what kind of circles he was referring to and knowing her existence was being discussed among Death Eaters was a scary thought. She could only hope the dreadful wizard was merely trying to mess with her mind. Although, she couldn't foretell why he would do something like that in the first place. He should have discarded her as someone with little to none interest in the great scheme of things. The only answer she could think of for this turn of events was her liaison with the-boy-who-live. She mentally sighed, I should known it was too much to expect for Voldemort and his lackeys to be as oblivious as Umbridge and the Ministry were being. But the last thing she needed now was to let it show she was hiding something. They thought her to be, merely, another of Harry's weaknesses and she would make sure they wouldn't suspect of anything more than that.

She stared the smirking wizard in the eyes, if he thought he could intimidate her with his veiled threats, he had another thing coming. But, to her surprise, her courageous decision only resulted in make him give her a predatory smile.

Narrowing her eyes at the irritating Slytherin, Serena prepared herself to give him a piece of her mind when Harry, who had just returned, beat her to it, "Mr. Malfoy," the raven hair boy interfered, "can I help you?" He asked in a icy voice putting himself between Serena and Draco's father and successfully blocking the older wizard's view of his girlfriend.

Lucius glared at the boy visibly angered by the interruption, but bite back the acid remark that he had in the tip of his tongue when he noticed the boy's friends coming their way. With a sadistic smile, that frozen Serena on the spot, Malfoy senior turned in his heels and left without another word.

Serena trembled at recalling the look of pure hate Lucius Malfoy had cast Harry's way and her heart skipped a beat at seeing the true depth of the Death Eater hate towards her boyfriend, _Harry._

"Serena? Are you alright," Harry asked scared grabbing the girl's shoulders, scared with her pasty appearance, " did he do something to you, did he hurt you?" He asked looking her over as if checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Uh! Oh, no Harry, I'm fine." The blond witch said assuringly.

"You sure, you look worse than when Zabini poisoned you!" Ron said unconvinced as he got near the couple. Hermione, Luna and Neville, right behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed exasperated.

"What? It's true."

Hermione merely shook her head defeated. "Just forget, the only thing I'm going to accomplish if we continue with this conversation is a major headache."

"Serena?" Luna tried softly.

"I..I'm okay. I just feel a little tired, that's all. Harry, do you mind if I return to the Infirmary?"

"No, of course not. You guys, I'm going to take Serena back and them return to Gryffindor Tower, I had enough entertainment for the time being."

"Do you want us to come along?" Ron questioned.

"Uh, Ron, don't you think we should let them, uh, like alone." Neville interjected unsure.

"Merlin, I give up. Goodnight Serena, hope you get better. Harry, see you tomorrow. Hermione said, not paying any attention to the 'clueless' Ron.

The Gryffindor couple left the Great Hall with Harry half carrying his girlfriend.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Luna asked concerned.

"I'm sure she will, she's a lot more stronger than we give her credit for." Neville said certain.

…...

Only after a complete examination from Poppy, did the young wizard breathed relieved. According to Madame Ponfrey's scans results, Serena would be as good as new (at least as good as she had been before the night's events) after a restful night. The medi witch left the couple alone after Harry promised to leave the moment he said his goodbyes.

The blond Gryffindor rearranged herself on the bed and sighing content, she gave Harry an apologetic smile, "sorry for ruining your night."

Harry shook his head negatively, "you made my night worthwhile," before leaning towards her.

With a racing heart, Serena meet him half way shutting her eyes and allow herself to be lost on the tenderness of the moment.


	28. 28 The danger of wrong assumptions

A.N. Two updates so close to each other, you should thank Ariauna for that. Anyhow, here's the chap, enjoy.

28 The danger of wrong assumptions.

The Potions Master passed corridor over corridor in a brisk pace, he should be doing his last patrol for the night before retiring to his chambers, but he only paid partial attention to his actions, his mind far away, mulling over the unusual events that happened mere hours ago. The sudden and unexpected interest Lucius had demonstrated towards Serena had put him on edge and the reaction the girl showed to whatever he said to her had only served to unnerve him further.

Stopping in his tracks, Snape sighed defeated, it was no use, he wouldn't be able to fully concentrate himself in anything more before solving or, at the very least, put some light over the subject and for that there was only one place he could go, but first, he needed to get some things from his private lab.

…...

Serena woke up with the sensation of not being alone in the desert Infirmary, prudence made her stay still, her breath shallow and even. When she had started thinking it was nothing more than a trick from her hyperactive imagination and was about to turn over, the soft sound of fabric rustling near her made the witch tense up. She shut everything out, her fears, doubts and uncertainties and fully concentrate herself on her surroundings. Whomever was looming around was going to get the shook of his/her life if he/she was expecting to catch her without a fight.

As soon as the figure was near enough, Serena, fuelled by the adrenaline rushing through her veins, with almost superhuman speed, grabbed her wand from under her pillow and pointed it to the shadowed person in front of her.

But her victory was short lived, as she was proved when a wordless spell immobilized her.

"What you think you're doing, you stupid girl, " the unknown person chided, steeping out from the shadows.

"Professor Snape?" Serena started to relax until the meaning of the wizard's words finally started sinking in. _How dare he! "_I'm only doing what I've been teach to do." Serena bite back fuming. It probably wasn't a very good idea to rebuke the bad-tempered Slytherin, but after being beset by the older Malfoy, Serena patience was running low and the Potions Professor had the uncanny ability of riling her like no one else had ever been able to.

"It was quite a poor demonstration, I must say. I thought your abilities were, at least, average, but now, after such a mediocre achievement I'm obliged to admit your complete lack of ability in duelling. Not that is all that surprising in the first place, but still..."

"Humph, it wouldn't have been that easy for you if I hadn't been caught by surprise." The witch mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" Severus said narrowing his eyes at her.

"I said 'I'm sorry for making you waste your time..Sir'"; Serena slowly said, flashing him a toothy smile.

"Did you have a nice chat with Lucius Malfoy?" The Professor said in his turn.

Serena slightly paled, the aristocrat wizard's unsettling remarks and vicious smile still fresh in her mind.

Severus felt a small pang of guilt on the bottom of his stomach at the girl's reaction to his commentary, but he quickly squashed it, the Gryffindor deserved the reprieve for steeping out of line with him.

Serena fell silent, musing about what she should tell the Potions Master because, she was sure, that subject was precisely what had made Snape come all the way to the Infirmary. She had to admit, Malfoy senior's veiled threats had more than raised some important questions in her mind also, but she was weary of relinquishing hers fears and suspicions to the Professor. Serena was aware of Snape's opinion concerning her involvement in the upcoming war and that knowledge made her hesitant. What guaranties she had, the wizard wouldn't use that gained information to try and change Dumbledore's mind concerning such matter? She bite her lip nervously, she couldn't simply lie to the man either, not only would it be foolishness to keep a important piece of information like that one out of the Order knowings, but also she was quite sure she wouldn't be able to, convincingly, lie to the wizard.

"Well Miss Diamond, I'm waiting."

Resigned, Serena sighed defeated, there wasn't any way to get around the subject with the adamant wizard. "It seems Voldemort, as well as his Inner Circle had been made aware of my existence."

"Come again?"

"Malfoy said, without any subterfuges, my person was being discussed with great interest among his circles and I think we bout know to whom he was referring to."

Severus visibly tensed, "they know you're..."

"No, I don't think they're aware of my true parentage, I'm more disposed to assume my proximity to Harry was what lead them to inquire about me."

Severus leaned back on his chair more relaxed with the girl's reasoning. It was quite possible for the young witch to be right in her assumptions and the Dark Lord only being considering her another trump against the fool boy-wonder, but, even so, she was far from being safe just now. Snape knew by his own experience, that being considered as of little importance to Voldemort wasn't the same as being safe. The best would have been for her to have staid in anonymity, but now that hypothesis had already been lost, it was also too late to disappear with the girl. That would only resulted on raising the Slytherin heir's curiosity, something Severus wanted to fend as much as he could without raising suspicions about where his loyalties really laid.

"Professor,"Serena asked thoughtfully, "I was under the impression you were part of the Inner Circle, but you react if you where hearing this for the for first time!"

"That's because I am, you're stupid girl." Severus snarled irritated, more because of his failure in properly protecting the girl as he had promised to the old wizard than because of anything she could have said to him.

"You shouldn't berate people just because you're stressed," Serena throw back at him, "sir."

"Who do you think you're talking to, you disrespectful chit?" He bawled getting up.

"You have to be respectful to be respected!" She was tired, her encounter with the elder Malfoy had left her edgy and to top all that Snape had to snap at her because of a simple statement that had been made without any malevolence. She was wrong on picking up a fight with the wizard,she knew, but she was sick and tired of Snape pushing her around and the circumstances only served to solidify her resolute.

"YOU..." what Serena knew for sure was going to be an harsh reprieve from the Potions Master, was cut short when the man bent over himself obviously in great pain as he desperately clutched his right arm.

"PROFESSOR?" Serena called alarmed, jumping off the bed, "Professor Snape," she called as she made a last ditch effort to hold the wobbling wizard on his feet, her previous ire completely forgotten with the unexpected turn of events. "Professor what's the matter?" Serena asked scared, "It's..."

Severus bite back a nasty retort when faced with the Gryffindor's fearful expression, "help me to the door," he said leaning against her for support.

"Butt..."

"Enough girl," he said with a trembling voice, "there's no time to wast. The pain will subside shortly, its intensity is meaningful of the Dark Lord's urgency. One more reason for me to hurry up, making him wait could be very prejudicial for someone's health.

Serena had wanted to argue against it, but knew the wizard was right. Biting her lip as if in a try to keep herself quiet, Serena supported him to the door and beyond, he looked better, but not enough to be wandering around Hogwarts halls.

"You should return now," the wizard said between rasped breaths.

"I shut up regarding this because, in the end, you were right about what you said, but I won't comply with that!" She rebuked irritated, "you're still too weak to make all the way to the gates by yourself. I'll help you with that, by then you should be recuperated enough to be able to apparate yourself without any danger of getting splinted by accident. Severus wanted to retort but, he knew the girl was right and he was more than sure the girl wouldn't have any problem in driving herself unnoticed to the Infirmary afterwards. He had trained her well, and even if she wasn't as good as he wished her to be, she had revealed herself a very talented apprentice.

Both followed silently to the castle's entrance, luckily without any unwanted encounters. Mid-way Snape straightened himself up and let go of Serena. He was well enough to continue alone, Serena had expected him to send her away, but surprisingly enough, that never happened.

"Are you coming or not," he cast her way when noticing she had stopped in her tracks.

Serena shook off her surprise and hasted her pace not wanting to loose him.

…...

Severus felt the natural uneasiness after apparating starting to recede as he fallowed forward, Malfoy's Mansion already in sight. His poor reaction to the summoning had made him loose precious time, Voldemort was bound to be furious and he wouldn't accept excuses. Even if it was the wizard's fault of his weakened state after the summoning, but the thought of emphasizing such a fact didn't even crossed the Professor's mind, he could be a guilt ridden wizard, but he sure wasn't head-on suicidal.

…...

Lucius laid immobile in his bed, drenched on his own sweat, fearful of making any movement that could provoke another wave of unbearable pain. His body was shaken by tremors from time to time as it tried to purge itself from the the dark potion running in his veins. From all the things he had expected to suffer after his Lord's 'request' none had compared to this, not even when he had been merciless crucied by his Master for a mistake long forgotten he had felt like this. He didn't knew how much more he could take before being vanquished, if the fever didn't end him the cursed potion he stupidly had agreed to take would. The aristocrat wizard clutched the sheets hopeless as yet another vague of sickness plagued him.

So weak he was that not even when he heard the door being opened he moved to see who had entered.

"Sweet Salazar Lucius, what happened to you?" A stunned Severus Snape asked astonished.


	29. 29 Check

"" Speech

_Thought_

29 Check(!)

"Severus," Lucius said in a relieved whimper.

Cocking an eyebrow to the blond wizard, Snape closed the gap between them, his stoic mask in place, hiding the turmoil inside. The double-spy tried to assess the situation as he checked the other wizard's vitals. As his scans started to give him some answers, he saw his surprise raise ten fold. Severus vitals were completely erratic. His heart rate was concernedly high, his lungs where giving up on him, his liver and pancreas had completely shut down, his immune system was a wreck... Malfoy was a mess. Severus had been rendered speechless, what on bloody hell had happened to Draco's father?

When he had finally arrived in the Mansion, the Potions Master had been swift in founding the Dark Lord, but to his surprise, Voldemort had limited himself to send him to Lucius private chamber with a simple order, heal him. Snape had been sure, Lucius had been 'chastised' for a thing or another, but now he saw how all his assumptions had been off. There was only one possible explanation for Malfoy's symptoms, he had been poisoned, but a question was still unanswered; was this a work of a true poison or rather was Lucius body trying to purge something the wizard had ingested? Either way, Severus needed to act fast, but for that he needed answers and he needed them fast.

Reaching a decision, Snape cast a silent Invertu(!), it wouldn't cure the feeble wizard, but it would give him enough time to question Malfoy about the matter.

"Lucius, Lucius look at me."

The debilitated wizard turn his glassed eyes to where he heard his friend's voice coming from, his vision nothing more than a blur, whatever Severus was going to do he should do it and fast.

"Lucius, pay attention to what I'm saying, focus on my voice. To help you I need to know **exactly **what happened with you."

"I, I understand," Lucius said in a raspy voice, "I suppose everything started early this weak, when our Lord summoned me to his chambers to inquire if that distasteful witch, Umbridge, had invited me to Hogwarts ball. He seemed to be pleased with my confirmation and simply dismissed me soon after. He hadn't talked to me about this matter again and I had almost forget about his query until this evening when he convoked me." Malfoy stopped his narrative to rearrange his thoughts before continuing with his story. "The Dark Lord barely spare me a glance before delivering me a cup half filled with a roused liquid and commanding me to drink it. I obeyed of course."

"Of course," Snape concurred, _it wasn't like you could deny drinking it anyway._

"But, I barely had time to take a sip before an excruciating pain took over my entire being. This only took mere moments, as I found out latter, but I felt otherwise as the seconds in such pain seemed like hours to me. When the pain finally receded and I came to my senses again, I found myself alone in the chamber, our Lord was nowhere in sight. A simple note laid there, beside me on the ground, where I absently end up as consequence of the potion I had just take. "

Malfoy sighed tired, but before the wizard could continue with his telling, Snape materialized a flask out of his robes and mentioned for Lucius to drink it. He, wasn't certain yet, but I had the nagging feeling he already knew what kind of potion had been given to Draco's father and was sure a Pepper up Potion wouldn't endanger Lucius health.

Feeling slightly better, the Slytherin rearranged himself among the bed's pillows and proceeded, "the note, signed by our Lord, simply instructed me to return to my quarters and continue as if nothing had happened. I did as I been told and left to Hogwarts shortly after.

"Was that the reason for your strange behaviour during the ball?"

"Yes, and no. It was me and, at the same time, it wasn't."

"Are you trying to tell me you were Imperioused?" A unbelieving Potions Master asked. Lucius could be a pompous and self-centred wizard, but contrary to what many thought about the Death- Eater, his fortune and influence weren't the only reasons for the position he occupied among Voldemort's most trusted followers. Malfoy was an impressive duellist, one of the best from Voldemort's side and his cunning only made him a more dangerous adversary, it was just kind of hard for Severus to believe someone had manage to have the cleverness to caught Lucius absent-minded enough to be able to do such thing and even if that could have happened, for the spell to work properly the subject under its influence had to let himself/ herself be controlled. Although the spell did it in a fake pleasant way, with its deceiving feeling of welfare, Snape had his doubts regarding Malfoy's willingness to give up his free choices. The wizard was just too pig headed to fall under the spell's tricks.

"No, not at all, I..."

"Lucius, I can't really help you if you don't tell me everything!" Said a exasperated Potions Professor.

"It was our Lord, I can't explain how, but the moment Potter and his group of friends stepped inside the Great Hall, I felt just like I had been disconnected from my own body. I was still there, but I was nothing more than a mere passenger inside my body!"

"How could you be sure it was our Lord's doing?" Severus was certain he had already found out the nature of the potion Voldemort had feed Malfoy, but he couldn't stop himself from desperately trying to prove himself wrong because, if he was right, if the Dark Lord had gone to such extremes to only get near Albus daughter, Diamond was in serious danger.

"It was him," Malfoy affirmed with conviction, but not giving any explanations for his certainties.

Snape dropped the subject, Lucius was clever enough to suspect something if he continued pushing the subject when Lucius had been perfectly clear about his intention of remain silent concerning it.

"Very well them, but, if so, why didn't he confront Potter and waited his opportunity to engage in conversation with his girlfriend instead?" Severus hold on a breath as he anxiously expected for a different answer from the one he **knew** he would receive.

"Because, it wasn't in him our Lord was interested

…...

After being sure of what, exactly, Lucius had taken it had been quite easy to properly treat the wizard. Unfortunately it would take a wile for the wizard to regain his full strength. Of course, it could be done much more faster if he was in the possession of the counter-potion, but that wasn't the case. It was a very expensive brewing because of a very rare ingredient and the fact he had thought that such potion would never be used again had made him believe it would be unnecessary to make its counter-part.

That potion had been one of many the Dark Lord had conceived, it had been developed in an attempt to create a potion that could be used instead of the Imperious curse. Severus had to admit, Voldemort had been more than able to manage that, but the potion's side effects more than convinced the dark wizard to regard it as a failure. It was possible to control anyone with it, but, the way in which it did it greatly affected its user also.

That happened because of the way in which it worked, it served like a conduit, the mind affected by it would lose any and natural or otherwise protections against foreign intrusions. Of course it was necessary a great Legiliment ability, but Voldemort hadn't saw any hindering in that, after all he was one of the greatest Legilimens there was, but the problem with it hadn't been that, the true problem resided in what happened when invading one's mind.

When using it, one's mind was literally transferred to the chosen victim controlling him/her to the point of, like Lucius had said, their body being nothing more than a prison for their minds. But one's mind hadn't been made to occupy two places a time so the invader's body would be left mindless and ultimately defenceless to others, something Snape was sure, wasn't of Voldemort's liking. And worst, if the body stayed without a mind for too long it would start to decay, after all without a mind it wasn't all that different from being dead.

So, having all this in mind, Severus was down right astonished with Voldemort's actions. Having gone to such lengths to get near Diamond! Letting behind a sleeping Lucius, Snape hastened his steeps, he was sure he would be 'reprimanded' by Voldemort for leaving without briefing him of Lucius state, but a raising fear pushed him forward. He needed to get to Dumbledore and inform him of his findings, before Voldemort could do something that could prevent him of such, as he was sure he would do. The Dark Lord new he would find out what had really happened, if not he wouldn't have been able to treat Malfoy properly, so, it was only a matter of time before he loosed his patience and summoned the potions Professor to his presence to make sure he would keep that information to himself.

Hope fluttered his chest as the grounds' gates came into view, he almost smiled as he reached for them. All consuming pain, momentarily blinds him, as he fell to his knees. So close, he had been so close. A new wave of blinding pain assaulted him before he could manage to shakily raise himself from the ground. Backtracking his steeps a looming Severus glanced the gates a last time before answering the Dark Lord's call.

…...

"Severus, I was starting to wander if you wouldn't be able to take care of Lucius," a seemingly bored Dark Lord said as he watched him over the parchment he had been reading at Snape's arrival.

"I apologize my Lord," Severus said bowing, "it was rather easy to discover Lucius malady, but even after being sure of what was tormenting Malfoy, effectively aid him proved to be quite the challenge without the proper antidote.

Voldemort chuckled amused as he raised from his office desk where Snape had found him earlier. "Indeed, but, like you well know, that's a rarity and I'm not fond of wasting such a thing."

A sparkle of rage licked the Professor's insides, he didn't felt any affinity towards the arrogant and self-assured wizard, but that didn't meant he would have let him suffer if he could prevent it. _Unfortunately for Lucius, the only wizard that could relieve his pain is a sadistic bastard._

"Now, let's talk of really important things, shall we," Voldemort told Snape as he took a seat in one of the armchairs near the black marble fireplace. "I'm sure you are now aware of my..interest on Miss Diamond," Snape nodded from where he stood, he wasn't fool enough to presume the Dark Lord would allow him to sit as well. That would mean he considered him his equal (something Snape highly doubted).

Voldemort leaned back as he rested his head on his palm, "from now on you will not leave the Mansion grounds until the start of next semester."

"My Lord?" Severus let out surprised, this wasn't good, he needed to inform Albus and quickly. "But Lucius, I would need to fetch some things to continue his treatment."

"No worries Severus, I'm sure Narcisa won't mind to get anything you may need in Diagon Alley or otherwise."

"But My Lord, if I stay away from the Order that long they might start to suspect me!"

"It is a strong possibility, but you are a too valuable asset for them to discard you that easily and you only have to tell the old coot of my order to remain here during this time."

"Why so..."

"Crucio."

Severus was unable to silence the whimper that escaped his throat when the hex caught him off guard.

"Severus Severus, do you think I need to explain my reasons to you? Have you forget your place" Voldemort inquired arching an non-existent brow and lifting the curse.

"Of course not, My Lord," he answered in a strangled voice.

"I sure hope not Severus, it would be a pity if I would have to...dispense you... permanently. You are dismissed."

Voldemort watched Severus as he bowed again before leaving him alone. Severus was right in being concerned with Dumbledore's reaction to his disappearance during such great period of time, but he was more than willing to risk it. He needed to cloud his raising interest towards Diamond as mush as he could until all could be prepared. Fortunately he had manage to rush things up, he was sure by the time Severus would need to return to Hogwarts again he would got everything he desired.

…...

Fatigue started eating at Severus frame, he felt trapped. He wouldn't be able to be with Dumbledore for, at least, the next two weeks and he feared that could be enough for Voldemort to put whatever he had planed into action, because he was sure he had something planed and whatever it was it concerned the little annoying chit which company he had learned to apreciate.

(!) Chess move

(!) Slow the passage of time


	30. 30 The present of the past

Harry Potter & Co. belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

3O The present of the past

"So, that means your attempts to negotiate with the werewolf packs in the west had been unfruitful," Sirius said, saddened with such bad news. At his friend silence, the last of the Blacks turned his back to marble fireplace and the fire that had kept his attention up until now and focused his attention on his school friend, "at least you came back safe and sound." Sirius tried, giving a tired smile to his old friend.

"I would have preferred if I had brought better news, even if that meant to return in a worst shape," Lupin revealed, morose.

Sympathetic with his long date friend's feelings, Sirius took a seat next to him on the living room's sofa.

"But, it wasn't to get some information about my recent mission to the Order that you wanted to see me, was it? What was so important for you to want to talk to me face to face?"

"Helena," Sirius offered as only explanation.

A new light shinned on the tired werewolf's eyes, "do you mean... I knew she couldn't be dead! Where, where is she?" Lupin asked, his eyes scanning his surroundings as if expecting to see her emerge from somewhere.

With a painful look to his friend, Sirius crushed his friend's hopes, "you misunderstood me," he softly said as he grabbed his friend's arm and made him seat himself again. "I'm sure you already heard about the sudden appearance of Dumbledore's daughter."

"It was brought to my attention, yes," he answered, his features showing he didn't understoot the connection between the two subjects.

"Her mother."

"Her mother! What was that supposed to... you mean?"

"Yes."

"And he's really..."

"Yes."

"...you sure?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure," Sirius affirmed blushing slightly.

A sad smile crept over Lupin's features, "after all the dangers she confronted, she dying of childbirth, was the last thing I would think of."

"Life's a bitch."

"Great part of the troubles she got herself into were because she decided to help us out and in the end, what had been her reward, the family life she had wished for was ripped away from her."

"Kind of give us a slap on the face every time we think to complain about our own life, doesn't it?" Sirius said in response, his demeanour a guilty one.

"Indeed. Now I understand why Dumbledore kept not only his daughter , but also her existence under lock and key. But, it was a very dangerous move to put her in Hogwarts," Lupin retorted astonished.

"You're right, but, according to what I heard, she was the one wishing it."

Chuckling lightly, Lupin, said more than asked, "so, she inherit her mother's feisty nature."

Laughing out loud, Sirius leaned back on the sofa and lacing his hands behind his neck, he crossed his legs over the coffee table, "and I have great news about her," the Black heir offered his friend, smirking.

"News, about her?"

"She got herself a boyfriend," Sirius said, enjoying his friend's stunned reaction.

"And who his he for you to be this hap..,... could it be..."

"Harry", Sirius said, jumping off the sofa, "can you imagine, who could have guessed!"

"Their mothers were like sisters, this probably would have happened one way or another, Sirius, what's wrong?" Lupin asked his, suddenly, glum friend.

"Dumbledore put _**him **_in charge of giving her private lessons."

Lupin watched his friend intently, he understood Sirius apprehension, but Dumbledore was her father, it was his decision.

At Lupin's lack of words, Harry's godfather said irritated, "how could he! How could he face the girl, her mother's exact copy, and not demonstrate any kind of guilt? He's not human!" Sirius bellowed.

Lupin raised from his seat and put a hand on his agitated friend's shoulder in a attempt to calm him down, "Sirius, I know is hard to understand the Headmaster's reasoning, but he had always been right about his decisions before."

Sirius glared to his friend, "don't tell me you agree with Dumbledore's request for us to forgive and forget?"

The werewolf sighed resigned, "he's trying to redeem himself."

"There's nothing he could do that would _**ever **_be enough to make me even consider forgiving him for all that he did."

"Sirius," Lupin tried.

"Don't even start Moony, you know I'm right. What he done... it's just too much to be so easily forgiven. Can you really say you already overcome his betrayal?"

Lupin fell silent under his friend's inquiry.

"I knew it, you didn't did you?"

"It was just that..." shaking his head he continued, "forget it. Was the teens relationship what you wanted to talk to me about?" Lupin asked surprised.

"No, it was about another subject entirely. Dumbledore had told me to not mentioning Helena with the girl or anyone else and asked me to warn you also."

"What do you mean? Didn't he told her about her mother's past?"

"It seems to be the case,yes. She didn't gave any hints of being aware of the events that happened twenty years ago."

"I see, very well, I'll keep quiet about it."

…...

On Hogwarts' deserted Infirmary two teens bustled themselves around a chess board than had been put over the bed. Two pairs of, equally vivid, emerald eyes were focused on the expectant chess pieces that patiently awaited their commands.

"Harry, stop that!" Serena said in a feeble attempt to chastise her boyfriend, as she tried to stifle her laugher. The witch tried, rather unsuccessfully one might add, to stop the raven hair boy from doing three plays in a row, "that's cheating," she whined.

"I know, but I'm already more than just a little appalled by my failed attempts to beat Ron and now I'm increasingly founding myself in the very same situation with you. I'm just trying to balance the odds."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest, "that's not fair," she said pouting.

Harry simply observed his girlfriend's little tantrum, _cute_, he thought as he took in the childish-like appearance her loved shaggy pyjamas gave her which was even more accentuated by her sulked expression. "Okay, I won't cheat again, promise."

"You better not," she threatened as she leaned over her elbows and watched the board intently to study her next move.

"Harry, his something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" She asked worried with his suddenly flushed countenance.

"Uh? Oh! No, everything's fine, I'm fine, I, uh, I'm just worried about your next move, that's all."

"If you say so," she said, not very convinced moving her knight.

She barely returned her attention to the game before Harry leaned closed to her, her position had proven itself quite advantageous for Harry seeing it gave him a privileged view of Serena's cleavage. Oh how he loved those shaggy pyjamas of hers. "Check," he said trapping her king.

"You did it again!" She said accusingly.

"I did not," he said in a poorly attempt to deny his guilt.

"Oh! I can't believe this, you're just too dam sly, you sure you're in the right House?" She asked, completely put out by his attics.

"I so, don't believe you insinuated just **that**!" Said Harry hurtful.

"Don't be so narrow minded Harry," she scowled at him, "being a Slytherin isn't meaningful of being a dark wizard/witch," she said mater of factly recalling her encounters with three very different members of the green and silver House. "Hmm, check-mate."

"WHAT?"

…...

Flourish and Blotts was bursting up on that December morning, youngsters and grown-ups equally excited about the upcoming holidays. Amongst them a teenager with flaming red hair desperately tried to keep his balance and see to where he was going, a task that the increasingly growing pile of books on his arms made almost impossible.

"Don't you think these are enough?" Ron chided eyeing warningly a new couple of books the brunette had gathered.

"Don't be silly Ron," she cast his way as she took yet another tome from a shelf, "those would barely suffice for a couple of months besides, Serena told me to add any title he saw fit and I'm sure she wont mind lending me some of them," she finished grinning.

"So, you're buying what you want, not what Serena wants," he said accusingly.

A blushing Hermione scowled at him," that's NOT true!"

"Right, and you're embarrassed because..."

"Oh, stop that Ron. Just so you know, I have here a book list Serena delivered to me of some tomes she wanted for me to buy her, seeing she obviously couldn't do it herself." Hermione told him passing him the list so he could see for himself.

"Merlin all mighty," he stuttered when the parchment when from his hands all over to the floor, "how many books are in here," he asked with bulging eyes.

"See, I'm not even half the way through."

"Godric, she's worst than you!

…...

A dishevelled Serena openly sobbed as she fell to her knees. Her big green eyes turned to him showing only hurt and betrayal. "Why, why didn't you did anything," she whispered in a broken voice. "**WHY**?"

Woking up with a start, Severus Snape raised himself to a seated position, his fogy eyes scanned his surroundings fearfully as if fearing to see his nightmare come true. The horrifying vision still fresh in his mind.

A tired sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes in a frail attempt to relieve them from the itch his lack of sleep had been causing. He haven't been able to have a good night sleep for more than a week now, ever since he found out the alarming interest Voldemort had on Serena. Had he been on another situation, he would have already taken a dreamless potion, but he wouldn't dare doing so when he obviously needed to keep an eye on Lucius. The potion more than probably would have left him quite groggy for at lest six hours and so, not at all capable of take care of any problem that could come up.

Resigned, the Potions Master lift himself from the bed and grabbing his wand from under his pillow he dressed and left the room behind. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again and stay in bed would only be a wast of time.

…...

A knock on her bedroom door made Narcisa Malfoy raise her worried eyes from her sleeping husband, "enter," she almost whispered not wanting to disturb Lucius rest.

"Cici, how is he doing?" Severus questioned, closing the door behind him and approaching the bed.

Bellatrix young sister, got up from the green velvet armchair beside the bed where she had been veiling her husband's sleep to great her son's godfather, "Severus, he seems all right, all thanks to your abilities, I might add."

Nonsense Cici, he's my friend and our Lord wouldn't have expected nothing less."

Her features changed from grateful to worried in mere seconds, "I just can't understand why our Lord punished Lucius so badly, what could Lucius possible have done for deserving such a harsh treatment."

Shaking his head he simply said, "not a thing Cici, Lucius hadn't done anything.


	31. 31 In the lack of faith

A.N. I'm going on vacation (again, I know) even so, I would try to update at least a couple of chapters. So, enjoy this one and cross your fingers for another update soon.

31 In the lack of faith.

A somewhat amused Golden Boy leaned against the silent Infirmary wall as he expected for his companion.

"Are you ready yet," Harry asked eyeing the advisory separating him from his girlfriend.

"No," was heard between shuffling noises.

"And now," he asked again, his lips curving upward.

"No," she repeated, a hint of annoyance noticeable in her voice.

"What about now," he pushed, already visibly smirking.

"NOOO,.., uh hmm, yes, I'm ready. Serena opened the curtain separating them to be confronted with a laughing Harry. She scowled at him, "stop teasing me."

"I wasn't," he said innocently.

"Why are you laughing them," she questioned, her voice sounding accusingly.

"I'm just happy," he answered taking her in his arms and giving her a peck on the lips.

Forgotten his teasing, Serena gave him one of her magic smiles and accepter the outstretched arm he was offering her, "let's go then."

Remembering something, Serena inquired, "where are we going anyway?"

"Surprise, " he said grabbing an old looking lamp from her bedside table.

A sensation, similar to being on a roller-coaster, took over Serena's body as suddenly as it disappeared soon after. "What..."

But whatever she was going to say was soon forgot at the sight before her. The uncommon house stood right in the middle of a meadow that stretched around it for endless miles, a dirt road that twisted alongside the small hillsides the only evidence the seemingly falling house was linked to anywhere.

Ancient looking oak trees seemed to frame a backyard large enough to serve as a small Quidditch field and the front of the house showed a well cared garden. A massive willow took oner great part of its left side, its long dipping branches forming a incredible dome around it that the snow had cover of white. A small bench was noticeable under it, not far from the now flowerless rose bushes, a blissful place for one to be on those hot summer days.

"Welcome to the Borrow," Harry said invitingly, "come on, let's go inside. Everyone's waiting."

If she had been amazed with the sight outside, she found herself completely stunned whit what she found inside. Various groups of people could be see scattered all over the place, each one talking amicably of different subjects as they ate what looked like aperitifs, that could be seen passing through the enlarged living-room on floating trays that languidly flew around. The very same thing happening with the drinks in their hands, that they sipped from time to time.

Shyness made her take a step back, she bit her lip nervously as she looked herself over self-consciously. When Harry had said he was going to take her somewhere, it never even crossed her mind it could be to a party so, she had simply put on a pair of jeans and a nice worm jumper. A comfortable pair of boots protected her feet from the snow and a wool scarf served to kept the bitter cold at bay. Not at all party garments. Although only have seen Order members in, not at all, their most finest vestments, she couldn't stop herself from feeling quite under-dressed.

But any further thoughts about such matter were forgot as she found herself enveloped in a bear hug Ron's mother gave her as soon as she got near her. "Serena dear, I missed you! Just let me take a good look at you. You're too thin young lady," she reproached her kindly, "by Godric, what have you been eating? Don't tell me, salads, I'm sure!"

The continuous tirade from Mrs. Weasley prevented Serena from correcting the older witch, so she opted to simply smile at her, _I wonder if chocolate cake could be considered a salad? _She amusedly though. An excited Hermione stopped Mrs. Weasley tirade when she, literally, launched herself at her blond friend as she talked, non-stop, about a great book she had just recently finish reading. Ron appeared soon after, giving her a gentle hug and caring smile, "hi Serena welcome."

"Hi Ron, Mione, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for inviting me," she said happily.

"Nonsense," the red head witch said dismissing her gratitude, "you're family Serena, of course you would be invited! Now, let me take that scarf off you, I'm sure you won't need it in here."

"Sure, thanks Mrs. Weasley," she thanked the older witch giving her the scarf that Mrs. Weasley took before taking her leave and leaving the teens alone

"So, how are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron, thanks, but, where's Ginny? I can't seem to find her anywhere," she said scanning the room.

"She should be here somewhere, but I'm sure you'll see her later." Hermione told her. "Anyhow, I already brought the books you asked me to and found some more I though you would like too, their in Ginny's room, you can take them when you go back."

"Really, thanks Mione, I will."

"Hmm, Serena," the Gryffindor tried.

"Yes Mione, what is it?" The blond witch asked her friend.

"Well, about the books, I uh..."

Serena laughed amused, the meaning behind the brown haired girl's words finally understood, "the list was quite extensive, it won't be all that of a big deal for me to lend you some of them."

The brunette squealed in delight incarcerating Serena in a hug that rivalled even Mrs. Weasley's, "oh thank you, thank you, thank you, I knew you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, that's why you have already separated the ones you wanted even before asking her if it was alright to do so," Ron chided.

"Shut up Ron , you heard Serena, she don't mind," a flushed Hermione bite back.

Green eyes looked each other as their two friends bickered each other, "do you think they will keep this up for much longer?" Harry asked his girlfriend as he scowled to the unaware couple.

"I sure hope not, all this fighting is starting to get on my nerves. They making a fool of themselves with this, I think is time for us to pay them back for smacking some sense into our heads." Serena's mind already planning.

"You're totally right", Harry acquiesced giving her a peck on the lips.

…...

Lupin was only able to gasp at the sight before him, he blinked twice as if wanting to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating. Sirius had warned him, sure, but he hadn't expected for the resemblance to be so outstanding, if he hadn't know he would have sworn she was none other than his long lost friend.

"Moony stop that, you're gaping at the girl, people will start to notice," Sirius admonished the werewolf.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"I know," Sirius sighed, "but we can't afford to put her in any situation that could raise too much interest about her, if even a wisp of this get to his hears..."

Lupin shuddered at the mere though of that possibility, she would be forever lost.

…...

Serena approached a saddened Hermione, ever since her fight with Ron earlier that evening, the smart Gryffindor had been down.

"You okay Mione?" Serena tentatively asked unsure of what to say to cheer up her depressed friend.

"Sure I am, why wouldn't I..."

Serena hug her friend tight at seeing the hurt in her eyes and felt when the increasingly strong tremors shook Mione's frame as sob after sob escaped her quivering lips, her voice wavering as she proclaimed, "he simply detests me, I'm just an annoying little know-it-all to him and that's what I would ever be."

Serena felt as her heart ached for her friend, she understood very well what the brunette was going through, "Mione, look at me. Ron, he's," she sighed, it wasn't her place to say it, if she did it, it would ever be doubt in Hermione's heart and that could not be, "he does NOT detest you, he's .. just confuse that's all. Please, just give him time.

Hermione shook her head, "I.."

"Please."

Sighing tiredly, the Gryffindor Prefect nodded her acceptance before walking away.

…...

"Can I sit here?" Serena amiably asked a gloomy Ron.

"Sure", he answered giving a feeble smile.

"Not interested in the party any-more?"

"It just lost its appeal", Ron offered as excuse as he glanced outside to the stars above.

"I.. see. It is difficult."

"Hm"; Ron returned his attention to his friend, the question noticeable in his eyes.

"Thinking you're not go enough to have it. Her love."

"I don't know what are you talking about", he said coldly averting his eyes from her, be she saw his clenched hands at his sides and felt the pain in his voice and knew she had been right in her assumptions.

"Ron I..."

"STOP", he screamed raising himself and turning to her, "just stop it, please", he whispered so low she almost didn't hear his words. "Me and Mione, it's just different from you and Harry."

That was it, she had enough of that rubbish, "look here Ron, that's only an excuse for not confronting your fucking fear of falling, stop that, stop making excuses and just confront it. Get a hold of yourself or you'll found out that you cast away your opportunity to find happiness, for good." she turn in her heels and left mumbling under her breath.

…...

Ron's heart-rate escalated with each steep he took towards the figure standing under the willow's dome, the snow-flakes slowly falling all around him gave him a sense of dream-world as he advanced. Serena's words kept his fears and doubts at bay as he finally reached his destiny.

"Mione," he called tentatively behind her.

She stiffened at the sound of that voice, _not him, not now_, "Ron", she acknowledged not turning around.

"I, uh, what you're doing?" her could response freezing him inside, _please Merlin let it not be too late._

"Just .. thinking", Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the hurtful retort he would make, but, it never came. Surprised with Ron's silence, the brunette turn in her heels to be meet with a with an unusual quiet Ron.

"Do you want to seat down," he asked her softly motioning for the snow-less bench beside them.

"Su .. sure, okay," she said seating down, example that he soon followed.

Taking a deep breath, Ron looked eyes with Hermione and prepared himself to do the scariest thing he would ever do, pour out his heart to the girl he loved. "Mione, did you ever love someone so much the only thing you wanted was for her/him to have everything but, when you looked yourself in the mirror the truth came out punching you on the face," he sighed down casting his eyes, "you deserve so much and I would be a fool if I thought I would ever be able to give you.." His thoughts were wipe out completely, his eyes watched unbelievingly, but with each minute, each second it passed every singly crack of his heart disappeared. All the pain was switched for that feeling that threatened to burst from his chest at any moment and them they came. They left his eyes, slow at first but increasing in intensity until he couldn't deny it any-more. He took her head in his hands and returned her gesture teen fold, in it he put all his want, all his care, all his love and she was crying as openly as he as she latched herself at him as if not ever wanting to let go

Not far away, another couple watched, happiness filling their hearts.

"Serena are you crying?" The boy asked her concerned, taking her in his arms.

"They were being so hard-headed, hurting only each other and themselves on the process."

"I know, some times people just cast away what they should forever hold. Don't live each day as the blessing it is and chose to simply forget all they should cherish only to keep pain at bay, but when they find themselves at the end of their journey they're confront with a empty and cold life and they are simply too late to go back them," he said seriously pulling her closer.

"Harry, those words, you became quite wise."

"Only because of you," he simply said before closing the last gap between them and stealing her breath away.

Over the two couples, the clouds took their leave and the stars started shinning brightly as if showing their agreed with the young human below them.

…...

"Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I go get the books Hermione brought me? Their in Ginny's room. I would have asked Ginny but I still didn't manage to find her and I need to go back." She could have asked Hermione to get them for her but she felt reluctance in interrupting her friends' snuggling.

"Sure honey, just climb the stairs, it's the first door on the right."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Weasley." She followed the elder witch instructions and entered the room, taking a quick look around she found what she was looking for in one of the two beds. Leaving the threshold behind, she hastened in picking up the large package, _geez, this is much more heavy than I thought._

"Happy now?"

Serena drop the books and spin around quickly, took off guard by the sudden question, "Ginny? Oh you scared me to death. But, I don't understand what do you mean by that?"

"Are you happy now that you have everything you wanted?"

"Oh that," she said smiling, "sure, I was really needing some of these books."

"I wasn..."

"Oh hi Ginny," Harry said as he entered the room, "sorry for interrupt you two but, Serena we need to go. We're late as it is and if you end up having another relapse Madame Ponfrey will bite my head off."

"Okay, just let me pick these up."

"Don't worry, I take them. Bye Ginny."

"Bye Ginny," Serena hardly had time to say before Harry left pulling her behind.

…...

Marietta ringed her hands together as she passed back and forth in the empty bathroom, fear crept into her heart as she recalled Umbridge's last threat against the group of students that, she was sure, was meeting against school rules. If the Headmistress had been adamant in getting them before, now that they had returned from the holidays she was dead set in caught them all.

She knew what they were doing was the right thing but, could they really go against the Ministry and about the Death Eaters, she sure as hell wasn't going to confront them. She would most than surely be slaughtered and her companions would have the same fate. This had been a foolish idea from the very beginning and she had been not more than a idiot for thinking otherwise.

She sighed, she knew exactly what she had to do.

…...

Serena glanced to the Potions Master that was currently talking in a low voice with Madame Pomfrey in the farthest wall of the Infirmary wing, she scowled, ever since the new term had started and the Professor had returned to Hogwarts he had practically cone to the Infirmary every single day. If that wasn't enough, Madame Pomfrey had demanded she would go anywhere unescorted. She didn't even could go to the lo without telling the meddi witch, for crying out loud!

At first she had feared she was having a relapse, but when confronting the matron with her fears the elder witch quickly eased them saying her health was better than it had been in a long time. Serena felt reassured by Poppy's words but, if so why were them acting so strange?

She didn't know, but she would be dam if they thought they could keep it a secret from her.


	32. 32 Closer to the edge

32 Closer to the edge

The Infirmary's silence gave a sense of false serenity on that mid-January afternoon. Poppy had left not so long ago, but not without letting the Potions Professor in her place. Ired thoughts raged through-out Serena's mind as she eyed Snape from the armchair where she had been reading, she had tried everything she could thought of to discover what the Professor and meddi witch were hiding from her but she had come empty handed. She frowned, it had to be a way to discover what the hell was going on.

Sensing her eyes on him, Severus took his eyes from outside and turned his back to the window presenting the girl with the one and only Snape grin, she had been trying like crazy to find out what was happening, but her continuous sour mood told him she hadn't have much luck with that.

That git, he was smirking as if mocking her for her failure, she glared at him pissed with his superior attitude, but her actions only served to make him wider it. She was going to give him a piece of her mind when suddenly a commotion coming from somewhere above their heads made itself be heard. Her heart thrummed in her chest, fear taking over it, "what's going on, Professor?" She turned to him looking for answers.

"How should I know, you silly girl," he snapped at her. But his mind was rushing from a possibility to another, what could be happening, he doubted the Dark Lord would be so foolish as to attack Hogwarts to get his hands on the girl. It would be a grave mistake from his behalf, even if he somehow managed to pass the castle countless barriers and capture the girl that would cost him great part of his forces leaving his army in shreds, not to mention the Minister would be obliged to finally see reason. But still, the look in the dark wizar's eyes when he had advised him to report to him before being with Dumbledore again had scared the wits out of him. He wanted the girl and although not knowing exactly what Voldemort wanted from her one thing he was certain, he would stop at nothing to have her.

Al the school structure shook again, whatever it was it was getting worst. Serena jump off her seat, whatever it could be she had to go see if her help was needed.

"What do you think you're doing?" A furious Severus Snape raged, closing the gap between them.

"Look I..."

"Serena Serena."

The Gryffindor's attention was suddenly fixated on the form of the first year Slytherin wheezing by the Infirmary door. Grin was doubled over herself trying to catch her breath and had yet to notice the presence of her Head House, she glanced to the wizard at her side, his penetrating look was hard to miss._ Dam, why he had to here?_

"Miss Gravewheather, at what do own the pleasure?" Snape inquired.

The tiny girl righted herself immediately, her eyes slightly budged glanced between the imposing figure and her Gryffindor friends, but that lasted mere moments before the first year compose herself, hadn't Serena been train by the wizard at her side she would have dismissed as a trick from her eyes.

"Professor, sir, I've been looking for you."

With arms crossed over his chest, Snape cocked a brow to the obviously lying Slytherin. Did the chit really thought he was that unfocused as to not have noticed the name she had used. But his thought's direction was changed as he noticed the witch beside him flush a deep red, the small Slytherin could had arboured the hope of fooling him , but Diamond had known he would caught up the lie the minute it passed the child's lips. The room shook again making the stoic wizard decide to leave that matter to another time.

"Well then Miss Gravewheather, why were you looking for me?"

The Slytherin look the wizard stressfully, her eyes momentary fleeing to the nervous Gryffindor at his side, "the Headmistress finally found out where Potter and his silly friends had been meeting, she hopes to caught them red-handed."

He tensed up, that idiotic boy, now he would have to figure something up to keep him and his foolish friends from being caught. The rustle of fabric beside in averted his musings from the Golden boy to the girl he was supposed to be guarding. At hearing the news she had sprinted to the Infirmary door, no doubt thinking in going to her friend's rescue. The jet of red light caught her square on her back, her unconscious self imminent collision with the hard floor stopped with a flick of the wizard's wand. The dormant girl's body slowly rouse into the air and directed itself to her bed where it carefully dropped.

Concealing his now unneeded wand inside his robes, Snape turned his attention to the astonished little witch who eyed him carefully. "Miss Gravewheather, I advise you to stay here," not waiting for a replay, he cast a last look to the sleeping Gryffindor before turning in his heels and let the Infirmary wing behind.

…...

Severus Snape sniggered as memories of the past few weeks returned to his mind, Dumbledore's daughter had been beyond enraged when she had finally woken up. She was smart enough to not confront him head on, but that didn't meant she was willing to simply forget what he have done. The glares she presented him with could put any basilisk to shame and atop that she had decided to give him the silent treatment. Although, at first, he had thought to only be gaining from it, he soon come to the conclusion that he rather preferred her fiery remarks than the cold silence she had granted him with. Any attempts from his behalf to break her silence had left him empty-handed and he feared to have lost the trust she had once feel about him, he huffed at that, he had stopped her from going to her friends aid, but, hadn't they been able to outwit Umbridge once again. Why couldn't she see he had done it to protect her, after all, she was far from being the healthy witch she had been before the start of her troubles.

He round another turn as he felt the almost unnoticeable bulge on his robes, perhaps he should have apologised, but he was Severus Snape, he didn't apologize. But that didn't meant he had simply quite, no, he would take care of the problem like a true Slytherin, he would bribe her.

Taking the last lance of steeps before opening the Infirmary large doors, he walked confidently towards her bed, where she was currently seated immersed in a rather large and ancient looking tome.

"Good day Miss Diamond."

She slightly jumped, not expecting his presence, she raised her her from her book only to scowl at him.

"Still making a fuss, I see. Well then, I suppose you won't want to get your hands on this, seeing it's from my personal collection," he stated as he materialised a large tome from inside his robes. Serena eyed it with giddy eyes, it was a very rare manuscript concerning potions, one she was sure she wouldn't be finding that easily elsewhere. She gave a tentative glance at the wizard's face trying to see if that was some trick to gain her confidence back. He look at her amusedly, she frowned, it wasn't a trick, it was a bribe._ Oh, what the hell_. "I would be delighted Professor, if you would be so kind as to let me borough it, sir." She respectfully said, lustfully eyeing the book in his hands.

He smirked victoriously as he delivered her the tome, his artfulness had yet to fail him.

…...

The chamber was involved in darkness, the only fount of light, the torches above the wizards and witches' heads. They stood in a semi-circle, gather around the chair-like throne from where the snake-like wizard was piercing their souls with his ruby eyes. They kept there heads low in a foolish attempt to keep him out of their minds, but his gaze burned with the intensity of thousands suns and they always raised their eyes to him in a desperately attempt to stop the pain. Their minds offered little to no resistance to his intrusion. Their fears and desires, their weaknesses delivered to him in a silver platter.

He raised suddenly from his throne, his followers instinctively taking a step back, he smiled amused with the wizards and witches fear of him, a smile that widened when they shuddered at the sight. "My dear... 'friends'," he smirked at his henchmen as they seemed unease at so friendly treatment, "it seems the time to show myself had finally come, tell me Lucius," he said turning to the blond aristocrat, "is everything prepared at the Ministry?"

"Yes My Lord," Lucius hastened to respond bowing low, "all is as you have instructed."

"Bellatrix," the Dark Lord called not diverting his eyes from Lucius, a sour mood taking over his features, "were you able to convince the house-elf?"

"Yes My Lord," she shrieked excitedly, "he would do as instructed."

Lucius suppressed a shudder when Voldemort face was lighted by the most sadistic smile the blond wizard had ever saw.

"Excellent," he grinned. He turn his back to his audience and followed to his seat," we would strike tomorrow," he roared.

…...

Serena felt apprehensive, it was already mid-afternoon and Harry had yet to show up and, as him, no one else had ventured himself in the Infirmary. Something had to be going on. Dread fill her sending chills up her spine. The castle was awful quiet what only served to raise her anxiety. She shrieked when a owl scratched in one of the many Infirmary windows, making her jerk out of her gloom musings. Running to it she almost took it off its hinges as she opened it letting the large bird come inside.

"Do you have something for me?" She asked it.

As if answering her, the bird outstretched its leg, showing her the message carefully strapped. She didn't loose any time grabbing it and opening the small piece of parchment.

"_Serena, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, but I sure you have the right to know and make your own choice. Harry had found out Sirius had been captured by you-know-who and is being kept at the Ministry. He fears for his godfather's life so he decided to go rescue him of course we (the ,D,A,) couldn't let him go alone so everyone else decided to help. He had prohibited us from telling you, don't be angry he just fears for you too much to be able to put you in such danger._

_Ginny"_

Serena eyed the parchment, terrified with its contents. She dashed to the fireplace nearby. Wanting to get rid of the missive and its incriminatory contents she throw it into the fire before casting the pinch of floo powder she had taken from the hidden pot Madame Ponfrey had showed her some time ago,

"Grimmauld Place," she shouted frantically, "Sirius are you there! Sirius please answer me."

"Easy there witch, what's going on? Why are you calling for me that hysterically?"

"Sirius are you okay?" "Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?"

_Oh no, it's a trap._

A.N. I know, I know, this wasn't suppose to happen until the end of the year, but I need it to happen sooner. Anyway, hope you like it.


	33. 33 Sacrifices

33 Sacrifices

_**Previously**_

"Sirius!"

"Serena, is something wrong?" The wizard asked worried with the girl's ill expression.

_It is a trap_, Serena acknowledge horrified.

_**Now**_

"Serena, look at me," Sirius tried in a attempt to caught the agitated girl's attention.

"Oh Sirius, this can't be happening," _I refuse to accept defeat, there as to be a way to stop this. _"Sirius, please, step aside, I'm passing through."

Amazed at the witch sudden change in demeanour, the wizard did as was been demanded of him, because her tone didn't left any doubts, she had commanded him. _Just like her mother, I see._

"Sirius, did you left Grimmuald Place, for any amount of time, today?" She asked the moment she left the fireplace and its fire returned to its normal orange colour.

"No," he answered eyeing her strangely, "you know I can't leave the house! Serena, what's going on? Why such a question?"

"We have to contact my father, Sirius please, it's important. I'll explain everything then."

Harry's godfather nodded his acceptance as he launched a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, "EverGreen Estate."

Serena's tension receded greatly after she saw her father's face, everything would be alright, her father would take care of it.

"Sirius my boy, what can..." Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his daughter presence, his face suddenly hardening,_ it is time,_ he thought painfully. "I'm on my way."

Serena did not lost time, telling her two companions her findings, Sirius seemed, more than ever, like a caged animal as for her father, he seemed confusingly calm.

"He must be trying to get his hands on the prophecy, only he or Harry could take it from the Ministry of Secrets. I'll gather up everyone, Sirius, you're coming with me. Serena, go to your room and stay there. Don't, for whatever reason, leave this house."

"WHAT?" She stopped in her tracks, she had thought she would go with them and her father orders made her fell betrayed, he knew how important it was for her to keep her friends protected, heck that was the reason she had decided to go along with all these lies in the first place. "Father, please, reconsider, just... please," she begged.

"**NO**, it is decided, you will stay here," his face an emotionless mask.

"But father..."

"ENOUGH, go to your room, NOW."

"I HATE YOU," she roared, hurt turning into rage. She turned in her heels and dashed out of the living-room.

"Serena," Sirius tried as he mentioned to go after her, but Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder effectively stopping him.

"Not now Sirius, we can't loose any time now, I'll talk to her when we get back.

Sirius looked to Albus uncertain, but relented, he was right after all.

…...

Serena wiped her eyes furiously as she raced to the attic, if her father thought he could decide everything about her life, he would found himself seriously mistaken.

"Buckbeak, please, I need your help.

…...

Serena sprinted towards the Ministry entry, fortunately, Harry had told her everything about his audience, including where the Ministry was located as well as a vague idea how to navigate herself in the building. She found the hall totally vacant, but she couldn't really say she was surprised by that, after all, if the Dark Lord wanted to make a trap for Harry he would have to clear the way for him. It would, otherwise, be impossible for Harry to even get near the MoS without being found out. She hastened her steeps, she didn't have any time to loose.

…...

Serena's fears reached new levels when she saw all of her friends being restrained by a considerably number of Death Eaters, understanding the gravity of the situation she plastered her back against the wall beside her. The wall's strange angle and the shadows covering it proven to be a perfect hiding-place. She feared her racing heart, that resounded clearly in her ears, would betray her, but she noticed as Lucius Malfoy continued tormenting Harry.

"Well then Mr. Potter, what would it be? The Prophecy or... yours friends lives?" The smirk on the aristocratic wizard's face made her want to hex his balls off. The sadistic bastard was getting off with Harry's, more than obvious, distress.

Her grip on her wand hardened, she knew she hadn't a chance against so many wizards at once, but she knew she had to do something. CLASH, her eyes widened to the sight before her, Harry broke the Prophecy. Time seemed to stay still as everyone in the chamber looked unbelievingly to where the small crystal ball laid in pieces.

"You mindless fool!" Lucius raged going towards Harry.

"NOOO" Serena yelled abandoning her safe heaven.

"Serena! No." Harry screamed miserably.

"Get the fucking hell away from my godson," a composed, but clearly, pissed off Sirius Black warned a very astonished Lucius Malfoy, just before delivering him a more than satisfactory punch and a well aimed stupify.

Serena signed relieved as dozens of Order Members appeared through-out all the chamber immediately confronting the Death Eaters.

Serena rushed to hers friends side, she deflected an unknown curse with a fast barrier and quickly launched an stupify in the wizard's way. Dodging, what she was sure was, an criciatus, the Gryffindor counter-attacked using avis oppugno, that should keep her foe occupied.

"Neville, Luna, are you alright," she asked concerned as she docked under some kind of debris, where her friends had took refuge.

"I'm okay," Luna reassured her, "but..."

Serena understood what Luna had wanted to tell her as soon as she saw Neville's leg. It was bend in an impossible angle, it was broken. She didn't dare move it, afraid of seriously injuring him in the process, but she couldn't simply let him like that, she was sure he was under considerably pain.

"Here, take this," she said as she reached inside her robes and gave Luna a small flask, "it's a pain-killer potion, it should take care of his pain for some time. Don't move from her or try to move him. I'll cast a protecting spell over this area, but it as a limited range so..." She cast the spell and turned to leave, but before she could get far Luna call out for her.

"Serena."

"Luna, I can't stay with you."

"I know, just... be careful okay."

Serena just smiled at her friend before getting out of sight.

…...

"So, its that the best you could do," Sirius teased his psychopath demented of a cousin as he dodged her hexes time and time again.

She crackled hysterically at her cousin tentative of disregarding her duellist capacities, "AVADA KADAVRA."

"SIRIUS," Serena cried out launching herself over an stupefied Sirius as the jack of green light clashed with them. They fell crumbled on the ground.

"NOOOOO, no,no,no,no, it can't be, it can't."

Lupin caught Harry's arm when he mentioned to go to the two people he held so dear, "stop Harry, there's nothing you could do for them now," the werewolf said in a strangled voice.

"What's wrong, sad because I killed your doggy,"Bellatrix taunted in a sing song voice before letting out one of hers maniacal laughters and run off.

"LET, ME, GO," Harry screamed as he yanked himself off Lupin and sprinted after the sadistic witch.

Before Lupin could follow him, his path was cut off by two Death Eaters coming his way. Lupin dammed his luck as he finished the duel as quickly as possible, but even so, Harry was already nowhere in sight, _shit._

Just when he decided to track him down, a groan coming from where the two Gryffindors had fall at the hands of the infamous witch, made him hesitate. "Sirius, Serena," he called as hopefully as unbelievingly.

"Oh! I'm too old for this," Harry's godfather moaned loudly shaking his head. "Serena," he called, a hint of worry in his raspy voice.

She raised slowly as she look around, they were winning, but she couldn't see Harry anywhere. The witch tensed up as a well know sensation started taking over her, for the first time she found herself scared of that day's outcome. Serena knew what that lethargic sensation mean for her, an unwanted shiver passed through her frame. She didn't want to die.

"You two, are you okay?"

"Don't look to me like that Moony, the bitch missed, thankfully Serena tackled me just in time. Where's Harry, by the way?"

"He run off towards the entrance hall after Bellatrix, he thought you were both dead!"

As soon as she knew where to go, Serena disillusioned herself and left the two wizards, crying silent tears she followed after her boyfriend. Even in danger of permanently damaging her magical core, of suffering physical lesions, of … of dying. She had to go on, she could not leave him alone.

…...

Oblivious to the fact of Serena and Sirius being alright, Harry raced after the odious witch, ire cursing through his veins at the memory of the two deaths she had just caused. His heart claimed for revenge, she was going to pay. The raven hair boy finally managed to hex her when they reached the, still completely empty, hall. His perfectly aimed impedimenta, tripped the racing witch making her stumble to the ground.

Bellatrix hasten to raised herself on her elbows, but she hadn't been fast enough, the Gryffindor was already menacingly looming over her. His wand pointed directly at her. She lick her lips nervously, the boy was bound to make a mistake and them...

"You feel it, don't you, rushing through your veins. The anger, the pain, the hate. You want to kill her and you know how, you can feel them, the words, on the tip of your tongue. It would be so easy, just open your mouth and say it."

Harry's strengthen his hold on his wand, he wanted to do it, _Serena, Sirius,_oh how he wanted, but before he could do something he would forever regret, his mind tamed his raging emotions. What was he doing? Revenge? That wouldn't bring them back! But, although denying himself revenge he would never forfeit justice.

"Shut up, I'm not a murderer like you," he said to the wizard that had incited him to kill his own follower. Harry knew he recognised the voice taunting him, and his suspicions proven to be right as soon as Voldemort show himself.

"As weak as I knew you were," the Dark Lord said matter of factly.

"I had forgot that for you emotions are weakness."

"You're weak because you're ruled by them, you should control them not let yourself be controlled by them. But, of course, that was to be expected after being under the wing of that old fool."

"Dumbledore is more wiser than you'll ever be," an disgruntled Serena claimed from the hall's entrance.


	34. 34 The mirror's other side

34 The mirror's other side.

_Previously_

"Dumbledore is more wiser than you'll ever be," Serena interjected from the hall's entrance.

_Now_

Voldemort averted his eyes from the torn in his side, that the boy continuously proved to be, to the witch he had expectantly waited to know. He licked his tin lips in anticipation as he chuckled at her outburst._"_So loyal little girl, how Gryffindor of you," he said amused, he was going to love taming her into the perfect being he had envisioned.

"Leave her alone," Harry said more than just a bit unnerved by the attention his nemesis was granting to his girlfriend. Voldemort taking an interest on Serena was definitively on the category of, a nightmare coming true.

"And what would you do if I won't," the Dark Lord pressed eyeing him, "what would you do then, hmm?

"Serena, stay back," Harry warned noticing her approximation.

After her abrupt stop, the witch simply dismissed the Golden Boy's warning, if the dark wizard decided to kill her she was absolutely certain there wasn't noting she or Harry could do to stop him. But that didn't meant she would beg (for what if she was sure that would only amuse the homicidal wizard), if she was already condemned she wouldn't go down on her knees, she would go standing. Death would claim her, but not without a fight.

"So, you want to duel me," Voldemort half asked half said, to the blond witch.

"She isn't your adversary Tom, you would have to satisfy yourself with me," Dumbledore told the abashed wizard in his recognisably elderly voice as he approximated the group, coming from outside.

"Harry, come on, we have to get away," Serena said matter of factly as she grabbed Harry's arm to leave the hot zone.

Voldemort scowled at the sight before him, he could only watch as the girl departed, dragging a fuming Potter behind.

Dumbledore eyed Riddle carefully, he needed to stall him as much as he could, but he was far from thinking it would be easy. This could prove to be his last day. He sighed tiredly, although having been the victorious one of his duel with Grinnuald that fight was far from being easy and that had been on his prime. But Albus was counting with his experience and his knowledge of Voldemort's strategies and even in the undeniable feeling the dark wizard felt a little intimidated by him. The only person that didn't let himself be fooled by the role of innocent and well behaved boy he had always played on his youth.

Fury was running free on Voldemort's veins, why, why the old wizard had to show up. He had been so close, a couple of minutes more and he would have finished off the annoying twerp that continuously and against all odds survived time and time again and would have captured the alluring witch that mere moments ago had been so unwilling to admit defeat even when knowing he could kill her with little effort from his part. He had saw the fear in her eyes when she defiantly stared him in the eyes, but she obstinately refused to acknowledge it as much as she had refused to flee the moment she had saw him. His sight of the two teens was obstructed by Dumbledore as he put himself between him and the couple.

Serena divided herself between her wish to go help her father or keep Harry away from the duel starting in front of them. Her stomach clenched and her heart raced every time the Dark Lord casted another hex. Relieve washed over her every time her father counter-attacked only to be crushed by Voldemort's next curse. Harry visibly tensed beside her and she had to clench herself on his cloths to stop a foolish attempt to join the duel. Both felt to the flour as magic clashed against the walls around them making them collapse. The blond witch became aware of how much her idea of helping her father in his duel had been naïve and rather foolish, compared with the two wizards fighting, her duel skills were far worse than what she thought. She was glad she hadn't joined the duel before; she would have only been a hinder to her father. She hold on a breath as a massive fire serpent formed from Voldemort's last spell and longed at her father. But, Voldemort was far from claiming victory; Dumbledore dismantled the flame fiend as he incarcerated the enraged wizard on a water sphere.

"Argh."

"Harry, what's wrong," she asked alarmed diverting her attention from the fight to her companion, only to get the scare of her life as soon as she noticed his ruby eyes, "Harry?"

Harry couldn't hear her girlfriend distressed cry, his mind far away, from his body. Voldemort glanced over the prostrated form of the boy-who-lived, "well boy, it seems we meet again, pity it would be your last day living. Did you really believe that you could beat me you foolish child, did that old man really convinced you of the possibility of vanquishing me! How naive. You'll die as everyone else who confronted me did. How do you feel knowing yours parents sacrifices were all in vain?"

The young wizard stood still as Voldemort's words trusted themselves in his soul as poisoned daggers into his flesh. His shock evident as the angst feeling weakened his spirit. Could it be, could it have been all in vain, Voldemort did have a point, after his parents and Cedric, Sirius would have died because of him. And his friends, were they alright, he put them in danger because of his unthoughtful action and rash decisions. Serena was the only reason why his godfather was still on the realm of the living. He haven't any idea how she had manage to discover his plans, but he could only thank Merlin she did. _Serena_, he looked frantically around him, "Serena, Serena where are you?" There was nothing more than him, Voldemort and their foggy outlines all around them. _Foggy outline_?

"Harry," he heard as if underwater, "Harry?" The sound was subtle, but it was Serena calling him, he was sure. Them everything make sense, Voldemort was inside his mind. Harry took an offensive stance, "get the bloody hell out of my head."

"AH AH AH AH AH," the dark wizard laughed amusedly before giving him a vicious smile, "do you really think you're powerful enough to expunge me from your pathetic mind, do you?" The Dark Lord taunted. Voldemort was completely sure of the boy's impossibility to do so, Severus had related him everything about how Dumbledore had ordered him to teach occlumency to the torn in his side that was Harry Potter and how poor was his aptitude for such. There wasn't any possibility for the boy to overpowering him.

The confident look on Voldemort's face enraged him as much as filled him of doubts, would he really be unable to retake control of his own mind? The Golden Boy's sullen thoughts suddenly vanished from his mind as a known feeling involved him in a blanket of love and care. Harry's eyes bulged a mere moment before a large smile plastered itself on the green eyed wizard's face. He would recognise that feeling no matter what, Serena was kissing him. Harry straightened himself and locked eyes with those hated red ones, "I would win now and always because I have and know something you never even descried, I know love."

In mere seconds the dark wizard found himself unable to maintain his hold on the boy's mind when the strongest mind shield he ever felt forcefully throw him out of the Gryffindor's mind.

Furious, the Dark Lord advanced towards the two Gryffindors in front of him, but Dumbledore's swift movements to block him as well as the sudden appearance of not only Fudge but also various Aurors, made him stop in his tracks and rethink his actions. Enraged with yet another fail, Voldemort disappeared in a black smock column, but not before giving a death glare to his former Professor.

"It is true! He **did** come back!" Serena heard the Minister shriek. Shaking her head to the Minister undeserved suspicions against her father, she sighed relieved they had madded and now Fudge couldn't continue sticking his head on the sand, there was no way for him to persist on denying Voldemort's return. She bit her lip nervously, she only hoped her friends hadn't been hurt. "Come on Harry, let's go find the others," the green eyed witch said smiling to him as she helped him get up.

"You're going to die," Bellatrix roared jumping on them from the shadowed wall on their back. Serena's blood friezed in her veins and time seemed to be slowing down, she could only watch petrified as the deceivingly vivid green light left Bellatrix wand and raced towards them. Her adrenaline level raised to the roof slapping her out of her fear induced trance. She barely had time to shove Harry out of the way before fleeing herself. "YOU BITCH," Serena roared sprinting for her. How could such being exist, she would have killed Harry with a smile on her demented face and she didn't even blink when faced with the possibility of killing her own cousin.

Bellatrix took a step back, somewhat admired with the girl's audacity. It was already too late to get near the boy, the old coot had already managed to get near him, but not everything was lost the made witch mused glancing the blond girl whom was rushing to confront her.

"Crucio," the mad witch cast with ease.

Serena dodged the attack only to feel horror when she felt another curse hit her on her back.

The Death Eater jumped on the unconscious Gryffindor even before her body hit the ground and clutching the fainted girl, Bellatrix disappeared taking the unlucky witch with her.

"NOOOOOOO," Harry's helpless cry pierced through everyone's heart.

…...

Severing pain jerked Serena awake into what, she prayed, was a nightmare. She took little time to comprehend her surroundings. The tiny room she was in with its stone walls, bare of anything else besides the moss and webs, the smell of old piss and the shackles on her wrist holding her a couple of feet above the ground where more than enough for her to understand. Her unthoughtful actions lead her to capture.

She closed her eyes and grind her teeth as another wave of pain coursed through her body, she felt humidity descending from her arms, Serena looked above her only to find blood slowly tickling down her arms, the shackles had hurt her wrist, probably when she was trashing against them because of the pain.

"Crucio," Bellatrix cast again watching enchanted as the girl tried desperately to fought against the tearing pain licking all her senses, she had managed to stay silent, but tears rolled unhindered down her dirty face.

Serena tremble on the hex after shock before starting to feel a pull on her magic core, if she wouldn't receive medical care soon she would die. She franticly tried to free herself from her restraints, she didn't want to die, not now that she finally found a place to call home. It just wasn't fare.

Bellatrix crackled hysterically when she noticed her unsuccessfully attempts, "you're such a entertaining pet." she said clapping her hands joyfully.

"Bellatrix, what on the name of Salazar all mighty are you doing?" An astonished Lucius Malfoy asked entering the small chamber.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy" the dark haired witch spat to her brother in law.

"I was looking for you, our Master had instructed me to do so."

Narcisa's sister smiled adoringly, her Master was worried about her, "I'll present myself to our Lord at once, he would love to know I captured the girl as he had instructed."

"For Merlin's sake Bellatrix, the girl is half dead, our Lord won't be satisfied to know with were 'playing' with her before he could talk with her."

"Don't be so uptight Lucius, I'll patch her up, she would be as good as new." She said turning to the girl.

"Very well, is you say so,. I'll go inform our Master," the wizard said before taking his leave

Serena's heart drummed in her chest, Voldemort wanted to 'talk' with her? NO. She couldn't, Bellatrix torture had been unbearable, she had been close to beg for mercy in more than one occasion and she was sure Voldemort would be far worse. She couldn't take the risk. Her lip quiver with her decision.

"What's wrong, the baby wants her mummy?" Bellatrix mocked.

Taking a deep breath, Serena raised her head proudly and spit square on Bellatrix face.

"You filthy wore, CRUCIO."

Pain not like any other she had ever felt washed over her, her muscles tensed before her back bend in an impossible angle and a deafening scream ripped through her throat, HAAAAAAAA.


	35. 35 Doubts

35 Doubts

Voldemort paced back and forth in his office. Wave after wave of dark magic lashed out around him, his ire so intense than even Nagini kept itself away from its Master's way, its instincts telling the beast that such action could, very well, be its last.

Even after delivering a good dose of crucius to his worthless followers, ( from which only Bellatrix had manage to escape and that only because she had yet to show her face) the dark wizard hadn't been able to control his fury. After such stunt he was sure that not even Dumbledore would be so naive as to think his daughter could be kept safe on plain sight as was the case in Hogwarts, the old fool would definitively disappear with the girl again.

"Argh," he howled enraged, because of his moronic followers he would have to expose Severus to the possibility of blowing up his cover to try and found out to where the Order founder will take the witch.

A timid knock on the door made him focus his rage elsewhere, it took him mere moments to recognise Lucius magic core. "Enter," Voldemort barked, "where is she, where's Bellatrix" he interrogated the elder Malfoy gracing him with a distasteful look. His want divided between his eagerness in ripping the dammed witch's flesh out of her bones and the disappointment in knowing he would have to continuing bearing her presence, even if she was one of his best warriors.

"My Lord, I.." Lucius started tentatively before being cut off by an exasperated Voldemort.

"Then, where is she Lucius, I told you to get her, didn't I. Must I make myself better understood?" He said with murderous intent.

The elder Malfoy seemed to shrink under his Master scrutiny, he desperately tried to keep his wits as he eyed fearfully his Lord's wand twirling around in Voldemort's hand, a dance so mesmerising as it was deadly. Fuck Bellatrix, he wasn't going to go in another round of torture because of the insane bitch, "My Lord," he licked his parched lips nervously, "I told her your orders, but she refused to come before finishing playing with the Diamond girl, she had managed to capture her."

"WHAT? Voldemort roared, this was it, he was going to kill the floozy, he had made perfectly clear when ordered his men to capture the Gryffindor to not, in any circumstance to hurt the girl and now that deranged witch gone directly against his orders! The nerve, if he hadn't been sure of her demented nature before he would have been now. "Where are they," he demanded.

"The dungeons My Lord," Lucius revealed sinking more into the ground.

His a blaze of dark magic, Voldemort turn in his heels and left without another word.

Lucius sighed in relief, he had manage to dodge his Lord's fury. He was sure his sister in law wouldn't live to see another day. _Good riddance._

…_..._

Unable to out stand the pain any more, Serena let the drowsiness take over and pulling her under. Nor did she fight the numbness that, she knew, signed her imminent death, her mind already too lost to really regret it. She welcome the lethargy carrying her away from the pain because, she was certain, in the end even with her long gone the light would win.

Bellatrix recoiled when the cell's door opened violently banging on the side wall and a possessed Dark Lord stormed into the tiny room. His magic lashed out at her making her cringe in evident pain, his fury only increased at seeing bloodied and senseless girl that only wasn't sprawled on the filthy floor because of the shackles around her wrist that secured her unconscious body in an strange angle.

He pursed his thin lips as he moved his hand in an intricate and flourish motion over the dirty girl, her sickly white skin noticeable on the patches left by her tears as well as the almost undistinguishable blue hint her slightly parted lips started to gain.

Bellatrix shivered when he, satisfied with his work, turn his attention to her, his eyes not more than mere slits. "Bella," he said in a deceiving calm voice, "was it possible that I had been unable to make myself be clearly understood?"

Even Bellatrix's insane mind could easily discover the hidden trap behind her Master's words. There wasn't a right way to answer him, either way, she on the better hypothesis, would be severely punished.

With pleading eyes, the scared witch stammered, "no I, My Lord I, of course not, well..."

"Where is her wand Bellatrix," he asked disgusting with the witch spectacle, who was grovelling at his feet.

The dark haired witch fought to swallow the lump on her throat, as she presented him with the delicate looking white wand that she took from inside her robes. She let the wand fall on the palm of his outstretched hand, her own hand shaking with his proximity. She found herself staring when she thought to have seen him stroking the beautiful piece of wood only to rapidly avert her eyes when he noticed her lingering gaze and launched her a scaring look.

"Stupify," he cast without a second thought. Putting the Gryffindor's wand away, with a couple of motions with his own wand, he unchained the girl from her restraints and made her body softly levitate behind him. Turning in his heels, he left the filthy cell, the heavy door closed noisily, leaving Bellatrix sprawled on the dirty floor without a second glance.

…...

"She is stable but, if My Lord approves, I recommend for My Lord to let her stay on the inducing coma for at least the next few days. The almost non-existent body functions will, not only, help her recuperate faster as also will definitely purge any remaining trace of the potion out of her blood stream," a somewhat surprised Severus advised Voldemort.

"Very well Severus, now, tell me," he said with a smirk gracing his thin lips, "how did the old wizard and the chit reacted to the news of her capture?"

The Slytherin Head of House left the dormant girl's bedside for the first time since his arrival to direct his total attention to the seated wizard. The Dark Lord leaned on the leather armchair and, putting his elbow on its arm, he rested his head on his closed hand.

Snape's completely stoic appearance hid his stressed mood, his stomach gave various flips, Voldemort was too happy for it to mean good news for the light side. The Potions Master was as close to have an heart attack as he had ever been when the dark wizard leisurely, flicked his wrist making another, although not so majestic, armchair appear and beckoned him to sit with him.

Taking the seat Voldemort had indicated, Snape said absently, "Dumbledore seem to have suffered a heavy blow with such event and the rest of the Order is divided between feelings of disbelieve and horror."

The Dark Lord suckled amusedly at that, "please, do continue," he encouraged his Death Eater.

"His friends are desperately trying to convince the Order to rescue her at once, even without having the slightest idea where she could be and knowing it would be certainly heavily guarded."

Laughter boomed from Voldemort's throat, a joyful laughter unlike any other Snape had ever heard from the dark wizard, "do those children really arbour any hope in succeeding in such enterprise?"

"They are truly delusional My Lord, Dumbledore's false reassurances and the undeserved hope they put on the Potter brat made sure of that, " the Potions Professor relented.

As Voldemort raised from his seat, Severus understanding the unspoken sign, raised as well, "My Lord," he bowed, "with your consent, I'll take my leave."

"Keep in touch Severus, I want to know about any possible foolish attempts the boy could make. With some luck, the boy will help me finishing him."

"My Lord." The Potions Professor left Voldemort's cambers with great apprehension. In truth, he hadn't been very surprised by Voldemort's summoning, he had been expecting it. He hadn't failed to notice her blond hair flashing through the smock and debris during the skirmish in the Ministry of Secrets. He knew she would fall ill and had know he would be called to Malfoy's Mansion. Again, Diamond had jump to a chance of helping her friends without measuring the consequences and without any caution whatsoever.

But, although that hadn't been a surprise for him something else had. He found himself more than a bit shocked when, contrary to what he had been expecting, Voldemort hadn't decided to put her in a heavily guarded room, but in his own chambers instead. It was obvious the Dark Lord wasn't going to take any chances. Had it been other way, although difficult, he was sure he would have managed to help her escape one way or another, but an escape from Voldemort's rooms... it would be a miracle. He couldn't do more than stay put and wait. "Bugger?"


	36. 36 In the Serpent's lair

A. N. This chapter is specially for xxxxInu girlxx93839, who had a nice thing to say about all my chapters. I'm sorry for not posting it sooner, but here's your so awaited update, have fun XD

36 In the serpent's lair

Conscious brought back the last memories before she had collapsed, in a flash, Serena raised to a seated position as she hold the gasp that threatened to escape her parted lips. The first moments she looked around with unfocused eyes, her memories still playing in her mind's eye. _What the..._She thought as she finally took a good look at her surroundings. _Had it all been nothing more than a vivid nightmare?_ The Gryffindor frowned, it was a little far-fetch but... She flexed her arms and legs, they seemed okay, more than okay even. Her chest didn't seem to be constricted any more and even her light-head feeling seemed to have completely disappeared._ How strange!_ She felt better than she had been feeling in ages._ We won._ She sighed content as she let herself fall back on the comfortable bed, a big smile gracing her lips. Serena pull the covers over her yawning and snuggling further into the warm bed. But such decision only lasted mere moments before worry made her raise herself again, she was okay, but what about her friends, what about Harry? What if they hadn't had the same luck as her? Taking a long breath, she shoved the covers away and flung her legs out of bed.

She look to the floor surprised where her exposed feet curled languidly on the fluffy carpet that covered great part of the room's floor._ Odd_! Large windows, scattered around the room let the twilight partially light the room. She stopped to examine the unfamiliar chamber. She was sure she wasn't anywhere in Grimmuald Place. _Maybe another Head-quarters, perhaps?_She scanned the bedside tables for her wand, but came out of such search empty-handed. She felt fidget, why would the Order take her wand? She shook off a bad feeling, she had to be with the Order, right, if not... why would the Death Eaters heal her and even if they did, why would they put her in such room? She felt foolish only by thinking such thing could even be possible.

First things first, she needed to get some clothes, she thought eyeing the nightgown she had woken in, she couldn't simply go ramble in some unknown house in her nightwear. The bedside tables, of a dark wood she supposed to be cherry-wood, had already proved being of no help what so ever seeing their lack of any drawers and the fact the only object occupying them was a candle holster on each one. She shifted her attention to the abandoned bed, the witch was quite amazed when she really look to the enormous piece of furniture in front of her. It put the bed of her room in Grimmuald Place to shame, and think she once thought of it as the biggest bed she had ever saw. It was what she supposed to be a king size bed in the same wood of the bedside tables, its linen, oddly enough were black as well as its covers, but although unusual it didn't seemed a wrong choice. It give it a more sophisticated look instead. Unfortunately, as before, the bed hadn't giving her any leads as well. Scowling, Serena padded the carpet covered floor to the great fireplace she had noticed on the far end of the room. She examined around herself, highly interested on the well polished black marble fireplace, it was bigger than she had expected, she didn't doubt it could, very well, be as big as the fireplaces in Hogwarts kitchens. A single black leather armchair stood near it.

Something in the corner of her eyed caught her attention and turning to see exactly what that was, Serena found herself lustfully eyeing a immense bookcase that occupied the entire wall at her side. Her hands itched at her sides as she read the tomes' titles. Their were all rare manuscripts, long thought lost, books she had wished to read but had lost hope to ever find. Whomever was their owner, she was sure he/ she wouldn't mind let her read some of them. She smiled giddy, now she only had to find their owner.

With a last look to the recent discovered treasure, she double-back and directed herself to the double doors she had saw directly to the left side of the bed. She stopped on the threshold, shocked with everything she saw. The doors leaded to what at first sight seemed to be the closet, her jaw dropped, _ dam, _it was thefirst time she saw an entire room be used as wardrobe._ Okay whomever owns this place his definitely loaded! _Its right side was full of male robes, all of them in different fabrics. Their colours varied from the midnight black to the dark silver and she, although new at such things, could very well guess their good quality, below them dragon bots laid, polished to a shinning perfection, perfectly lined, just waiting to be used.

Although as elegant as the garments on the right side of the room, the clothes on the left side completely clashed with their neighbours. Contrary to the ones before, those were woman clothing, each garment more breathtaking than the one before. Their vivid colours made the gowns seem to pulse with a life of their own and the fine embroidering they showed seemed to be alive. Serena almost expected for the butterflies from a deep azure one to start flapping their wings and fly away. Below the endless row of dresses, various pairs of slippers in diverse fabrics that would complement perfectly the robes above them stood neatly arranged.

The green eyed witch, turn in her heels and left the outstanding closet before she could damage anything. Turning then, her attention to a door on the other side of the room, Serena padded towards it, hoping to finally found someone.

_Bloody hell, _Serena fell dumbstruck as she stared the, practically, Olympic pool that she supposed to serve as bathtub in her recent discovered bathroom. She eyed the various golden taps at its side, _it's that true gold,_ her eyed bulging out as she took in the sight of the gigantic black marble pool. She left in a haste, closing the door behind her she leaned against it sighing deeply. Was it possible for existing people THAT rich? She had to found someone and quickly, she was getting more and more confuse by the moment.

Making a bee-line towards the last door on the room, Serena followed forward with decided steeps, it would probably lead her out of the room but she was far from caring any more. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the monumental white marble bookshelves, that raised it-selves highly above ground. She fallowed the intricate carvings on the pristine white rock becoming marvelled with such beauty. The crystal dome that served as the camber's sealing cast fragments of multi- coloured light in every directions making the sight breathtaking. The blond witch walked, lost in the moment, as she lightly brushed her hands in the immense source of knowledge she had found by accident. With happiness she sprinted from shelf to shelf admiring the endless stacks of tomes as she imagined the knowledge contained inside them. Her steeps lead her to the other side of the new division, where another fireplace as impressive as the last one stood, an inviting fire burning in it. Not far, a sofa in a deep bluish green with and a coffee table proved to be the only pieces of furniture around. She downcast her eyes and eyed her bare-feet frowning, were where everyone? The Gryffindor sighed exasperated as she steeped forward to the door in front of her.

She eyed the new room expectantly, a large desk she thought to be of mahogany wood took the prominent place. Stacks of parchments laid neatly folded at one side, some books at the other, a set of quills and an inkwell not far from them. The desk armchair was turned and she wondered for a moment if she had finally found someone, but the lack of reaction told otherwise. Her brows furrowed, a nagging feeling creeping over her. She glanced to the window behind the desk, it was night already. Serena took a few steeps forward, something wasn't right, she knew it, but for the life of her she couldn't pinpoint it. The fire crackling to life behind her made her jump in fright and turn her back to the desk. Her racing heart fighting to get out of her chest.

She let of the breath she hadn't been aware of holding, _gee, talk about being a scared rabbit, _she mentally berated herself, the fireplace probably had some sort of lighting up enchantment on it like the ones on Hogwarts. She took a moment to calm down before turning her attention to the book shelves around what she supposed to be a office. She tried to read some of the titles, but the letters engraved on the spines of most of them had already disappeared or was to faint for her to manage so. This collection had to be very antic for it to happen, all this books must had gone through the same magic treatment that every magic book was submitted so to conserve them longer than the muggle ones and even those, if well kept, took ages to achieve such state of degradation. Serena randomly selected one from the shelf more close to her opening it.

She let out a disgusted screech as she dropped the book to the floor eyeing it as it was something devilish. The book, it was about torture curses, the moving image of an agonizing woman with her limbs ripen off before an emotionless made her physically ill. In a moment all the warning signs came rushing in her head, the dark décor, the immense health, the biggest collection of books had ever saw. She hastily took another book from the shelf half wanting to be wrong half knowing she wasn't, that one was a compendium of dark hexes. She fell drain of her strength, she finally discovered what the nagging feeling was about, she had experimented all the doors she had found until now and now she observed with increasingly fear that there wasn't any more left, she was stuck in these divisions.

Serena tensed as she felt movement coming from the desk, her fearful eyes searching for its fount. The armchair had been turned putting her face to face with the most feared wizard alive, she fight back a shiver as the pair of incandescent ruby eyes burned into her soul pinning her to the ground.

"Welcome," he said to her, his eyes becoming dark as he stared her in the eyes.


	37. 37 Deceiver

37 Deceiver

**Previously on Love and obsession:**

"Welcome," the dark wizard greeted the stunned Gryffindor.

**Now:**

Voldemort raised from his seat his calm demeanour not betraying the excitement inside himself. He strode slowly to the fearful Gryffindor. He smirked inside at her tries to fight back her dread at his increasingly proximity, _my stubborn little witch, you will learn to submit soon enough._ He was sure he would have a hard time ahead of him before that would happened, but instead of feeling annoyed by such fact he rather craved it. Even if the witch in front of him proved to have only half the wilful of her late mother, he knew he wouldn't be disappointed with her.

Serena's anxiety soared with each steep he took, steeps that closed more and more the gap between them. She hold her ground, even when every fibre of her body screamed at her to run for the hills. She almost laughed at that as if she stood a chance to flee the Dark Lord wand-less as she was, her wand-less magic too weak for her to even consider using it against so powerful foe. That was a ace she would keep hidden until the right time presented itself. Her eyes scurried the division she was in, trying to find a way out, useless as she was sure it was. But she refused to let go of her hope, of her life. She raised her chin in defiance, the dark wizard already at her side, he would want answers, answers she would not and could not give.

She lock her eyes in his unflinching, the thin line of her lips demonstrated her resolute. She was afraid, she wanted to live now more than ever, but she would never betray her friends, she would never betray Harry or her father. Her heart swelled at the thought of the old wizard and she found herself surprised by the discovery that in fact in those couples of months since she knew him, Dumbledore had indeed became the father she never knew. A small smile graced her lips as memories of all the happy times she had ever since she had entered the magical world crossed her mind, times that never would have happened if it wasn't for him. A wizard that trust her when others did not, that have given her life because she knew than before this all happened she hadn't been living. All the disdain her peers had showed her had cast her in a spiral of numbness, she had been apathetic and indifferent to everything around her, in which she was letting herself fall starting to simply not care any-more. In those times, she knew now, she had almost completely detached herself from the rest of mankind and had been happy with it, something she was sure wouldn't have led her to nothing good. Ultimately, he had save her life.

"Well well little Gryffindor, you are awful quiet, aren't you," Voldemort stifle a suckle at such show of defiance when it was clear to him how hard it was being for her to keep hold of her crescent fear.

Serena coiled at feeling something scaly brushing her heels, _what on Merlin's name ..._she mused eyeing carefully the teen foot serpent that had just entered the room before curling up beside the dark wizard. The surprised witch watched attentively as wizard and beast whistled, hissed and sibilated to one another before glancing a strange look at the wizard when he did the same at her.

"Huh?" She questioned not understanding.

"You don't speak Paseltongue," Voldemort asked rather disappointed.

"And why the heck should I," she answered annoyed with his chastising tone, the stress of the situation finally starting to have their consequence on her nerves making her snap at him.

"A consequence of your awful fatherhood, I'm sure," he offered arrogantly.

"What was that supposed to mean," she questioned grinding her teeth.

"That, my dear, means it must have been your father poor blood that made you born without the magnificent ability that is to speak Paseltongue that your mother had," he said smirking predator-inly

Serena snapped her mouth shut when becoming aware she had been gaping at him. He thought he knew her mother? He probably had mistaken her for the daughter of some witch he had known with the Diamond surname! What were the odds of such thing happening, she had to be cursed.

Far from unveiling the young Gryffindor's thoughts, Voldemort wasn't even near from guessing which thoughts were going through Serena's mind. "Surprised by the fact I have known your mother? I suppose I understand why your father would want to keep that from you, seeing she had been my fiancée when Dumbledore tear her away from me," he grunted angrily. That little piece of information was far from being accurate, Helena had been a friend and he knew she had arboured feelings for him, but that was it; before he could do something about it that dam fool had intervened between them managing to separate them both definitely. But these distorted facts suited him far too better than the truth.

Serena felt like the ground beneath her feet had simply disappeared at his words, her trance-like state not allowing her to notice Voldemort's movements as he started circling her, like a predator who had found a weakened prey.

He watched pleased as the young witch beliefs trembled at each and everyone of his words,_ just a little more and they would crumble, like a sand castle, without any chance of recovery. _"After all, Dumbledore had always been a deceiver, he simply hid it quiet well."

Serena raised her shocked eyes from her hands to the face of the wizard at her side, desperately searching his garnet eyes for any sign of deception, of any sign that could tell her he was lying. How did he knew she was his daughter? Was it possible he was telling the truth? Had Dumbledore been lying to her all this time? Was he really her father? If so, why did he let her rotten in that forgotten place during more than fifteen years? Didn't he wanted her, but, why then did he take her from there in the first place? Haven't he known of her existence? Did her mother keep it a secret from even him? Why, why, WHY? She brought her hand to her temple, her head seemed about to crack at any second. Had her father been playing her for a fool, her friends, Harry? She shock her head vehemently,_**NO**_**,** _he's lying, _she wouldn't lose her confidence in everyone she knew because of the words of a known liar. She looked him in the eyes, her eyes blazing as twin green fires. The audacity of the wizard, telling such lies. And think she almost fall for them. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it won't be that easy," she bite back growling at him.

The Dark Lord was taken back, she had been so close to cave in, but now she seemed ready to fight tooth and nail with him. His full blown laughter erupted from his toppled backwards head, the sound rebounding on the office walls, "very well my dear, let the games begin."


	38. 38 Headstrong

38 Headstrong

Serena tried to swallow the food in her mouth, a task the rather large lump in her throat was making very difficult to achieve. She eyed, apprehensively, the wizard who sat in front of her on the dinner table. Contrary to her Voldemort seemed to be quite enjoying his evening as he sipped from his glass of red wine. She glared at him when noticing he staring at her over the rim of his glass, a defensive move she used to hide the fear she felt every time he regarded her like that. Two weeks had passed and she still felt physically ill at his unmasked attempts to seduce her. What in bloody hell was the wizard thinking, she thought he was supposed to be an intelligent being. Was he really expecting for her to let herself be charmed by **him** from all people?

Serena had been founding herself more and more dumbfound with each passing day, the torture sessions she had expected from him hadn't came to be and, instead, she found herself being pampered. The first day had been more than a shook to her, after her 'conversation' with Voldemort she had downright expected to be thrown in some sort of prison maybe even returned to the 'affectionate' care of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, but strangely enough neither of those things happened, she watched stunned as Voldemort transfigured her nightclothes into the dress she had saw earlier in the closet and her feet were no longer bare, but rather in a pair of comfy slippers that she assumed having been made to go on with the dress. _What the..._

"Now them, let's have dinner, shall we."

"Uh?" The astonished Gryffindor had gapped at him, _what in Merlin's name is going on! _"Sorry, but I'm not that hungry," she said noticing the outstretched arm he had motioned her to take. _What's wrong with him?_ Unfortunately her belly decided to intrude making itself be known by a rather loud noise coming from it as if wanting to disagree with her stubborn decision.

"It seems your stomach don't share your opinion my dear," he had said to her.

"Humph," she opted to say averting her eyes, a light shade of pink gracing her delicate features. But she had not been capable of sulking for long, mere instants after her somewhat childish behaviour, her breath was taken out of her when Voldemort grabbed her arm without any preamble and practically dragged behind him towards a door he made appear with a flick of his wrist, _so that's how he controls the wards_. In that instance she had felt her heart drop to the ground, that was magic too advanced for her to mess with, it would be impossible to break trough them. But her discouragement hadn't lasted long, if she couldn't break such powerful magic she would fingnd a way to overstep them.

The discarded food on her plate being switched for the dessert brought Serena back to the present. The decision she had taken two weeks prior had proved to be quite difficult to accomplish, no matter what she tried she hadn't never been able to left the chambers she had discovered to be Voldemort's private rooms. She shook her troubled thoughts away and tried to, at least, eat some of the flan she had now on her plate. Far was the reservedness she had that first night. When Voldemort had finally stopped that night, two weeks ago, she had eyed her surroundings awe-struck. The new chamber had been the same she was in now, at the time it seemed to be a dinning room, assumption she end up confirming. The walls in a soft cream colour give the room a tranquillizing ambience that, she supposed, served to make a more enjoyable ambient. The ceiling had marvelled her with its grandiose fresco where fairies and nymphs laid scattered along different landscapes. From it a enormous candelabrum was descended lightning in a impressionable way the spacious chamber. A large mirror occupied great part of one of the far walls. A table, her best lead for founding the true propose of that chamber, had been arranged for dinner. Only two seats had been prepared on the nearest side of it.

Serena recalled her nervousness that night with sour amusement, she had eyed the delicacies with a mist of apprehension and desire as her belly choose to remind her of its empty state. She had bit her lip tensely, a action Voldemort choose not to comment about as he directed the stressed Gryffindor to one of the seats before taking the other one for himself.

Aware of the blond's reserves the sly wizard scooped the soup shell and had filled her awaiting plate. She stared the plate sorrowful before sighing and crossing her arms over her chest, "sorry, but as I have said before, I'm not hungry." That time, she had felt surprised by his actions, amazed with the possibility of him expecting for her to not have any qualms about eating or drinking anything he could ever given her. There were a myriad of potions with which he could have spiked her food and drink and Veritaserum was far from being the worst he could use.

He had chosen them to simply raise an non-existent brow at her obvious lying words, but as the intelligent wizard he was he knew when not to push it, "very well, as you wish," he had stated before serving himself and start eating.

She recalled having hindering a sigh as she had stared him half exasperated half envious, _this is torture_. Although that time her stomach had been begging her to show it some mercy and change her mind she had stood strong through-out all dinner. Tired and grudging because of her empty belly she had kept her mouth closed when he, again, raised from his seat and offered her his arm.

She refused it, of course, having opted to, instead, follow behind him. She wasn't going to grovel to his whims, but she had known she had to, at the very least, show some kind of respect for the wizard if she wanted to have any chance of getting out of that dammed place, wherever it may be. It would have proved to be a stupid move to try to antagonise the wizard without good reason.

Serena barely remembered that walk, so tired she had been. But she recalled barely being able to stiff a yawn as she passed through his office and them the library that the night had made look sinister in its reigning obscurity. In no time, she had found herself back at the room she had woken up earlier that day.

Serena put down her napkin after having wiping her mouth, the flan long gone. She sighed, that night, two weeks ago, she had been close to a nerve-breakdown. She remembered she had watched Voldemort attentively expecting for him to show her where she would pass the night. She recalled, she had tried to chase away the bad feeling she had felt as the minutes passed by and he simply left her there to go to the bathroom. She was horrified when the bathroom door opened again and Voldemort entered the room in only a pair of silk green pyjama pants.

A scaring thought crossed her mind and with fearful eyes she had foolishly asked him, "where.. where I'm supposed to sleep?" She remembered having stammered.

"Isn't it obvious my dear? The bed of course."

She had shock her head in denial as she took several steeps back, "n.. you can't really... **NO! Absolutely not! **She had answered fuming, her previous fear transformed into rage.

"No," he had said to her as he hid his amusement, "it's my bed or the floor, your choice," he had finished secure of his victory.

Letting her mind return to the present she directed her attention to the garnet eyed wizard with which she had been sharing her meals ever since she had been captured, "may I be excused," she told him more than asked at which he simply nodded his acceptance. Serena did not lose any time in leaving the dinner room and, consequentially, his company. She passed through his deserted office and the only books, she had discovered, he had allowed her to read without a second glance before continuing in her way; she passed the magnificent library sorrowful as she fought the strong will she felt to try and grab any book she could get her hands into. It would be a fool's errand, the certainty she had that she wouldn't be able to read any of them until he wished her to absolute.

_Bastard._ The Gryffindor glared at her closed fists, that madman was obviously trying to fuck up her mind with this thing of giving or taking privileges if she pleased or displeased him. _Merlin, I feel like I'm being dog trained_. She sighed sadly, well, at least he hadn't taking her too seriously, she feared what he could have done if he had really put his mind into shaping her according to his wishes. She cold only hope he would continue undervaluing her enough to not became a danger until she could find a way out of… wherever she was.

…...

Voldemort eyed absently the door the young witch had just left through. He frowned as he swayed the ruby liquid around his glass. He was torn between elation at discovering an discerning mind in the girl or fury at the astuteness and insight she demonstrated every time she managed to dodge his whims. Ever since that night when only his perfect self control had saved him from making a fool of himself when she had preferred to sleep seated on the hard cold floor than to share with him a bed sufficiently large for them to not have to get near each other and that after had clearly opted to starve than to eat anything he could give her. He had woken the next morning in a foul mood leaving his rooms before the witch could wake up. He hadn't wanted to unload his rage over the girl, it would definitely hinder his plans concerning her and he knew he had been furious enough to make the mistake of killing her. Instead, his followers had been the ones on the wrong side of his wand, not that he really care.

He had thought her defences had started to crack when she had been polite at his return to his chambers at mid-day, he had thought her restless night and two skipped meals had been enough to break her spirit, oh how wrong he had been. She had eaten that time and again at dinner, but when he had expected her to go to bed she had stubbornly refused again. He should have seen it then, but he had dismissed as the fear he was aware she felt of him. The day after he had raised earlier and taken a shower before waiting for her to wake, she had been startled at first, but soon she seemed to calm down. He had noticed the subtle glances she launched at the bathroom door, again he made a mistake as he thought she wanted to take a bath, but hadn't wanted to displease him by asking for it. He had been an arrogant fool that day, he had given her permission to take the bath she so strived for and chose another dress from their closet while he took care of some documents on his office, he had informed her them he would return for them to eat breakfast.

Like in the day before she hadn't refused that meal or the other two after that, but for the third time he watched disbelievingly as she denied him his wishes again. He had been in a uproar, the next morning he left before she could wake up leaving her only her note informing her meals where only served when he was present, a empty stomach would somewhat tame her he had thought. A couple of hours later after having exorcised some of his wrath on some unfortunate Death Eaters, he returned sure of finding a much more docile lioness, truth be told she had been completely civil with him, not even mentioning her lack of breakfast, but by Salazar, arrived the night she shunned him down again. By that point he knew that he only had two choices or he relented and gave her her own room or he killed her and forgot he had ever laid eyes on that infuriating witch.

Of course, he had chosen the first, he had too much planed to forfeit his own desires. This had only continued with his every attempt at win her over, the books he had offered her to read she had refused to even touch (books about the arts of course, but still).

After two weeks she remained as stubborn as in the first day, it was time to change strategies. He took a swing at his glass emptying it, he smirked. She had all of her mother's strengths, he was sure she also had her weakness. He summoned the wizard he wanted and waited, he didn't wait long before Lucius Malfoy entered the room, a painful look on his face.

"Lucius, call Greyback," he smiled, " I have a hunt for him."

Lucius left before another word could be spoken, he knew his place.


	39. 39 New games

39 New games

Serena closed the tap and got off the shower she had missed the first time she entered the spacious bathroom, her mind momentary wandering to the pool-size bathtub. She sighed, although ardently wishing to try it out she was far from feeling sufficiently at ease to actually do it. Not now that she was certain Voldemort wasn't only a demented wizard that liked to play games with everyone's sanity, but was also a pervert one at that. She understood his reasoning for wanting to seduce her, **if** he managed to actually do it, it would break not only her father's heart but Harry's also and she wasn't even considering the huge blow that would prove to be to the Order's stability. After all, if she, the daughter of its founder, would betray them to the other side, who could assure them no one else would? But, by Godric, he was far to determined in it for it to be simply that. Hell, he could have had her by force and be done with it, (although not being of so much aid to his plans, it would been a severe blow to his two major enemies also), but no she had saw the fire in his eyes. Voldemort was adamant in making her return his unmasked desire.

She has started to feel somewhat more comfortable when she had noticed the dark wizard had expected her to be an empty headed teenager, a young witch with a mind easy to sway and mould at his likings. If he wouldn't discovered her for what she truly was he would keep his schemes simple and easy to avoid, but lately he had completely stopped his harassments leaving her in high alert.

The green eyed witch wasn't idiotic to think he had simply forfeit something that easily and,if so, by the way she had enraged the wizard time and time again her life would have already been terminated. This new development had left her fidgeting, what could Voldemort been plotting. She didn't have a way to know, but one thing she was sure, it wouldn't be good news.

…...

Although high in the sky the new moon did little to disperse the shadows that had came with the night. The ancient castle's silhouette raised against the mid-night veil that was that night's sky, its inky darkness only serving to accentuate the shine of the myriad of stars above. In the silence of the winter's night a dark figure was visible sneaking out from the dormant castle, its frame escaping into the shadows. A cape of rich materials billowed behind him as consequence of his long strides. The light-less night obscured the mask covered face, his demeanour as grim as the night itself. His feet didn't even touch the ground beyond the school's gates before he apparated to the luxurious and visible well kept gardens of the Malfoy state.

The sullen Professor scowled at the impressive white birds that strolled all around the grounds, another way for the pure-blood family to show their status. He averted his attention from the albino peacocks and continued in his way to the mansion, the Dark Lord was waiting and he wasn't in the mood for a session of crucius. Severus didn't know if he should be happy with the opportunity of discovering exactly what Voldemort hoped to obtain from Diamond and how or if he should be alarmed with the little to none information he could give the sadistic wizard to keep him pleased.

Snape passed through the various corridors not even noticing the priceless paintings and sculptures adorning them. He secured his true feelings and loyalties underneath the countless layers of hate and hurt he had amassed during his time line, foundations for his strong mind shields, strong enough to elude the Dark Lord making him believe in his absolute devotion. He turned the last corner to find the door he was looking for appearing into the until now bare wall. The Potions Master entered what he knew to be Voldemort's office sure of the dark wizard's permission for him to do so, if not the powerful wards surrounding Voldemort's private wing wouldn't have even allowed him to discover its entrance.

"Severus," the serpent-like wizard welcomed him, " tell me, what is the Order up to." Voldemort inquired as he motioned his follower to sit before him.

"I'm afraid I haven't much to confide to you my Lord," Snape fought the tension taking over his frame as he waited for the bite of the torture curse. The Slytherin Head of House found himself surprised when Voldemort kept himself from cursing him, Snape risked a small glance at Voldemort's direction, his stomach lurched at the smirk on Voldemort's face, _by Salazar, what is he planning?_ With an impassive mask carefully set in place, Severus continued in his role of submissive follower. "My Lord must already be aware of both the Minister and Dumbledore's intentions of stopping my Lord from gaining any more supporters I'm sure."

"Indeed." Voldemort chuckled, "I wonder if Dumbledore really expect to be able to do so, but perhaps I can turn this to my advantage?" The ruby eyed wizard said wistful.

Snape scoffed inwardly, it would be wonderful if he somehow managed to found out the name or names of Voldemort's spies inside the Ministry, but it would be a true miracle for Voldemort to commit such a grave mistake, "Perhaps we could set a trap using Dumbledore's daughter as bait, if well done, we could handle a major blow to the Order's members."

"No, the old wizard his as sly as a fox, he would know it was a trap the moment he heard it, the only way for him to even consider such thing would be if he was sure she would be present." Voldemort said dismissing Severus idea.

"Why not really use her them, even if they somehow managed to get her back their loses would be severe and..."

"**NO**," Voldemort boomed, "that's completely out of the question." He said vehemently.

"But..."

"I said no," Voldemort said enraged raising from behind his desk. "You are dismissed," he said more calmly.

"As you wish my Lord," the Potions Professor bowed deeply before leaving the office behind. Severus felt his anxiety raising for his captured student, whatever Voldemort had planned for the young witch, Snape only hoped she was strong enough to overcome it.

…...

The malevolent wizard half heard the report one of his lower follower was presenting him with as he leaned back on his throne, his mind far off from the tedious speech of the wizard before him. His attention directed itself to the chamber's entrance when the massive oak doors opened soundly when a grinning Greyback rushed inside, "my Lord, it is done," the werewolf said contently as he prostrated himself before the raised dais where Voldemort's throne was located. His demeanour resembling the one of a dog whom awaited for his owner's approval.

Voldemort straightened himself on his throne, his frame showing his giddiness at the news. Leaning forward, the dark wizard inquired, "well then, where are they?"

"They're already secured in the dungeons my Lord," the werewolf said, his eyes downcast.

"Did everything go as planned," Voldemort asked more calmly.

"Yes my Lord, although also being protected they hadn't been as heavily guarded as the Trio. You had been wise in ordering the attack now my Lord, I'm sure as soon as the old coot repossess his place as Headmaster all trips to Hogsmead would be cancelled and then it would be impossible to catch them."

"Any casualties," the serpent-like wizard asked not paying attention to the werewolf's flattering.

"A couple of them, but no one important."

"Very well, you may leave." Voldemort raised from his seat and left the chamber through a door behind the dais supporting a broad smile. The wizards left in the chamber that had been waiting for an audience sighed between themselves before taking their leave, it wasn't necessary for anyone to tell them Voldemort wouldn't receive anyone else.

…...

Serena laid seated in the large window's windowsill brooding over her lack of progress in finding a way of escape as she watched absently out the window. The sun above kissed the grassy fields, the grass blades softly swaying with the wind's caress, she sighed, she wished to feel it also, but ever since she had woken up there Voldemort hadn't allowed her to leave his chambers. She felt like a caged bird, being able to see the word outside its cage, but to being able to 'touch' it. She was sure it was a charmed window, the landscape too sunny for the winter season, but it still tempted her.

The young Gryffindor heard the door opening behind her, but didn't pay attention to it, it was him, it was always him, she haven't seen a single soul afar from him crossing that threshold.

"You seem to be in a gloomy mood today my dear," the sound of his voice made itself heard, she scuffed with her back still turned at him, she wasn't in the mood for his maddening games right now. She missed her friends, Harry and her father, heck, she even missed that infuriating, annoying and cynical Potions Professor, _me, missing Professor Snape? All this enclosure thing is starting to make me insane!_

Voldemort stood there amused by her futile attempts to resist him, he eyed her appreciatively, her profile outstanding against the window's light. She could be yet a girl, but she was steadily becoming a woman, her curvaceous body a statement of that. Her dress-robes, in a royal blue clung to her form kissing everyone of them provoking a stir in his loins. "Perhaps I have something to cheer you up," she finally turn her head to him, he smirked at her firing eyes as she glared at him.

"Am I being released," she asked mockingly.

He couldn't help himself but chuckled at that, "I'm afraid not my dear."

"Them, I don't see how you could pull that off," she answered him aghast, his joyful demeanour was putting her on edge.

"Oh, I think I can," he retorted closing the gap between them and offering her his arm.

She had wanted to refuse, not only his outstretched hand but also to go anywhere with him, but a look into his crimson eyes was enough to see he wouldn't allow her that. Again, she was reminded of the power he held over her to her utter grief, she sighed and accepted his arm, but not without giving him a vicious glare to emphasise her mistrust at anything he could come up to.

Her heart drummed in her chest when she became aware they weren't going towards anywhere in his personal chambers, but instead towards the very same door he had just come through, the door to outside his private rooms. She licked her dry lips as her heartbeat quickened at each steep she took, it seemed he was about to take her to somewhere besides his personal wing, it could be a chance to escape. She risked a sideways glance at the wizard by her side, afraid he could change his mind, if only he could be so confident as leave her there she could try to find a weakness in the wards a weakness she unfortunately discovered it doesn't existed on his chambers.

He took her from passageway to passageway he opened with a tap of his wand, she frowned, _ward passageways, you have to be kidding me. _If he had warded those passages she would do better to forget any attempt to use them, she wouldn't be able to overcome his magic, she would have to find another way out.

Voldemort watched her as she took in every aspect around her her eyed darting back and forth, her mind imbibing every detail about her surroundings. It amused him her fighting spirit, she still though she would be able to escape him, _so naïve._

She look around the large hall the passages had led them to, torches all around the room illuminated it well enough, but its corners laid untouched by the torch-lights, its shadowed present giving a gloomy air to the chamber. She turned her attention away from the chamber to the wizard behind her, he eyed him suspiciously, what was him up to?

From the corner of her eye she noticed movement coming from one of the darkened corners, a figure raised itself from the ground, but the shadows prevented her from knowing whom it was.

"Where, I think you will need this," Voldemort said smirking gracing her with her wand.

A.N. To xxxxInu girlxx93639, I know you were expecting more considering the little sneak peek I send you, but the chapter was turning rather large so I decided to end it here. Sorry if you feel left down.


	40. 40 The shattering of a soul

40 The shattering of a soul

"I think you will need this," Voldemort said delivering her her wand.

Serena grabbed the wand rapidly, afraid the wizard could change his mind. She cradled it without realizing, she felt like she had found a part of herself that she hadn't even realized it had been missing as she felt the hum of her magic welcoming it as a long lost friend. She raised her absorbed eyes to his mirthful ones, what was he expecting to gain from that, what was he planning?

Her training with Snape had made alertness a second nature to her, so, the movements from the figure from before didn't caught her off guard, the young witch follow its movements as it left the shadows and came into the light,_ Bellatrix?_ _Godric all mighty,what is that smell, _she thought wrinkling her nose, _by Circe the crazy witch smells just like old piss!_

"I thought you would like to get back at her for the poor treatment she had showed you before."

_Dammit, I knew he was up to something_, she had kept herself quiet choosing to wait for a good opportunity for escape before showing what she was truly capable of. She was fairly sure she could prove to be a worthy adversary of any common Death Eater, but Bellatrix was far from being a common one, she would have to give everything she had if she wanted to get out of this alive. The bastard had set her a trap, he wanted to know the extension of her magic powerfulness and against one of his more powerful followers she couldn't even dream about pull any punches. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be no one's attraction," she bite back.

"I had a feeling you would say that so," he grinned, "I decided to have some guests."

Serena averted her eyes from him to the door that and just been open on the other end of the room, she paled with what she saw, bile raising to her mouth. "**NO**," Serena said in a raspy voice as she saw exactly who his 'guests' were. Flanked by a dozen or so Death Eaters, Serena saw some of her friends being pushed forward. The Patil twins hug each other tightly as they fought to control their sobbing, Katie Bell followed behind them, her paleness betrayed the fear her calm appearance tried to hide. But Serena's heart only really fell to her feet when she saw Luna, with her customary dreamy demeanour, and Neville whom had grabbed her by the waist in a protective manner. His eyes bulged slightly when he spot her, but he rapidly masked any emotion out of his face.

Voldemort served himself of her momentary shock and taking advantage of his position behind her, leaned over her and putting his hands on her shoulders he whispered into her hear, "defeat her and I will release them, otherwise..." he left the threat hanging, knowing full well that would only reinforce its meaning. Basking in his well earned victory, Voldemort sniffed the impressive mane of golden locks, a prize, he told himself, for his carefully made plan before stand back from her.

Serena closed her eyes, she sighed in defeat, but that didn't last long. Voldemort saw enticed as she concealed her doubts and fears behind an stoic mask. The young lioness straightened herself and held her head high as she stepped forward towards the middle of the chamber.

"You little bitch," Bellatrix spit, her otherwise beautiful face twisted into a mask of pure hate. She had felt disoriented at first when she had woken up in that chamber, but the sweet voice of her Master caught her attention. Bellatrix growled when she saw that girl clothed in garments fit for a queen, _or a Dark Lady,_ and her Master, leaning over her as he whispered softly into her hear. That had been enough for her to forget her disorientation and jump to her feet, _what does that little chit think she's doing! _She gripped her wand enraged, the chit was as good as dead, but it wouldn't be a nice and fast death, no, the little bitch was going to suffer first.

"CRUCIO, " the raven head witch yelled. Serena barely manage to dodge the spell, she hold her breath when the stray spell fail to hit Luna by mere millimetres. The Death Eater wasn't that lucky, it only took him moments before falling to the flour screaming.

_Godric! She's insane._ _She's not even being careful to not endangering the other Death Eaters! _Serena avoided a second hex, its orange colour significance unknown to her, she was sure of its dark nature the second it came in contact with the wall behind her, melting it instantaneously. _Crazy bitch. _

"Run little mouse, run," Bellatrix taunted before throwing her head back and crackling madly.

Serena was swift in taking advantage of the opportunity the mad woman throw at her. In a fluid motion Serena cast a spell towards the insane witch. The witch stop her teasing and raised a shield, "not good enough little girly," but the dark witch was obliged to end her taunting when the spell fractioned itself just before crashing against the Slytherin's shield. Serena saw, crestfallen, the shield breaking, but not before absorbing her spell. Bellatrix had to tack various steeps back to regain her balance after the impact, but that was it, she hadn't a scratch.

"You insolent chit," Bellatrix roared flexing her wand hand, "how dare you!"

_Maybe there's some hope left_, Serena thought hopefully when she noticed the other's witch actions, it was obvious her spell hadn't been as ineffective as she first thought. The Gryffindor had to refocused herself on the duel, Bellatrix had forgot her taunting in her furious state, her curses flying towards the blond witch at rapid sequence. Serena dodged hexes left and right, afraid of using any of her shields concerned with the possibility they wouldn't protect her properly. After all, she had never made use of them against such dark and advanced magic.

Bellatrix laughed at the girl's attics, she had become more alert after the chit's spell, not only was it a non verbal spell as it proved to be very advanced magic, too advanced for a fifth year. But them, as she saw as the half-blood choose to flee from her attacks like a disgusting muggle rather than defend herself from them, wearing herself down in the process, she let herself relax again. She was sure than spell had been a stroke of luck. The pitiful, probably, barely managed to erect a shield. The Death Eater, watched amused as the young witch only managed to tired herself with each curse she avoided.

Serena breath was laboured, _damn, I can't continue running around like this! I have to find a way to fight back. _But Serena's musings were interrupted the moment she dodged another hex. She hadn't been fast enough, her fatigue finally getting to her, although having missed her, the curse sheer power, throw her with extreme force against the wall behind her. She tried to twist herself into a better position for the impact before hitting the stone wall, but her efforts only served to make her leg the soul receiver of the impact. Serena felt like time itself had stopped the moment she felt her ankle crack,_oh no?_

"What's the matter little girl, too ti_ed _to continue," Bellatrix asked joyfully.

Serena raised herself carefully, holding her breath she fought back the tears prickling her eyes as she grind her teeth to out-stand the pain cursing through her ankle. _I have to end this, NOW._

"I had expected more from you, a little more of a fighting spirit perhaps. Well, I better end this, I was counting in playing a little more but this little game just.. lost its appeal. Avda Ka... What..?" Bellatrix tried to shield herself from the curse Serena had launched at her in the last moment only to scream in agony when it passed through her barrier just like if it wasn't there. It covered the dark witch's wand hand completely, a smell of charred flesh filling the air.

Serena felt a wave of uneasiness when the smell hit her making her gag, Bellatrix's hand wasn't more than a piece of charcoal, _Merlin, what have I done?_ Snape had been the one teaching her such he_x _warning her it should only be used in a dire situation, but she had never expected it to be of such a dark nature. Serena knew if she hadn't used it she wouldn't be alive any more, but even so, she couldn't help herself but to feel disgusted at herself because of what she had just done to another human being and Bellatrix maddening screeching didn't help her conscience either. Serena was sure such dark magic wouldn't ever be possible to reverse. She had permanently maimed the raven hair witch.

"YESSS," Voldemort had reproached Serena unnoticed, her mind too caught up in her dark musings for her to realize it sooner. His features contorted with insane glee, "finish her," he demanded.

"WHAT?" Serena rapidly diverted her attention from the agonizing witch to the sadistic wizard, "you can't be serious!" Serena said stunned not believing what she had just heard. _Godric! She's part of his Inner Circle, one of his most loyal followers. And he tells me to kill her?_ What kind of person was he? Serena steeped away from him as if fearful that his inhumanity could somehow taint her. She shook her head frantically in an attempt to forget what she had been ordered to do.

The air around both of them seemed to thicken as Voldemort's eyes closed to mere slits, "we will see about that. Nott," he called, "bring them over."

Serena's heart threatened to explode inside her chest as she saw powerless as the Death Eaters advanced forward guiding the teens in front of them like cattle to the slaughter. "**NO**, you can't... you said..."

"ENOUGH, I know exactly what I said witch, but you refuse to end it don't you."

"But, I did it, I defeated her!"

"What you fail to realize my dear is that here defeat is meaningful of death."

Serena felt caged, all her hopes crushed. _I.. I can't. I just can't._ "Please, there must be another..."

"Avada Kedavra."

Serena didn't finish her sentence before the all too famous green light ended another life. Padma look at her sister, her mind giving her the short reprieve of numbing itself for mere moments before it could register what had just happened. Serena trembled when Padma's pain filled scream resound in the chamber's walls. The young Patil fell to her knees crying hysterically as she cradled the body of her dead sister to her chest.

"Let's try this again," Voldemort said impassive to the tragedy he just caused, "kill her," he vociferated.

"No please," Serena pleaded openly crying, "please," she begged sobbing.

Voldemort's only response was turning to the group of terrified teens and raise his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."


	41. 41 Fallen

A.N. Dedicated to xxInu girlxx93639 for all her reviews. Muchas gracias chica ^^

41 Fallen

The chamber's death silence was break by Voldemort's joyful laughter, "very well done my dear," the dark wizard said as he grabbed her trembling form. But Serena's attention was far from the wizard encircling her, she looked horrified to the lifeless body of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange

"Take them to the dungeons," said a pleased Dark Lord.

"**NOOO**, wait," the desperate witch said to the Death Eaters as she motioned to go after them, but Voldemort's vice grip on her shoulders stopped her from doing so.

"Quiet girl," he warned.

"You promised, you said..." Serena accused as she regarded him, her temper getting the best of her.

"Indeed, but I'm not about to let go of my best bargain chip now that I now you're up to negotiate."

_Negotiate! He fucking threatened my friends lives. _"You lying bastard," she roared as she flung herself at him.

"ENOUGH," Voldemort growled as he captured her wrists in his hands and drove her back against the closest wall. She felt momentary numb when her head collided with the stone wall and the wizard took advantage of it raising her above the ground by her neck. When Serena's eyes finally refocused she found herself half choking in his grip. "Maybe I've been too lenient with you, you forget your place too easily."

"FUCK YOU," Serena screamed in his face as she tried to prey his hands off her sour neck.

Enraged, Voldemort shoved her against the wall again making her head ring with the impact. The pain immediately after made her gasp. At this Voldemort saw his chance and strike.

The shook she felt when her mind finally took notice of Voldemort's lips on hers didn't last long, she restarted her struggles with renewed vigour, but that give her little results. Voldemort had pin her down against the wall and her attempts to free herself hadn't any results besides exhausting her already tired body.

Her wrath give away to icing fear as the wizard deepened the kiss, their proximity making it impossible for her not to feel the bulge against her thigh. Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins as she clawed at his hands with feverish intent, her despair and frantic attempts equal as the ones of a drowning person. Serena was barely able to feel the wall behind her dissolve into nothingness before falling back into what her mind said to be Voldemort's bed.

He leaned over her, she too petrified to even breath, "**do not** confront me little girl, even my self-control as its limits," Voldemort threatened, eyeing her with huger filled eyes, before disappearing in a curtain of black smoke.

The seconds tickle by without her moving from the tight ball she had curled herself into, too afraid he could jump at her at any moment for her to move. Contrary to her immobilised body her thought spired out of control inside her head, not only for what had almost happened, but also for the deaths she blamed herself for. Bellatrix's and Parvati lifeless eyes watched her with accusing eyes every time she closed hers. She had been incapable of protecting Parvati, not only that but also had taken a life and for what, so that she could entertain that sadistic wizard! And now he was full aware she would do anything to keep her friends safe.

She wanted to cry, just stay there curled up and cry. But she wouldn't, she wouldn't give him that pleasure. She refused to fell into self-pity like that. Serena jump off bed and stomped towards his office, her fury feeding her determination. The blond witch entered the office and directed herself to the shelves she had been avoiding for the last weeks before scooping a rather large tome and starting reading it. She crushed the disgust she felt as she learned curse after curse, memorised hex after hex. The Dark Lord wanted a dark witch them, she would give him one.

…...

Voldemort took the direction towards his office deep in thought, he still felt annoyed for his lack of control earlier that day but, bloody hell, that girl knew exactly, even if unintentionally, how to push his buttons. He sighed exasperatedly, how was he supposed to resist anyway when her entire being enticed him! A long tongue darted off his mouth to moister his dry lips, he still felt the hint of sweetness he had tasted in her lips. His body shuddered in anticipation and he momentary envisioned the moment when she would finally submit to him, opening his blood-red eyes he smiled wickedly, even if his previous actions had somehow made his intentions harder to achieve he wouldn't ever give up after all the way would ultimately only made his victory so much sweeter.

At first, he had only organised the duel between the young witch and that distasteful woman to better known the girl's real competences in a true fight, but the way in which she had deal with Bellatrix had left him surprisingly pleased. It was true she had been practically always on the defensive, but her fluid and graceful movements had been enough for him to know she not only could hold herself reusable well in a battle, but also had been though how to think strategically during it not letting the heat of the moment make her made any mistakes. That had made his body almost hurt in need, but that had been nothing when her, contrary to what he had expected, instead of falling devastated for her friend's death as well as the death she herself had caused she had showed him of what material she was truly made of when in her rage she had flung herself at him, fulling intent in gouging his eyes out of his sockets with her bare hands at his order to imprisoned her friends again.

He raised his hand to his temple and growled. His control had simply snapped at that, his entire being had demanded he made her submit, he had to fight back his intense lust and desire to tame the insolent vixen. He wanted to tame that spit fire without braking her spirit , he didn't want a broken doll, and he was sure if he forced himself upon her her soul would suffer irreparable damages. Patience, he needed patience, and a bit of slyness, to be able to deal with her and mould her exactly as he wanted.

His wards reacted to his presence making the hidden entrance to his office appear in what, mere seconds ago, was a solid wall. The door sprang forward at his unspoken order and he entered what he considered his sanctuary. Voldemort advanced to his desk, but stopped mid-way to stare at the sight before his eyes. Seated on the ground with her back leaned against one of his bookshelves, the shadowed figure of none other than the girl who was the very reason for his lack of self-control as of late laid sound asleep. Countless of his Dark Arts tomes scattered around her in neatly piles. Had she been reading ever since he had left her? Hadn't she eaten anything after he left, it had been more than fourteen hours ago! His eyes turned into slits as he thought about what he would do to the irresponsible House Elves. Although she had always been eating her meals in his company and today he had wisely chosen to keep himself away from the girl until he could rely in his self-control again skipping that way his meal-times with her, the inferior beings should have known better than to let her starve. They would pay for such foolishness, but he could hardly contain his happiness, she was learning the Arts. He hadn't any kind of foolish notions of having manage to turn her to his side, she was probably trying to find a way to free her friends so they could flee from his grasp. A knowing smirk graced his thin lips, he knew how the Arts could be enticing, her love for power would grow alongside her knowledge, such a vicious circle that was. He look at her possessively, her love for power would grow and he was power embodied, she would be attracted to him like a moth to the flame and he couldn't wait to burn her whole.

A light shudder rode the slumbering witch's frame and Voldemort, apprehensible rushed to take her in his arms. Even with the Persian rugs covering any spare-room on the floor, it was still too cold for her to sleep on, it wouldn't do him any good if she fell sick now. Turning in his heels, he left the office and gone to her room.

As for the sleeping Gryffindor, the new heat source was like a balsam against the cold's bite. Content, she snuggled further into it sighing pleasantly. "Harry," she mumbled against the firm chest, her drowsy mind betraying her in the worst of situations.

_**WHAT?** _Voldemort boomed inside his head. How dared she thought about that...boy. His magic crackled around his frame out of control, in his rage his piercing nails craved themselves in her exposed shoulder. Serena didn't wake, but the poor treatment she was suffering made her whimper in her sleep.

Voldemort took notice of his actions and softened his grip on the slumbering witch, his actions earlier that day had already proven to be prejudicial to his plans, the last thing he needed was to riled her further. What he really needed now was to get rid of that wisp of a wizard, permanently.

…...

Serena woken up feeling sourness all over her body, her duel the day before had taken more from her than what she had first thought. She sighed as she raised from the bed to go to the bathroom, she needed to get rid of her tensed muscles and a hot shower should do the trick. She stopped mid-steep as a thought occurred to her, _how on bloody hell did I get back to my room?_ _Dam, I'm worst than I thought if I don't even recall coming back here,_ she shook her head, _I'm going nuts._

The young Gryffindor entered the bathroom after having raiding the closet for a dress-robes that weren't too revealing in the middle of low necklines and unbelievable short skirts, _by Merlin didn't the seamstress had any more fabric at her disposal,_ Serena mulled over as she glared at a piece that was little more that a short strip of fabric, _pervert old bastard. _

Serena let the hot shower wash away her sourness as she mentally recited the curses and hexes she had learned the day before making sure not to forget any of them. She sighed in discontentment, it would be so mush easier if she had her wand. Trying to learn how to perform any kind of magic wandless without first having learned how to cast it with it without committing any kind of mistakes was a near impossible task.

Getting off the shower she grabbed one of the many fluffy towels at her disposal and dried herself before dressing the robes she had chosen. "Oh, what the..." green eyes glanced surprised to the full-body mirror at her side, "a bruise!" She noticed as she scanned her left shoulder. She probably got it during her fight. She touch it tenderly, it didn't seem all that bad. It seemed to be a simple bruise caused by a crash against a wall or something and not a more serious thing like a curse she could have failed to avoid. _Well, its not like I could do a thing about it, not without any salve or potion at my disposal. _

Serena left the bathroom to be met with a cheering looking Dark Lord, _this can't be good._

"Good morning my dear, you must be starving. Let's go take our breakfast, shall we." Voldemort told her offering her his arm for her to take.

She scowled at him, did the wizard really thought she would brush off all that had happened yesterday?

"Careful my dear, remember my guests down in the dungeons before you can do anything you would regret later on," he said smugly.

At this warning words she clenched her jaw, but took his arm nevertheless. She wasn't naïve to think he could be bluffing, she was sure his threats weren't empty ones.

"Smart girl," he said amusedly before kissing the hand he had intertwined in his.

She had wanted to barf right them and there, but she wisely fight back such idea, but couldn't stop herself from momentously think about bite off her own arm._ MURDERING,LUNATIC, SADISTIC __**BASTARD.**_


	42. 42 So close and yet

42 So close and yet...

The shy sun peaked from behind the grey clouds covering the sky above, the light of the breaking dawn covering the well cared grounds bellow. The majestic white birds scattered around the grounds flee from the light of the rising star, its light dangerous to such creatures who could only live under the yoke of the moon.

Inside the grand manor, Serena rearranged herself from her seated position against the pillows of her bed before leaning back on her bed's headboard. It was very early in the morning, but Serena had been awake for more than two hours by then, her ability to have a restful sleep having being almost null as of late. Voldemort's continuous advances had became almost unbearable, but she was afraid of shun him, the threat against her friends' lives like a sword over her head ready to strike at any moment and if that wasn't enough her conscience was giving her a hard time with Bellatrix spectre haunting her dreams.

Serena passed a hand over her tired face, she had read books like mad in search of something, heck anything she was desperate, that could help her escape with her friends from that dammed house, but sadly her luck had been failing her. She sighed before turning another leaf, she needed something and fast before she lost her temper and tried to strangle that snake-face bastard empty handed, as suicidal as that could turn to be.

Redirecting her attention back to the book she was currently trying to read, the young witch blinked various times in surprise, as if expecting for the letters to rearrange themselves showing her she hadn't just found what could prove to be the answer to her prayers. She reread the paragraph again and again unbelievingly, that was it, the solution to her problems. That simple book's page could be her and her friends mean of escape if she played her cards right. She licked her lips as she made sure to memorise every single detail in that page, it would be difficult to achieve, she knew, but she had to try something.

A knock on her bedroom door made her close the tome in haste barely managing to do so before Voldemort allowed himself inside her room, "reading again my dear, at this rate you'll end up reading all my collection of Dark Arts manuscripts before the end of the year," he said absently as he took the book from her hands to examine it further.

"I'm not planing on staying that long," Serena mumbled under her breath.

"What was that," he asked cocking one of his non existent brows eyeing her attentively.

"I said, I'm sure there would be more if that happened," she lied as she presented him with the most saccharine smile she could master.

"Is that so," he said unconvinced returning her the book entitled 'How to boost and heighten your magic.' after having leafing through it.

Decided to not take his bait, Serena diverted the conversation elsewhere, "Am I supposed to believe you came this early in the morning to show your concern with the possibility I could end up not having any more reading material," she strategically said, "and without even waiting for my permission to enter," her eyes narrowing at him.

"Well seeing you are the guest on my rooms, you shouldn't really expect for such.. trivialities, my dear."

Serena clenched her jaw to stop herself from starting a tirade that could only end up spoiling this new found chance to regain her freedom.

"Let's just forget such superfluous matters and get to the point. I have been noticing the growing interest you had been showing on my bedroom sight, longing the outdoors my dear?"

What was the wizard up to, she mused, "perhaps, its not like I've been outside these chambers ever since I woke up here, is it." She liked her lips, would he unintentionally present her with the chance she needed to put her plans into action or was just hopping too much from her lucky stars?

The wizard smile inside, the lustful gaze in her eyes told him all he needed to know, maybe he could turn it to his advantage. But he had to be careful with any freedom he could grant her, the girl had proven to be too cunning for him to even think she wouldn't try to use anything she got to her advantage. Deal with her had proven to be a tricky matter and a rather enjoyable amusement. "What if I told you you could get some fresh air?"

"And?" She asked trying to refrain her giddiness.

"And what?"

"And, what do you expect to get from that charitable decision," Serena asked ironically.

"My dear, can't I make a good gesture without you thinking the worst of me, that really hurts my feelings," Voldemort said in mock grief.

_What feelings? I'm even surprise if he ends up knowing the meaning of the word. "_When can I go then," she asked jumping off the bed, the book long forgotten.

"**We**, my dear, can go as soon as you're ready."

'We', the wrongness of the word reverberated inside her head, she hated every moment she had to pass in the wizard's company, but if only he could allow her to have this little escapades with other guard (she didn't thought for a moment to think about Voldemort in any other way) maybe she could have just found the solution for the biggest obstacle between her and freedom, overcoming his chambers' wards. Because she was sure, he only had the preoccupation of protecting his personal wing. "Let's go now," she said impatiently.

He only smirked as he offered her his arm, she sighed, but take it nonetheless. She needed to buy some time to make the necessary plans, she was sure she wouldn't have a second chance at that, So she would play the good little girl. For now.

…...

Serena took a deep breath relinquishing in the fragrances bouquet involving her senses, she found herself mesmerise by the beauty around her. Her sight delighted by magnificent view of a garden propositionally made to marvel any kind of being who could laid his sights in it. The lack of snow on the grounds along with the amen temperature and the perfect health and beauty of flora that should only be found with warmed weather convinced the Gryffindor of the existence of warming charms around that area, but she could see some yards away the white cloak of snow covering another area where winter plants and trees seemed to profiler. She knew she should be examining the area, but she had been captive in doors for so long that her feet itched inside her sandals, hoping to be set free so they could run around in the lush grass where the dew sparkled like tiny diamonds in the morning sun.

Voldemort kept his old on her soft but firm as he saw amused as the eager girl seemed about to jump around in an attempt to see everything she could of the manor's gardens. Her excitement was proof enough of his right decision concerning such matter, _a wild spirit, so like her mother._

"I think we should get back now," he advertised her

"What, why," she almost whined looking at him, "we just got here," she complained. She barely had any time to see anything.

"I'm a occupied wizard," he said frowning at her, "I haven't the time for such frivolities."

"That's fine by me, I'm sure I can found my way around."

"No," Voldemort scowled at her, "you won't be left unescorted anywhere besides my personal chambers."

"But..."

"**NO** and that is final," he said firmly, "now, let us return before I change my mind about letting you come here again," he threatened.

She huffed at his patronising tone, but shut up nonetheless, this could hinder greatly her plans, she was sure she wouldn't be able to pull it off if he was to be around when she had to make her move. Serena could only hope Voldemort wouldn't always be around every time she left his rooms.

…...

In the silence of the almost empty library the crack of a burning log resounded from the fireplace where an inviting fire warmed the young witch leaned over a very ancient-looking, and rather large, manuscript. Serena sighed from the ground, place she had elected as refuge from the monotony of the old same four walls of what Voldemort called 'her room', to her it was merely a nicer version of the cell Bellatrix had dragger to when she had been caught. A new pile of books rested beside her awaiting her perusal as another neatly arranged beside it contained the ones already read. She had learned to give little to none importance to the repugnance she felt about the knowledge hidden inside such works, the reality of her situation changing her view of the world from black and white to various tonalities of greys.

With her mind deeply engrossed in the comprehension of the complicated charm explained in the book in her hands, Serena failed to notice the movements beside her until her body tensed up at feeling the light brush of long fingers caressing her bare shoulders. Recuperating from the first shock, Serena glanced behind her to see a closed eyed Voldemort seated on the black leather armchair that had been, until then, far off from the place she had been seated, right in the other side of the fireplace. The Gryffindor tried to move out of his range, his proximity making her nervous, but a firm old in her shoulders kept her in place. She old off her temper as emerald and ruby clashed in a duel of wills, none of them willing to relent the supremacy in that fight of wants.

"How was your day my dear," Voldemort asked the fiery witch in his company.

Her lips weren't more than a thin line as she simply stated, "okay," as she eyed sternly the hand he had yet to prey off from her person.

His lips curved upward at her short reply, " you seem quite absolved in the book on your lap, found something you like?"

She wasn't in the mood for playing house with him so she mentioned to get up only to found herself forcefully pulled back to the wizard's feet. She felt his legs trembling against her back as his entire frame shock with his laughter, "quite the little fire cat, aren't you?"

Serena jump out of her skin at such close contact, the memory of that stolen kiss still fresh in her mind. She desperately tried to free herself from the vice grip in which the dark wizard was holding her steady. Prepared to snap at the disgusting wizard, Serena's breath was caught up in her throat when Voldemort grabbed a lock of the mane that were her golden tresses and jerked her head back hissing, "don't forget about my 'guests', my dear."

Serena paid little importance to the sourness in her mistreated scalp as her friends mentioning, she licked her lips nervously, if she could only... "I want to see them."

"What!" Voldemort hand stop mid air as it was patting lovingly the golden mass his actions made drape over his lap at the witch's words, "there is no need for such thing," he said annoyed by her request, the soon she cut her ligations to those being the better.

At such cold words, Serena gain enough strength to rip herself off from the wizard's hold on her. She jumped to her feet becoming, that way, eye levelled with Voldemort. The Gryffindor locked to an annoying-looking Dark Lord with blazing eyes, "yes there is because they **are** my friends," she throw his way ravenously.

He raised from his seat, his imposing figure looming over her like a ominous presence, "your friends as you so eloquently put it, proven to be nothing more than a weakness for me to exploit. They didn't do more than hinder you. You only lost and gain nothing from this friendship of yours." He acknowledge.

"What kind of reasoning is that! I didn't became friends with them to gain anything from it," Serena said heartedly.

Voldemort shock his head in disbelieve, they are well, considering. You should simply forget about this matter entirely."

"And I should believe you," Serena asked unbelievably.

His garment eyes shinned at her words, if from rage or amusement she could not tell, maybe even a little both. He raised a hand to her neck that he squeezed softly, she felt fear raising inside her heart, but she shrugged it off, if he wanted to kill her he could do it with little effort from his part and the wizard was sadistic enough to do so in a whim. Her fear would be of little assistance if that came to happen.

Voldemort eyed the young witch expectantly, at first he had wanted to downright refuse her request, the faster she forgot those pestering chits, the best, but another idea started to form in his perverted mind, "and what would I gain from it," he inquired cocking a non-existent brow as his hand left her neck to cup her face.

His words ring an alarm, a bad feeling cramping her stomach, but she couldn't give up them, not when she was so close to found out where her friends were being kept, "what do you mean," she asked tensely.

His eyes darkened as he eyed her fixedly, he licked his lips languidly before telling her, "I think it is time for me to get rid of that small room you're being occupying my dear.


	43. 43 A deal with the devil

43 A deal with the devil

**Before**

"I think it is time for me to dispose of that small adjacent room you had been using my dear," Voldemort told her, the innuendo behind his words clear.

**Now**

Serena paled as she was confronted with the heavy price of her request. Her eyes run frantically from a place to another as if expecting to find a way out of such situation. She finally downcast her eyes as she was confronted with the impossibility of such thing, if she wanted to see her friends she had to accede to his want. _It won't be that bad, _she reassured herself, _that bed was big enough for, at least, eight people sleep comfortably. I won't have to be anywhere near him and besides, it won't be for long. I just have to found out exactly where the others are and somehow go to the gardens with other than Voldemort._ She bite her lip_, easy!_ "O.. okay," she partially stammered. A shudder made her tremble as she noticed his giddy smile, "let's go then," e told her as he strode towards the library exit dragging her behind. Although still somewhat shocked with what she had just agreed to, Serena couldn't stop herself from feeling a little bit happy for being able to see her friends again. She chew her lip nervously as she remembered the last time she had saw her friend's faces, guilty twisted painfully at her guts at recalling she had been the cause for Parvati's death. What would Padma say when she would lay eyes on her? She would probably shun her down and Serena couldn't really blame her for that. "What are you doing," Serena asked as her robes turned into a nightgown the moment they reached his bedchamber, "I thought we were going to see my friends?"

"It's late," he simply retorted as his robes turned into a pair of black silk pyjama pants.

"But..."

"Tomorrow," he said firmly before going to bed.

For a moment Serena thought about feign dumbness and sleep on the floor, after all he didn't really said she was to sleep in his bed, but she knew better then to try something of the sort with the dark wizard. That would only serve to raise his wrath and maybe even make him change his mind about letting her see her friends. She sighed defeated and letting out a loud breath, she got into the king-size bed as far as she could from the imposing figure with whom she would have to share it.

…...

Serena woke up with little desire of getting up, her mind still foggy by the sleep didn't register her new surroundings. As the sleep started to recede from her drowsy mind, she recalled her difficulty to fall asleep the night before, she only remembered that was because of something that had put her on edge, but for the life of her, she couldn't recall what exactly that had been. She blinked a couple of times when she finally took notice of her new surroundings, she tensed when movement beside her brought back gloom memories from the night before. Serena jump off her skin when a arm wrapped itself around her waist, jumping off bed as if having been burned, the young Gryffindor screeched, "WHAT THE HELL? As she desperately tried to regain control of her raged breath.

"Did you sleep well," Voldemort asked amused at her flushed appearance although he would rather see her flushed from another reason entirely.

Serena gapped at the sight before her, what until yesterday night had been the biggest bed she had ever saw, was now noting more than a regular double bed.

"My dear, please close your mouth, the fish-look don't really suits you," Voldemort said absently as he raised himself on his elbows.

"What happened to the bed," she asked suspicious as she narrowed her eyes at the easy going looking Voldemort.

"Ah," he said innocently, "I just felt I should made some remodelling, it's so much better this way don't you think. More.. cosy, don't you agree?"

At her sides, her hands balled into fists, but she didn't open her mouth to launch over him the entire length of her rage, _breath Serena, just breath. _She took a deep breath to even her voice before demanding, " I want to see my friends.

He frowned at her, "later."

"We had a deal," she told him, irate at what she presumed to be an attempt for him to not fulfil his part of the agreement.

"I suppose that you want to go see them in your nightwear then," he offered eyeing her.

She clenched her jaw to stop a pointless retort, sighing she simply choose to say, "fine, just give me five minutes then."

"You will take a bath before dressing and taking your breakfast with me, as always." At her mention for contradict him he continued sternly, "then, we will visit your... friends."

She wanted to contest his decision, but thought better of it, she was smart enough to now when to surrender, "very well," she mumbled aggravated. She glowered at him as the words, "good girl," left his lips. What did he thought she was, his pet?

"Go on them," he told her feigning being unaware of her wild state of mind as he indicated the bathroom's door with a sign of his head. "Do you need any help to scrub your back," he asked innocently as she entered the bathroom. The door slamming shut as she yelled, "don't you dare," his only answer.

…...

Serena fumed as Voldemort dragged her around another set of warded passageways, she had foolishly expected for Salazar Slytherin's heir to commit the mistake of leading her to her friends by the normal rote and not the labyrinth of passages the powerful wizard had warded himself, wards she had already loosed hope of being able to bypass somehow. She thought furiously about other ways for her to be able to find her friends again without having to use such mains, but come empty handed. She took a determined breath, she wouldn't give up that easily, there was another way for her to discover their location, she just had to figure it out.

"Ready my dear," a joyful frightening-looking Dark Lord asked a stunned Gryffindor as they stopped in front of massive double-doors.

Serena didn't answered him choosing to rather advance forward anxious to see her friends again. She was caught off guard as Voldemort grabbed her by her waist before pulling her against his larger frame.

He leaned over her whispering in her ear, "don't forget my dear, I can be a tad bit lenient with your disrespectful behaviour, but... I **won't **be that forgiving to those lion cubs. I would try to keep them pacified if I was in your place. We wouldn't want for anyone else to force me to... make them take his/her 'leave' would we?" He asked menacing, his thin lips brushing her ear so lightly that for a moment she thought to have imagined it. He detached himself from her momentarily paralysed form before taking a place at her side.

She shook off from the tensed state his actions had put her on and advanced forward again, with the warning words of Voldemort deeply engraved in her mind, she bite her lip as he pushed the door open. She entered the new chamber apprehensive about what she could be confronted with.

"Serena?" Luna said heartily as she got up from the bare stone floor, where she had been seated beside Neville, and lunged for her friend.

The Gryffindor returned the enthusiastic hug from her Ravenclaw friend, from the corner of her eye she saw Neville and Katty, both showed equal wants, but kept themselves at bay as they launched worried glances behind her. She knew what, or better yet whom, they were fearing, Voldemort stood as a dark shadow looming behind her. Serena closed the distance separating her from the rest of her friends, his presence as enervating to her as it was to her friends.

"Remember my words," Voldemort threatened before she could go far.

Dumbledore's daughter slow down her steeps , but didn't stop. He would have to do better if he wanted to scare her off her intentions.

"Hi Serena," Neville welcomed shyly as Luna returned to his side.

"Hello Neville," the blond witch returned his greeting, "how are you doing," she asked as her eyes scanned the bare chamber as well as her friends, scared with whatever they could have been enduring at Voldemort's and his followers' hands. The boy simply shrug off her question, his eyed briefly flicking to the grown wizard at the other side of the room.

"Serena," Katty interrupted before she could insist, "what about you?" Asked the older witch concerned.

"Okay,"Serena told her as she greeted her with her best fake smile, but the Quidditch player didn't seemed all that convinced, but before Bell could say anything about the matter, a enraged scream sounded around the chamber. Padma, who had been keeping quiet and not ever looking towards Serena's way was glaring at the bored-looking Dark Lord.

_Padma, NO!_

Serena dashed towards her vengeful friend as she lunged forward at the dark wizard's direction.

"What a silly girl, crucio," Voldemort cast her way.

"HAAAAAA," Serena screamed her throat raw as she used her body to shield her momentary insane friend from the torture curse. It wasn't the first time she had tasted the sting of the unforgeable curse, being it was it had been Bellatrix preferential torture method, but not even in the hands of that demented witch she had felt such pain before. The curse was lifted as soon as it had been cast, but the harm had already been done. Serena curl up in a tight ball as she panted wildly, her entire body screamed in agony at the mere feeling of the floor against her perspiration covered body. Tears escaped abundantly from her screwed eyes as spasms rippled through her broken frame sprawled on the dirty floor.

"You stupid bitch," Voldemort roared as a flick of his wrist sent the surviving Patil twin flying to go crash across the chamber against the stone wall behind her, "you'll pay for that, latter."

The other teens run to the crying Gryffindor, how held her left arm in a strange angle, it had to be broken.

In a swift movement, Voldemort made Serena's body shut down with the very same spell he had used in her before and seclude her sleeping form in a sphere-like shell that he made hover in front of him before closing the door on the terrified teenagers.


	44. 44 Bad temper

A.N. I want to thank krasni, ashrachellexx and Grim1989 for their reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you, hope you like. For anyone else that could have reviewed and that I forgot to mentioning, sorry, your reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

44 Bad temper

Serena groaned the moment she became aware, her body arching all over. She fought her led-like limbs to be able to raise herself into a seated position on the hated bed. From the corner of her eye she noticed Voldemort's movements as he raised from the black leather armchair beside the bed to take a flask from the bedside-table.

"Drink this", he told her mentioning for her to take the flask. "It's simply a pain-reliever," he informed her as she eyed the flask in his outstretched hand suspiciously. "Do you prefer to stay like this, you stupid girl," he hissed irritated with her lack of gratefulness.

She sighed, she would do well to remember she couldn't let her pride hinder her plans. She needed to be in her best capabilities if she wanted to bare any chance of escape, it would be a near impossible task already, she didn't need to be half bending in pain as she did it. She hadn't the privilege of time to wait for her body's recovering on its own. After that day's stunt she feared what Voldemort could come up with regarding her friends, he could be using them as a chip barging, but she was certain he knew that hurting them wouldn't stop her from doing whatever she could to keep them alive, even if that meant stay submissive to their torturer. Them, more so than ever, she needed to set them free. "I'm sorry," she said flatly taking the flask from his hands and swallowing its contents. Serena had to admit, the arching of her body diminished greatly, although the sourness remained. She hadn't expected such hasty recovery, she eyed the flask carefully, there wasn't any know potions that could even remotely be this effective against the cruciatus after effects. She pursed her lips firmly, it had to be a creation of his, one that he kept for himself dismissing all the good his discovering could bring, _Bastard._

"Now,"he said taking the empty flask from her hands, his eyes shinning with malice, "to neutralise completely the after effects of the curse, this," he said grabbing a small jar, "this is a salve that must be applied over your... body."

The blond witch frowned at his mood change, but choose not to duel on it as she motioned to grab the jar from him, only for him to take it out of her reach chuckling.

"Oh no my dear, I think you are too weak to being able to do it correctly. No worries," Voldemort said cunningly,"I'll do it myself."

_Oh shit_, she pressed herself against the bed's headboard as if trying to merge into it, "I'm sure I can do such a simple task," she choke out in high pitched voice.

Voldemort smirked at her fearful words as he leaned over the bed. With his face mere millimetres from hers he said languishingly, "perhaps, but or I'm doing it or you can wait for the after effects to pass on their own. Your choice, my dear," his eyed flicking to her parted lips.

Serena jumped off bed with a yelp as soon as she sensed Voldemort closing the gap between them, she winced briefly, fault of her clamping muscles, "I rather wait," she throw back at him baring her teeth as a cornered wild beast.

"Very well then, as you wish,"he growled making the jar disappear into thin air just before he marched out of the room, the door disappearing away with him.

She let herself fall to the ground, gasping in the process. She wasn't sure how long it would take for her to recuperate from the curse's aftermath without his treatment, but... she could not bare the price he had demanded from her, she just couldn't. She felt guilty for her cowardice and self-interest, _sorry you guys, I'm so sorry, but I can't. I just can't..._

…_..._

Serena walked calmly through the rich vegetation covering that part of the gardens, she stopped over the small bridge crossing the lake where various species of known as well as unknown fishes swim leisurely. Approaching the bridge's ledge, she leaned over it to apparently watch the creatures below, but such sight was a deceiving one, her conscience lost in the deeps of her mind.

She had finally manage to find out her friends exact location and after a excruciating long recovery she had been prepared to make her escape as soon as she possibly could. After several more visits to the outstanding gardens in Voldemort's revolting company, at which she could not fail to notice his sadistic enjoyment of her painful and slow recovery as if taunting her for her unthoughtful choices.

Some weeks earlier, half-way through her recovery, she had foolishly thought to have finally found a way to put her plans into action. Voldemort has said to be to busy to accompany her to the gardens that day like he had been doing as of late. She heard his words without great interest and without much sadness, she in fact loved the gardens, but having to out-stand his insidious presence every time she visited them provoked her conflicting emotions about that small reprieve from her current life of enclosure.

She recalled to have chosen not to comment about the little piece of information he had relayed to her choosing instead to avert her eyes from him to the text in her lap she had been perusing. She rearranged herself on the library's coach where she had been seated cross legged. "I'm sorry, say what?" Serena asked not believing her ears.

"I said," Voldemort repeated, eyes narrowed at her obvious lack of attention to what he had been saying, "that although he can not accompany you today I had arranged for someone else to escort you."

At such incredible news, the Gryffindor had looked her eyes in his, she had been suspicious of his actions, she had doubted he would allow for her to go anywhere without his presence. "What!" She remembered how surprised she had been at such turn of events. That time he had simply given her an half smile that had chilled her to the bone, not at all a calming effect. Serena had known she hadn't had any choice in the matter so she chose to simply go with the flow until she could be sure what kind of ground she was walking.

Serena closed the yellowish parchment carefully before letting it over the side-table. Raising from her seat she remembered having followed the Dark Lord towards his study absently as she mused about a possibility for escape, new hope flourishing in her heart. With a twinge of guilt, her friends down in the dungeons became the focus of her thoughts. She hadn't seen them ever since that fateful day. After much thought she had chosen not to talk about them again, fearing such actions could led Voldemort to punish them more harshly than what, she was certain, he had already have.

The blond witch still recalled with increasing disgust how, that day in the dark wizard's office, she had directed her attention to the person waiting for them. Her heart had sunk then along with any hope of escape, it was Greyback.

Serena's mind switched from the memory realm to the present and she scowled to the werewolf that although having been keeping himself distantly enough to not be violating her personal space he had been close enough to keep her under his prying gaze. She had been enduring his company for a couple of times already and she wouldn't care less if it was him or any other of Voldemort's Death Eaters if it wasn't for the mongrel's nose. It certainly put an end to any attempt of escape from her behalf. The illusion charm she had chosen as her hidden trump in her escape plans as soon as she had found that heighten spell on Voldemort's tomes. With it she would have the need of a wand to cast the spell she had used to confound Parkinson. She had only been waiting to be left alone with any other than Voldemort (she was sure she wouldn't be able to fool the master trickster himself), but now all was lost an illusion spell would never be able to fool a werewolf's nose, it wouldn't matter how artful or powerful the spell turned to be, it still wouldn't be match for that being's sense of smell.

_Dam you Voldemort, _she couldn't shake the feeling he hadn't chosen Greyback at a whim, he had expected for her to try something, _bastard._

…_..._

Fury raced through Voldemort's veins, he had just tortured the unfortunate Death Eater responsible for a mistake that could cost him greatly, it could mean losing support in the incoming war, but even after having tortured him to the brink of death he was still unsatisfied. He could resolve the matter easily, but that would mean a trip of no less than a week. He passed back and forth on the empty chamber that his followers had left hurriedly at his rash dismissal, their comrade recent probation at their master's hands enough to lit up a fire under their feet. He halted mid steep and let himself drop heavily on his mahogany throne. He had only two choices or he took the little spit fire with him, something that he was very reticent to do. She was sure to attempt something and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her every single moment. Or he leave her behind, that could be the wiser path, but he felt uneasy at leaving that little vixen for so long unattended. Leaning back he sighed exasperated, she would stay, but not without some extra measures, just to make sure.

…...

Serena returned the parchment to his rightful place before scanning the bookshelves for another text that could call to her.

"Already finished," Voldemort asked somewhere behind her.

She let out calming breath, the wrath from earlier still lingering in the edges of her mind, "it's not like there's much more to do around here," she said matter-of-factly as she finally decided which tome was more appealing and taking it of the shelf she turned to the wizard. "Ha," she let out, surprised with his close proximity, he hadn't sounded that close!

"Is there something bothering you," he asked smugly.

"No, not at all," she choose to say not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing how much his presence put her on edge.

"Is that so," he said teasingly gasping a golden tendril that had escaped from the bum she had made to keep her hair out of the way, "you are the worst liar I ever known," he informed her absent-mindedly as he intertwined the silken tress in his spider-like finger. "I will have to do a small trip," he told her, his voice somewhat annoyed, "it will take me a couple of days to come back," he finished.

She tried to pull herself some steeps back, but he fisted the tress he had been playing with before she could go far. She stifled a yelp, she was tired of his schemes, she just wanted for him to let her be. Was that asking too much?

With a swift movement, he pull off the quill keeping her locks pinned. Free from its restraints, the mass cascaded along her back. "Oh," she exclaimed blinking in surprise, "wha.. what..."

"I prefer it loose," he answered her unarticulated question brushing a hand through it.

She backed away brusquely, her actions were sure to enrage the wizard, but she could only bare so much.

Enraged at what was obviously a try to prey herself off his hold, he trust his weight against her smaller form, painfully pinning her down against the bookshelf's rough edges. He smiled at the barely audible whimpered she was unable to stop from leaving her lips as well as her noticeable distress, from pain or fear he didn't know, maybe even a bit of both. "I have been too gentle with you, but that **will **change the moment I get back."

Serena squirmed in his vice-like grip, useless as it was, but she refused to accept all of his decisions as if they were law, she knew better. Even with her back painfully pressed against the shelve's sharp edges and his fingers almost piercing her arm's skin, such was the strength he was using she was sure that would bruise latter), she gave free ride to her temper. "Too gentle! You have to be kidding me. That was the joke of the century," she said snidely.

The clasp of a lock closing sounded between them, "what's that," Serena shouted eyeing sternly the shinning silver and green bracelet, the detailed metal serpent curling around her delicate wrist as if alive.

"A present my dear, now," Voldemort said, his contenamce changing from cunning to irate in a matter of seconds, "I was planning to leave as soon as I gave you the news, but now, after such untactful outburst, I hink I'm going to pay a little visit to your friends down in the dungeons. Maybe I even take Greyback with me, I now he would love to play with the little Ravenclaw, she's just his type."

"NOO," Serena screamed to a retreating Voldemort launching herself at him and failing miserably. She picked herself off the ground hurriedly before trying to grab him again and only managing to caught empty space, the door that lead to outside his rooms disappearing completely. "You bastard, you let my friends alone or I swore, you'll pay for it, you hear me." She pounded against the stone wall, the pain in her soul mitigating the pain in her peeled fists. She finally let herself fall defeated against the impervious wall crying her eyes out,_ Merlin, what have I done?_


	45. 45 The return of hope

A.N. Hi there, hope you had a Merry Christmas. For those of you I had said to be posting before Christmas. I'm sorry, but there it is a new chapter for you all. Thanks to The Dark side of the Mind and her lovely review, I'm glad you like my story.

45 The return of hope

The sun shinned brightly in that part of the gardens, the silk-like petals of the perfumed flower bouquets surrounding the flagstone paths shinned covered by the tiny diamond drops the morning mist had presented them with, making the colourful scene endearing in its simplistic beauty. Had Serena been in any other state of mind she would certainly have stopped in the middle of such breath-taking sight to enjoy the privileged view, but instead her troubled mind made her walk along-side such marvellous work of nature without even noticing it.

Voldemort had departed the day before, with the threat to her friend's well being looming ominously over her head just like the hangman's axe. Her reasoning told her it wasn't her fault, the dark wizard was a deranged man that should have been locked up a long time ago and that he was using her friends' as a means to keep her under his control, but her raging emotions told her a different story entirely. Her bad temper and sassy mouth had been the sparkle that ignited the uncontrollable fire that Voldemort's rage turn out to be.

At first she had let her mind be consumed by wrath as she yelled and cursed the sadistic wizard this life and the next, but soon helplessness replaced it as she dropped hopeless to the floor. Her eyes devoid of any feeling apart from despair. With the powerfulness that only a mind can possess, Serena's showed her uncountable images of what exactly Voldemort and his henchmen could do to her defenceless friends, turning that horrid day into a living nightmare.

Night had come only to aggravate her state of mind, she had trashed around in bed as the surrounding darkness seemed prepared to engulf her without a moment's notice, her fears denying her rest.

Blinking a few times to keep sleep at bay, Serena raised a hand to cover her mouth as a unwanted yawn escaped her lips, before she could drop her hand to her side the metallic serpent firmly latched to her wrist caught her attention. She frowned at the innocent-looking bracelet, Voldemort's tense departure had made her forget its existence completely. She watched the object worriedly, she couldn't say why, but it gave her the creeps.

The little trinket hadn't showed to be nothing more than what it seemed, but she wasn't that naïve to assume Voldemort had 'given' it without second intentions. Her father had made sure she knew who she with whom she would be dealing when she had accepted to help the Order, the mixture of powerfulness, insight and strategical mind that made him the wizard he was, ultimately was what made him such a dangerous foe, brushing off ANY of his actions as nothing to concern oneself about was a mistake that could cost her more than simply her life.

Her finger followed the piece of jewellery's delicate carvings, yet, she had to admit, it was a piece of art with all its detailed engravings. She half expected for the tiny serpent to start hissing at her to demand she stopped poking at it.

The Gryffindor scanned it in search of a clasp, but found none. She remembered the necklace around her neck. She raised a questioning brow at this, maybe Voldemort had used the same kind of spell Dumbledore used on the necklace. But recalling her father's present only raised more questions, her father had informed her of the necklace's power and the importance of keeping it safe. But, if so, why hadn't Voldemort tried to get it? Was it possible he didn't knew of its importance, or... was it something else?

She chewed on her bottom lip, she couldn't foreseen his true intentions and that was what scared her the most.

Movement some distance away made her remember she wasn't alone, she forsake her worries in detriment to glowering at the depraved werewolf, the memory of Voldemort's threat to offer Luna to the dangerous wizard for him to do as he pleased crossing her mind. Serena hoped it had been only a bluff from Voldemort's part, but if not, he would be sorry, she would make sure of it.

…...

Greyback watched interestedly the young Gryffindor as she perambulated absently through the flagstone paths that cut through-out the gardens luxurious and exotic vegetation. The witch his Master had en-charged him of guarding was a mystery in herself. Every Death Eater knew about her duel against Bellatrix as well as its ending. Gossip had run high and the speculations and been varied, but no one could say for sure what the Dark Lord wanted to achieve with her. The werewolf had have his suspicions, suspicions that had been more than confirmed the very first time he had been called to his Master office and had finally been introduced to her. Beneath the smells of her bath products the smell of his Master lingered over her body, but another smell left him disoriented. She was, still, untouched, why had his Master hold off from something that he obviously wanted?

His desire was noticeable, if not by the way he reacted every time she was around him it would then be by the smell of arousal that tinged the air around the Dark Lord.

The malevolent being could not fathom the why of his Master wait. The young witch was a tasty looking thing, she was ripe just like he liked. That and the smell of her untouched womanhood would have been more than enough to drove him to let go of his control and buried himself between those tights he ventured to guess were like velvet. And he would have already have done that... if he wasn't so found of his manhood. All his instincts screamed at him to back down every time he pondered such actions. The male's smell covering her warned him she had been claimed by his Alfa and trying to cross the line with him was prone to be fatal to everyone who was stupid enough to dare to do so.

Greyback scowled when the witch glowered at him, that wasn't good, that wasn't good at all.

He had been carefully keeping her under his sight without being near enough for his Master to ponder in the hypothesis of having him as a rival for his claim on the witch, if that ever happened his life would be forfeit. He had kept his distance, but by Salazar, her smell was enticing, the little vixen smelled good enough to eat. He frowned worried, could the Gryffindor have some ability as legilimens, could she have figured out his thoughts concerning her? His entrains twisted painfully, if so he was up for a long 'conversation with his Master when he came back.

"It's time," the werewolf said to the green eyed witch half expecting for her to start complaining about the end of her stroll as she had been done ever since he had started guarding her in her walks in the gardens. But instead, he found himself watching her stunned as she simply sniffed at him before, with her head held high, turning in her heels and direct herself to his master's private quarters without a second glance to the muted werewolf.

Greyback shook off his astonishment and scurried after the fast witch, he already was in enough trouble as it was the last thing he needed now was for the Dark Lord to think he had been negligent in his assignment.

…...

Lucius Malfoy took a generous sip from the glass of firewhiskey he had pored himself as he leaned back on his armchair in front of the fireplace. He let the aged drink stay a few moments in his mouth, savouring the rich taste of the expensive liquor before finally swallowing it. It burned his throat pleasantly making the aristocratic wizard hum appraisingly. In the silence of his private study, the elder Malfoy watched the dancing flames musingly. The heat of both the fire and the drink keeping the cold at bay in that winter day.

A soft knock made the blond wizard cock a brow as he gave permission for whomever was to enter. "Severus," Lucius exclaimed surprised as he raised from his seat to receive his friend, "this is a surprise. It's uncommon for you to visit. Did something happened.. Draco!"

"Calm down Lucius, Draco is fine. Can't I visit you without you making a fuss out of it?" The stoic Professor asked.

"Of course you can Severus," the Malfoy patriarch said in guise of excuse as he motioned for the Potions Master to seat in the vacant armchair in front of him as he took his seat. "How is everything doing in Hogwarts now that Dumbledore retook his former position as Headmaster?"

"Awful, as always. All those idiotic chits are the bane of my existence, they seem to grow stupid with each passing day."

"Not my Draco, I'm sure," Lucius said more than asked.

"Of course not Lucius," Snape accented fighting off the wish to roll his eyes at the Pureblood. "But I didn't came here to discuss my days, how are you doing Lucius, completely recovered I hope?"

"Fine, thanks to you. A snifter of my personal stash of Ogden's Old firewhiskey," Draco's father asked the Slytherin Head of House.

"Don't mind if I do," Severus said accepting the glass the Malfoy patriarch had poured him. He could be there in search of information, but there wasn't anything stopping him from indulging himself a little bit, with luck the spirited drink would help releasing Malfoy's tongue, Merlin knew he needed it.

"Cissi sends you her regards," Lucius informed before taking a nip from his glass.

"Give her mine as well," Severus offered with a nod swallowing his glass' contents. He leaned back and waited, Lucius loved a good gossip, with a little luck, maybe he wouldn't even have to try that hard for discovering something he could use to rescue Diamond. The lack of any actual news about the kidnapped witch had been quite enervating. Although he knew Voldemort would be more than content with delivering her body to the Order along with a nice condolence card or even a charming memory of her last moments if he decided she wasn't worth the trouble, he couldn't stop himself from feeling worried about her, _merely because she could be used against the Order_, he tried to convince himself. The disappearance of five more students some time after her capture only served to alarm him further and the discovery of the lifeless body of one of the Patil twins didn't help the matter either. Snape had his suspicions about the reason for Voldemort ordering the students to be taken and the appearance of only one body was practically everything he needed to confirm his suspicions. The five teens weren't more than a safety measure for Voldemort to have some way to maintain Diamond under his power, _the girl is just too dam stubborn for him to manage it otherwise, _the Potions Professor thought somewhat proudly.

"Did you heard," Malfoy related to him, "Malier fuck up again!"

Snape raised a questioning brow, the Order had became aware of some problems between Voldemort and his allies up north, that was probably why, Malier had been posted there. "That is not all that the surprising, the wizard is incapable of putting a foot in front of the other without falling in is ass. I suppose we will have to send word to the widow although I think she won't be all that devastated when she finds out, she loather the pitiful excuse of a wizard."

"Sorry to disappoint you Severus, but we are not free from the berk just yet."

"He is still alive!" That truly surprised him, he mused about the possibility of the wizard having a stash of Felix Felicis hidden somewhere. "

"In a way," Malfoy said darkly, "when he was taken to St. Mungus he could have been mistaken by a pile of minced meat."

"Maybe I should see if I can be of service to our Lord," Snape said as he put his empty glass on the small table between them.

"That would be a good idea, if the Dark Lord was here."

"He isn't," the Professor asked interested.

"No, he decided to resolve the situation himself. Our Lord left yesterday after a quick visit to the dungeons."

"Would that been wise, this could be merely a scheme to help Dumbledore's daughter escape," Snape said as he was already making plans to go to the Headmaster with such promising news as soon as he left Malfoy's estate.

"Ah, the Diamond girl, do not worry my friend. Our Lord seem to have foreseen such possibility as well, he left her behind."

The double-spy carefully hid his contentment at this new development, this could end up being more easily than he had first expected, he could very well lend a hand to the little chit escape without taking any unnecessary risks to his cover. "I suppose our Lord left you in charge of keeping an eye on her then," Severus asked in a try to discover more detail that could perhaps help him figure how he would need to go about it. "Having a hard time with her I bet, the chit have a wild temper with a sassy mouth to complement it."

"Really," Lucius questioned surprised, "I glad I don't have that charge then," Malfoy answered relieved. The short time Voldemort had taken over his mind had been enough for the aristocrat wizard to become aware of the obsessive feelings his Lord arboured for the young Gryffindor , it would be more than troubling to deal with anything the witch could come up with. Lucius was sure the Dark Lord would be furious if anyone besides him would go as far as cursing the girl.

"What do you mean, was she transferred to another location," Snape asked somewhat irked, if that proved to be the case then it could be a problem, especially if it was a place he wasn't familiar with.

"Huh, oh, no nothing like that. Our Lord had simply left precise instructions for her to be left in his rooms, her meals are deliver by the House Elves. "

"And she would be left unsupervised until our Lord gets back?"

"Well, not always, it seems Greyback had been left in charge of taking her for a strode in the gardens every day."

_There would be the best place for a escape attempt, if only I could get rid of the fleabag, _the Potions Master mused. "Greyback, was that wise, everyone knows how much of a sick bastard that werewolf really is."

"Indeed, but I think not even him is that insane to do something to the girl."

"I better be going, there is no reason to raise any suspicions. Goodbye Lucius, thank you for the drink and the conversation," Snape said as excuse for his early departure, he had much to discus with Dumbledore.

"Goodbye my friend, hope you can return soon." Lucius said to his retreating companion

…...

SMACK, Serena chuckled when a whine sounded from the other side of the door before it disappeared letting behind only solid wall. She had just closed the door on Greyback's face and his whining proved she had hit the nail on the head with it or should she say the werewolf in the nose. That give her a little satisfaction, but her smug expression soon changed to a worried one instead. She had to revise her plans, it wouldn't be possible for her to use her carefully made up plans, she had to figure something else and fast. Voldemort's absence was something she could not and would not waste. Leaning against the vacant desk she taped her fingers on the polished wood, she had learned a considerable amount of curses and spells but the lack of a wand made then useless to her, she sighed exasperated, it had to be... A memory rushed to the front of her mind and she dashed to the bookshelves. _Where, where is it. It as to be here somewhere. "_YES," she shouted triumphantly pulling a large tome from the shelve before scurrying to the sofa and opening it over her lap. Her hands fly over the pages until she abruptly stopped and raised the book, her eyes scanned the hand writing. A mischievous smile curl up her lips and she left out a laughter that had as much happiness as it had relieve. She found it, her way of escape.


	46. 46 A foxy lioness

46 A foxy lioness

Serena hummed happily as she dressed the silk magenta dress-robe, she took a glance to the full-body mirror hanging from the wall appraising her garments. The dress skirt wasn't too long nor it was too constricted and the short sleeves were another reason for her choice. It wasn't perfect, she much rather be doing this in a pair of jeans and a nice jumper, but she would have to manage with what she got. She put her slippers on grumbling, would it be to much to ask for a comfortable pair of snickers, the slippers' heels was almost non-existent, but it still be a risk to run in them. The Gryffindor sighed before righting herself up, she would do better in concentrating in what she could actually control rather than lost time in something she couldn't. With experienced hands she tied her hair in a tight braid, it wouldn't do her no good if it end up restraining her movements. She smiled to her reflection she was done. Now she only had to wait.

…...

Greyback walked towards his Master's private rooms apprehensively, he had the unnerving feeling that something was about to happen, but he couldn't fathom what. Inside his pocket his fingers clench his wand tightly, maybe a try to release the witch under his guard. He narrowed his eyes at such hypothesis, perhaps he should short the girl's visit to the gardens? Yes, that should suffice until his Master return, then he could discuss such matters with him. More relieved after getting to a decision, the werewolf advanced forward opening the door that had appeared as he got close to the seemingly normal stone wall, only to jump off his skin at being received by a smiling blond witch.

"Good morning Mister Greyback," Serena welcomed him sweetly with a large smile plastered over her face, she didn't need to fake it, his bewilder expression was more than enough to make it as real as it could be.

"Let's get going," he finally manage to say trying to not gap at her, why was the witch so happy, what had exactly happen since he had left her yesterday morning.

"Of course," Serena told him a she passed through the door he had kept open for her and started following to the passageways.

He follow suit watching the young witch attentively, he had a bad feeling about it, surreptitiously he cast some unclothing charms expecting to found some hidden magical object or even a wand on the Gryffindor, but found nothing.

"It's something wrong Mister Greyback," Serena asked innocently as she tried as hard as she could to keep a strait façade when all she wanted was to laugh in is face for his poor intelligence, did he really thought she would be that dumb as to think she could carry anything with her without he discovering it, oh no, she certainly wasn't that stupid. Why try something like that anyway, if **he** was everything she needed.

"Keep going," he said begrudgingly, he couldn't shake the feeling the little chit was playing him for a fool.

…...

Serena stopped mid steep and took shelter under a blooming cherry tree, she took a seat on the white marble bench under it and closed her eyes as the magic maintaining the plants flourishing in a permanent spring hummed around her. She leaned back before raising a hand in front of her face as she looked up into the sunny sky, it could be hard for one to believe it was the peak of winter.

"Let's go little girl, I think you had enough fresh air for the day," the dark wizard said, the strode could have gone by without any incidents, but he would only feel truly relieved when he would be sure the witch was safely trapped in his Master's chambers.

Serena hid her giddiness at his calling, the moment she had been patiently awaiting for had finally arrived. She raised from her seat leisurely, she had to admit, she loved the jumpy way the werewolf was behaving,his heighten senses warning him of the danger, luckily he wouldn't be able to discover its source before it was too late for him to do something. The werewolf had been keeping his distance, that wouldn't do, she needed him near, very near, for what she had planned. "Argh," Serena screeched dropping to her knees trembling.

"What's wrong," the werewolf asked in high alert, but still too cautious too get any closer.

"I.. I... don't know," she answered between shallow breaths before falling to the ground.

He sprinted towards her catching her mid fall, but if he had been surprised at her sudden illness that had been totally suppressed by her strong hold on his arms as she raised her head to him, "I really, **really** do appreciate your kindness," she told a bemused wizard joyfully.

"Wha.." Greyback let out a scream of terror as he felt his life being drain out of him, in a attempt to free herself from the witch killing him he backhanded her.

Serena felt her hears ringing when the werewolf's hand came crashing against her unprotected cheek, although already quite debilitated by the magic absorbing spell the wizard was still very strong, Serena blinked back tears as she felt her face starting to swelling, but instead of making her let go of him his strike only served to make her strengthen her hold on him. That was her last chance, she knew it, to free herself and her friends, She could not fail. She WOULD NOT fail.

Only when the werewolf fell unconscious to the ground did she finally let go of him, he was barely alive, but she had been more merciful with him than he had ever been with any of his victims. His magic stained with darkness coursed through-out her body making her slightly dizzy, but she brush off the nasty feeling to deal with it later, she had work to do.

Serena frisked the wizards body until she finally found it, his wand. It would probably not function very well for her, but she hopped the werewolf magic trapped in her body could somehow diminish that. She turn in her heels and sprinted to the main edifice, she was running out of time, she needed to act fast.

With a racing heart she saw as the mansion grew nearer, but before she could continue in her path a couple came into view from behind some bushes, taking refuge behind one of the columns scattered around the grounds she waited to know if she hadn't been fast enough or if she had been spotted. She hold her breath as the couple pass by her without acknowledging her presence, but only when they sounded far away and she risked a glance did she truly breathed relieved, that had been a close call.

She eyed carefully her surroundings before resuming her race, her spirits were high when she finally arrived at the Mansion. With a simple notice-me-not spell she entered the house by a back door she supposed, by its location, to be linked to the kitchens. She stifled a yell of happiness at be proven right. Rushing through the loud and busy kitchens she directed herself to the dungeons entrance. Casting a quite ingenious spell she had found in one of Voldemort's older books over a simple fork she had grabbed from the kitchens, the Gryffindor embedded it on the stone wall. The walls wouldn't be a problem for her to enter the dungeons, but she was sure it would be a completely different story as soon as she would try to left them.

Serena continued forward, she would soon be with her friends.

…...

Serena let out an enraged scream, where were they, she was in the right place, she was sure. She was exactly in the cell Voldemort had taken her to before. Voldemort, he must have taken them elsewhere, the bastard had expected her to get this far. The filthy straw covering the floor burst into a fire at her wrath as she cried enraged at being fooled. If he had moved her friends he was sure to have warded their new location, she would be unable to find them. She fell to her knees, her head between her hands, why, why she had to get this far only to came empty handed. His wards were bound to be too powerful for any of her scanning spells, unless... She got up from the floor half hopping to be right and half fearing to be wrong, but there could still be a chance for her to find her friends and it was such a infantile charm and that was just why she though it might very well work. One of Voldemort's biggest mistakes was to not give sufficient importance to the weaker magic maybe he had made the same mistake again.

Taking a deep breath she cast, "point me to my friends," For a moment nothing happened and she feared to have been mistaken, but then a thin silver line crossed across the empty cell to somewhere outside it, she rushed to follow it to an dead end before it disappeared. She tapped the stone wall incessantly, but was unable to found any passage. _Come on there as to be some kind of passageway around here somewhere. What was that? I could swear I heard something. _She froze, could be someone coming. _Shit, not now,_ she strained her ears attempting to pinpoint the origin of the sound and for her surprise it seemed to be coming from under her feet. _Could it be..._ "Lumos," and them she saw it, a trapdoor under her feet. She drop to her knees had pull it open. Some yelps were heard from inside until the eyes of the four teens grown accustomed to the light.

"Serena," a dirty looking Luna squealed from the darkness, "I knew you would find us."


	47. 47 Escape

A.N. Hi there everyone, here's a new update hope you like it and a happy new year for you all.

47 Escape

Serena let out a relieved sigh at seeing her friends, she had found them; she had actually found them! "Are you guys alright," she asked apprehensive about the answer she could receive.

They didn't answered her choosing instead to stand back from a sick-looking Padma, whom was currently half seated half laid down on the stone floor.

"Padma, Padma are you okay," Serena felt fear wrapping around her heart at seeing her sickly-pale friend. "What happened to her," Serena questioned her friends.

"Her arm," Neville answered, "it fractured when Voldemort threw her against the wall.

"What? That had been more than two weeks ago, didn't they treat her?" Her friends simply stared at her. The Gryffindor felt sick all of a sudden, if her friend had been a muggle she was sure she would have perished long ago, it was obvious her magic was the only thing keeping her alive. "Stay back, I'm going to jump in." She needed to get near her friend if she wanted to figure out how to help her.

Jumping through the trap door, Serena landed with a huff before bustling herself around the trembling girl casting quick scans at her friend's body. Her worries heighten teen fold as she watched carefully the scans' results.

"That bad!" Bell asked noticing Serena's deep frown.

Serena only sighed, regretting the loss of her small potions box, Voldemort had disappeared with it just like he had disappeared with her wand. Serena assumed a determinate façade, whining about something she couldn't do anything about was only a waste of time and time was something she did not have.

The blond witch cast an anti-pyretic spell over the hurt Gryffindor hopping it would be powerful enough to low her friend's raging fever and waited a few moments to give the spell time enough for it to start doing its job before calling, "Padma look at me, come on Padma focus, you managed to bare the pain until now, I know you can hang on a little while longer."

"Se... Serena?" The words felt from Patil's fever cracked lips.

"Yes, it's me," Serena answered, happy with her achievement. "I'll take care of you now."

"I need to speak to you," Patil said, "it's about my sister."

Serena momentary stopped her ministrations before returning to work. "I'm sorry Padma," she said lowering her eyes to her hands, "I know I should have been able to save her," she whimpered chewing on her lower lip.

"Serena," Padma said sternly, "you're the reason why we are still alive, do not forget that!"

"Say that to Parvati," Serena retorted furious at herself. Serena's eyes widened at realising her gaff, "I... sorry, I didn't meant..."

Padma shook her head," it wasn't you holding the wand or wording the words. You could have easily refused to play he-who-must-not-be-named's games, you could have refused to kill Bellatrix."

"I couldn't do that," she said defensively, "it would have been your death sentence."

"Exactly! So you can bloody hell stop your self-judgement right now."

Serena averted her eyes from her friend to her hands, "thanks Padma," she whispered heartily as she felt as if a heavy weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. "Padma, I can cast a spell on you to numb your body against the pain," she continued seriously.

"Please," the brunette begged.

"But Padma..."

"Please," Patil cried.

"Padma, hear me out first. It will take your pain, but it could do more bad than good. The pain had been keeping you from overdoing yourself, something that could prove to be fatal, do you understand. You could end up worsening the internal bleeding. Are you sure you want me to cast it?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Very well, I'll cast it, but please, be careful," Serena reasoned.

"I wil, I promice."

"Alivio (1),"Serena cast expectant, "well," she asked unsure, it was the first time she used such spell and she wasn't quite sure of what to expect.

"I, I can't fell anything!"

Serena cast another spell, tightly swathing Patil's arm. Turning to the other teens the green eyed witch ordered, "gather together everyone, I'll raise us out of here," as she helped Padma up from the ground. "Elevar (2).

The four teens watched bemused, how the unknown spell raised them up into the air and floated them out of their prison through the open trapdoor. "Cough cough, what's happening," Bell asked fearful as she took notice of the smoke surrounding them.

_Ups!_ "Let's just get going, we probably haven't much time before they discover our escape," Serena said a bit embarrassed, she had totally forgotten about her random magic from earlier. The flames seemed to have grown in intensity and had become a full bloomed fire that threatened to consume all the dungeons area. She had rapidly dismissed the idea of putting it out, not only it would make her lose precious time, but also it could prove to be of great help as a means of distraction to aid them in their escape. "I'm going first, stay close together."

"But.. the wards," Neville questioned.

"Don't worry," Serena said turning to her House mate with a cheeky smile, "I've taken care of it already. Now, let's go."

They rushed to the dungeons entrance where they stopped at Serena's gesture, she peeked into the empty service hall searching for any hint that could meant her plans had been found out. Serena let out the breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding when she was sure the path was clear. She turned then to her friends and gestured for them to be as silent as they possibly could before motioning for them to follow her as soon as she finished casting a notice-me-not charm over the whole group. They would have to be fast. To be able to wrap everyone on the same spell, Serena had to seriously compromise its durability. "Follow me, quickly," Serena whispered before sprinting to the kitchens, her friends hot on her heels.

Luna glanced momentary to the spoon embedded in the dungeons entrance; she could swear it had hummed the moment they had passed through the entrance.

"Luna, come on," Neville called his girlfriend, "we need to go before we fall behind!"

The group somehow managed to pass the kitchens unnoticed. With her adrenaline-levels sky-high, Serena led the small group out of the main building and into the grounds.

"Serena how.."

"Shssss," the blond Gryffindor hissed lowly as she launched herself over Bell forcefully clasping a hand over her mouth as she duck them both behind a couple of bushes, the rest of the group fallowing their example.

"Did you hear something," a male voice sounded from the other side of the bushes.

"Hum, are you hearing things again Serphen, have you been hitting the bottle again," said another male voice.

"I'm NOT drunk."

"Sure you aren't," the second voice sounded cynically.

Serena dropped the hand she had been keeping over Bell's mouth when the sound of steeps seemed to finally die down as a chorus of relieved sighs was heard around her, that had been close, too close.

"Sorry, I didn't notice the charm had already worn off" Bell whispered apologetic.

Serena brush off the girl's mistake before signalling for them to follow as she sprinted from that hidden niche to another bushes' agglomerate, just a little more and they would be able to cross the grounds gates, just a little more and they would be free.

Serena criss-crossed along the grounds, taking advantage of any hidden spots she could find until finally arriving at the entrance gates, lowering to the ground Serena told her friends, "I was able to make a Portkey to the Burrow," she informed as she took a fork from inside her robes, "but the wards surrounding this propriety are bound to prevent it from functioning properly. As far as I know they only cover the house and grounds so, we should be able to use it as soon as we steep outside the gates. It will trigger ten seconds or so after passing the gates, so you'll need to gather around me and took a hold of me as soon as you can. It's better if you go fist I'll be the last. Now everyone, are you ready?" Her companions simply smiled to her thankfully and nodded their understanding. "Okay then, come on." She said storing the important object.

She raced to the gates behind her friends and opened it with a flick of her wrist. Happiness engulfed her as she saw her friends steeping through the gates one by one without any problem, but her happiness was fated to be ruined. Three feet away from her prison doors, her forgotten bracelet hissed furiously and Serena only had time to glance dumbfound at it before the metal serpent opened her tiny jaws and firmly bite down on the witch wrist. Serena doubled over in pain, the stolen wand dropping from her hands.

"Serena! Watch out, behind you." Padma screamed scared for her friend.

Serena look behind only to feel her blood run cold as an enraged Voldemort raced towards her, six or so Death Eaters following close behind.

"**NOOO,"**she cried desperately as she tried to get up and start running again, but a new wave of pain made her fall to her knees again. "STAY BACK," she screamed to her friends when they mentioned to go to her. Grabbing the fork from her robes, she thrown it at them, "GO, **NOW**."

Neville caught the fork in mid-air, her friends only having time to hold each-other before apparating with a loud crack. Serena gathered her remaining strength and rose in shaky legs, all the while clawing at the still biting serpent. She would confront him on her own two feet and not in her knees.

"You lost," Serena spit back at the dark wizard as he stopped in front of her, his men circling her.

A new pain wave wrecked her body and the suffering witch, finally archiving her limits, fell unconscious.

Voldemort closed the gap between them managing to caught her in his awaiting arms, "no my dear, I win," he told the dormant girl, a sadistic smirk gracing his snake-like features.

The spells used are from my authorship, they're Portuguese (I was too lazy to search for the Latin words),

(1)Alivio, means relief

(2)Elevar, means hoist or elevate

A.N.N. Another chapter finished, the last from 2011, anyhow if you have a doubt or any other thing P.M. Me, I'll answer it as best as I could. Goodbye and good year. =)


	48. 48 Entrapment

A.N. Here's the first chapter of the year and it's dedicated to Madeyes61 for her support and kind words.

A.N.N. To anyone who likes Tomione fanfiction I recommend a great fic I'm currently following, Lacrimosa by uchiha.s, go check it out if you're interested.

#Parseltongue

48 Entrapment

Serena's mind slowly came into focus, the memories of her last moments before fainting making her jolt up in the bed. Her wide eyes scanned her surroundings hopping they wouldn't be the same in which she had been awaking for the past months, her face falling when noticing they were. _At least the others managed to get out in time_. She tried to get up, but her legs felt somehow different, she frowned,_what's going on!_ The Gryffindor became even more frightened when the same happened with her arms, _WHAT ON BLOODY HELL'S GOING ON!_ She started hipper-ventilating, she couldn't move any of her limbs, unshared tears prickled her eyes as an horrid thought assaulted her mind, did Voldemort severed her limbs as a retaliation for her escape try?

"I see you are already awake my dear, impressive after enduring such an extenuating curse."

She whipped around to become face to face with her tormentor, Voldemort watched her attentively from the room's door. Serena blood boiled in her veins at the hint of excitement on his voice, whatever had been the curse he had used on her it had clearly maimed her, who knew if not forever and the crazy wizard talked about it as if he had just made an important discovery! Didn't he felt any compassion? At realizing the course her thoughts were taking, Serena mentally snorted, Voldemort being compassionate, that would be the day. _Sadistic bastard._

"Beautiful," he mused out loud eyeing her carefully, "simply stunning."

The Gryffindor's stomach revolved and she tried with all her might not to gag, if she could have been unsure about Voldemort's sick nature before his rather macabre comment would have convinced her, what kind of deranged person could look at the person they crippled and say that?

#What did you do to me,# she finally snared.

He smirked, #I did nothing,# he affirmed innocently.

#What kind of answer is that,# she hissed, #I'm I really supposed to believe this just happened to me?#

#Of course not,# he said amused, #but I did not made you leave the interior wards, did I?#

#What!# She said bemused, could it be... it couldn't, could it?

With a large smile plastered all over his reptilian features, # but, I must admit, I had hoped you would manage to do it, and you didn't fail to grant me my wish.#

#Wait, inner wards? There were inner wards?#

#Oh yes my dear, I cast them myself, I couldn't possibly take the risk of you suspect anything. You could have discovered the lenient curse in the bracelet or even the fact that it would be activated the moment you crossed them.#

#A trap, you had cast me a trap!#

#I wouldn't say that, after all, if you had behaved nothing of this would had ever happened.#

#Your trip, was it all a decoy? A lie to make me do what you wanted?# She asked horror-stricken with his foresight.

He chuckled as he finally left the spot where he had been standing and got closer to her, #unfortunately, I can't brag myself of such, but I must confess, I had counted with your rush behaviour to turn it on the perfect situation to use my little trinket. I have been keeping it just waiting for the first opportunity to use it.#

Serena gapped at him, not really because of his words, but instead because his frame seemed to have grown immensely since the last time she saw him. _Wha.._That moment something more caught her attention, since when had her surroundings gotten that big? She could swear every single thing had grown! She shook off such silly thoughts, that was simply absurd, but the contrary... Had she gotten smaller? #What on bloody hell did you do to me?# She screeched raising her head all the way back just to be able to look him in the eyes.

A slim tongue darted between his thin lips, #do you want to see,# he asked eagerly.

Did she? Did she really want to see what he had done to her? She shove away such doubts, whatever he had done to her, she would deal with it head on. #Show me,# she told him determinate.

Voldemort summoned a large mirror that he collocated in front of her.

Serena's bulging eyes stared at the reflection the mirror showed her, she gapped at it completely shocked. #A serpent, you turn me into a **FUCKING SERPENT!**#

#A endearing one, if I may add.# The dark wizard said to her as he watched her over the mirror, acting as if she wasn't near a nervous breakdown.

#NO YOU MAY **NOT**.# She fumed.

It was true that the small being watching her from the mirror's surface was kind of cute with its white scales that glittered in golden and silver hues in the light and its unusual big and expressive green eyes, its lean body laid curled around itself. But she was a person not a serpent and she wanted her body back. #Whatever you did, undone it,# she demanded.

Voldemort threw his head back and let out a joyful laugh, #why would I do such a thing, when you are so much easier to control this way!# He said amused.

Before she could say exactly what she thought about that, Voldemort called, #Nagini.# From a door she had never seen before, a massive black boa slithered towards them both.

Serena dove back, she was painful aware she was now a snake too, but that wouldn't mean she simply trusted the giant reptile to not eat her whole in just one bite, mostly because it easily could with its massive thirty feet long against her meager two or so. Why the hell she had to be such a tiny serpent? The massive snake stopped in front of the bed before raising itself way above Serena's small frame. It eyed the young serpent interested, where had its Master found it?

#Nagini, met your new companion, I want you to guard her, she's quite stubborn and is still untamed so you would need to keep an eye on her at all times.#

#As you wish Master.#

#No way I'm going to have your pet snake following me around everywhere I go,# she said indignant.

#It's for your own protection, # he reasoned seriously glancing at the irate Gryffindor.

#My own protection my ass, # she spit outraged, her tongue loosed by her wrath.

#Do you want to bet it,# he asked a suddenly mute Gryffindor.

Serena wisely chose to shut up before the cunning wizard could turn the situation even more to his favour.

#Out of any cheeky answers, are we,# he said faking surprise. #Very well, let's get going then,# Voldemort said leaning towards her.

#Stay the hell back,# Serena warned, as she dodged his hand, not at all amused by that turn of events.

#Stay still pet,# he ordered her frowning.

_Pet, PET!_She hissed threateningly to the approaching hand, but unfortunately, for him, he chose to ignore her obvious warning.

He finally managed to get an hold on her only to found her small, but not any less painful fangs deeply embedded in his hand.

#Argh? You little...# Voldemort howled.

Serena's heart drummed heavily in her chest, but not even that made her loose her grip over the wizard's hand.

Enraged, Voldemort clawed her off him before harshly launching her into the farthest wall. Serena crashed against it with a loud thud that squeezed her breath out of her sour body. She fell unprotected to the hard ground feeling somewhat disoriented, she barely had any time to recover before she saw herself being the enclosed inside a translucent sphere that lifted of the ground soon after.

Serena didn't fail to notice Voldemort's bloodied hand and couldn't stop herself from feeling a tiny bit proud, stupid as it was. Her new prison hovered to the murdering-looking wizard who looked at her with narrow eyes, # you will stay there until you learn how to properly behave,# he told her as he attended to his wounds, the small bite closing itself moments after. Voldemort pocketed his wand and with a wave of his wrist, the sphere containing Serena hovered to his outstretched hand. #Are we understood?#

Without any way out of that situation, the Gryffindor choose to keep a miffed silence.

#Good,# he said, lightly launching the small sphere some feet above his head, it stood there as if held by an unknown force. #Nagini, come,# he ordered before turning in his heels and leave the room, the sphere hovering over him as his pet followed close behind.

…...

Serena decided to bid her time, there certainly had to be a way to break the curse that had befallen over her and she was determinate to find it and return to her normal self. But, until then, she would keep her eyes and ears open. 'One never knows what he/she could discover.' Snape's lesson ringed in her ears. She glanced around taking the vantage of the perfect view her privileged location gave her.

Voldemort followed through a richly decorated corridor, from the classical furniture, impressive sculptures and various other trinkets to the large number of paintings and tapestries hanging along the walls one could only assume the owner's good taste. So, contrary to what she had been used to, they were using the normal paths and not the passageways, _so__**now**__he uses these_, she thought exasperated.

After a couple more corridors, that she made sure to know how to distinguish, they came across some rather large oak double doors. Serena watched interested the doors opening by themselves and granting them passage. Her eyes scanned the new chamber, its lugubrious appearance making her unease; even the shadows lurking inside seemed to have some kind of maleficent trait. Voldemort stopped in front of the raised dais that sustained the single piece of furniture in the entire room, a throne. The throne, it wasn't possible to confound it with any other thing, stood imperiously on its dark magnificence, simply waiting for its owner's return. Taking his wand from his robes, Voldemort, with a simply flick made a small column appear beside the imposing throne, a soft looking dark green pillow placed neatly above it. With a satisfied smirk, he pocketed his wand and took his rightful place on the majestic throne, her small prison descending to the cushion bellow. Nagini slithered towards the latest asset and coiled itself around the column, the Dark Lord's words deeply engraved in the being's mind.

#Where are we anyway,# she asked resigned.

Voldemort leaned back, with his elbow resting on the throne's arm and his chin lying on his palm, he was the epitome of leisure. He watched her for a while before informing her, #my throne room,# he told her matter-of-factly.

"I had figured that out already,# she mumbled. #Okay, stupid question,# the Gryffindor admitted. #What are we doing here,# she rephrased.

When he motioned to answer her something else caught his attention and he righted himself on his seat, "enter," he told to the empty chamber. At his words, the double doors open wide and hundreds of figure clad in midnight black robes and bone white skull masks entered.

_A Death Eaters' meeting,_ Serena realised frightened, for Voldemort to allow her to attend such a thing was because he was sure she wouldn't be able to escape his gasp, she gulped.


	49. 49 Suspitions

#Parseltongue

49 Suspicions

_Before:_

It was a Death Eater meeting, Serena concluded horrified. If Voldemort was allowing her to attend such event he **had** to be sure she would never manage to escape him, she observed crestfallen.

_Now:_

Serena watched the scene unfolding before her eyes with a crescent feel of disgust, she just couldn't be sure of what was more sickening, if the disgusting acts many of the masked figures related to their master or if the gagging way they literally grovelled at his feet. #Well, at least the floor won't need any cleaning after this,# she mumbled cynically.

Voldemort heard yet another bragging report of another low scallion Death Eater, it still impressed him how such foolish creatures really expected him to fall for their flattery, but how much nagging those weaklings were they did serve their propose, to gain him the absolute power he deserved. They would almost certainly fall during the war and even before, but they should feel grateful for such fate, after all what grater fate there was than die for their Lord and Master? His stoic expression firmly placed over his serpent-like features covered his internal debate as well as his extreme boredom. His pet's words caught his attention and he quickly hid his mouth behind the hand holding his head, his elbow propped on the throne's arm his thin lips twitched behind its cover as he saw himself incapable of maintaining his impassive façade at the young witch's sarcastic words. More composed after shrugging off his amusement, Voldemort dismissed the Death Eater before calling, "Lucius."

From the semi-circle that had been formed by, not much more than, a dozen Death Eaters around the dais a figure step forward and, after a deep bow, he stood in one knee on the dais steeps, "my Lord."

"Shred your mask Lucius and let me see your face."

The deferential wizard raised his hands to his face and unmasked himself, his hood falling back to reveal a curtain of slick smooth blond hair that fell past his broad shoulders. Stormy grey eyes stood respectfully lowed, "my Lord, I have received word that your recent visit to the north had firmly cemented our relations with the giants as well as the werewolves, all saw their interest in our cause."

Serena felt a sour taste in her mouth at Draco's father's words, her father had been acutely aware of how compelling Voldemort's reasoning could be to the magical community outcasts like the tribes of giants and the packs of werewolves that had taken refuge on the inhospitable territories up north, but she knew he had harboured a small wisp of hope in managing to sway some of them to, at the very least, keep neutral in the upcoming war.

Voldemort's eyes momently flicked to the sphere-like shield he had conjured, he hide his smirk as her worry became so strong it formed a thick blanked around her. _See my little serpent, the war hasn't even started and he already suffered such a huge blow._

Serena got caught off guard when the small sphere left its place above the black pillow and raised itself into the air. #What tha...# she growled when it end up descending into Voldemort's lap. #What do you think you're doing,# Serena demanded.

Voldemort paid her no mind as he absently stroked the little sphere.

"Another pet my Lord?" Lucius inquired intrigued by the unique appearance of such unusual silver-golden serpent and, were those jade green eyes, he wondered.

Serena turn to the other wizard brusquely, #**I'm not his PET!**_#_She roared.

"Indeed, a very exceptional one I might add," he accented.

"But it still seems a little wild my Lord," Lucius observed eyeing the increasingly high hissings coming from inside what seemed to be a small translucent sphere. _How did it manage to breath inside it, I wonder?_

"I am aware of that, but that is soon to change." Voldemort said with certainty.

#The hell it is, and why are you ignoring me,# she demanded from Malfoy.

#Tut tut my dear, he isn't ignoring you, he simply don't understand you. You are a serpent now my dear, you speak Parseltongue not English.#

#What,# she said unbelievingly, #WHAT,# she repeated enraged as she never felt before. She knew it was useless, she knew it wouldn't gain her anything, but she needed an outlet for her desperation and rage so she did it. She launched herself forward crashing painfully against the spherical barrier one time after another, again and again her tail lashing out all around the tiny space.

"Won't it hurt itself like that?" Lucius asked eyeing the serpent's tantrum.

"Yes it will," Voldemort acquiesced frowning. He lightly tapped the sphere smooth surface and a reddish fog started covering all the area inside it. The small serpent seemed to stop in its actions before dropping unconscious. "This should keep her calm for a while." Voldemort raised from his throne, the sphere holded firmly in his palm. "You are dismissed," he announced to the silent chamber before turning his back to the restless wizards and leaving through the clouded door behind the throne.

…...

Winter left to give place to Spring, it have been four months since her transformation and she had still to come up with something that could turn her back. She sighed, after her breakdown in that faithful meeting she hadn't gone to any other, if because he feared another outburst or simply because the first time had only been for her to hear with her own ears how he had surpassed her father she couldn't be sure.

#What are you doing little one.#

Serena spared a glanced to the massive black snake before returning her attention to what she had been doing or should have been doing if she hadn't been lost in her thoughts. #Reading,# she answered absently as her tail turned another leaf of the tome she should be researching.

Nagini raised itself over the table and leaned in to observe the symbols scratched along the yellowed paper. #What does it say?#

Serena redirected her attention to the black snake leaning over her, #you can't read?#

#I'm a serpent.#

#Okay, I had that figured it out already, but, didn't your hm... master ever teach you,# she questioned, her tail scratching her head's side.

#There was no need.# The magical being informed.

_That could be useful to know,_#Nothing useful,# she sighed closing the book with her tail, another huge waste of time.

#Our Master calls,# Nagini informed the gloom-looking serpent.

#Your Master,# Serena corrected pointedly with a huff.

#Let us go.# Nagini told not giving importance to the young serpent's correction.

#Sorry, but...what are you doing put me down,# Serena hissed angrily, the giant snake hadn't let her finish her statement before opening her jaw and grabbing her by her nape, it hadn't hurt her, but she sure as hell wasn't comfortable with the situation either. She twisted and turned as much as her position allowed her, but it seemed to have no effect on the other serpent. Serena finally decided to forfeit what was obviously a lost battle and stop. She didn't fight Nagini's hold any more, but she didn't help her either choosing to become a dead weight to the enraging snake.

#Why the sour face my dear,# Voldemort's voice sounded in the room she had been carried to, the room proved to be the dining-room and Voldemort eyed her amusedly from above a copy of the Daily Prophet that he seemed to have been scanning until she arrived. #That would be enough Nagini, you can put her down now,# he ordered the black snake.

Nagini did as instructed and deposited its charge on the table in front of its Master before drawing back and take a place at his feet.

Serena watched Voldemort wearily, after his last stunt she wasn't any found of having him around choosing always to keep her silence at such occasions. She was aware such actions had been making him increasingly exasperated with her, but she found she was far from caring any-more. From the corner of her eye she evaluated her surroundings; the table had been set for breakfast, for two! She frowned, was he going to have a visitor, before taking a better look. Where had he put her bowl of cut fruit, it normally was placed beside his plate, but she hadn't seen it this time. Could it be he hadn't thought it to be degrading enough to make her fed like that, was she to eat with Nagini now; her stomach twisted painfully at such thought. She had saw the serpent eat before, it hadn't been nice, heck it had been right down gross, she had felt sick for days and the fact that her prey had been a screaming and begging Death Eater that had displeased its master hadn't help in the matter either. After that she had been horrified with the prospect of feeding, scared out of her wits that she would have to eat something similar. Not a human, that time she had thank Merlin for her small frame (the biggest she could have eaten would be a small bird a sparrow perhaps), but still, eat a living being like that! She literally puked then. Thankfully she hadn't had to witness any more of Nagini feeding and it turn out fruit was more than enough to sustain her, she could have been more thankful for such. She needed to feed more often than a normal snake, but hell it was so worth it.

#Such a long face my dear, it does not suit you.#

She didn't bite the obvious bait to lure her into talking, she had been far too long in his company for that, she stood silent as she slithered to the table edge, it was obvious there was no food for her on the table so she would just led herself off it and into the ground. Whoever was the person he was expecting she wasn't in the mood to be flaunted over like an rare pet, she probably would end up doing something she would regret.

#Where do you think you're going,# Voldemort demanded leaning over to her.

She hissed instinctively, a warning for him to back off, one that he clearly did not give importance because he just close in on her more. That moment she really felt sorry for not being a poisonous snake, she would have loved to bite off the smirk from the dark wizard's face.

#I thought you would be a lot happier with the hypotheses of regaining your old body back."

That surely made her stop stunned at his declaration, was he going to change her back? She wanted to believe it, but... She locked her eyes in his seeking, searching for any hint of deception, but his eyes were like garment barriers, they showed nothing. She broke the link afraid with the intensity they gazed her, should she believe him? But her musing soon come to an end when excruciating pain made her back bend painfully, her head hitting the table and an inhuman howl escaping her throat. She agonised as bone and muscle shifted and enlarged to turn the body of a small snake into the one of a young witch. Serena writhed in the pain's aftershock before laying completely exhausted on the wrecked table.

"Hum, maybe I should have warned you about that little side effect," Voldemort said as he loomed over her dishevelled form.

Serena felt too weak to bite back a retort choosing instead to glowering at him.

He chuckled at such and levitating her off the table, he put order to the chaos that reined there. A warm and tingling feeling, Serena's only indications that he had properly healed her and rearranged her attire before landing her on the chair directly in front of his, "eat," he commanded.

She eyed the scramble eggs warily, after such probation the only thing in her mind then was a nice long nap, not a long and tiresome breakfast in **HIS** presence. She gave a tentative look at his direction and sighed, he would never allow that. The blond witch picked up her fork and took a bite and hummed, they were quite good. She took another and another until she found her plate empty, _maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have breakfast after all._ Voldemort had kept himself quiet, something she had really appreciated.

"Come," he ordered rising from his seat.

She knew better than to argue that tone of voice, rising from her chair Serena contoured the table and followed Voldemort to his office. Contrary to what happened in the Library, there the velvet heavy curtains had been kept closed keeping the sunlight out. A small stool had been placed near the fireplace where a vivid fire burned to keep the chilly air away, beside it a small table with some old looking books and parchments stood.

"Sit," he told her as he seated at his desk, "and read."

She arched a brow at him, but kept her silence, there was no need to infuriate him and make him change his mind about her current body. She shook her head; it would be foolish to do so.

Voldemort cast some glances at the absorbed girl and half-smirked as he leaned back in his armchair desk. He had been certain that that kind of reading material would be the right one to capture her attention, Transfiguration, and he knew exactly why. Her curse, but unfortunately for her, she wouldn't find the solution for her predicament there, not when he had been the one conceiving it.

His eyes lingered on her form, his thin tongue leaving his mouth to moister in suddenly parched lips.

He watched as she took in the knowledge contained in the pages with abandonment, the fire with which those two sparkling emeralds raced over one line after another absorbing it. Her lips slightly parted where a small pink tongue darted from time to time. The smooth crown of golden locks encircling her softly chiselled features. His eyes travelled further south marvelling on the creamy peach-like skin that he ventured to guess as soft as it looked. He stifled a moan as he felt the tightening in his loins, the login so great it was painful. A predatory smile covered his lips, his blood-red eyes glowing in the dark so alike the fire ambers in the fireplace. A shift in his wards broke his trance alerting him for an unwanted visitor,_one of my Death Eaters, he had better have a good reason for coming here._

A knock made Serena raise her head to the recent appeared door; she risked a glance to the raising dark wizard. _Not good, really not good, _she mused noticing his deep frown. Whoever was interrupting him was up for quite a ride.

"Enter," Voldemort's bored tone couldn't be more deceiving.

Serena returned her full attention to the door where Lucius Malfoy was entering, not interested in hearing about more of his achievements that would only make her feel even more depressed she motioned to return to her books when she caught sight of a pair of grey eyes she knew quite well. She sprang up from the stool, the forgotten tome falling from her lap, "Malfoy?"

Voldemort's enraged form covered the space between him and the young witch in two fast strides, "come," he commanded her in a tight voice.

Foolish as she knew such action was she couldn't do more than stay there, looking shocked to the familiar face.

But Voldemort was far from allowing such thing, she found herself pushed into his chest, "I said **come,"** he hissed into her ear before incarcerating her with his arms and forcing her to fallow to his bedroom. "You two, stay put, I will return shortly." He told the two paled wizards.

Serena ventured one last look at the boy, a pleading look in her face.

…...

The door closed behind her with a thump not long after she found herself being flung forward, she struggled with her feet to keep her balance before swirling to face Voldemort's angry façade.

"Stay here until I come for you, and, " he told her, " do not try to fled, even if by some miracle you managed to bypass my wards the curse had not been broken. You will return to your serpent form in a matter of minutes."

Serena only managed to snap out of her horror-filled state at the sound of the door closing and merging into the stone wall. Mad laugher escaped her throat, low at first it raised in intensity until it bloomed into totally insane crackles. She laughed and cried in equal measures as her nails pierced her skin time and time again in a lost battle to extricate the bracelet from her wrist. How much of a fool she had been to think he would break the curse so easily. As a though started to take shape in her mind she scanned the room in search of Nagini, it wasn't there, she had stayed behind in his office. A insane smile graced her features and she glared at the small trinket, the symbol of her curse, she would destroy it. Gathering as much power as she could, "**INFERNO**(1)," she roared not caring when the conjured fire enveloped the bracelet and with it her wrist, nor did she give importance when the overheated metal started hissing against her skin. She wasn't aware of the pain as the melted metal started charring her skin, permanently. She finally let go off her pain, as the bracelet disappeared into nothingness, in a scream that was as much one of victory as it was one of pain. The last thing she saw before falling to the floor unconscious was a scared Dark Lord rushing to her side.

…...

Serena's eyes fluttered open as she whimpered, she fought the bedclothes that restrained her movements to try and sit up. She raised her arm to her eyes, her wrist hurt like hell, but she was aware the pain should be a thousand times worst. Her skin stung when she, noticing her new acquisition, followed its design with her finger. A fake smile took hold of her face as she became aware of the cost of her un-thoughtful actions, the bracelet's carvings had been permanently engraved in her wrist's flesh. She was very much aware of the dark nature of the spell she had foolishly used, there wasn't nothing that could be done to tear it off her wrist unless she wanted to chop it off and fortunately she was still far from being that deranged. She hit her head against the headboard as she let her arm fall to her side, _shit._

"Comfortable," Voldemort's voice sounded unusually calm from somewhere inside the room.

Serena's stomach back flipped, his calm tone frightening her to her very core. She straightened quickly as her eyes scanned the room in search of his form. He steeped from the shadows covering the large bedchamber into the small halo of light the candles on the bedside tabled provided.

The Gryffindor gulped, not because of his façade that he presented impassive, but rather because of his flaming red eyes that had lock into hers with uncontaminated determination._Was he trying to read my mind, why not before why now?_

He gave out a frustrated roar before, without any fair warning, lunging forward.

Her breath was squeezed out of her by the weight of his body over hers, horrified she clawed at his hands and arms, but in his wrath that only seemed to enrage him further. In a fast movement, he captured her hands in one of his, with her legs crushed under his, he rendered her powerless. She was crying openly when he tore off her dress-robe exposing her chest to his frantic gaze.

"Where is it, WHERE IS IT," he demanded from the trembling girl as his cold fingers run over the skin between her breasts time and time again.

She shook her head desperately, what was he talking about, he had gone definitely nuts. She hiccupped, was he... Was he going to rape her?


	50. 50 Finally, enlightment

A.N. Dedicated to Katara Melody Cullen, thanks for the review, hope this LONG chapter can be as interesting as the last one. Have fun. ^^

50 Finally, enlightenment

_Before:_

Serena couldn't do more than watch horrified as Voldemort whished threateningly, "where is it, WHERE IS IT!"

_Now:_

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT," her fear making her turn on him, that was it, the wizard had gone totally bonkers.

He grabbed her recently 'tattooed' wrist and shoved it in her face, "did you really think you could keep up with this farce Serena or should I say... Helena."

Serena stared at him dumbfound before starting to laughing her head off, "are, you, ki... kidding me," she answered between laughs.

"Do not play with me Helena," he said shaking her, "the similarities, they are slowly becoming too much for me to ignore. The power that you two share and the physical resemblances, the same wand, the same necklace..." He affirmed grabbing the piece of jewellery he had been disregarding until that moment.

"The same necklace," she repeated, she hadn't known that.

"The same burned scar," he hissed, his nails breaking the still too frail skin of her wrist making her blood start running down her arm. "What spell did you use to cover the scar on your cleavage?"

_So that was what he was looking for._ "I don't know if you noticed, **BUT I ONLY GOT THAT CUTE TATTOO TODAY,**_**YOU MORON**__. A genius my ass!_

He watched her attentively doubtful, she was right about that point, but the line between the two were starting to become more and more blurred. He had made that bracelet with the design of Helena's scar in mind and the girl had gotten it by destroying the cursed object. He frowned, there was no sign of the other scar and he knew it was simply impossible to remove it. The Basilisk venom had permanently engraved it into Helena's skin. But he was also sure there weren't been used any concealment charms to hide it either. He reached an impasse, the powerful dark wizard didn't know what to think, unless... "You are right, my dear, that was unrequired of me. My apologies," he said sweetly.

_Cut out the crap and just get the hell away from me already, you loony bin,_" if you could be so 'kind' as to, hm release me?" She tried.

"But of course."

The moment she felt his hold on her lessen she practically jumped off bed to put herself as far from him as possible, her right hand firmly gasping her shredded dress-robe. "Would it be too much to ask, if you could excuse me so I could get change," she said tentatively there was no reason to irk the obviously unstable wizard.

His burning eyed flicked to her barely covered chest and he smirked, "I don't see what the problem with your actual cloths is, after all you won't need then soon enough."

"What you mean by that!"

"Just because you destroyed the cursed object that does not mean the curse had been broken."

"No, you can'... AAH?" Her back arched backwards in an awkward angle as the unspeakable pain so alike of her body being put through a grinding machine and reassembled over again rippled over her trembling frame. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again she knew she was a bloody serpent again when his form towered above her like a giant. She lowered her eyes to the ground where she laid sprawled and sighed, there was nothing she could do, there wasn't any way to break the curse, she just knew it.

…...

Draco had been completely shocked when he had found himself face to face with her, his strict training as a Pureblood had been the only thing keeping him with a straight face after Voldemort's return as well as his impassivity during the extremely long minutes his father had been kept under the cruciatus for his mistake of bringing him along without having requested for it first, even if it had been their 'lord' the one demanding to see him as soon as possible. The Slytherin prince heard the dark wizard as if from a long distance away, the recent events still fresh in his mind, he watched the disfigured wizard as if in a new light, he numbly listened to what the maniac wizard wanted him to accomplish, Dumbledore's untimely demise. He almost snorted at that, he killing THE Headmaster, how unlikely of that to ever happen. It was obvious by itself that Voldemort did not expected for him to be able to accomplish such feat. And that meant death, probably for not only him as his parents as well. It was all a simply subterfuge to appease the other Death Eaters, it simply wouldn't do to murderer such a prominent Pureblood family simply because. Oh no, but he could trick and fool them as to think they had forced his wrath upon them with the family constants failures. And Draco knew there were many who ardently wished for the family misfortune so that their own could take Malfoy's place, not only in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, but also in the wizardly society as well. It seemed the dark wizard had become tired from all Malfoy kindred. _A fall from grace, into the pits of hell,_Draco grimly mused, his eyes lowered as if in submission.

He was snapped out of his state of sudden enlightenment by a soul piercing scream that hung heavily in the silence that had risen between them.

At the sight of his Nagini he raised up in mere seconds before sprinting to the door to his bed chamber, not once giving any notice to their, still bowed, presence in his office.

The smell of burned flesh assaulted his senses and thoughts of what the dark wizard could have done to Diamond made bile rise up in his throat as he fought the involuntary retch movements of his body with the boiling fury coursing through his veins.

"Keep your eyes down boy," his father hissed, frighten for both their sakes, "and keep quiet."

His knees were already dormant when Voldemort returned and dismissed them with a curt and harsh, "leave."

After that his father practically dragged him behind him in his haste to leave the office, his father's terror apparent in his actions.

Lucius Malfoy gave a relived sigh and continued down the corridor, in his opinion, the far he and his son, got away from the visibly bristly wizard, the better.

Draco followed his father close behind, seeing clearly as his father's countenance visibly relaxed with each steep he took away from the Dark Lord's rooms.

"Father, father wait up!" He ran to catch up with the elder wizard's rapidly retreating form. "Father, did you knew?"

The Malfoy Patriarch did not slow down his pace or even look at his first born as a firm, "yes," left his stern lips.

Draco steep in his father's way cutting off his path, he was far from satisfied with Lucius' short reply.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," the elder wizard beseeched, "of course I knew, every single Death Eater became aware of her presence the moment she stroke down that bitch from hell that named herself your aunt.

The Malfoy heir feel taken back by the sudden and unexpected revelation, he had been aware of her death long ago, but had deemed it as Voldemort's work. Not that he had actually shared any tears for that fruit basket of a nut job anyway, not when he was certain the witch wouldn't think twice in slaughtering her family if her 'beloved Master' as much as thought about it, not even the widower seemed to have minded one bit. H_ow utterly ironic._

Lucius took advantage of his son brief mental retreat to side step him and continue on his path leaving his musing son behind.

But Draco's surprise finished quickly, he fixed his father sternly, "what did he do to make her do it" he growled.

The elder wizard stopped mid steep, his son was becoming way too soft for his own good, without looking back he advised his son, "forget it, you can't do anything."

_Forget it,__**it**__._"And I'm simply supposed to do nothing as she his brutally tortured," he asked incredulously.

Lucius turned then, irritation as clear in his frame as it was in his voice as he lashed out at his son, "yes you should, if not for your life which you seem to valorise so little recently at least for your mother, even if the Dark Lord kept himself from making befall over her the same luck he would surely present us with in the case of any stupid attempt from your behalf (something I highly doubt myself), I know the pain of losing her only child would definitely drag her to her early grave," Lucius pointed out.

Draco look away from his father, "I must go now, I need to get back to Hogwarts as soon as I can. The excuse of letting me pass my birthday with my family to cheer me up from our recent loss," Draco had to roll his eyes at that, recent gain was more like it, "to get Dumbledore to release me for my classes for today only granted me half a day dismissal because of the exams."

"Remember your mission Draco and forget about the girl. She is as good as dead anyway."

Draco turned in his heels and left his father behind, his last words haunting his thoughts.

…...

"There isn't anyone here," whispered a sad stricken voice in the empty classroom, the darkness of the moonless night fully covering it.

"I knew it was a prank," another voice said outraged between his teeth.

"No, it can't be," a female voice sounded this time before a teenager's bushy head appeared from nowhere floating in the middle of the room followed soon after by the rest of her body. Two other boys appearing at either side of her, a cape made of a strangely liquid-looking material in the hands of the raven haired one.

"I'm here," a new voice reached their ears.

"Show yourself," the raven head boy demanded raising his wand to the shadow-filled corner from where the voice had come from, the other two following suit.

A person's outlines started to become clearer as he left his hideout to come into the weak light coming from the raised wands. Platinum hair shinned as grey eyes hold their attention.

"Malfoy! It was you who sent me the missive?" Hermione Granger questioned astonished.

"It's a trap," Ron refuted even before the Slytherin open his mouth, his eyes franticly searching the room for any kind of danger to them.

"It isn't a trap." Harry told them, in his voice not a single trace of doubt, his eyes never leaving Draco's. He lowered his wand, "is it Draco?"

"Harry, this isn't wise," Hermione reminded her friend.

The Golden Boy shook his head, "his problem is with us not her. You wanted to see us to talk about Serena, right. It was what you wroth on the note you send Hermione," Harry affirmed nearing Malfoy's still silent figure.

The Slytherin Prince took a determinate steep forward closing the remaining space between them, his sight firm and his mind set, "yes, I did."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Ron shrugged and Hermione smiled at her apparently carefree boyfriend. They lowered their wands as well and approximated the other two boys, "spill it out already Malfoy," Ron said sounding bored, his arms crossed behind his neck.

Draco reached inside his robes and pulled out a tiny bit of parchment, the others look to each other in search of guidance, but none of them seemed to really know what Malfoy was doing. He set it on the nearest table. The moment the charmed piece of paper touch the table's surface it enlarged until he covered it all. Another look was exchanged when they looked into blank parchment; Draco scoped his wand and tipped it on the blank surface. Architectural designs instantly appeared.

They gathered around behind Malfoy to have a better look. "What are these," Hermione asked.

"The Malfoy's estate plans mud.., Granger," he answered plainly.

The Golden Trio watched him incredulously," you are..." Ron started, but was cut short by Draco's prompt reply, "I'm showing you how to get to Serena."

"What are those red markers," Harry questioned all of their attention on the parchment again.

"The wards, the ones that I know about," he sighed at their unspoken question, "there are places where I'm not allowed to go. Not without a good reason," he completed.

"That can prove to be of great hindrance to any rescue plans we can came up with," Ron relayed.

"It would be impossible for you alone to manage it anyway, she had been kept at Voldemort's quarters," Malfoy told them.

"Why all this show then," Ron burst, "were you playing us?"

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione admonished before turning her gaze to the younger Malfoy, "what is your plan Malfoy?"

He eyed the three appraisingly, would they do it, they were Gryffindors, but to have the gall to do what he was about to propose to them, he wasn't sure if even the Golden Trio would be that daredevil. "I'm sure all of you already tried to make the Order rescue Diamond, without success." Their inexpensive countenance was answer enough. "then, we make them take action. If you three manage to ditch your Order guardians for enough time and go rescue her they have to follow you, but are you willing to deal with the risks."

"I am," Harry said firmly.

"So are we," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Very well," Draco muttered as he reached for the parchment, it returned to its original form as the Slytherin touched it. He delivered it to Potter, "study it and then destroy it," he told him before turning to leave.

"You won't help us," Harry stated.

Malfoy didn't turn over, "I have helped you enough."

"Coward," Ron lashed at his retreating back.

"Ron," Hermione started.

"Ron, there is more at stake than just his life if it is ever found out he helped us," Harry remembered his friend, "he gave us a way, we just have to make it happen.

…...

Nothing. There was nothing she could do to break the curse he had cast upon her. Serena's serpentine body rested coiled around itself as she silent watched the stars above. The sound of a door opening made her narrow her eyes and sigh, her head hanging. She already had to endure Nagini's constant presence for Merlin's sake (although, if she was true to herself, the serpent had showed itself very easy to tolerate, contrary to its Master), couldn't **he**just let her alone, for crying out loud.

"What are you doing here lingering in the dark like that," Voldemort asked her unmoving figure.

She chose not to respond and simply continued staring at the stared night sky, the library's crystal dome letting her sight wander through the black velvet sky.

He scoffed at her obvious attempt to shut him off before closing the gap between them and scooping her out from above the small table. He smirked at the small serpent resting on his palm, her noticeable narrowed eyes eyeing him pointedly. "Now now my dear, don't pout. It's late and even little serpents like you need their rest." He told her before leaving the library.

She only narrowed her eyes further, her only regret that moment, the fact that she hadn't turned out to be a poisonous specimen. _Godric, I need to get out of here._

…...

Serena gobbled up the last piece of fruit from the bowl, at first she had a little difficulty to adjust to swallow her food whole, but seeing even the small fruits were served to her cut in smaller pieces and that her serpentine body had been created exactly to do so, she soon found herself not really caring about such details.

#Something for me,# asked the Gryffindor noticing Nagini approaching with a letter tightly secure on her mouth.

The black snake dropped the missive in the table, where she had been standing, right in front of her, #Master ordered to deliver it to you as soon as you got up little one.#

Serena frowned, #I got up more than two hours ago,# she cocked a brow at the serpent, #and I don't think a remember seeing you around,# she finished, an unusual happening indeed. Nagini remained silent what only raised Serena's curiosity further, but the witch chose not to comment, she was quite aware the snake sometimes left her alone to go get a little snack. Not that that could help her anyway seeing she was left in the heavily warded chambers. Serena served herself of her tail to open the missive.

_**Unfortunately I will be gone for the entire duration of the day, but Nagini would keep you company. Your meals will be served at their customary hours. DO NOT attempt anything or you could very well found yourself as a permanent member of the reptilian family.**_

Serena was fuming by the time she finished reading his note, _a permanent member of the reptilian family indeed._She asked herself if she wasn't one already, with each passing day she found herself more and more used to her scaly body and that frightened her. She asked herself if this curse could eventually mix up her mind to the point of it fooling her into thinking that that was what she had always been. Was that her fate, to entirely become this pet snake Voldemort had turned her into? Serena knew despair was eating away at her strength from the inside out, but the lack of any solution, any possibility of escape launched her in turmoil of emotions too fast for her to even try to deal with.

#Something wrong little one.#

#No, nothing that should concern you Nagini,# she answered.

…...

Serena eyed intensively the book she wanted,_there's got to be a way..._ She let her head hang, there wasn't. How the hell was she supposed to get a book that was more than teen feet above ground? She hissed irritated, where was that dammed wizard when he was needed anyway?

Voldemort had started be away for the major part of the day, not that she was complaining, but she couldn't fool herself into thinking that that was a good sign for the light-side. And she hadn't seen Nagini either; the serpent would have been able to easily grab the book she wanted. She frowned, okay, a challenge, she could do that. She eyed around her, the desk behind her was of little help she couldn't found anything there that could be of use and the armchair beside the fireplace was too far and too heavy for her to consider it either. The surface of bookshelf where the book was been kept was too smooth even for her current body for her to dare climb it. She pouted, until her eyed set sight on the window curtains behind the desk. _WOO WOO bingo!_

The happy Gryffindor slithered to the window, using her mouth and tail she grabbed the decorative rope hanging from the curtains rod and raised herself enough to be able to reach her target, _now just a little push._ Serena balanced herself back and forth, the rope gaining balance in its pendulum-like track, _just a little more..._ And them she prepared herself to jump forward the second the rope turned forward again, but the moment she was about to let go of the rope, somehow, a part of it untangled itself, _oh shiiit._ She grabbed the rope until the last minute, before she would go crashing against the hard floor. She landed with a scared oof and slowly raised her head to scan her surrounding, something she soon regretted. She had landed on a book's spine, a book that was about to fall off the shelf because of her weight; _oh you have to be kidding meeee ah, ouch._Serena fell, ass first, to the ground, she let herself stay like that sprawled in the ground waiting for her heart to calm down a bit, _well, at least the book didn't fall,_she thought eyeing the book warily as it still trembled on its shelf before stopping altogether. _OH NO!_She barely managed to think before it came crashing down, directly into her. _Damn._


	51. 51 Dark words inside a black cover

A.N. Dedicated to Katara Melody Cullen for her continuous support (nodding courteously), to show how important I consider their feedback.

51 Dark words inside a black cover.

The silence reining inside the office would lead anyone to the wrong assumption that it was indeed empty. Some stubborn sun-beans insisted to break through the barrier the closed curtains turned to be, fighting to show that was in the darkest of places that light shinned more brightly. One of them landed over a rather large ancient-looking book that seemed to have been left forgotten on the floor.

In a matter of moments the book was flipped over and a small white serpent slithered from under it.

#Merlin, that hurt!# Serena whined, #damn, it isn't even the one I wanted,# she fumed. Averting her eyes from the blasted book, she glanced to the black curtains, hoping her little stunt hadn't provoked too much damaged for it to pass undetected. Serena sighed in relief when she saw the only difference she could find was in the decorative rope, it seemed to be a bit more closer to the floor than it had been before. _Well, I suppose that was what they call a tightrope_, crystalline laughter erupted from deep inside her, #may as well read it. Uh, what's this?# Her brow raised almost by itself, when she noticed the black leather cover book that fell from between the other's pages.

Grabbing it she studied it interested, it didn't seem to have been handled for quite some time, if the dust covering it was anything to go by. Curiosity raised, the young Gryffindor opened it on the front page, great was her surprise when she discovered it to be a notebook, but not any kind of notebook, no. It was THE notebook, Voldemort's notebook, as she could confirm by the elegant calligraphy scribed along the yellowing page.

Serena bite her lower lip softly, she knew she should probably stop reading it the second she discovered its origin, but still, what if it could hold important answers? Could she really put it back where it was and feign ignorance? No, she could not. Almost imperceptibly, her interest steadily grown as she scanned the contents in the small book's pages. She read the scripts avidly, losing herself in the impressive theories described in them. The young witch found herself half-way through it when something caught her attention.

_**I found it, finally, the way to archive immortality!**_ That moment Serena could swear her heart had just fell at her feet. Dumbledore had talked to her about Voldemort's almost obsessive quest to obtain immortality, confiding in her that it was a credible hypothesis to explain how the dark wizard had managed to come back to the realm of the living once more but still, even being aware of such possibility... To know he was truly immortal. It had to be a way to undone it, right? There always was a way. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the notebook in her hands, emerald eyes ran over each word frenetically, _how, how did he do it,_ and more importantly how could she revert it? A word caught her eyes, _**Horcrux, it's possible to accomplish it by binding a piece of ones soul to an object, **how does a person achieve that? _Serena questioned raising her head off the book, returning her attention to the partially read text, the Gryffindor restarted her perusal. _**Breaking ones soul isn't as complicated as one may thought, actually it's quite easy, it happens any time a human being takes a life. In reality its the bidding ritual the most difficult part of the whole process. But that is far from concerning me, I'm perfectly capable of completing all the necessaries steeps to ultimately accomplish my goal. My only concern its the possibility of it being destroyed, one Horcrux isn't near enough. I will have to make more. **More, _Serena stomach flipped, but she soon discarded her disgust at the thought of the lives he seemed to had planned to pluck just like some meager common potion ingredient, she had to keep reading. Such despise for life aside from his own, she felt nauseated. Revolted, she continued reading turning over a new leaf, only to be met by empty parchment. #Where's the rest of it, it can't be all, it just can't!# She said irritated flipping page after page in search of the missing words, but she came out of such quest empty handed when she got to the last page without finding anything more. Not prepared to quit so easily, she returned to the last scribed sheet, a defeated sigh escaping her parted lips. Right there in between the two leafs, it was almost imperceptible, but it could still be noticed where some pages had been ripped off. She huffed frustrated at the obvious dead end. Suddenly she remembered something, _his diary._ She had heard the adventure of his second year from Harry and now she was almost certain it was an Horcrux. But if so, Voldemort had definitively made more than just one or else he wouldn't have returned to life last year.

#Something wrong little one?# Serena almost had an heart attack when Nagini's voice sounded from just behind her. #I..# She started flushed at being caught red-handed as Nagini got close and look over at what she was reading.

Nagini glanced at the open notebook before returning her attention the the small snake beside her, #aren't you coming,# the serpent inquired before turning to the room where she had her nest, from where she had just come from.

#Oh, hum, of course,# she accented shaking off her astonishment and quickly shoving the small notebook inside the large tome again before following after the giant snake.

Nagini glanced back at the sound of its care laughter, #what's so funny?#

The serpent's question only made Serena laughter grow into a full bloom laughter, #nothing important,# she responded innocently, eyes twinkling madly. The serpent eyed her for a moment, but decided to drop the subject and return to her path.

#She can't read,# Serena remembered happily as she followed Nagini close behind.

…...

Serena recoiled herself on the pillow that served as her bed. Her eyes fell on Voldemort's unmoving form. She had to admit, she had been more than just a little bit wary concerning his return, fearing he could somehow found out about her recent discovery. Incredibly enough, that did not seemed to have happened. She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep. She had a lot to think about and she wanted a rested mind to do so.

…...

Serena's mind was far from registering anything inside the gloomy chamber, not even the death-pale spidery fingers stroking her so affectionately seemed to be able to pull her off her reverie.

Voldemort continued petting the small white snake in his lap as he half-heard the bowing Death eater at his feet. His little pet had been unusually quiet even since his two days trip, but he was unable to find any cause for that in what Nagini had reported to him. A smirk curled his thin lips upward as the thought of the forced imprisonment in a serpent's body was finally taming the Gryffindor's wild temper as well as showing her he was the most powerful wizard in all the magical world. _I think you just gained a small reprieve love._ The dark wizard mused watching her petite figure.

…...

With the throne room left behind, Voldemort directed himself to his private quarters. Nagini followed its Master, a still absent-minded Serena beside it. Serena come to her senses with a oof when Nagini grabbed her by her nape and pulled her off the ground barely in time of taking her from where a witch soon steeped. A horrified screech sounded mere feet away making her snap her head to its origin. She saw terrified as a young woman that should be in her early twenties , as she howled in agony as Voldemort made too intricate patterns wit his wand for her to be able to fallow accurately.

#STOP, stop it,# she pleaded with the enraged wizard, but to her horror he continued with his torture, a demoniac snare plastered over his face.

She frantically fought Nagini's grip over her, but end up being unable to free herself from the black snake's hold, #quiet down little one, Master's followers need to be disciplined, to know their place. To know there is no place for failure or mistakes.#

#And pray tell, what kind of mistake could she possibly have committed?# Serena hissed through her clenched teeth, furious Voldemort was slowly cursing the young with into insanity not even thee feet away from her and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

#YOU BASTARD!# That surely caught his attention, his ruby-eyes falling to her, #she need to learn,# he said as if answering her unspoken question.

#Are you mad, her lesson? What lesson, to keep her eyes on the ground so not to squash any small snake that could be passing by? It's not her fault you turn me into a serpent so small I almost could be confounded with a large worm that with a serpent anyway. And besides, making her insane doesn't seem to me to be the best way to turn her into a good enough Death Eater! _Although that seemed to be one of the necessary requirements to be one, _she though darkly remembering great part of the achievements in Inner Circle bragged themselves about.

Voldemort arched a non-existent brow at the fuming little snake, he hid his smirk behind a scowl, #worried about a Death Eater love?#

#She's still a human being,# she mumbled averting her eyes to the side.

Voldemort was certain she would be showing a endearing blush if she was on her human body, unfortunately that wasn't the case and he had to conform himself with the vivid mental picture crossing his mind.

The broken witch raised her head from the ground where her body still trembled in the aftershock of the round of cruciatus she had just gone through to glance terrified between the Dark Lord and the unusually cute-looking serpent hanging from the enormous black snake jaw. Her lower lip trembled against her will, the dark wizard and stopped his cursing and seemed to be having a conversation with the strange white snake, but he had kept his wand raised and pointing directly at her spamming form. He signalled at the larger serpent, it approached him before opening its jaw letting the tiny snake fall into his outstretched hand. She whimpered when his garment eyes returned to her, her blood running cold when she noticed his look of pure deject.

"Stand up." he ordered, his long fingers absently stroking the serpent in his hands, it seemed to be watching her attentively. Was that pity she saw in her uncommon big green eyes? She mentally shook her head at such foolish thought, it was just a animal, a magical one sure, but still a animal nevertheless, not in any way capable of human feelings.

"Stand up girl or do you need some convincing first," he threatened piercing her with his freezing eyes.

Although her limbs screamed at such harsh treatment after what they had just gone through, she jumped to her feet, the Dark Lord had already pocketed his wand, but it wasn't a secret the fact he did not need it to cast the unforgivable.

"Leave. And, do try to look to where you are going from now on, there won't always be someone disposed to intercede for you." He warned.

"Yes My Lord," she stuttered bowing deeply, "of course My Lord," she promised steeping away from his path.

He continued down the corridor not sparing her a second glance.

Only long after that strange episode, she asked herself bemused, who had been the one interceding for her.

…...

"Some special occasion?" The young Gryffindor asked to the full-body mirror as she continued brushing her golden locks. Voldemort's frame appeared in the mirror just behind her own, "let's call it a reward for good behaviour love," he answered smirking.

Her eye twitched at the new endearment he grant her with, but she choose to ignore it instead of confronting him over it. She had made up her mind, she would flee the first opportunity she got, even if that meant be forever imprisoned inside the body of a snake.

"Let's get going love," he said offering her his arm, she took it, but as they left the bedroom to go have lunch she could not stop herself from casting a last look of longing at her image in the mirror, it was probably the last time she saw it.

…...

Voldemort leaned forward in his armchair his elbows laid propped on the armrests and his chin rested on his intertwined fingers. His face a mask of impassivity that did not showed the turmoil inside. He watched worried the young witch, seated cross-legged on the floor some feet away from him. A book laid open in her lap, but her attention was far from the seemingly forgotten tome in her hands. She seemed to be looking out the window to the magnificent view outside, but her distant look betrayed such supposition.

"Bored with the book," he tried.

Turning her head to him she limited herself to give him a disoriented, "uh," as she blinked at him.

He frowned, "there are many other books in here you know," he told her motioning around them to the grandiose library where they where.

She dipped her head to the side, a lost expression on her face.

"You are on the same page at more than a hour already,#" he clarified exasperated.

She returned her attention to the scribed page on her lap, "oh," she mumbled, "sorry."

She start with her reading again only to , mere minutes latter, end up gazing into the distance again.

Voldemort's frown deepened, something was wrong.


	52. 52 Rewarded patience

Dedicated to Katara Melody Cullen for their continued feedback and to everyone who favoured my fic..

52 Rewarded patience

Seated on one of the expensive-looking Persian rugs covering the floor, Serena leaned against a small low table where a tome as thick as Nagini had been laid. She flipped through the dark curses compendium stressfully with one hand, her head resting on the other one that she had propped on the table. For the last week Voldemort had let her maintain her human body, the catch, he hadn't left her side either. Merlin, the tantrum she had saw herself obligated to make just to keep the small amount of the self-esteem she had somehow managed to keep after such long stay in the dark wizard's company when he had come to the point of wanting to follow her to the loo. He had relented opting to propose her a middle ground, it would be Nagini going with her instead. Serena pouted, she never ever though there would come the day in which she would desire so much to be turn into her serpent-self again, _and again, he makes me wish it fiercely, _she mused sarcastically.

The sound of a quill scratching against parchment made her rise her stare from the dark arts book to Voldemort. His long pale-white digits moved graciously from parchment to parchment, his features stoic as he read some and scribed others, the father raven's dancing dainty over the parchment.

Voldemort set aside the last report of the current state of things up North, everything was going by smoothly, as he knew it would. He cocked a brow when sensing Serena's gaze lingering on him, he stifled a chuckle, she was visibly fuming, the saying 'if looks could kill' coming to the front of his mind. With a smirk tugging at his thin lips, he put back his quill in its holder beside the inkwell that closed itself with a flick of his hand. Leaning back on his armchair and resting his arms on its armrests, he crossed his long legs as the smirk completely took over his almost translucent face.

"Humph," she scoffed averting her eyes from the joyful wizard.

This time he did chuckle at her antics, his bald head falling back as the chuckling turn into a full bloom laughter as her face almost shinned red, embarrassment and fury fighting each other for dominance inside her tiny form.

Irritated by his obvious taunting, she jolt up and turning in her heels she stomped out the office.

He knew she heard his, "you averted your eyes first love, you lose," when he heard the lioness growl, before the door slammed shut behind her.

He eyed the closed door smiling lustfully, a moan escaping his lips as a vivid picture of the wild witch squirming under him flash in his mind-eye. Because of the distant demeanour she had been displaying as of late, he had feared his little curse cold have made her fall into a depressive state, but after a week of teasing and harassment (that he had most than just appreciated) she demonstrated she was still as much the little virago she was when he had captured her. Dexterously, he raised from his seat and followed after the exacerbated witch, wondering how much he could still push her until she finally couldn't hold it in any more and started spitting fire, eyes blazing so alike green flames and golden tresses bristling in the storming magic that her abrade mood made wave madly around her. Twin garment gems glinted mischievously.

…...

Serena gobbled up the juicy fruits from the bowl in front of her, her tail wiggling languidly as she relished in the tasty food that had been presented to her.

#Slow down little one, or else...#

But even before Nagini could end her sentence, Serena, choking on a piece of fruit that had gone the wrong way, suffered a violent gag reflex making her hurl heavily into the almost empty bowl. #Hum, I think a had enough,# she said absently eyeing the green-yellowish goo covering the remaining fruit.

Shaking its head at the girl's foolish behaviour, the serpent inquired, #why such a rush little one?#

#Oh, just some books I wanted to read,# she answered shrugging her non-existent shoulders before leaping from the low table to the fluffy rug and slithering to the library.

…...

Already comfortably settled on her favourite place, a table near one of the large French doors that lead to a huge balcony outside (unfortunately she had always found them closed shut and nothing she ever tried change that), she couldn't go into the balcony, but she still was able to appreciate the blooming beauty on the gardens below. The thick book from before laid opened on the table, something she was grateful to Nagini, she was sure she wouldn't have been able to lift the heavy tome all the way up to the table's surface if it wasn't for the black snake's intervention. Leaning over the book's open pages, Serena took a deep breath before sighing content. Noticing Nagini's questioning gaze, the young Gryffindor, in a whim, decided to play with the massive snake. #Do you hear that?#

Nagini straightened her 'ears', but was met only by complete silence, #hear what,# it asked not understanding her reasoning, #there's no other noise apart from our conversation.#

#Exactly,# Serena exclaimed excitedly before returning her attention to the book. She knew Nagini would be lost at her ciphered words, but she couldn't care less even if she tried. She needed to blow up some steam after having to endure Voldemort's rifling presence that had been bordering obsessive, for more than one and a half weeks, the serpent was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And to top it, he had seemed to take a perverse pleasure in taunting her into a permanent state of wrath where not even the nights were able to give her some relief. The deranged wizard seemed to have gotten the habit of hold on to her in his sleep as if she was some kind of twisted kind of comfort-blanked, (after a horrid night when she had attempted to get him off her only for him to completely enclose her in a strong embrace moulding his front to her back, she pledged herself to never **EVER **try it again, the sickening feeling of his morning erection the next day completely cementing her resolute.) The meager hours of sleep she managed to get when she was just too tired for her alertness to keep her awake along the her permanent furious demeanour, and turned her into a full fledge banshee. At the end of that week and a half she was ready to bang Voldemort's head against the stone wall until he grown any kind of compassionate feelings, OR until his brain turned into a permanent splatter on it. Whatever came first, she wasn't picky. Luckily other matters made him return to his previous routine making being away for most part of the days again making her truly appreciate the silence and calmness that reined when he wasn't around.

…...

After a while, (she wasn't sure how much) Serena raised her eyes off the book's pages to look around, #Nagini! Nagini?# She called to the empty library. Closing the book she had been perusing with her tail, the cursed witch slithered off the table jumping from there to one of the empty chairs and into the ground before directing herself to Nagini's nest located on its own room, _maybe she's taking a nap?_ #Nagini, are you there,# the small serpent asked peering inside the spheric-looking nest hovering a couple of feet above ground, but she found it empty. Leaving the nest behind, Serena resumed her search, she passed through the bedroom to the shadowed office. Sometimes, Voldemort's pet liked to take a nap coiled around the armchair that was located in front of the fireplace, #Nagini,# but still, the serpent was nowhere to be seen. Decided to not quit that easily, Serena gone to check out her last resort and continued to the dinner room, but end up as empty handed as she had been before. Serena frowned deeply before it changer into a devious smirk, more than proof enough that she was up for no good. In a hast, she slithered back to the bedroom she turned her attention to the fireplace. Malfoy Mansion (she had finally discovered where the hell she was been kept at hearing a conversation between two Death Eaters in one of the meetings she had been forced to attend. The two had end up paying dearly for their slip of the tongue when Voldemort became aware of her eavesdropping on them.), although being a grandiose and well kept state was still an old house... with the air currents normal to such buildings. _If not for the almost unnoticeable drift coming from behind the fireplace I probably would have never ever been able to find how Nagini manage to have its little flights and leave the completely sealed chambers every time Voldemort was away. _Smiling broadly, she continued forward to what she desperatly hoped to be her chance to regain her freedom back. But she knew long was the path until she could be reunited with either Harry or her father, the only ones capable of understanding her in that form.


	53. 53 Into the cold's embrace

A.N. To Katara Melody Cullen and zeroOoOzero for their graced reviews and to everyone else who favoured and bared with the strange plot coming from the distorted deeps of my delusional mind too, thanks 8D

53 Into the cold's embrace

The full moon's pale light peeked into the darkened red and gold room through the high tower's windows, the room was silent as it normally was at such late hour, all its inhabitants already fast asleep. Well, almost all. On the far end of the Gryffindors' common room three figures loomed, their forms leaning over something over the small table where a couple of candles flicked their light over the three persons features lending them an almost wicked appearance, the light-source too weak to manage to illuminate anything else more apart from the little space between them.

"What are you three up too?"

The Golden Trio turned in their heels startled to be confronted with a suspicious Ginny Weasley, her arms crossed over her chest in what was an obvious copy of her mother's reprimand stance, one she always used when about to chastise anyone she thought to be at fault.

"It's only you," Ron let out relieved, "go back to bed Ginny and leave us alone," the red head said dismissively to his young sister.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother's dismissal, "very well, have it your way then," she told them before dashing forward and grabbing the parchment from the table, "what's this?"

Taking advantage of his sister sudden surprise, Ron pulled the piece of paper off her hands, "stop being childish and leave us alone," the ginger head wizard chided.

"Gin, please..." Hermione tried advancing to her friend, "just listen."

"You're planning to go save Serena, aren't you," she said accusingly. The three simply fell silent, "you've gone bunkers, all of you, totally and completely MAD."

"I, **will not,** stay put and let Serena at **his**mercy," Harry finally said, his firm resolute noticeable in his voice.

The youngest Weasley shook her head tiredly, "Harry, you can't go ahead with this."

"And what should I do then, just wait and hope for the best?" He asked irate.

"She can take care of herself, just look to what she managed to do when he-who-must-not-be-named captured Neville and the others, contrary to all odds she managed to free them, they said it themselves. All the escape plan was her idea," Ginny remembered the raven head boy.

"Yes she did, as well as, if I can recall exactly everything else they related to us, ending up on the wrong side of Voldemort's wand and being merciless cruciated by the bloody bastard himself. And only Merlin knows what more after pulling of their escape. Not to mention..."

"Not to mention what Harry?" Hermione asked scared for her friend.

Harry shook his head; he wouldn't talk about the lust and longing he sometimes felt through the connection he shared with Voldemort. After the trap in the Ministry, he was wary of believing anything he could discover through it, but still, there was something in the back of his mind screaming at him that it wasn't any kind of bait and that he should act as soon as possible. At first he had tried to do as Dumbledore had asked of him and kept himself quiet, his common sense advising him to not do anything reckless that would only worsened the already dire situation. But as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months he had started to despair, it seemed there wasn't any way for them to get to his girlfriend. Malfoy's 'help' surfaced exactly when he thought all hope to be lost. It could have been a trap, he wasn't a moron, just a volatile person, but he knew it wasn't. Malfoy couldn't care less about the light side and its ideals, but, as much as it pained Harry to admit it, he did cared about Serena and it was her life that was at stake. "I will go forward with this," he said sternly.

"And we with you," affirmed the couple beside him.

Ginny sighed defeated, "okay, but I'm in too." When sensing Harry about to contradict her, she scolded him, "Harry James Potter, I **will** go with you and that's final, understood," she corned him, "**understood!"**

Looking between each other they finally accented, "okay you're in," Hermione consented.

The ginger head beamed at them before advancing to the table where Ron replaced the parchment, the other three following suit.

…...

Obsidian eyes staid lowed as a deep voice responded the powerful being's questions. His limbs were becoming numb at such uncomfortable position. It was a test, he knew it, the dark wizard was assessing him, his capacities, and his loyalty. He kept his hands closed, hiding that way the palms he guessed sweaty,_just a little more, just a little more,_he mentally recited over and over again in a try to keep his grit in the presence of such imposing figure. But his façade crumbled as a deck of cards the moment Voldemort jolted up from the throne where he had been rigidly seated until that moment. He shrunk into the ground, where he had been bowed for more than an hour, as his Lord stared at him with eyes so narrow they weren't more than mere slits. The frightened wizard practically jump off his skin when Voldemort released a surge of vicious hissings, the scared Death Eater difficultly hold in a whimper that threatened to escape his trembling lips the moment the elder wizard reached inside his robes grabbing his yew wand scarce seconds before advancing to his quivering frame, his dark magic enveloping the room in a suffocating embrace. The grown wizard gasped for air, his vision darkening for the lack of oxygen, he did whimper then, too scared to face death so unexpectedly. He didn't knew what he could have possibly done to arise his Lord's wrath, but by the look in the elder wizard's face, one thing he was sure, he would be dead in a matter of seconds. "Uh..wha," were the only things he managed to mutter, his mouth opening and closing in a fish-like manner. He blinked at the now empty space in front of him before he glanced incredulously at the empty spot, the Dark Lord had simply strode off the room, passing by him without a single look to the scared mass Voldemort's ire turned him into. Whatever had happened he hadn't been the reason for it, he took a deep breath to steady himself before letting out a relieved sigh. He was alive! Remembering his orders he jumped to his feet and sprinted out the door, after being so close to his Lord's fury he was, more than ever, decided to not become its focus and for that he had to comply with his Lord's wishes.

…...

Voldemort advanced in a curtain of black smoke through the labyrinth of passageways. He shove open the newly appeared door directing to his personal wing, his eyes frantically scanning the surroundings. #Nagini, NAGINI,# he howled as the now closed door disappeared into the wall.

#Master,# the serpent approached the furious wizard.

#Where is she,# he asked her although knowing it wouldn't have an answer for him.

#I… do not know Master,# it said sorrowful, its head hanging, its mood a repentant one.

#Weren't you with her,# he asked exasperated rubbing his forehead, he felt a major headache coming his way.

#She was reading when I left her to go feed. When I returned, some minutes ago she was nowhere to be found. I checked everywhere.#

The wizard swore his entire repertoire of effs them, she must have found the hidden path Nagini used to get off his rooms every time he wasn't around. "Damn it all," he cursed. It couldn't have happened at an worst time. Soon he would need to raise the curse he had put on her, with the passing of time it had grown stronger and he was wary of what kind of consequences it could have on her if he kept her under its dark power for too long periods of time. He had been steadily diminishing the amount of time he had exposed her to it once he became aware of it, but now with her fleeing on him so near the limit he had traced for lifting the curse again, he found himself hampered by fate,_again!_ If he didn't found her soon he feared she could become a permanent member of the reptilian family. After finding out the 'little' side effects his curse started to show he had pondered not using the curse again, but the girl's constant demonstration of disrespect made him postpone his decision to a later date in a try to keep her somehow restrained. "Argh," he should have known such trick wouldn't keep her quiet for too long. He disappeared from his chambers in a tornado of black smoke, appearing then, in his throne room. Voldemort barely had time to seat himself in his throne before a hundred or so of his followers started rushing inside, they semblance heavy as they mused about the possible reasons that could have made their Lord summon them so suddenly and without any kind of warning. Many of them massaging the sour limb that had made clear the urgency of their Lord's command.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord called to the semi-circle of wizards and witches posted around the dais.

Not wasting any time, the aristocrat wizard advanced forward, even if wary of the reasons for Voldemort to call upon him, and bowed to the dark wizard. He kept himself bowed in the dais steeps as sign of subservience as he questioned, "my Lord, how can I be of service?"

Voldemort regarded him with a distasteful expression, "I am not in the mood for your ass kissing Lucius; I have more prominent matters that require my attention," he snapped," prepare a search party."

"Of course my Lord," Malfoy responded bowing, _did the girl mange to bypass his wards and escape?_

"Arrange for the grounds and house to be completely searched, not a single spot is to be left unseen or any rock unmoved, she could have taken refuge in almost any tiny crevice," he advised getting up from his seat and starting passing back and forth.

Lucius raised a brow at his Lord's words, "the girl my Lord?"

"Don't be idiot Lucius, my white snake," Voldemort hissed annoyed by the incapacity of his follower to follow his line of though, "well," the dark wizard said stopping and looking Lucius in the eye, "GET TO IT!" He demanded.

"As you wish my Lord," Malfoy spluttered before going as fast as his classy attitude allowed him to his kindred who were already awaiting for his instructions to start the search, all of them scampering off the room before their Lord decided they were being too slow and started giving them reasons to quicken their steeps.

Voldemort let out a tired sigh as he slumped on his throne, he was surrounded by morons. They better found her before it was too late or else his Death Eaters would feel his ire, without any of the restrains he normally put it with.

…...

Serena hid deeper in the small bush, a displeased frown plastered over her features. She would be a fool if she hadn't been expecting for Voldemort to become aware of her escape, but what she hadn't expected was for such a fast response to it. He must have been in the Mansion at the time of her escape, _bugger._Peeping out of the bush she surveyed her surroundings, she sighed, it would be a fool's endeavour trying to get off the state by the entrance gates, the zone was swarming with Death Eaters. The small serpent turned her attention the lesser guarded area, the larger winter gardens. She chewed on her lower lip; the best chance she got was to try to leave from there. She felt distressed it would be a major risk; her reptilian body was far from being able to deal with the low temperatures she was sure to have to overcome there. Sighing, she wait for a couple of Death Eaters to pass by her hid-out before leaving its protection and turning back, the winter gardens where on the opposite side of the entrance gates. It was a risk, but it was one she had to take if she really wanted to arbour any hope of succeeding. It was it or quitting and returning to Voldemort clutches again.


	54. 54 The biginning of the end

A.N. To Katara Melody Cullen for their continued support, you're the best =D

54 The beginning of the end

The clothed figure halted mid-steep when the old door's groan resounded on the empty bathroom, the tensed form relaxed when, after a couple of stress-filled moments, the dark chamber fell into silence once again. Shutting the door behind, the shadow advanced to the large sink at the far end of the bathroom. Apart from the steeps echoing on the paved floor the sound of a dripping tap sounding from somewhere in the chamber was the only noise heard. A grating sound was enough to make the figure spun around, wand raised defensively. A sigh escaped the shadowed form, what was about to happen making the figure excessively skittish.

#Open,# the form ordered after turning over again making the, until now, seemingly vulgar sink open with a click to reveal a hidden entrance. Without any kind of doubt the shadow jumped into the darkness enveloping the passageway with the confidence of someone who knew their way. Waiting a few minutes to get used to the little light, the figure advanced forward carefully, knowing how slippery the path could become. The tunnel lead to an ample hall where a massive carcass that surely had belonged to a very impressive beast could be seen lying in its very centre. Lunging forward the clothed person searched for the carcass skull where a single dagger-like fang shinned ominously in the weak light. The person put on a pair of dragon-skin gloves that had taken from some hidden place inside the cloak before taking the dammed object from its resting place. _It's time to finish this, once and for all,_the figure thought contemplating the dangerous object.

…...

Serena advanced forward, her small form being shaken by countless shivers every time the freezing wind made itself known. Even half-starved and reaching a state of total and complete exhaustion she stubbornly wade through the inhospitable surroundings. She would escape and be reunited with her love ones, Harry would jump at her and kiss her until she would be out of breath, Ron and Hermione would smile knowingly before following their example, her father would envelop her in a tight bear hug and Mrs Weasley would criticize the way 'those awful Death Eaters' had feed her insisting she was too thin (even if that wasn't true) and not resting until making her enough food to feed the whole Order as the rest of the Weasley divided themselves between making sure she was in one piece and promising to never let her out of their sight again. These loving thoughts were what kept her going against all odds or reason. Her head, that had been hanging, rose briskly when after two very debilitating days she saw what she had been so desperately searching for, the garden's end. Joy flowed in her chest as she shove her pain away from her mind and lunge forward. The moment she reached the wall separating her from the outside world, she saw helpless as the area around her twirled and shifted until she found herself in a new location, one she recalled to have passed through the day before. The young Gryffindor blinked, her mind still at a loss to what just happened, but such reprieve soon ended when the true significance of what just happened downed on her. #No no no. **NO!**# She must have set off some ward ending up being transported half-way through the garden. She let her cold body drop to the ground as the first signs of snow started falling around her, too exhausted to even move to search for any kind of shelter, she sniggered darkly as she came across with the ironic epitaph that after months being hold by a sadistic homicidal loony bin of a wizard she would end up dying by consequence of her ill-orchestrated plans. The last though on her mind before she started to dose off as the cold wrapped itself around her apathetic body a spiteful one as she wondered if Voldemort's head would pop off when he would find her as nothing more than a meat popsicle, not more a toy in his hands for him to play.

…...

Greyback raised his head to the azure sky and took a deep breath filling his lungs with fresh air, something he had longed almost as much as running free in a moonlighted night, but he had been deprived of doing such things for months. His imprisonment due to his failure had been near torture. In his completely sealed off cell, no light or sound ever graced him. As darkness so thick made him question if he had his eyes open or closed and total silence made him unsure if he was screaming out loud or in his own head, he had lost track of time ending up even asking himself if he was alive or dead. After all, in all the time he had been rotting in that hell-hole, he hadn't been feed one single time, not one fucking time, but although not having any kind of nourishment in all that time he hadn't felt himself weakening. But the pain, oh the pain, it had become his constant companion through-out his captivity, it didn't let his side and not even sleep came to give him some kind of reprieve from his constant torment. In the end, he wasn't more than a ball of stressed nerves when a door opened in the darkness overpowering all his senses with all the signs he had been cut off for so long as light finally entered that dark abyss.

"Come Greyback, I have a work for you," the words fell over the werewolf's head as blesses and the broken wizard crawled to his Master's feet. He kissed the disgusted wizard's boots enthusiastically to give thanks for the chance his Master was granting him so he could redeem himself for his grave mistake.

Greyback had released a sharp yelp as one of said boots connected painfully with his jaw making him fall back, his head colliding heavily with the rock-hard floor. The wizard raised his head fearfully, afraid his demonstration of subservience had only made matters worse for him, what if .. the Dark Lord decided to deliver whatever mission he had been about to charging him of doing to any other of his minions and let him in that shit-hole to die. Fear like no other made him scamper to rise from his awkward position to go prostrating himself in front of the annoyed wizard," My Lord, Master, I beg your forgiveness. Please Master; let me show you my devotion to the cause. Your word his law, order and it will be done," he stammered.

"Stop your grovel mongrel, I have no time for such pitiful things as this. Get up," Voldemort demanded throwing him his wand, "find her before the end of the day, or you will wish I had kil you the first time you failed me."

Voldemort's voice bounced on the bare walls just as he disappeared from the werewolf's sight.

Not wishful of facing his Lord and his wrath any time soon Greyback had rushed off that dammed place pledging to never come back again.

The sound of a group of Death Eaters made him return to the present, they passed beside him giving him pointy looks or eyeing him over their stuck up noses. He snarled at them snapping his jaw at the nearest one, the little sissy cried out as if he had just rip one of his limbs off, _the cry-baby._

"Come on Lester and don't pay attention to the flea-bag. Or Lord have him on a tight leash, he would never let him touch a proper pure-blood like ourselves." A smugly blond wizard said. "Let's continue, I bet we will be the ones to find our Lord's white serpent," he finished as the group disappeared into a corner.

The half-age wizard cocked a brow at their departing words, a white serpent? He had thought the 'she' the Dark Lord had spoken of was that little spiteful bitch that his Master was so found of. He had assumed she had tried another escape attempt, but it seemed he had been wrong. He frowned, his highlighted senses were a more than huge advantage into such a hunt, but they wouldn't worth shit if he couldn't find the smell of his prey and he had never been around his Lord's new pet to recognise its particular smell between all the others! His Master knew that, why hadn't he... The werewolf stop in his musings as a thought crossed his mind, a devilish smile played in his lips. It seemed he hadn't been the only one being punished for her first escape try. Raising his nose into the breeze he sniffed. Chuckling darkly as his nose caught a particular odour, he hunched in his heels before sprinting forward. The hunt was on and he had a tasty morsel to catch.

…...

Against all his basic instincts, Greyback forced himself to continue in his path. He hurried his steeps, the distance separating him from his mark lessening considerably as he made use of his faster reflexes. Better end it quickly, he wouldn't win nothing postponing the inevitable and besides, maybe something could still be done. The appearance of a door, before his very eyes, on what had been solid wall until moments ago couldn't mean anything else more than his Lord's assent to his unspoken request. The werewolf entered the dismal office nervously, his Lord's dark aura making him fall to his knees. He kept his eyes glued to the Persian rugs, not wanting for his Master to misinterpret a direct look as a sigh of disrespect, something that could very well cost him his life, especially since he was bearer of such bad news. "My Lord," he started tentatively trying to feel the ground he was stepping.

"Prey tell me Greyback," a narrow eyed Voldemort glared at the prostrated wizard at his feet, "why did you came back without her," a deceivingly calm voice asked a gulping bulged eyed Greyback by the sight of Voldemort's wand appearing in his hand from thin air."

"NO my Lord. I did as you have instructed me," Greyback rushed to tell as he promptly presented a bad omen in the form of an unmoving small white snake from somewhere inside his dirty robes.

Voldemort jolted forward at such view, the werewolf shrunk even more into the ground as he wished with all his might to disappear into it.

"GIVE HER TO ME," he behowled at the frightened wizard, his outstretched hand demanding her immediate delivering.

Greyback delivered his precious cargo into his Mater's hands carefully, not wanting to stir up his Lord further than what he already was.

"GET **OUT**," he finalised.

The werewolf couldn't have been happier to oblige such orders, in a heartbeat Greyback turn in his heels and left, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the dark wizard as he possibly could.

The Dark Lord did not even wait for the door to close shut and dematerialize again before spinning around and advance to his bedroom. Serena's form firmly held to his chest as his mind worked furiously to find a way out of that mess. With swift and precise wand movements the serpentine body changed and mould into a human one. The barely noticeable weak and shallow breath coming from the teenager's body, served only to tense him further. A rapid succession of wand movements showed him her seemingly irreversible state. His hand clenched around his wand, the only physical manifestation of his intern turmoil. He would be damn if he would let death win him anything. Not even Death herself would take something that was his, not even Death herself.

…...

A simple "Mr Longbottom," from the Potions Master was enough to make the easily frightened Gryffindor spill the beetle's shells entire jar into the boiling purple liquid that was supposed to be his potion project. _Bugger!_

The double-spy vanished the cauldron the moment the now violet potion started gurgling and bubbling, "less teen points to Gryffindor Mr Longbottom for trying to blow us all to smithereens." Snape said maliciously to the suddenly very pale wizard.

Hermione bit down her tongue to stop herself from doing something that would only make matters worse so she kept her mouth shut, but did not forgo of her right to glare daggers at the grown wizard's back. He knew very well he had been the one responsible for making Neville fumble and what was worst he had done it on propose. What kind of potions Professor creeps on someone who is brewing such a fastidious potion anyway? A ill-intentioned one, that's who.

"Is there any problem you want to share with us Miss Granger," Snape bit back turning his attention to the irate brunette who shared her desk with the unfortunate boy.

"No sir, I..." The Gryffindor princess started, but she lost track of what she was about to say the moment the Slytherin Head of House bend over her desk, his knuckles were chalk-white on his contracted fist that was now resting on the desk. Understanding washed over her before she composed her features in a stoic mask. With a rapid movement of her arm, she knocked over her on cauldron, spilling its lively orange contents all over the place.

"Miss Granger can't even the Gryffindor know-it-all make a simple potion without causing a complete meltdown in my classroom," he berated her straightening himself up.

"I'm sorry sir, I..."

"No more excuses, detention tomorrow night, nine pm."

"But..."

"Didn't I just say, no more excuses?"

"But sir."

"Out, all of you," as the students eyed him stunned instead of doing as instructed, he barked annoyed, "**OUT I SAY**!"

The entire class rushed to gather their belongings and hurry out, not a single one courageous enough to mention to their Professor the lesson should have lasted teen minutes more.

…...

The raven head dropped to the floor mere moments after onyx eyes shinned with bemusement at the extraordinary sight before them. After making sure his soul laid perfectly hidden beneath blankets of carefully weaved walls inside his mind, the sneaky wizard look up once again.

Black clashed with garnet as the Dark Lord seemingly pierced through Snape's mind defences and perused in a bored-like manner some random memories to see for himself how things were doing in the Order and inside Hogwarts. He left the mind of his follower as passively as he entered, the potions Master was sure he would feel the starts of a persistent migraine soon enough.

"My Lord, how can I be of service," Snape asked as he eyed the sleeping girl draped over Voldemort's lap, in a try to access the rather unusual situation. It wasn't that uncommon for Severus to end up in his knees in Voldemort's presence nor was it for the tyrant to look upon his prostate minions from above as he was comfortably seated in one of his throne-like armchairs that he so appreciated, no. None of those things had anything of new to the stoic wizard. What was... rum about that whole situation was the fact the more sadistic wizard he ever had the unpleasantness of making acquaintance with wasn't leisurely seated as he eyed him bored to death, but instead was carefully cradling the fainted witch to his chest in a vice-like grip, as if fearing she could somehow disappear from his hold. Snape's stomach knotted, what had happened to Diamond?

"Severus, stop dawdling and come forward," the Dark Lord snapped, "I am in need of your assistance. You will need to stabilise her and monitor her condition for me." Voldemort instructed the spy.

Severus brows rose to his hairline at such statement, apart from one or other question potion related the potions Master had to relent that the older wizard was more knowledgeable and powerful than him and thus most capable to care for the girl. Voldemort had already entrust him of healing her before, but back then he hadn't been around the recovering girl all that much, leaving shortly after he listen to Severus report on her status. His eyes landed briefly on Voldemort's tense stance as he started flicking and waving his wand over the sleeping Gryffindor to discover what was ailing her so, before turning his full attention to the young girl. Voldemort wasn't going anywhere any time soon, he was sure of that, so why had he summoned him in the middle of the day, when he knew he would be giving classes? The answer to his questions came in the form of the result of one of his scanner spells as a wispy flimsy silvery string appeared briefly linking Voldemort's darkish purple magic core to Diamond's shinning gold one. In a fraction of second, his control slipped and his eyes bulged before he regained his composure and resumed his work, he had recognised the spell linking both of them, it was a lightly dark spell that was able to bound two beings for some amount of time, but it needed the complete concentration from its caster to be maintained. The curse had fall into disuse a long time ago, new and better curses taking its place. Checking the rest of the spells results he understood Voldemort reasoning for using such spell in the first place, _**Merlin all mighty she should be dead!**_ If Voldemort hadn't used it Dumbledore's daughter would be no more. That explained Voldemort's need for his services, if he wanted to maintain the bound he couldn't heal the girl himself, but such fact did nothing to diminish his astonishment with the situation. He knew Voldemort wasn't taking any kind of risks in using such spell, physically or magically, but still, to think he had come to such lengths to keep the girl alive. The worried wizard stifled a shudder and, not for the first time, he feared the growing attraction Voldemort showed towards the girl. Deciding to share his fears with her father as soon as he set foot in Hogwarts, he started nursing the girl back to health.

…...

As soon as the massive oak door closed shut the Golden Trio materialised on the empty circular staircase. "From all of your ideas this had to be the most stupid of them all," the brunette told the two boys surly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry tucked his invisibility cloak inside his robe before ducking beside his ginger head friend and start helping him untangle the little skin-coloured tendrils, "I know Hermione, but..," the raven hair boy's shoulders slumped, he stop in his work and raised pleading eyes to the witch who had stood by him so many times before, the witch he knew had saved his reckless life so many times now. "I need something, anything, to keep me from despairing Hermione. I know, although my actions being completely irrational, you can understand me."

The Gryffindor Prefect glanced at the blue eyed wizard beside him and, after biting her lower lip, sighed, "oh okay then," she told exasperated as she untangled the extendable ears with a simple flick of her wand, "but this will prove to be just a loss of time. As if the Headmaster wouldn't have placed wards to prevent any eavesdropping," she mumbled begrudgingly. She was sure they wouldn't be able to discover anything new and would probably end up being caught.

Severus had slumped in the armchair as soon as Dumbledore told him to sit, he massaged the bridge of his nose trying to relieve himself from the killing migraine Voldemort's 'soft' perusal had caused him. The double-spy grimaced as soon as his eyes landed in the nearest reflecting surface, he looked like dragon shit and felt like it too.

"What was so important it couldn't wait until morning Severus," the Headmaster's raspy voice sounded from the desk in front of him.

Irk raised inside him and his head turned to the elderly wizard with lightning speed, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared the moment he laid eyes on what should be Dumbledore's prone figure. His silver hair and beard were dishevelled, his wrinkled features that had always conferred him a somewhat wise appearance seemed now to only accentuated his age further and even the twinkle in his eyes seemed to have somehow disappeared from those ancient portals, the great Albus Dumbledore seemed tired. Snape realised then, that he wasn't the only one using masks to hide the pain inside. Dumbledore was suffering. He pondered if he should relay all he had learn from his last summoning, perhaps telling the old wizard what he feared Voldemort could end up doing to his daughter wasn't the best option. _Bollocks!_He couldn't possibly keep any information from him, nor only that could endanger all their plans, as also, he would perceive his intentions. He was a leggilimens as good as Voldemort, and even trusting him, he wouldn't blink an eye before breaking through his barriers and finding the truth and, contrary to Voldemort, he would find it because he had something not even the Dark Lord himself possessed, the key to his soul.

"I can't believe it," the Gryffindor Princess said astounded.

"Shush Mione," Ron chided, "or they will caught us red handed.

Hermione pouted at her boyfriend's scolding, but shut up nevertheless. He was right anyway, they needed to stay quiet if they didn't want to be discovered, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling a bit disappointed by the Headmaster. Four a couple of teenager students to be able to eavesdrop so easily, it made her somehow doubt the elder wizard's power. He had seem so omnipotent to her, she felt somehow betrayed. Sure, they had used the Marauders Map to know of Snape's return and had used Harry's invisibility cloak to be able to follow him to the Headmaster's office without the password, but still, to be able to hear a conversation that was supposedly top secret with a simple invention as was the extendable ears. Perhaps the Headmaster was too trusty to put heavier security around his office convinced the castle wards were enough to keep fiends at bay, but, if so, the brunette feared for Serena's father's sake, for she knew their adversaries where already among them. She leaned on Ron's shoulder, approaching her head to his as curiosity rose in her mind. She wanted to know what had been so important for Voldemort to summon their Professor in the middle of a school day.

"Your daughter."

Those simple two words made the tired wizard fix his worried stare on the Potion Master, "what transpired Severus, is she okay, is she alright?"

Snape sighed, "she is, for now," he informed the Headmaster sharply.

"What was that supposed to mean Severus," the Gryffindor asked annoyed by the other wizard's short reply as he raised from his armchair and started pacing back and forth nervously, "just spill it out already."

"It seems she had tried to escape again and end up nearly killing herself in the process."

Dumbledore shook his head, a bitter smile playing in his lips, "she always was impossible to dissuade after she took a decision. I assume she is alright now." Albus inquired glancing at the perplexed wizard seated in front of him.

"Indeed she is, but I fear for her safety Albus."

"How so my boy," the Headmaster questioned.

"He-who-must-not-be-named..."

"Voldemort," Dumbledore paid little importance to the shudder rippling through his Professor frame, "what of him, for what you have said to me before, he means her no real harm; he wants to turn her to his side. As useless as it may be," he mumbled hid last words.

"I fear his growing obsession towards her, I never ever had saw him even remotely interested about somehow 'in that way' before. Heck before I seen him interact with her I would bet my sac as his soul wasn't the only thing he never used." _Glad I never got to bet it though,_ he thought darkly. "I know he want for her to turn by her own free will and that any wrong from his part could severely endanger that, but by what I saw today.. I fear he won't control himself for long. He has other means to turn her if he wishes.

Dumbledore took a seat in the armchair next to Snape gloom presence, "is she been held in his quarters still?" Dumbledore asked, not looking to the grim wizard beside him.

"Yes," he responded dejectedly.

Albus closed his eyes, "I cannot do anything," he said defeated.

Snap jolted off his armchair, his robes twirling around him as he turned to the wizard he had come to respect, "WHAT, you can't be serious," he said incredulously.

"Severus I... we don't have any way of knowing what would be expecting us, no precise plans of the structure or adjacent area and, even if by some unlikely chance we managed to overcome all that with minimal losses, we would never be able to break down his wards fast enough to escape before the arrival of reinforcements. It would be a lost battle before it even started." The ancient wizard raised his hand before the Slytherin could reply. "No Severus, I know the Order members wouldn't deny their help, but I cannot in clean conscience, send them all to their deaths."

"And what you call it when they will do the same for your Golden boy," Snape asked furious.

"They will do it for Harry yes, but also for their families and their future."

Snape acid remark died in his lips as soon as he noted the droplets flowing down Dumbledore's aged face.

"Very well then as you wish Headmaster. I better return to my rooms then."

"Use my fireplace instead of walking all the way to the dungeons; you look exhausted you should rest."

Severus raised a brow at the old wizard, but preferred not to comment about hid odd behaviour, it was truth, he was tired, "if you insist." He took a pinch of floo powder and throwing it in the fireplace saying, "Slytherin Head of House quarters before steeping into the green flames.

Turning his head to the entrance to his office he saw as the skin-coloured tendril escaped through the small space beneath it. That presence through-out all his conversation with Severus hadn't passed unnoticed to him, in fact, haven't been for his light camouflaging spell he was sure the spy would had caught up the teens eavesdropping on them. And if not for his little 'suggestion', the small group wouldn't have been able to hide themselves fast enough to be off the hook either.

_So the time had arrived already_, he didn't know if he should be happy or not.

"Harry calm down," Hermione admonished her friend the moment Harry took off his cloak, the Gryffindor common room laid silent around them.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, Hermione did you heard what Snape just say.

"Harry I know, but..."

"NO, no more buts we go ahead with our plans tomorrow. We only have a couple of days before the end of school year and I WILL NOT leave with Serena still in _**his**_ hands was I clear."

"Harry, I just didn't want us to be caught because of your ranting. We better get some rest before we leave in the morning."

"Yeah mate, we're with you all the way."


	55. 55 Trickery

A.N. Thanks for all of you that reviewed alerted or favoured, you're the best. As for the rest of you, thanks for your time too, I love feedback, but just knowing my work is being followed is already a great compensation. Like always, any doubts or questions P.M. Me, I WILL answer.

P.S. If it is more practical for any of you, you can writhe not only in English, but Español, Français or Portugês too.

55 Trickery

Green eyes blinked a couple of times as if to make sure they were seeing well, Serena tilted her head to the side in surprise for her surroundings. A foggy mist covered every inch of space available making Serena hesitate about moving anywhere, she was barely able to see her own legs. Legs; she was in her human body again. So, was she dead; was that twirling fog around her the afterlife? That sucked, she was already contemplating an eternity of maddening boredom when a high pitch laughter echoed from somewhere in the mist. "What's the matter little Gryffindor, isn't this realm appealing to you," a soft voice sounded from behind her. Serena turned in her heels, but the young witch wasn't fast enough, whoever had been there had already disappeared into the mist. "Not very good reflexes, I'm afraid," the voice sounded again at her back. Serena twirled over herself, but failed again, she was met with only more nothingness.

A chuckle rippled through the fog, "you not even really tryin.. oh," the seemingly ethereal being exclaimed when a hand had pounce from somewhere on the hidden ground clutching her ankle. She threw her head back and let out a mirthful laughter, "very well done little one," she said as the fog dissipated around them.

Serena looked above her to the laughing woman hovering above the ground where she laid sprawled.

"Well thought young one, if I might add," the unknown woman said as her laughter lessened to mere chuckles.

"I needed to do something if I..," the teenage witch raised with lightning speed as her mouth formed a large O shape, "your ears," she literally pointed out, "their, pointy!"

"Really," the woman said rather cynically as she rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her, "I have never notice it before."

"Don't need to be sarcastic, you know, I was just surprised," Serena huffed as she tried to squash down the guilt she felt for her obvious lack of tact concerning the woman's physical appearance, she undoubtedly would have reacted the same way had they parts been reversed. "I'm sorry okay," she mumbled apologetic.

"It's okay, I guess you haven't seen very Helphidien before," the woman shrug off.

Helphidien, that name struck a chord in her mind, she knew she had read about such beings before, but it had been hardly more than a few lines at best. They were beings of great power that had mastered the use of an entirely different branch of magic from the one the human beings used, nearly immortal and there were many that deeply believed they were, in fact, incapable of dying. But contacts between them and humans were rare if not completely non-existent. Helphidien were a proud race that looked upon humankind with distaste at what they thought to be a race that all but craved power and would eventually destroy itself in the process. Serena had read that efforts had been made to counter act such ideas and forge an alliance with them, but any attempt to do so had failed miserably. All who had been sent to the deep forests where it was known for such beings to reside in, had been unable to even catch a glimpse of such beings.

Serena watched attentively the woman for the first time since she had found herself in... wherever she was. The Helphidien's skin seemed to glow in chocolate hues as the newly appeared sun shone above them both, piercing lilac eyes mimicked her own perusing green ones as she continued scanning the other being's form. A mane of red hair had been let loose over her back, but contrary to the distinctive coppery tone of the Weasley family kin the Helphidien's was a dark blood red. High cheek bones, a tiny perky nose and plump lips gave her a sensuality few could hope to match. A voluptuous and thin body could be guessed below clothes, Serena was sure, wouldn't be out of place in any palace of the Ancient Egyptian long disappeared civilisation. All in all, the exotic Helphidien had the looks that made her a turn-heads beauty.

"How about I introduce myself," the elder woman said, "I'm more commonly known by Sekmet, but you, little one, can call me Sek.

"Serena," the Gryffindor offered. "Where are we anyway," Serena inquired looking around the now visible large cleaning that seemed to stretch over for endless miles, the ankle length grass that undulated in the soft breeze the only live thing, apart from them both, she could perceive in that strange place.

"Your mind."

"I beg your pardon!"

"We're in your mind," Sek informed, "a little bit to the empty side," she opinionated looking around.

"What's that supposed to mean," she growled, a thunder rumbling somewhere near them. Serena tried to calm herself, there wasn't any reason for her to get her knickers in a twist. Sek couldn't be having fun at her expense, she was just commenting about their surroundings, she had just misunderstood. "That isn't very nice of you to say, you know. It could lead to wrong assumptions."

"It's not my fault you're an empty headed," the exotic woman gloated.

That did it; the storm formed in seconds, thunders ripped the dark grey sky as the ice cold rain burst upon the two beings. Serena suck in a breath as her dripping robes started clinging to her shaking form, "OH! COME ON? SERIOUSLY?"

"Too easy," Sek sniggered.

"How come you're completely dry," Serena asked with a note of accusation noticeable in her voice.

"Easy, this isn't real. Nothing of it is!"

"Huh!" Serena let out as everything surrounding them stopped just like as if someone had pressed the pause button, she raised a hand and lightly pressed a finger into one of the suspended raindrops. It felt like jelly under her finger tip, "amazing."

Serena looked at the amused Helphidien and grinned; the suspended raindrops started raising to the skies again. Slowly at first, but gaining momentum as if, somehow, the gravity had started pushing instead of pulling, the little droplets ascended as the sun shred his light through the earth once more. The golden glow clashed against the crystalline droplets making the entire place shine as each and every one of them shone like a shining star all around the two beings.

"Breath-taking," Sekmet realised as she gapped before such magnificent spectacle.

From the ground, roots raised and thickened, intertwining themselves to form two armchairs beside them. With the satisfied look of someone who did a work well done, Serena slumped on the nearest of the two armchairs.

"You're quite the fast learner," Sek praised before following the Gryffindor's example.

"After I grasp a concept, it isn't all that difficult. Now, if we're in my mind, how did **you**get in here, and **who** are you" Serena asked in a tone that didn't admitted any kind of deceit.

"I already told you who I am."

"You told me your name not… wait a minute. Sekmet, like in THE Sekmet, Egyptian goddess of war and healing and protector of the royal family, that Sekmet?"

"Yes."

"A goddess uh ,"Serena said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not my fault the humans were so simple minded back then, is it, "the Helphidien said shrugging it off.

Serena sighed before simply staring at Sek for a moment before stating, "nice anti-age cream, I wouldn't have given you more than twenty eight, twenty nine at most," she concluded taping her finger on her lower lip. "I guess all that suppositions about Helphidien being immortals were in fact true."

"It isn't true, we do live very long lives, but we are not in any way immortals. And besides, you shouldn't take me as an example," Sek told her, a sour tinge more than noticeable on her voice.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not really, me. I'm just a fragment of the true Sekmet, not all that different from the pictures the wizard and witches leave behind after their deaths."

"So Sekmet is..." The blond witch let it hanging before deciding to let go of the obviously painful subject and take on another approach. "But I still don't get how you're in my mind."

Sek smiled grateful for the girl's empathy before answering her, "your necklace."

"My necklace," she questioned closing her hand around the cobalt blue piece, "what about it?"

"It's the object where the fragment of Sekhmet's essence had been tied to."

"Oh, okay," Serena accepted, "but if so, why hadn't you made yourself known before," she inquired, brows frowning in confusion.

"Your mind isn't properly an 'open book' as you well know."

The Gryffindor sniggered at being reminded of such enjoyable trait, the flushed and, ultimately, pissed off features of the Slytherin Head of House flashed in her mind. The scene repeating itself every time the Potions Master had tried to breach her mental barriers. Of course, the fact she managed to do it without breaking a sweat didn't help matters either. _Good times! Even if he wiped the floor with me later,_ she thought grudgingly. "But you managed to do it now," Serena said more calmly.

"Indeed I did, but I'm only brushing the external layer," Sekmet informed, "and only because you were so near death that the exterior barriers of your mind weakened."

"Were," the young witch asked.

"The dark wizard seems dead set in making you regain your health."

Serena huffed as she leaned back in her seat, "a pity he didn't forgot the 'set' and isn't just dead," she mumbled under her breath. "For an intelligent wizard he sure doesn't know how to take a hint."

"The worst kind of blind is the one who don't wish to see."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't give up; things always become batter with time."

"Well, as long as I'm unconscious I don't really need to endure him."

"Oh," Sekmet let out with a saddened face.

"What's happening" Serena screeched jumping to her feet and rushing towards the Helphidien's disappearing frame.

"You are awaking," Sekhmet's voice lingered after she had already disappeared.

The Gryffindor badly had time to feel her conciseness being pulled upwards before disappearing too.

…...

Serena's eyes fluttered open the moment she felt her consciousness being slammed, hard, into her body. From her parted lips was shed a whine as every cell of her body seemed to burn, consequence of the heat returning to her body after the cold's numbing bite.

"Hush now," Voldemort softly said to the obvious distressed witch, "all will be well soon enough," he advised her as he stroked her golden locks.

The Gryffindor glowered at him irate when she noticed her current predicament; she was draped all over the demented wizard's lap. Shock and ire marred her features as she found herself stuck in such awkward situation, literally! She could not move, as she soon discovered, her body just continued laying there, lifeless, regardless of her many attempts to the contrary. _Petrificus Totalus!_ Raising blazing eyes to the silent Dark Lord, she locked eyes with him. Her fury increasing teen fold as every attempt from her part to give him a piece of her mind did nothing more than prolong the reigning silence. _Silencio?_ _The bloody wanker,_Serena thought fuming, her glare capable of open a hole in the middle of the wizard's face, _how dare__**he**__?_

"Now now love, what kind of gratefulness is that," he taunted as he continued patting the golden tresses languidly, its softness enticing him at each of his caresses, "and after I saved your life no less.

After a, failed, last attempt to move away from his touch, Serena decided to bid her time and let her body relax in the Dark Lord's arms.

Noticing the change in the young witch demeanour, Voldemort rearranged the immobilized Gryffindor. With her back leaning on his chest and her head lying in his left shoulder, he reached for a side table. Moments after, he was pressing a spoon, filled to the brim with some orange liquid, to her lips. Carefully, he titled its contents into her mouth. It was broth, she soon found out, as a wordless spell took over the swallowing part. "I would have preferred to feed you something a little bit more substantial, it would have speeded up your recovery," the snake-like wizard sighed as he brushed her bags away from her eyes, " but I fear in your weakened state your body wouldn't have dealt very well with it," he told her as he repeated the same action time and time again until he found the plate in the side table completely empty.

She was right down pissed; it was **his** entire__fault, for everything. She was hurting all over the place and, as if that wasn't enough, he had immobilized and silenced her too,_bastard._She was furious at him, but mostly at herself. How could she have wasted her opportunity like that, how could she? And now what, she was sure after two tries, Voldemort wouldn't even remotely allow for any kind of chance at escape to present itself at her again. _MERLIN,_ she screamed inside her head in frustration. She wanted to lunge at him and gorge his eyes off their sockets, and bang his sickly pale bald head against that side table over and over and over again, not stopping until that so prized brain of his was completely smudged over it. Yes, that definitively would have lightened her spirits.

"Something in your mind? I would love to know what," he said wishful, "but I can't can I", he finished, ire rising in his voice. "You could change that", he told her looking her in the eyes.

Serena stared blackly at him, _he thinks I can control my mind-barriers_, she thought astonished. The Gryffindor made sure to store that information to muse about later.

Voldemort growled at her twinkling eyes, enraged by the similarity between father and daughter, _she is taunting__**me**_! "**I will** eventually manage to enter your mind," he snapped fisting her tresses and slamming his lips to hers in a smouldering kiss, his tongue, taking advantage of her parted lips, invaded her mouth with consuming hunger. Spider-like fingers intertwined further into the golden mane forcing her head against his, her lips crushed under his voracious ones.

Wrath and horror blend together granting the teen a burst of pure untamed power, reacting on impulse, she broke the immobilizing spell, her hand darting forward mere moments after.

It never make contact with its intended target, Voldemort's free hand streaked to hers catching her wrist half-way. He smiled against her lips as a fearful Serena saw as he deepened the kiss, his senses lost in the sweet ambrosia he collected with each stroke of his tongue. Delight filled his body as he leaned further against the girl, crushing her small frame under his much larger one.

"ARGH," he howled backing away from Serena's mouth. Her lips puffy and bruised by the kiss' intensity, her breath raged as she desperately tried to regains her composure. Her lips quivered when noticing the ruby trickle running down Voldemort's lower lip, not knowing the garment liquid had end up being smudged on her lips too. Teeth tiny marks were visible on his thin lip. Malevolent eyes fixated on her, " you," he growled fisting the tresses in his hand, "two can play that game," he said grinning wickedly. In a fluid motion, Voldemort jerked her head back by the hair he was holding to, exposing the smooth skin of her neck to his lustful eyes. Before Serena could react, he longed forward sinking his teeth on the pearly skin under his lips.

…...

Delicate fingers moved over milk-like skin, stopping above the foul-looking bluish bruise blemishing the, otherwise, perfect skin. Serena hissed when she tentatively poked the throbbing stain, pain flashing all over her neck. She glared at her reflection, what had been his idea, marking her like that. She sighed as she rearranged her dress-robe's collar to try to at least cover the biggest part of the contusion resulted of her suffered 'attack'. Movement behind her caught her attention and in the corner of her eyes, she saw Nagini eyeing her carefully. Green eyes narrowed; although Voldemort's familiar had never been less than respectable and cordial to her, she knew it wasn't more than Voldemort's watchdog... err watchsnake. The serpent had not left her side a single moment since that morning, when Voldemort had left after making sure she had eaten a light breakfast, wherever she gone the serpent was there. It was as if it had turned into her constant shadow. It was unnerving.

The sound of the door being slammed open made her turn her back to the full length mirror in the bathroom and go to the bedroom, she furrowed her brow in the door's direction where Voldemort now stood in front of the already closed door. It was still too soon for lunch, why had the wizard returned so early, something that had rarely happened before. He strode briskly towards her, only stopping when his figure hovered above her smaller one.

#Nagini,# he interpolated, #in **absolutely NO**circumstances, can she leave my chambers. Is that understood? I'm counting on you Nagini!#

Serena raised a hand to her chest as if trying to hold her fluttering hearth, did she just understood Paseltongue, without being in her reptilian form? How was it even possible, was it an after-effect of the curse, was that the reason why Voldemort hadn't turn her back into a snake the moment she woke up? She eyed him carefully as he continued instructing Nagini, he didn't seem to be aware of her new attribute. She bit her lip, but that was far from meaning anything, the wizard was a proficient liar as well as a well-known actor, he could be very well faking it all. She returned her attention to the current conversation in hopes of finding out something that could help her figure what was really going on.

#I understand Master and I would do as you've instructed, but why such caution?#

#Intruders,# Voldemort simply stated, #but nothing I can't handle. Before Serena could digest this new development Voldemort returned his sight towards the tensed girl, he took another step forward making the young witch back away, her back hitting the wall. He smirked at her scared-rabbit look, his body responding to her nearness.

The Gryffindor stifled the yelp that had threatened to escape her mouth the moment her back hit solid matter behind her, _stupid, STUPID,__**STUPID**__. How could you have let yourself be cornered so easily? Professor Snape would have snared disgusted by such poor judgement._ Serena's eyes run over her surrounding frantically in search of a way out of the predicament she had gotten herself into. She plastered herself against the wall as Voldemort closed the remaining distance between them. Serena could not help herself, the young witch squealed as the grown wizard shoved his body against hers, her head hitting the wall painfully. She pushed against the chest his robe left exposed as she started to feel smothered by such situation. Trying to get out of such unwanted embrace, she started squiming off his arms, but her tries stopped as soon as Voldemort ground his erection against her.

"Do not tempt me, you vixen," Voldemort said in a strangled voice, his non-existent nose submerged in the golden mane, "I already have problems to keep my self-control without you rubbing yourself all over me," he warned with an husky voice as he sniffed lightly.

The girl stifled at his words, fear creeping at her, she felt truly terrorized as shock kept her from moving. But suddenly something seemed to change, Voldemort jerked off her, his look lost in the distance. His mood took an hundred and eighty degrees turn, "behave girl, "he warned coolly, "or I'm afraid you will force me to 'reprimand' you," he finished threateningly before stomping out.

The door had barely clicked shut and Serena was already sprinting forward, her feet as weightless as her hearth had become by the news. She had told herself time and time again, ever since she had been captured, that she should not just laid seated on her ass waiting to be saved, that any rescue attempt would be dam foolish and that her father could not risk the light side's small numbers in such a risky and stupid stunt. But she could not deny it to herself, as time gone by without any try of her father to set her free, she had felted deeply hurt and betrayed, she just couldn't help herself. Sometimes her hearth was more powerful than her mind. Now that she knew she had misjudged her father, a little twinge of guilt squeezed her belly, what if anyone got hurt because of this craziness, what if they... The Gryffindor shrug the pessimists thoughts out of her mind, if she wanted to make sure the risks they had taken hadn't been in vain then she needed to concentrate and get the hell out of that dammed place, once and for all.

Stopping right in front of the wall, she started feeling along the area, she knew, the exit was located. As always it had disappeared seconds after Voldemort's departure only to reappear at his return, but she wasn't counting on sticking around for that. Nervously, she started pushing her magic against the deceivingly solid wall, just like Professor Snape and once taught her to do. Serena soon found out what she was looking for when she felt the magic wards at the edge of her mind, she sighed desolated, they were far too strong for her. She couldn't bear any hopes of breaking them on her own, not when she was wandless and so, unable to channel her powers properly. There had to be a way around it, there always was, Professor Snape had said so. The proverbial bulb light up above her head as a mischievous grin spread across her face.

An harsh tug on her ankle made her look down where Nagini's tail laid tightly coiled around it, #you must stop,# the serpent hissed menacingly.

"Showing your true colours huh," Serena remarked snidely.

The massive beast choose to simply tug again, more harshly this time, #you will stay put human.#

The Gryffindor smirked, #no, I won't!#

#How...# The serpent didn't managed to end her sentence, all strength rapidly leaving it the moment the young witch latched her arms around the serpent's bulk frame.

Serena let go of the serpents frame as it slid to the floor with a shallow thud, she probably shouldn't have 'spilled' her little secret to it, but a part of her couldn't help herself, the shocked look on the serpent's face had been priceless. Returning her attention to the matter at hand, the cunning Gryffindor pushed against the wards, but this time she didn't limit herself to probe them. With apprehension, she summoned the ill-feeling magic she just 'borrowed' to surround her magic core, greatly dilapidating it in the process. It was a major risk she was taking, but if there was a time for her to play all her cards that was it. Certain it was cloaked as best as it would ever be, she pressed on intently.

Sweat was trailing down her back and she couldn't be certain how long had it been when she finally saw the door materializing back. She gloated over her small victory; she had beaten Voldemort's wards. Okay maybe those wards had been essentially made to keep people out and not inside and maybe she had been lucky the wizard hadn't been able to found out how she had managed to put Greyback out of commission back when and maybe if she had not disguised her identity (magic core) with one that was allowed to pass through she would have probably failed miserably, but she sure as hell would not look a dragon by his teeth (for the more than obvious reasons).

Carefully, she cracked the door open and peeked outside. She was able to recognise her surroundings from the times she had been allowed to leave her 'golden cage', it wasn't a trick. She had really made it. The Gryffindor stretched her ears; someone was playing havoc somewhere downstairs. Grinning she dashed towards its source. She wanted to play too.


	56. 56 Red eye monster

56 Red eye monster

Serena moved stealthily, her magic core too weakened for her to make any use of her magic, any confrontation in her current situation was sure to end badly for her side. She practically suffered an whiplash when hurried steeps sounded just around the corner. _Oh shiit!_

"Leyman, Browsky, Segmand, to the North Wing. Find the four teens. The rest of you just come with me to the West Gates. Leyman," the mid-aged wizard call back, "remember, our Lord ordered for them to be captured alive." A grey eye wizard with short black hair cursed, visibly annoyed by his instructions. "Leyman, I said alive, I don't said you had to play 'nice' with them." The three wizards departed chuckling among themselves. The other group soon fallowed but taking the corridor in the opposite direction.

Serena crawled out from beneath the massive cherry-wood table beautifying the long corridor as a relieved sigh fell from her lips. But her relieved mood soon changed to an aghast one, she was pretty sure who the four teens were, the wiser move would be to go find the Order members, but she knew she would never be able to turn her back on her friends._I can't believe they did something so stupid, just let me get my hands on Harry._ She covered her fear with rage as she run after the wizards' first group.

The four Gryffindors ran away as the debris rained over the enraged Death Eaters, consequence of a missed curse that had been aimed at them, luckily it missed hitting a marble column instead. From it, only a pile of fuming rubble remained.

"That was TOO close," Hermione chided.

"Tell me about it," Ron said shaking his head to try to stop the buzzing in his ears.

"You guys, maybe..." Harry started before being interrupted by Ginny.

"DON'T you even think it," the ginger head warned.

"Gin is right," Hermione assented panting a little, "everything is going according to the plan, if the ruckus outside is something to go by. We just need to hang on a little while longer and find Serena," she assured.

"The **we** being the key word," Ron pointed out.

Their conversation was cut short by a shouted, "there they are, GET THEM!"

"Bugger," Hermione gritted out.

Harry and the two girls rapidly raised their wands, their foes too close for them to be able to flee in time.

"Wait, I've got a better idea. Get close to me," Ron told his companions as he reached into his jeans' pocket. Blackness engulfed everything the second the Gryffindor threw an handful of what at first sight seemed some kind of black powder over the place.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The teen wizards heard in the distance as they dashed past the blinded grown-ups.

"Instant Darkness Powder," Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Yea, I owled the twins after we decided to go forward with this," he said grinning.

"You wrote our plan on a letter!" The brunette screeched incredulously.

"Of course not," Ron said annoyed by his girlfriend low regard concerning his actions, "I told them we were planning some serious mischief and asked them to send me anything they thought could be of any use to us." They stopped their mad dash to try and regain some breath, only to find their numbers reduced.

"Oh no," the brunette exclaimed crestfallen.

"Gin, Gin, **GIN**," Ron shouted devastated, his frenzied eyes desperately searching for any signs of his sister.

"Ron, Mione, you'll go back and find Ginny. I'll continue on my own from now on." The Golden Boy said strongly.

Hermione look between the two boys, she wanted to help her boyfriend and go look for the younger witch, but she didn't want to let the other wizard alone either.

"No," Ron quickly said surprising his friends, "no," he repeated more to himself than anything, his eyes downcast. "We will continue as planned," he said more firmly as he locked eyes with his best mate. "It's Ginny we're talking about, she probably already found Serena and his cursing us all for losing time like this."

"But Ron," Harry started.

"No Harry, she's **my**sister so, **I**decide."

The green eye wizard observed his friend closely as if searching for any hint of doubt, but founding none he ends up relenting and accepting his friend's choice, "very well, let's go then, we haven't much time," he said as he started walking again.

"Ron," Mione tried clutching her boyfriend's arm.

He simply shook his head," she's okay Mione, she as to be," he muttered under his breath.

Her eyes prickled with the unshared tears such sight provoked, the Golden Trio running towards her, safe and sound. Her breath caught in her suddenly constricted throat. "HARRY," Serena called, her voice shaking with the intensity of her overflowing emotions. Her feet seemed to gain wings and she sprung forward with renewed vigour. It would be impossible to not notice Harry's joy, Hermione grinned beside him, and Ron smiled at her. But, mid-way, she found herself frowning, where was Ginny, she was sure she had heard them talking about four teens, had she misunderstood?

With the agility those many duels with Professor Snape had granted her with, she veered abruptly before jumping back. From an corridor to her left, Voldemort came forth. Lucius, Greyback and a couple more wizards, she was not able to identify, stood by his sides, "seize them," he roared infuriated. They had completely and effectively managed to cut her path, she wouldn't be able to pass through them. "Damn," she riled her teeth as she saw the Death Eaters advancing to them.

From somewhere, a curse was launched missing whoever its target had been and hitting the stone wall instead. With debris flying everywhere, Serena hunched behind a large marble statue as the rubble started pouring over her, she coughed madly as effect of the dust cloud covering the entire area. Serena raised her semi-closed eyes to try and assess the situation, she groaned when she found her path completely obstructed. There was no way she could go through there. _What now?_

"Serena, over here," the Gryffindor heard behind her. Turning in her heels, Serena located Ginny a few feet back beside an open door, "quickly, this way," the red head told her.

The bold witch ran to her friend, a huge smile plastered on her face, "Ginny," Serena squealed delighted practically jumping on the other girl and enveloping her in a bear hug, "I've miss you guys so much," she suddenly confessed.

"We better get going," the youngest Weasley simply said untangling Serena away from herself.

"Oh, yes you're right, but I'm afraid I don't really know where to go. I have little knowledge of this place's paths. I had not been able to explore it much."

"That's okay, I do, just follow me," Ginny assured the other girl as she took the lead and directed herself to the nearest door. "Where's your wand by the way," the witch questioned looking to Serena's empty hands.

"Voldem., sorry," the Gryffindor apologised when the other girl stifled, "the-one-who-must-not-be-named took it from me and I hadn't been able to get it back," she concluded defeated.

"I see," the red head said mechanically as she passed through the door.

Serena frowned, there was something... strange about her friend, but she could not put her finger on what exactly that was, "Ginny, wait up," Serena exclaimed rushing after her striding friend. "Wha..." Serena tried to said as lancinating pain shoot through-out her entire body, her knees ceded under her as she helplessly fell to the cold stone floor. Emerald twin gems eyed uncomprehendingly the alien object deeply impaled into her chest. "Ginny?" She whispered as she clutched her bleeding chest as vivid life sustaining garment liquid slipping through the thin ivory fingers.

"Don't look to me like that; this is all your fault!" The youngest Weasley accused, "I had welcomed you with open arms, I gave you my friendship and support and **YOU** stabbed me on the back," she roared in the face of the agonising teen. "I find it is, kind of, poetic justice for me to pay you in the same coin," she said smugly, righting herself up and eyeing the dying witch sprawled on the ground.

"I... I don't..." she fought to say as she felt her strength leaving her, "understand," the struggle to speak making her heave heavily.

"**You**," the red head snapped gazing her hatefully, "you took Harry from me! I tried to give you a chance to redeem yourself, to become aware of your mistake when I orchestrated that pitiful scene where I cried my eyes out because Harry had broken my hearth.

Serena gapped at Weasley, that conversation she had accidentally overheard; it hadn't been more than a ruse!

"At first, I had thought you had finally understood as you kept distancing yourself from him, but then, THEN, you started dating him? Do you think I didn't notice the gloating glances you launched my way? **YOU DOUBLE FACED BITCH**," she screeched.

Serena felt betrayed as she remembered the guilty thoughts haunting her mind during the weeks after she had 'overheard' that conversation, Ginny had used them against her making her doubt even her friends reasons, how, how could the red head be so Machiavellian. Was Ginny so spiteful she didn't even take in consideration how she had tried to get away from Harry when she thought she had been the cause for they break out? Hadn't that been prof enough she hadn't planned anything that end up happening after?

"Don't look at me like that," Ginny spat, "this isn't more than what you deserve," she said derisively as she eyed her nails.

Serena merely watched, stunned, she could not wrap her mind in the thoughts of such a twisted Ginny. It seemed so far fetch, it couldn't be true. Something in the other witch's eyes caught her attention and she focused her attention on them. When she was about to blame it as a trick of the light she saw it again. _Oh no! Not that._ Serena inhaled deeply, that red hue that momentary appeared in the ginger head's otherwise blue eyes, it could only mean one thing. She concluded as her mind's gears started working furiously. Possibilities being raised and razed mere seconds apart, the Horcrux inside the diary, its dark nature had left some kind of scraps latched into Ginny's soul.

"By then I understood I had to get rid of you... permanently," Ginny continued unaware of Serena's inner monologue, "a single meeting was more than enough to convince Lestrange how important it was to made the Dark Lord aware of your existence. I must admit, I haven't expected him to become so obsessed with you, but I was far from caring whatever he would do with you as long as he took you to never be seen again. But alas, it couldn't just end like that; Harry had to put in his head he needed to save you. But that's okay, you'll die now, one more unfortunate victim of Salazar's heir, don't worry, I would take good care of Harry," she crowed malevolently.

Serena raised a shaking hand to the vaulting witch, her trembling lips moved to form words that did not left her lips. The pain had long faded into the numbness the blood-loss provided her with. She had to do something, warn Ginny, before it was too late.

"Just die already," Ginny lashed out smacking her hand away. The moment the youngest witch's hand came in contact with Serena's, she tensed before throwing back her head and letting out a blood crawling scream as blue light engulfed all of her body. The paled body of Ron's sibling feel to the ground just like some puppet at which its strings had been cut. She lay there, immobile, before rising into her side shakily. Ginny hissed as she continued fighting back the sourness coursing in every fibre of her body to be able to get up in her shaking legs. "SERENA," she cried out, finally noticing her infirm friend. She put aside her weakness and rushed to her friend's side, "oh no Circe, what have I done," she said choking in her sobs as she bustled herself around the death-pale witch. Ginny lowered herself to her knees not caring she was becoming soaked in the red pool around the blond witch; she was too occupied trying to keep herself from suffering a nervous breakdown as she weighted the pros and cons of pulling the fang off Serena's chest. Serena's moving lips caught her attention and she leaned over the other Gryffindor's body to put her ear the nearest possible of the feeble girl's mouth.

"Ru.. run,"she wheezed, blood tickling down her bluish lips, "he's coming," she managed to let out before passing out.

Horror made her sprung to her feet, she was pretty sure she knew to whom Serena was referring to. Her agonising soul grieved her dying friend as she turned her back to Serena and bolted forward towards the room's second door, too afraid to even cast a back glance.

Mere moments after the autumn hair left, the other door burst into splinters, an enraged Voldemort standing in its doorway. He took in his surroundings before advancing to the body in the middle of the blood puddle. He didn't go far before the bloodied body hovered above ground and disappeared into thin air. A well-known necklace dropped with a splash in the middle of the ruby pool the second its owner's neck disappeared, smudging everything around. It only took Voldemort a few minutes to hunch over it and grab it, but when he finally closed his skeletal fingers around the small piece of jewellery, it had managed to absorb all the blood from the ground. New blood-red filaments intertwined with the normal golden ones, perfectly visible over the smooth deep blue surface. His eyes narrowed before everything fall into place and he finally figured out what had been escaping him all this time, a devilish smirk took over his features. He righted himself and left the empty room behind, there was much to do if he wanted to be ready for her return, because now he was sure, she would return.

A.N. Here it is the very last chapter. Hope all of you had enjoyed the ride. Thank you to all of you who put me on alert, favourite or reviewed, I really appreciated. To the ones of you, who simply read it, thank you as well for spending that time with my work. This end leaves a lot of loose ends, but that's just because there's a continuation, you can find the sequel's URL on my profile. Anyways, thanks for everything and I hope to hear from all of you again.

P.S. To the ones of you how like Inuyasha fanfiction more accurately Kagome/ Sesshoumaru shipping I advise you to check out the fanfiction Youkay freedom, good reading.


End file.
